Loud House: A Family Together
by Mr ChubbySnorlax619
Summary: AU! Estranged Big Brother Lincoln! Lincoln ran away thinking his family would be better off without him. Now he's back, but he's change. And so has his family. He also soon finds out his family got a lot bigger when he was away. Will he be able get close again with the sisters he left behind? Will he get close to the ones that he's never met before. How will things go?
1. Chapter 1

L **oud House: A Family Together**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Loud House or any form of media related to it, it is rightfully owned by its respective companies or owners.**

 **AN: Hello, if you know me than huzzah! If not then… well that's alright. Now I know Loud House is a very recent show, a very good and hilarious show at that. But I found out that most of the stories on this site and a few others, are just to few in number. Not that's a bad thing I mind you. It's just that I thing there should be a couple more is all I'm trying to say. So I decided to come up with this little story right here. Now to all those people who might not like this story or where it might lead… keep in mind nothing is set into stone and things might change along the way. For better or worse guys, this is my story and I accept any criticism that it may form. But just keep in mind, I believe while everyone has the right to criticize other people's work and what fandom they follow, what parings they like and don't like. I think others should learn when to draw the line and not just plainly attack someone because you don't agree with that person's work and what they like or don't like. Just say you disagree with that person and leave an appropriate explanation why you don't agree with them and leave it at that. No drama or hate. Now since I said my piece, let's get on with the story! This story will be a bit different than other Loud House stories, for a number of reasons. Which will be explained in the summary. So… sit down, relax and have something to eat or drink. Because… LET'S GET ON WITH THE STORY!**

 **Summary: Life isn't always great when living with a growing family like the Loud Family. Things don't always got to plan, and certain sacrifices must be made. Even when some might hate you for those sacrifices or that you might regret them down the road. That's something Lincoln Loud carries with himself all the time. Especially when being the first born into an ever growing family like the Louds. Lincoln has seen his five sisters come into this world, and possibly another coming along the way too. He has two of the most responsible and loving patents in the world, but sees the pain they go through when trying to provide for him and his sisters. He knows because he always overhears the same argument over and over again, his parents talking about the lack of funds and blaming each other. Not being able to bare the sight of his family falling apart, or wanting to see his beloved sisters be taken away from their parents and put into foster care. Lincoln decides to do something about it, he decides to run away. So that maybe his parents could have the best chance of providing for their increasingly growing family. While not being the most logical or responsible decision, it is Lincoln's decision none the less. His decision will not just affect him, but also towards his parents and sisters. What will the Loud Family do without the brother that holds them together, who won't be there for them when they need him most. Even if they don't know it. But… what else would happened if that brother… comes home?**

 _Thoughts and Flashbacks._

 **Chapter 1: Coming Back Home**

Today was a quiet beautiful and sunny day, which was also accompanied by a light breeze. The few dead leafs and other such things followed the wind and blew across the lone highway. For some people it would appear to be an ordinary day, but unfortunately for a certain someone. It wasn't ordinary at all, not at all. Soon enough the peaceful silence stopped, a loud roaring could be heard in the distance. Quickly enough, a lone figure could be seen down riding down the highway on a motorcycle. The engine of the motorcycle roared as it rode down the highway. As the sound of the engine got closer, the motorcycle and the rider could be seen more clearly. The motorcycle was speeding down the highway, all the while following the acceptable speed limit. The type of motorcycle in question was a black and bright orange Honda CD200 RoadMaster, while it appeared to an older model. It looked to be in pristine condition. The rider on the other hand looked to be a mystery, there was no right way to see what he looked like or how tall he was. The reason why was because of the motorcycle helmet he was wearing the clothes he was also wearing too.

The helmet the person was wearing was Bell Racing Qualifier Helmet, the visor was blacked out so it was almost impossible to see the person's face. The rest of the helmet was silver mixed with a bit of orange. The rider was also wearing a simple black leather jacket that was partly unzipped, which showed a dark orange shirt underneath. The rider also had normal blue jeans on along with just simple black and white sneakers on. Overall the only way to identify the rider was that it was a man, who seemed pretty fit as well. His black leather gloved hands tightly gripped the handles of the motorcycle. That wasn't all the rider had on as he had a very sizable backpack strapped behind his back, which probably held clothes and other things. The ride overall was peaceful, the rider would occasionally drive past a car, truck, big rig or even a fellow biker. But that was a good long time ago. Now it was just him and the open road. Which gave the rider time to think, especially now of all times.

' _Man… how long has it been… 9 years? Or was it 8?'_ The rider thought as he continued to drive along the highway. The rider wasn't exactly excited to where he was going, but that didn't mean he felt some happiness where his destination was. If the rider was completely honest with himself. He was more nervous then happy. Maybe the right word was afraid, he was more afraid then nervous. Any person would feel the same if you have been gone for god knows how long. Especially if you ran away and been considered missing for that whole time too. So yeah the rider was afraid… afraid what heck his parents and family are going to do when they see him. He was thinking they were ether going to hug him to death while crying… or just kill him for running away and going missing for 9 years. He was giving it a 50/50 shot. The rider continued to drive along the highway, but soon something started to come into view that made the rider slow down. And soon the rider pulled to the side of the highway, while making sure he was on the side of the road. The rider stopped the motorcycle along with the engine and carefully parked himself.

The rider than proceeded to take of his gloves as he continued to sit on the motorcycle. Soon the rider had taken on his gloves and carefully placed them inside his pockets. The rider's attention was then placed on the thing that made him stop in the first place. He then began to get up slowly, while making sure the motorcycle was parked correctly. Then the rider now fully standing, began to make his way to the object that interested him. As he continued to walk along the dirt and along side the road, he came to a full stop. He then proceeded to take of his helmet, soon enough the helmet was off and under his right arm. He laid his eyes forward to look upon a large sign on the side of the road. The sign read **Welcome To Royal Woods.** After seeing this the rider then let out a loud sigh, not a sigh of frustration or annoyance, but of relief.

"Well… guess I'm back here… home." The rider said in a quiet and calm tone as he looked beyond the sign to see fairly large city in the distance. It has been a very long time since the rider has laid his eyes on that city, 9 or 8 years to be completely honest. The rider's face soon came into view and was shown more clearly in the sunlight. The rider had pale white short but long shoulder length hair with a large tuft of his hair sticking up. Something he had inherited from his grandfather, which he is quite pride of. His cheeks were smooth and had a couple freckles place on each one. He also had bags over his eyes, but that would happen if you had been driving a full day straight without any rest. But overall the rider looked fairly well, even a bit handsome to some people. The rider fixed eyes towards the city. But those soon were placed upon… the readers?

"Hmm, hello there. I didn't see you guys there." Said the rider as he looked to the readers as he casually walked back towards his motorcycle. For some this would seem odd, but for this person he seemed quite used to it.

"Sorry for not noticing any of you guys sooner. As you can see I've had quite a lot on my mind, especially now. You see, it has been some time since I've been here. A very long time in fact." Said the rider again, this time in a somewhat solemn tone. His attention was soon somewhere else as he stopped dead in his tracks, but luckily enough the rider soon snapped out of his daze.

"Oh, sorry about that. It's been a very long day… and something tells me it's only going to get longer. Oh and I deeply apologize as well, it would seem I haven't told you guys my name yet. Sorry again for being rude, heh." The rider said to the readers again, while rubbing the back of his head as he gave a small and apologetic smile.

"Well, my name is Lincoln Loud, if some of you don't know. Nice to meet you all." Said Lincoln as he gave a much larger smile, all the while he spoke in a polite and calm tone. Lincoln soon started to head back towards his motorcycle, but not bothering to stop talking to readers along the way. In fact he seemed quite keen on continuing to the readers.

"Now that you guys know who I am, I guess I have to spill and tell you why I'm here. And how come I've been acting the way I've had been. Well, you see… I'm actually here to check on some family to be exact. Some very close family, family I haven't seen in a long time." Lincoln said in a somewhat sad tone as he looked towards the ground as he was nearing his motorcycle. And he was right, he was planning on visiting some family. Mainly his parents and sisters. You see, Lincoln hasn't seen or spoken to his family in the last 9 years. That usually happens when you run away from home. As Lincoln finally made it to his motorcycle, he began to pull out his gloves and proceed to put them on.

"Well guys, I don't know where exactly to start. I mean it has been awhile since I've told anyone this story. So… where to begin?" Lincoln said as he began to think it over inside his head on where he should begin his story. It had been 9 years so, Lincoln could honestly forget a little bit in that time. But then it suddenly clicked in Lincoln's head as he was putting his helmet back on. But before he could speak, he decided to start the motorcycle.

"Oh, I think I know where to start now! How about I show you the night left instead. That should probably explain a bit and give me time to reach where I'm heading. Alright then, let's roll!" Lincoln exclaimed as his motorcycle roared back into life, he then proceeded un-park his motorcycle carefully. Soon enough he started to move and then in a couple of seconds later, he was on the road driving towards the city. As he was driving along, Lincoln began to think about the night he ran away. And what drove him to do it.

 _Flashback 9 Years Ago_

 _A young 11 year old Lincoln could be seen going through his clothes and carefully deciding on what he should take. Seeing as his backpack was only large enough to take only a few belongings and clothes. The young Loud had been carefully planning this for some time, it made him feel terrible that he had to go through with this. He hated it, in fact he just wanted to go back to sleep and just plain out forget about this plan. But… he couldn't do that. Especially now with his family's future on the line. You see, Lincoln was the older brother to five adorable and sometimes annoying little sisters. There was Lori, who going on eight this year. He could barely remember seeing little baby Lori come home the first time, seeing as he was only three at the time. But he did remember it one of the happiest moments in his life, than a year later came little baby Leni. Than after that came Luna, Luan and finally Lynn. Five sisters he loved greatly, so greatly that he going through with this crazy plan… for them._

" _Can't believe I going through with this. But I guess it's the only way… I can't stand seeing mom and dad go through the same argument over and over again. Especially if the girls have hear that too." Lincoln stated sadly, it was only a few hours ago that he heard his parents arguing again while he was tucking his sisters in bed. It was especially hard when the girls had to hear as well, so bad that some of them wanted to stay in his room until the arguing stopped. That's when Lincoln couldn't handle it. But he knew why they've been arguing, he knew why because he had to be there to listen to it. Money and the kids, that was how all the arguments started._

 _It had been rough, seeing as his dad got laid off recently and his mom had yet to find a job. It was so rough that some of the meals were getting smaller. That would happen if you have about six kids, but truth be told it wasn't so bad. For example, his Pop-Pop would often send some money to help out. But he couldn't always send money every week. And sometimes his parents would just send it back, ether probably out of pride or just because they felt bad about taking Pop-Pop's money. So yeah… things looked pretty bad. Lincoln just hoped they would get better when he left. Probably without one extra mouth to feed._

 _As Lincoln finally got the last of the clothes he could take with him. He then got down to the floor while his backpack was still on top of the bed, he then began to dig around under the bed looking for something. After a few seconds of digging, Lincoln found what was looking for. He then brought what he was looking for on top of the bed along with his backpack. The thing he was looking for was a shoebox. Lincoln than got up off the floor, he proceeded to dust himself off. After doing just that he started to open the shoebox, and after it was open. He looked down at the various items in the shoebox, just a few things he collect over the years. Various toys, one or two comics and of course… has wallet. Now there wasn't anything special about his wallet, it was just a plain old leather wallet that his Pop-Pop gave to him for his birthday recently. The reason why he kept it under his bed in a shoebox was because he was hiding it from his family. Not because he didn't trust them of course… well that's not entirely true. He knew he could trust his sisters, but he also knew that they were still little kids and didn't know better. Also he knew they were all smarter than the average kid. Especially Lori, Luna and little Lynn. Not saying that Leni or Luan are not smart no not at all. Lincoln was just saying they were preoccupied with the things they like, Luan with comedy and Leni with… uh, fashion?_

" _That girl is one strange cookie, can't believe she's actually into that stuff. Especially at her age. Huh, to each their own I guess. Man, I don't want think about what she's going to be into when she's a teenager!" Lincoln said with a slight shiver, but he didn't mean anything by it though. He loves every last one of his sisters, even if they are into straight things. As he thought about that. It only made it harder for him to go through with this plan. There was a slight chance… he might never see his sisters again. Just thinking that made his heart ache, but he had to be strong, for them. Lincoln gave out a sigh as he proceeded to go through his wallet. You see, Lincoln has been planning this for awhile now. So he's been saving up money for last 8 months. Originally he was planning on buying himself something nice, you know like a video game system. But, that's apparently not the case. In fact in the last few days he's been gathering up money from doing odd jobs around the neighborhood and selling his various comics and manga. It sucked, but you got to do what you got to do._

" _Let's see… with the money I got this week. I should probably have around… 300 dollars or less. Man, hope that's enough to get me on my way. Where ever that way is?" Lincoln said as he began to rub the back of his head, he didn't exactly has a destination on where he was going to be completely honest. He just thought he go a random direction and just hope for the best. Lincoln didn't exactly have much faith in this plan. Honestly, the chances of the police or even his parents finding when he left were very high. But he had to try something. In fact, he could maybe give the money he has right now to his parents. But 300 dollars wasn't much when you have 6 kids to feed and pay the bills. So yeah, Lincoln ruled that option out. So it would seem running away and hoping for the best was his only option._

" _Well… I'm all packed, guess the only thing to do is say goodbye." Lincoln stated sadly, this was going to be the rough part. He'd thought long and hard when to exactly to do this. Lincoln thought it best if he did this when they were all sleeping. Make it a lot easier for himself, and thought it was better this way as well. Lincoln began to put on the backpack and carefully strap it tightly. He then proceeded to look around his room with a very disheartened look, he wondered if he would ever see this place again. Would he ever come back? Would he just disappear in the night and never return? To be completely honest with himself, Lincoln had no clear answer._

" _Maybe someday?" Lincoln whispered sadly as he was now in the hallway that led to his room, his sisters and parents. Lincoln knew he was pressed for time. So he knew he had to act fast. So he thought it was best to start with the oldest and go down to the youngest. So, that would mean he start with Lori then Leni and so and so forth. Luckily for Lincoln, his room was right next to Lori's. So as Lincoln stood outside Lori's door. He was beginning to rethink this while thing, maybe he should just leave. Or heck even put a stop to this whole thing and just go back to bed! As Lincoln continued to argue with himself on what he should do. It took about a few hard minutes before Lincoln could come to a decision. As Lincoln's hand reach for the door handle, he just suddenly stopped as his finger tips were just about touching the handle. Lincoln then slowly moved his hand away from the handle, he then also started back away from the door slowly as well. Soon after that Lincoln hung his head as he looked down at the floor, after a few minutes of silence, he started to speak._

" _I'm… sorry… I love you all." Lincoln whispered in a solemn like tone, he then began to walk away down the hallway leading to the stairs. As he slowly made his way to the stairs. He started to walk past each of his sister's room. He passed Leni's, Luna's, Luan's and finally Lynn's. It took almost every bit of his strength to not open any of the doors he passed. Soon enough he had made it to the stairs, and before he could descend down them. He took a long glance towards his parents bedroom. After a few seconds of staring, Lincoln finally made it downstairs._

 _Lincoln continued to make his way to the front door, and as he got closer. He passed various family pictures placed on the wall. His parents wedding, him when he was just a baby being taken home. Him and his parents and other family celebrating his first birthday, and of course a few years later it was Lori's turn. A picture showed 3 year old Lincoln holding an infant Lori, then another picture showed them celebrating Lori's first birthday. Soon enough, Lincoln had passed a lot of pictures showing all his sisters, his parents and himself. From them celebrating birthdays, the first day going to school, various holiday pictures like Christmas and Halloween and finally a recent family picture taken a few weeks ago. Lincoln then of course suddenly stopped at this picture. He looked closer at it as it showed himself, his parents, a 8 year old Lori, a 7 year old Leni, a 6 and 5 year old Luna and Luan and finally a 4 year old Lynn. All looked happy in the picture, but Lincoln knew better. He could see it in his eyes and those of his parents. Sure he was happy to be with his sisters and his parents. But he knew that those happy times would just suddenly stop._

" _Guess this is it. Goodbye… Loud House." Lincoln said sadly as a few tears started fall down the young 11 year old's face. He then started to continue towards his destination, the front door. As he finally made it to the door, Lincoln took a deep breath and then exhaled. He then began to open the door slowly as if he was waiting for something to happen. But when he finally opened the door… nothing happened. All that Lincoln could see was the cold dark street of his neighborhood and the street lights lighting up the street. Lincoln felt a lot emotions right now, fear mainly but also sadness. Lincoln then proceeded to walk outside and when he was fully outside of the door. He silently closed it shut, but not before locking it. Seeing this as his point of no return. Lincoln walked down the steps of his front porch, and as he made it to ground level he began to walk to the street. As he made it to the streets he looked both ways to if any cars were coming. But soon found out the street was deserted and no cars coming. So… he decided to go on his way, where ever that might be. But before he left, he quickly took out a piece of paper and a small pencil out of his pockets. He then proceeded to write down his home's address. 1216 Franklin Avenue… you know, just in case._

" _Someday… I promise guys… I'll come back." Lincoln said silently as he took one last look at his family's home. Then with his backpack strapped tightly behind his back, he made his way down the street. Having no idea where he was going, just knowing that whatever it was. It was far away. The only thing he could do now was count on his luck, and hope that what he was doing was the best for his family._

 _End Of Flashback_

' _I wonder if what I did pay off? Did I do the right thing? Or did I just make things worse?'_ Lincoln thought as he drove his motorcycle down the streets of Royal Woods, passing various homes and the few cars out. It had taken Lincoln half an hour to try and find out where his old street was. Being away 9 years could do that to anyone. It was strange to see that almost nothing had changed in the time he'd been gone, the Burpin' Burger was still running along with Jean Juan's French Mex restaurant. It was kind of freaky. But it made Lincoln happy to see that things haven't change much.

' _Man, hopefully after this I should try and get a bite to eat. Probably even with the family… that is if they even still live around here.'_ Lincoln thought as he continued to drive his bike along the street. As he was driving, he began to think over on what heck he was going to do when he saw his family again. You would think that over all this time he would at least plan this ahead. Geez, it's not everyday you run away and disappear for 9 stinking years and come back as if nothing happened! Lincoln knew that he shouldn't be expecting a pat on back or even a warm welcome. He did just vanish in the night, not even saying goodbye. Heck he didn't even leave a letter! Lincoln did plan on leaving a letter but he got cold feet. He just left. They probably all think that he ran away because he hated them or something. While Lincoln continued to think about what was going to happen when he got home. He proceeded to drive past more houses and the few cars going the other way, but soon Lincoln began to take notice of his surroundings.

' _I know this street… at least I think so?'_ Lincoln thought as he looked along the street as he was driving. He took notice of the passing street lights that were off, kids playing in their front yards. Adults coming home to their homes and kids. It almost brought a smile to his face. Key word, "almost". Cause as kept driving along he knew he was getting closer towards his destination. After about a few minutes of driving, it would seem he had finally made it. The motorcycle began to slow down, soon enough Lincoln began to slowly drive close along the sidewalk. Then he came to a full stop as he began to park alongside the sidewalk, while making sure his motorcycle was near enough on the road to cause problems.

"Well… this looks like it's it." Lincoln said as he began to turn off his motorcycle, as the engine died out he started to take off his helmet of. It felt good to feel the slight breeze hit his face, driving for God knows how long could do that to you. Especially this time of year, wearing that helmet felt like walking through the desert. Lincoln then proceeded to take of backpack and then tightly secure it in the back of the motorcycle. Next Lincoln placed his helmet on top of his backpack.

"Alrighty then, let's go see the family." Lincoln said to himself as took a deep breath and exhaled deeply. So, Lincoln began to walk alongside the sidewalk. As he walked along, he couldn't shake the dreaded feeling in his stomach. He was going to see his family. He was going to see the family he left, he left behind everything. He left his parents, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan and Lynn. Just by thinking that Lincoln's pace began to slow down. He started to slowly question if he could do this. 9 years is awfully a long time. People change… he changed. Gone was the boy who wanted to grow up to be an astronaut, comic book artist, detective, video game tester, or even a ghost hunter. Lincoln's on run was as great most people would think, he had to some very bad things to just get by. If he could change just like that in the last 9 years. Who couldn't say his family did. While thinking about all this worry and fear, Lincoln stopped as he started to notice he had arrived to his destination.

"Well, guess it's all still here." Lincoln stated softy as he looked on at house in front of him. It was almost hard to believe that it was still here, his old home. Sure it has aged a bit. But it still looked home, his home. And by the looks of people were still living here! Lincoln could see the a fast variety of toys and a few bicycles placed various places. He even saw a toy sprinkler on too. Heck he even saw his dad's old van out in the driveway.

"Guess that means they're all still here as well." Lincoln said with a bit of joy in his tone, also with a little bit of regret in there as well. He then took a very deep breath to calm himself. In his head he was saying over and over "I can do this". That calmed his nerves, but didn't exactly put his mind to rest.

"Well… let's get this over with." Lincoln said in a very calm and serious tone. So he took one step forward on the yard of the house… where his shoe landed on a piece of dog poop. With one step, Lincoln's serious demeanor was halted. It took about a minute to process what had just transpired, and when he finally did he let out a very loud sigh as he hung his head low.

"Great… just… great." Lincoln said in a very tiresome tone, and his expression was just like his tone, tired. So Lincoln decided to just keep pressing on. Seeing as he was already in the yard and so close to the front porch. So he took another step, this time making sure his way was clear. As Lincoln proceeded to walk towards the house, he could hear talking and voices from inside the house. He even heard a bit of yelling too. This caused him to chuckle, it made him happy to see this was still the same old Loud house. After a few seconds, Lincoln ascended the small stairs to the red front door. There he was, standing in front of the door. He was nervous. He was literally about to confront his past.

"You can do this Lincoln Loud, you can do this." Lincoln said softly to himself. He then decided to man up and began to knock on the door. He did his best not to softly knock but also tried not bang hard on the door. After a few seconds of knocking, Lincoln could hear a voice talking.

"LUCY! Answer the door please! I'm busy talking with Bobby on the phone!" Yelled a feminine voice that sounded somewhat familiar, it also sounded like the person was irritated by the tone of the voice. Soon Lincoln could hear footsteps coming to the door, but saw no one through the three tiny windows on placed on the door. Soon after he stopped hearing the footsteps. He heard the door slowly open, that's when Lincoln mentally prepared himself. He had no idea what expect when that opened. But he was ready.

"Hello… can I help you?" Said a feminine voice in a very deadpan and dread like tone. Hearing this voice caught Lincoln by surprised, but what really got him was seeing who the voice belonged to. Looking down Lincoln saw a little girl standing in front of him as the front was wide open. To say the least the girl standing in front of him wasn't your average little girl. Lincoln had a safe bet that this little was probably around 8 or even 9. The girl was very pale, almost had chalk-white skin and her long black hair concealed her eyes. She was a bit thin and small, but for someone her age that wasn't to strange. She was dressed in black and white; she wore long striped fingerless gloves and matching socks with a black dress worn over a striped shirt, black shoes. To be totally honest, she looked like a goth. But that wasn't the part that bothered Lincoln. What bothered him is that this girl looked somewhat familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Seeing as the little girl in front of him meant business, as seeing her stoic expression. So he decided to dwell on it later and answer.

"Ah, yeah um, sorry if I'm interrupting anything. But do the Louds live here?" Lincoln asked politely as he looked down towards the little goth girl. But before the girl could even respond, another voice started to speak. A voice Lincoln knew quite well.

"Lucy, honey who's at the door? I though I told your sister to open the door?" Said another feminine voice, but this one sounded a lot older than the others. Soon both Lincoln and the girl looked in the house towards the voice, the girl of course knew who the voice belonged to. And so did Lincoln, cause that voice belonged to his mom. Soon a woman came around a corner from out of a room, most likely the kitchen. The woman was wearing a pink shirt with a white collar and cuffs, and purple pants. She also has big blonde hair. As soon as she came around the corner, she had locked eyes with Lincoln and stopped dead in her tracks. Soon enough, both the woman and Lincoln were staring at each other dead in the eyes. The woman had a very shocked expression on her face, as if she was seeing a ghost right in front of her eyes. Lincoln on the other hand had an expression of regret mixed with happiness. Lucy on the other hand had an expression of confusion to say the least, seeing as she had no idea what was going on. Finally after about a few minutes of staring at each. Lincoln spoke.

"Hey… mom… it's been awhile." Lincoln said with a small smile.

 **To Be Continued**

 **AN: Well, that was one hell of a first chapter. Now let me be straight with you guys. I honestly don't know if this story will do well to be completely honest with you all. I mean I don't want to say that, cause you know I wrote the damn thing. But hey, only time will tell I guess. If this gets enough reviews and likes I might get fast on writing the next chapter. Now that's only if people really want this story to continue. I mean, sure I'm going to be writing chapters for this. But like I said, only time will tell. Anyway guys thanks for reading, and of course do leave a review. Oh and if you have any ideas for a paring for big brother Lincoln, leave it in a review. It could be anything, but just keep in mind that Lincoln is around 20… for any of you don't know. Also leave ideas on where you all should think this story should go too. Thanks for reading and do please leave a review. Oh, and forgive me on any mistakes or misspellings I made. See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Brother Returns**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Loud House or any form of media related to it, it is rightfully owned by its respective companies or owners.**

 **AN: Damn, can't believe you guys like this? I mean I only started to write this story cause I need something else to work on while I'm figuring stuff for my other stories. Still though, I really appreciate the reviews and the follows and favorites. So that's why I started to get writing on this next chapter. I'm glad you all like this story, so I'll try my best to keep it going. Now, I wanted to answer a few things some of you asked in your review. Will I make Ronnie Anne the same age or even around the age of Lincoln? I honestly have no clue, but if people want it I'll write it. I might even do Clyde as well. Will some of the sisters resent him, oh yeah, no doubt… how would you all feel if your older sibling left in the night without a word and came back 9 freaking years later? You wouldn't feel too happy, am I right? Also are some of the other sisters he hasn't met until now are going to be distant? Yeah, a few of them. Probably not Lily though seeing as she is a baby and very friendly. So yeah, it'll take time but Lincoln and his new sister will get close. With his other sisters… well you'll have to wait and see. Pairings… I still got nothing like I said. Leave what you want in a review or even PM me. It could be anything. Also if you guys are kind of curious about what Lincoln did when he was away on the road. That'll be explained probably in later chapters. Oh and I probably won't follow the episodes for the story, seeing as I just got into this show recently and haven't watched all the episodes in order. But I mean anything could happen. Anyways, I don't want to keep you all waiting so… ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

"Hey… mom… it's been awhile." Lincoln said with a small smile, his tone was quiet and mixed with a hint of nervousness. Lincoln still couldn't believe that he was doing this. He couldn't believe he was right here back home, staring at his mom dead in the eye. After all these years… Lincoln still couldn't even believe it still. The shock on his mom's face said it all, it looked as if she couldn't believe what was going on herself. Soon after about a few minutes of complete silence, Lincolnshire mom began to move very slowly towards Lincoln. She was shaking as a leaf. Her eyes were still locked onto Lincoln, as if she was afraid to look away and see him disappear. Each step she took was slow and steady, as if she was trying to stay balanced on a tight rope. Soon enough, she had completely walked pass a still very confused Lucy who still had no idea what was going on. It didn't help ether when Lincoln said mom right in front of Lucy, seeing as she had not a single clue what was happening right in front of her. While Lucy was still trying to figure out what was happening, Mrs. Loud was finally in front of Lincoln, as both of their eyes continued to look on at one another.

"L-lincoln… is that you?" Asked Mrs. Loud with a shaken and soft tone, as she slowly brought her hand up to Lincoln's face. As if she wanted make sure the person standing in front of her was real. When her hand touched his face, Lincoln let out a small smile… with tears in his eyes. He slowly began to nod, which in turn made Mrs. Loud bring her hand back as she let a soft gasp. Soon after that, tears began to form around her eyes. She then slowly began to cry, then out of nowhere she quickly rushed towards Lincoln as grab him in a tight hug. Which caught Lucy by surprise but not Lincoln who expected this. Shortly after that Mrs. Loud began to cry on Lincoln's shoulder, which Lincoln allowed. In fact, he started to return the hug. It had been so long since Lincoln had felt a hug from his mom, that he almost though he forgot about how it felt.

"Oh my god! It's really you… my baby boy! Oh, look how much you've grown!" Cried out a still crying Mrs. Loud, who was still hysterical as she couldn't stop crying. Guess seeing your long lost child who has now grown up to a full grown adult was too much, especially when the last time you saw them they were only a child. Lincoln also could not stop crying too. But Lucy on the other hand, was more confused than ever. And thought it was about time to ask the question that was bothering her since this whole situation. Who was this person crying along with her mom?

"Mom, who is this? And why are you hugging him?" Asked a very confused Lucy, who has completely changed demeanor. Which was saying a lot for her since she really showed emotion, especially being completely out of the loop on what was going on. After a few good seconds of crying on her long lost son's shoulder. Mrs. Loud shortly began to collect herself and wipe away the tears away. Soon Lincoln started to do the same as well, guess seeing his mom again was a bit to much for him. Even though Lincoln looked kind of a stereotypical biker big brother, he was still kind of a momma's boy. After Mrs. Loud wiped away her tears, she proceeded to let out a smile as she turned to Lucy.

"Lucy, this is your brother… Lincoln. And Lincoln… this is your little sister… Lucy." Mrs. Loud said as she continued to wipe her eyes, to make sure that she didn't miss a single teardrop. After hearing this it was safe to say Lucy was shocked to her core, seeing as her face said it all. Now being a very gloomy girl, Lucy wasn't easy to be shocked or heck even just care. But seeing as her mom was just hugging a complete stranger who came knocking at their door, oh and dropping a bombshell on her like telling her this person was her brother… didn't help much ether! But she wasn't the only one too. Lincoln was also very shocked.

' _I… have another sister!? W-wh-when did this happen!?'_ Thought Lincoln as he looked to his mom, who gave a small nod. Confirming that this little 8 year old girl standing in front of them with a speechless expression… was in fact his sister. Soon after that went through his mind, both Lincoln and Lucy turned to one another and shortly began inspect each other. For Lucy it was easy to see why this stranger could be related to her… or even her brother as her mom claimed. It wasn't that she didn't believe her of course, it was just a little hard to believe that a complete stranger come knocking on your door today, turned out to be your long lost brother that you had previous knowledge of existing. But what her mom said could be true. Seeing his hair for one thing, Lucy knew that her grandfather and his side of the family usually inherited pale white hair from an early age. And seeing this person's hair made her mom's claim hold some truth.

Lincoln on the other hand had a hard time finding anything related to this little girl in front of him being his sister. It wasn't that Lincoln thought his mom was lying to him of course, it was just hard to see him being related to this little girl standing right now in front of him. It wasn't that he didn't like her or thought any less of her because of her appearance. It was just hard to see any resemblance from her and his parents, as from what Lincoln could see as he looked down at the girl, she had black hair. Now ether that is her natural hair then it was a possibility for them to be related, seeing as a few of Lincoln's grandparents and great grandparents had black hair. So it was possible for Lucy to inherit that from them. But if it was dyed… then that was a completely different story. The only thing that Lincoln could piece together proving that they were related was her name. A name that his parents were thinking about giving to Lynn before she was born when they were still thinking up names for her. A name that this little girl had.

"Lucy huh, that's quite a lovely name for such a lovely girl." Lincoln said with a small smile as he spoke in a soft tone. Now Lincoln would never usually say that to a girl or a woman as he wasn't much of a romantic, especially when they're your family. But seeing as they were both related, it meant no harm if he could tease them a little. Especially seeing as he used to do that with the rest of his sisters long ago. So yeah, Lincoln didn't see any harm of being friendly. And neither did their mom, it actually almost brought her to tears again witnessing her two children meeting each other for the first time. But luckily enough, she didn't do that. Lucy on the other hand… didn't know how to react.

For one she felt… more confused than uncomfortable, in fact she didn't feel uncomfortable at all. She just felt strange, it wasn't normal to hear someone call someone like her lovely. In fact on a few occasions people thought the exact opposite. So hearing someone call her that was completely new to her, so she didn't know how to react, but apparently her body did though. A small blush touched her cheeks as she tried her best to keep calm and collected. Soon the blush disappeared and Lucy was back with stoic expression. Still though, she had a lot of questions she wanted to ask and was still pretty confused at this currant situation. Like why hasn't she heard about this long lost brother of hers, and how come he's here. But before the little goth girl could say a word, Mrs. Loud thought it was best that to confront Lincoln and say her piece since she's seem to let out all of her emotions. With the exception of a few that is.

"Lincoln, sweetie… I think it's time that the rest of the family know your back. Especially your sisters. But just to let you know, me, you and your father are going to have a long discussion later. Like where have you been all these years… and why you ran away." Said Mrs. Loud in a tone that didn't sound like it was to be trifled with, which made Lincoln flinch. That tone even made Lucy flinch. She has rarely seen her mom act so serious before, and she's seen her siblings do a lot of things that would make most parents pull their hair out. So seeing her mom like this… honestly frightened Lucy. Lincoln like his gloomy sister, was also frightened. But truthfully he felt more grief and regret than fear. Seeing as her expression showed great sorrow than anger. Lincoln couldn't bear to see his mom like that, and he knew that his father and sisters weren't going to go easy on him ether.

' _She's right, I do have a lot to explain. Especially why I ran away… and where I've been for the last 9 years. And by the tone of her voice, it's not going to be pretty.'_ Solemnly thought Lincoln as he started to rub the back of his neck. He knew he had this coming when he came here. So, guess it was time to man up and take it like a man. He's gone through worse though on the run. He had the scars and bruises to prove it. Some of which he regretted deeply, but not more than what led him to this whole ordeal in the first place. And explaining everything to his parents was just going to be a blast. Lincoln then let out a small sigh as looked to down to his little sister who still had no idea what was going or going to happen, but knew that what was about to happen was not going to be pretty. Lincoln than turned to his mom who while still in a foul type of mood, gave sympathetic smile and a quick hug to Lincoln.

"It's going to be alright sweetie, whatever happens. Just know that I'm happy your back home." Said Mrs. Loud in a soft and very sympathetic tone, while she did feel a bit angry at Lincoln for running away in the first place. She missed her son too much to stay angry at him. However, she knew that maybe Lincoln's older sisters won't be so forgiving as she is. Of course they would be happy to see him, but that didn't meet they'd forgot how he left in the first place. Especially Lori and Luna who had to pick up the slack when Lincoln left. It still made her heart heavy when Mrs. Loud thought back when Lincoln left and how they all dealt with it. Herself and her husband were devastated of course, when Lincoln left without warning things for the Loud Family got a bit harder. After weeks of their son missing they still had hope that maybe the police would continue to help look for him. But soon weeks turned to months… and then a year had passed after Lincoln ran away. That's when it was left out of the police's hands. Of course they would still be on the look out, but there wasn't much they could do but be vigilant.

Things of course only got worse for the Louds as time passed. Mrs. Loud and her husband of course blamed each other and continued to argue. And after a time that's when it hit them… maybe that's why Lincoln ran away in the first place. So, that's when both parents decided to stop the arguing. And fix the problem, for their girls. While they still searched for their only son, they decided to make sure that the rest of their family stayed together. It wasn't easy, but over time they healed. Soon Mrs. Loud and Mr. Loud were happy… well, almost happy. They still missed their son greatly. And hoped maybe one day that he walk through that front door and they could become a family again. But both parents knew it wasn't that easy. Seeing as Lincoln's sisters took it the hardest when he left. Especially Lynn and Lori, both lost a big brother, all of them lost their loving big brother. Soon Mrs. Loud quickly snapped out it as Lincoln got of the hug and gave a nod to his mom.

"It's alright mom, I know that it'll take time… but I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. Not again. I promise mom" Lincoln stated softly in a reassuring tone, his expression was also soft like his tone. After hearing her son say that, it brought Mrs. Loud some peace of mind. However she knew better than Lincoln, some pretty words and a promise weren't going to cut it with some of Lincoln's sisters. Maybe for his father? But not the girls… a girl never forgets and usually never forgives easily. And that's what Mrs. Loud worried about most. How some of the girls react to seeing their brother again, and meeting him for the first time. Sometimes Mrs. Loud regretted not telling the little ones about their brother, but at time both herself and her husband thought it was for the best. But, you can't change the past. No matter how much you wanted to do that. The only thing you can do was press on and hope for the best… that's what Lincoln did ever since he left.

' _No matter what happens… I'm not leaving. Not ever again. Just like I said, just hope and press on.'_ Thought Lincoln as he looked to his mom with a smile, who in return smiled back. Than Lincoln proceeded to take another deep breath to calm himself. Which of course didn't help. He's done a lot of things that sacred the living day lights out of him. But facing his sisters… was something else entirely. But like he said, "Man up and do it". After a few seconds of collecting himself. He gave a nod to his mom, signaling he was ready. In return she gave a soft a small smile.

"HONEY! KIDS! COME DOWN STAIRS NOW! WE HAVE A VISITOR!" Yelled out a very loud Mrs. Loud. Which made Lincoln and Lucy flinch and cover their ears, their mom sure lived up to the loud name with a voice like that. After a couple of minutes of silence, Lincoln began to hear voices and various doors beginning to open. And for a split second, Lincoln could have sworn he heard a baby. But that wasn't possible… right? I mean, there was no way his parents had more kids other than Lucy when he was away, right? Well, Lincoln was very shocked to see two little girls coming down stairs first, as a few other voices and footsteps slowly following them from behind. Lincoln could also see that the girls looked pretty identical, with the exception of their clothes. It was safe to say that both girls were around the age of 6 or younger, and we're most likely twins

"Mom what is it!? I'm trying to do my makeup!" Said one of the little girls as she came down the stairs not bothering to acknowledge Lincoln as walked down with the other little girl. She had long blonde hair that she wore down and a tuft of hair on top of her head pointed to the right. She was missing her front teeth, but Lincoln didn't care seeing as he lost one of his back teeth long ago on when he was on the run. She wore a very stereotypical princess attire. With a long pink gown and sash, and white pearl necklace around her neck, long pink gloves, white earrings, pink high heels, and a tiara on her head. Lincoln could already tell that this little one had quite the attitude. But he of course isn't judging. As both little girls continued walk down the stairs, the rough looking one of the two began to speak.

"Yeah mom, I was getting ready to play in the mud with Charles and Hops." Said the other little girl, who was carrying a rather strange creature to see as a pet. The creature she was carrying was a small but a bit large green frog. This girl was clearly a tomboy and a total opposite to her twin. She was nearly identical in her physical appearance to the other girl. She had blonde hair with two downward pigtails tied down with red scrunchies, and was missing her front teeth like her twin did. She wore a red baseball cap backwards, white sneakers with blue stripes, and a murky green t-shirt under dark blue overalls. Now Lincoln could tell he was related to these two girls, seeing as their hair and faces deeply resembled his parents. Which meant… they were likely his sisters! Now before Lincoln could say anything to his mom about his realization, another little girl came down following the other two as they had reached downstairs.

"I must concur with both Lola and Lana mother. I was originally planning to proceed with an experiment that involved Oreo cookies and jellyfish DNA, but I now found myself here." Said the other little girl coming down the stairs, the tone of her voice sounded very educated for such a young girl. She also spoke in a lateral lisp and had a expression that mimicked Lucy's. Now while this girl had the same stoic demeanor like Lucy, that didn't mean she looked or acted like her in any way. The little girl wore short shaggy brown hair and wore large glasses that seemed to help her see. She also wore a green turtleneck sweater, red pants and brown shoes, all of which were droop down to illustrate her stoic demeanor. Now unlike the other two girls, who were now revealed to Lola and Lana, this one who looked to be around 4 or even 5 years old. Lincoln couldn't give an exact age seeing as he had just met this little girl. But Lincoln had a very uneasy feeling about this little girl with the large glasses, not that she was intimidating of course. It was just that… she seemed a lot smarter than your average little girl.

Soon enough the little girl had finally made downstairs, and shortly joined Lola and Lana. Now all three little girls were standing next each other, like a group of soldiers would do when a higher ranking superior was inspecting them. Shortly after that, Lucy thought it was best to join them. So she decided to stand along with her sisters. Now that all four girls were together, all of them with the exception of Lucy began to take notice of Lincoln. Lola and Lana with confusion and curiosity, while the other one looked to be intrigued as if she was trying to figure out a puzzle. In all honesty it kind of made Lincoln feel uncomfortable. But before Lincoln or anyone could say anything. Another set of footsteps could be heard upstairs, soon those footstep sounded like they were getting closer to the flight of stairs. And soon Lincoln got his answer, as he saw another person come down the stairs too. Someone Lincoln knew quite well.

"Hey mom, I finally put Lily to sleep. But dad and the rest of the girls are in the attic going through things. Should I get them or nah?" Said another girl as she came down the stairs nonchalantly, but that all changed when she laid her eyes on Lincoln. And when he did the same with her. The girl was a lot older than the others, in fact she seemed to be around 13 years of age. This girl had large brown hair wrapped into a small ponytail. She wore a red and white jersey with a red "1" on it, red-and-white shorts, and cleats with striped knee-high socks. She was slightly taller than Lucy and had freckles on her cheeks. Now, while Lincoln didn't know the other girls who came down, he did know who this girl was. The last time he saw her was when she was barely 4 years old, in fact if he remembered correctly… he tucked her in bed right before he began to pack and leave that very night 9 years ago.

"Hey Lynn… I'm back." Lincoln said with a very uneasy smile.

 **To Be Continued**

 **AN: Now aren't I teasing little turd, just stop when it was getting good. Ha, sorry about that but what's a story without doing that from time to time. So, it would seem that Lincoln has met a his little sisters with the exception of Lily. He's been properly introduced to Lucy, and have met Lola, Lana and Lisa. And of course… meets one of the little sisters he'd left. Sorry if you guys wanted someone else to see Lincoln again first other than Lynn. But don't worry, everyone will see Lincoln again. Now I apologize for any mistakes I made, and for this chapter being shorter than the last one. But I really wanted to get 2** **nd** **chapter out quickly. Now thanks for reading guys, and don't forget to leave a review. And if you have any ideas on what the pairings should be or even ideas about the story, leave them in a review. Oh and if your wondering about the ages of the girls and Lincoln. I'll leave them down below.**

 **Lincoln: age 20**

 **Lori: age 17**

 **Leni: age 16**

 **Luna: age 15**

 **Luan: age 14**

 **Lynn: age 13**

 **Lucy: age 8**

 **Lola and Lana: age 6**

 **Lisa: age 4**

 **Lily: age 11 months**

 **There you go, anyways thanks again for reading and do please leave a review. See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Regret**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Loud House or any form of media related to it, it is rightfully owned by its respective companies or owners.**

 **AN: Got to say, it warms my heart to see you guys actually love this story. It's not that I don't take credit for this story. It's just that I wanted to just write something different and new. And hopefully that will make other authors do something like I'm doing too. Now… if anyone has a problem about how I write, I deeply apologize for that. It's a bit hard for me to change since I've been used to writing like this a long time. So I hope you all can understand. Also I like to tell you what I have planned, and tell you I will be working on a chapter or two for my other stories. But I won't forget or abandon this one so don't worry. Alright than, now onto what I have planned for this story. Ok, so some of you might know that Lincoln has done a couples things and leaned quite a few things on the road as well. Whether they were good or even illegal will not be revealed yet. But will be teased and mentioned along the chapters until they are revealed. I like the idea and theories you guys have been throwing around. Whether they're true or not will be shown in later chapters. Now for parings I've decided to hold off on them until I get Lincoln settled, while he's trying to mend his relationships with his sisters and parents. And of course trying to get to know his new little sisters. Each sister will not be so forgiving and understanding, while a few will be happy and thankful to see their big brother again. Alright I think I took enough of your time and let you guys get to it… ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Enjoy! And of course sorry for any mistakes I've made!**

"Hey Lynn… I'm back." Lincoln said with a very uneasy smile, unlike his previous tone he used with his mom. This one was pure nervousness with a bit of fear, something he wasn't quite used to. Lincoln rarely showed fear, especially when he was on the road and on the run. On his early days when he had just ran away he was afraid of course. But that was a long time ago, back when he tried to forget a lot of things. So, him showing fear towards a 13 year old girl was unheard-of. But if that 13 year old girl was one of his little sisters he left… than that's a whole other story. Especially if that sisters was his littlest sister, the one he left who was around 4 or less. Now, there she was. Standing right there on in the middle of the stairs was Lynn. Who has now grown up to be teenager. In all honesty it, Lincoln felt even more regret than before.

' _Guess she's not my little slugger anymore. She's a teenager now, of all things.'_ Lincoln thought sadly as he continued to stare towards his sister. Who of course stared right back, with a shocked expression. While Lincoln and Lynn continued to stare at one another, their siblings and mom could only look on. Their mom of course had a face of worry, knowing full well that this could all go ugly in a second. She also had to keep her emotions in check too. Even though it touched her heart to see her 13 year old daughter reunited with her long lost big brother. She knew better, it wasn't easy to forgive and forget. Especially when it came to Lynn. Who of course cried the hardest out of all the girls when their big brother left. It wasn't easy to see the ones you love leave you behind, especially without a goodbye.

While Mrs. Loud had all these emotions running through her and trying her best to control them. The other girls had different things going through their minds. For one, the twins Lola and Lana were more confused just like Lucy was when Lincoln showed up. Their confusion only grew when Lynn showed up and began to act strange when she laid her eyes on Lincoln. However the only ones of the group that didn't seem confused by the whole situation, was Lucy and Lisa. Lucy wasn't outright confused about the whole situation because she was brought up to speed by her mom. Although Lucy had an idea what was happening, she still don't know much about what was going on. She did knew that Lincoln was her brother. But what she couldn't wrap her head around was why he was here now of all things. She had so many questions and no answers. And if there was one thing that Lucy didn't like, it was being out of the loop.

So one way or another, she was going to find out everything about Lincoln and why her parents and older sisters hid everything from her and her younger siblings. Now, while Lucy was proceeding to deal with Lincoln and Lynn situation in her own way. Which was just her looking on at the whole thing while having her signature stoic expression. Lisa on the other hand, was just quietly observing the whole situation carefully. Unlike her fellow sisters, she wasn't so naïve to see what was going on. As she carefully watched everyone's expressions and movements, especially her mother's, Lynn's and Lincoln's. And after a about a few seconds of gathering all the knowledge she had gathered by watching everyone, their movements and expressions. She carefully formulated an educated guess.

' _Hmm, if my calculations are correct. Which they always are. I have to safely say that this strange individual is my estranged older sibling or very distant relative, but I highly doubt that he's just a distant cousin or uncle.'_ Lisa thought as she pushed her glasses up. The reasons why she thought this up was because of all the knowledgeable information she had gathered by just observation. For one seeing Lynn's expression change drastically when she saw Lincoln, the same thing happened with both Lincoln and her mother.

There's also the fact that Lincoln resembled a bit of her grandfather, that being his snow white hair. So yes, Lisa had managed to deduce that Lincoln was her brother or even a relative. She didn't get a PhD or being a recipient for the Nobel Prize for nothing. But the only thing she couldn't figure out though was why? Why of all times did this individual decided to show up. Now although Lisa was very educated and not a naïve as her siblings were. That didn't mean she was psychic. She couldn't figure it out, but that didn't mean she was going to stop trying. Now, all she had to do and watch as this whole situation unfold before her. All she had to was just seeing how things go.

Now back to Lincoln and Lynn, things were still unfolding as both haven't move an inch from their spot. Lynn of course still had her shocked expression on her face as she stood there on the middle of the stairs. Lincoln on the other hand was growing more nervous by the second. No matter how he looked at it, Lincoln was in quite a predicament. He of course knew what might happened when he came face to face with one of his sisters or even all of them. But it was entirely different when it's happening now right in front of her. Lincoln's nervousness only grew as he saw Lynn began to move down the steps slowly. She then started to lowered her head as her hair began to cast a shadow over her eyes, she continued to walk down the stairs. Then all of a sudden as she got closer, she began to clench her fist as hard as she could. Now the only ones who saw this were Mrs. Loud and Lincoln. Mrs. Loud began to worry more as she knew what might happen. Lincoln also knew what might happen next seeing as knew such things might happen when he saw his sisters again.

' _Well, this isn't going to be pretty. But… it not like I don't deserve it.'_ Lincoln thought sadly as he continued to look on as his sister proceeded down the steps. Soon after about a few seconds of waiting, Lynn had finally made downstairs. And came face to face with Lincoln, who of course towered over Lynn seeing as he was about a few inches taller than Lori. Now as the 13 year old girl stood in front of her long lost brother, she tightened her fists as she did something nobody expected. With the exception of Lincoln and Mrs. Loud. Lynn delivered a well deserved punch right in Lincoln's face! This of course caused almost all the girls with the exception of Lisa to gasp, Lisa on the other hand had a shocked expression.

Lincoln of course flinched a little when Lynn put punched him, but didn't stagger at all by Lynn's punch. While the punch did hurt, Lincoln did his best to bare the pain and tried not to show it. But truthfully it hurt like hell. And Lincoln's been punch in the face a couple times when on the road, however not so hard like Lynn just did. If Lincoln had to be honest with himself right now, Lynn's punch would have probably his nose if she wanted to. But luckily enough Lynn had punched him right across the right cheek. Lincoln was surprised that considering how small she was, that she could deliver a well placed punch up to his face. If this whole situation wasn't too serious then Lincoln would be praising Lynn.

"Alright, I guess I deserved that, eh Lynn?" Lincoln asked as he broke the intense silence and as he began to recover from the punch, he then looked down towards his sister who had a scowl on her face as she glared at him. And if you looked closely it looked as if tears were threatening to come out of her eyes. After seeing this Lincoln started to feel even worse than ever, he could see the pain and anger in her eyes. That's when Lincoln knew that this wasn't over. Soon Lynn rushed to Lincoln which almost caught him off guard but got lucky. That's when Lincoln felt another punch connect but this time it wasn't directed right at his face, but where his stomach was located. Luckily though it didn't hurt as much as before. However it still hurt though, and as Lynn prepared to deliver another punch towards Lincoln. And that's when Lincoln thought it the right time to end this, seeing as he didn't want his mom to intervene and get hurt seeing as it look as she was about to. He also didn't want Lynn to accidentally hurt herself while punching him ether.

"Alright Lynn that's enough!" Lincoln said in a loud and clear tone as he caught Lynn's fist in midair as it was about to hit his face again. This caught everyone by surprise, even Lynn too. But that didn't stop Lynn as she let out a loud grunt as she prepared to throw another punch but Lincoln anticipated this and grabbed her arm before she could do anything else. He then quickly brought Lynn into a tight hug while making sure Lynn couldn't hurt him or herself. Soon Lynn began to struggle to get free, which made both Lola and Lana grow fearful for their sister and both girls started to debate on whether they should help their older sister or yell for their dad or older sisters. But luckily that didn't happen as Lucy brought a comforting hand on both girls shoulders.

"Don't worry, Lynn is fine… just watch." Lucy stated in a calm and comforting tone with a small reassuring smile. When being the middle sister along with Lynn, it was up to both of them to be there always for their younger sisters when they needed them. Especially it was her doing most of the work since Lynn was more keen on sports and other things than to worry about their younger siblings. Not that she didn't love them of course. But because Lynn had a lot on her plate usually, so that's where Lucy came in. Even though she was a gloomy and somewhat creepy girl to others, she was the big sister to her younger siblings and was always there for them when they needed her.

Hearing the reassuring words and seeing the comforting smile from Lucy, some of both Lola and Lana's worry started to disappear. But a little bit of it remained though. While both twins trusted Lucy, it still didn't feel alright seeing Lynn like that. Especially when both girls have yet to know who Lincoln really was. Now as both twins were dealing with this whole situation in their own way. Mrs. Loud and Lisa were dealing with this in their own respective ways. Lisa was debating to ether intervene or ask her mother what she's was going to do. But after hearing Lucy reassure the twins, the brilliant 4 year old decided to hold back for now. And thought it was best to see the whole event unfold in front of her. Now Mrs. Loud on the other hand did not know how to feel in this current situation? For one thing she didn't know what to do? One part of her wanted to stop her children from fighting with one another, she couldn't bare to see her daughter trying to hurt her son. But another part of her told her to just keep quiet and watch, she knew that all of her daughters would react differently when they saw Lincoln. Even act violently just like Lynn was doing right now.

So, while doing nothing wasn't the first choice a mother would make as her children fought with one another. She had to think about that Lincoln was a 11 year old boy anymore, and Lynn wasn't a little 4 year old girl anyone ether. Her little boy had grow up to a man without them, without his father to guide him, without his sisters to support him along the way… and without his mother to be there for him when he needed her. Just thinking that Mrs. Loud felt a slight pain touch her heart. Although the same couldn't be said for Lynn, seeing as she had her parents and sisters there for her. But that didn't matter to Lynn. Mrs. Loud knew when one her children were not alright, a mother knew things even if they tried to hide it. She knew that even with all that she had, Lynn just wanted her big brother… that's all.

' _Even though she hid it well, I always knew that Lynn just wanted Lincoln to be back in her life. She just wanted her big brother back… the brother that she thought abandoned them and especially her.'_ Mrs. Loud thought sadly as her heart felt heavy, as she continued to look on as Lynn continued to try and break out of her brother's hug. But Lincoln proved to be quite stronger than the young 13 year old girl. Even though Lynn had proved she could punch like a heavyweight. As Lynn continued to struggle out of Lincoln embrace, she had finally decided to speak.

"LET ME GO LINCOLN!" Lynn yelled in anger filled tone as she continued to try break free, but yells fell onto deaf ears as Lincoln still embraced his little sister tightly. Lincoln knew sooner or later Lynn would grow tired or calm down enough to have a reasonable and civil conversation. But as a few intense minutes of struggling to hold his sister at bay. Lincoln soon enough felt Lynn begin to calm down finally, but what came next shocked him. As Lynn began to slowly calm down, crying could be silently heard as she suddenly stopped struggling. After that, Lynn spoke once again.

"W-why did you even leave!" Lynn asked as she let out a soft whimper as tears began to fall down her face. After seeing this, everyone was shocked to say the least. It wasn't a few minutes ago that Lynn looked like she wanted murder Lincoln. Now, she was crying in his arms. But Lincoln on the other hand, was more focused on what Lynn said… why? Before Lincoln could say anything, Lynn started to speak again.

"Y-you didn't even bother to say goodbye… not to anyone! You didn't even leave a note… the least you could have done is that!" Lynn said as tears continued to fall down her face, as soon as she said that Lincoln's hold on his sister began to weaken. Lincoln's heart began to feel heavy as he heard Lynn's words and crying. But It would only get worse as Lynn continued to speak.

"At least then… I would've know why we all mattered so little to you. Why I mattered so little to you! If I would have known that I was a terrible sister to you maybe… maybe then you wouldn't have left." Lynn said as she choked out a sob as she kept crying in her brother's arms. After hearing this Lola and Lana were of course shocked, so shocked that both twins thought that they heard Lynn incorrectly. Lisa on the other hand kept quiet as she looked on at the whole scene unfolding before her. Meanwhile both Lucy and Mrs. Loud kept quiet as well. Lincoln on the other hand… felt like his heart was breaking as he continued to hear Lynn's words and sobs.

' _M-man… I really have hurt them… have I? Especially you… Lynn.'_ Lincoln thought sadly as he looked down at his crying sisters. His hair soon cast a shadow over his eyes as he continued to look down at Lynn in his arms. Soon… tears began to touch Lynn's face… but not her tears. After feeling that, Lynn stopped sobbing but tears kept coming down as she looked up at Lincoln. Who was beginning to cry as well. This caught everyone by surprise except Mrs. Loud who knew it was only a matter of time before Lynn's words got to her son. As tears kept coming down both Lynn and Lincoln's face, Lincoln had finally decided to speak.

"I'm… sorry I wasn't there for you… for any of you. I just thought, all of you were better with out me. That I just be a burden in the long run when things got desperate." Lincoln said in a soft whimper as he held Lynn closer, who was shocked by her brother's words. And soon as Lincoln said that, Lynn's tears stopped. Then Lincoln spoke again.

"But now… I see I should have stayed with you all. And be the big brother I should've been, the brother you girls deserved." Lincoln said as tears kept coming down his face, after saying that Lincoln closed his eyes tightly. Soon he started to regret coming home. Seeing how much damage he's done to his sisters. After knowing how much trouble he's caused… he just wanted leave and go. But before Lincoln can do anything, he suddenly felt two arms wrap around his waist. That's when Lincoln opened his eyes to look down and saw Lynn returning his hug.

From what he could see, he saw no more tears flowing down Lynn's face. He didn't see her face change into one of anger. The only thing he saw was sadness and regret, the same face Lincoln had only minutes ago. Now… it seemed everything was reverse, Lincoln was crying his damn eyes out. While it looked like Lynn was trying to calm him down. Soon after a few tender silent seconds of peace and quiet, Lincoln's tears stopped as he continued to look down at his sister. Seeing finally that Lynn wasn't the 4 year old girl dreaming of all the sports she was going to join when she got older. Now… he saw a strong 13 year old girl who's grown up to be what he's always wanted. A little sister who was there for her siblings, even if at first it was tough love too.

"Guess… I have a lot to make up for… don't I Lynn?" Lincoln asked in a soft like tone with a small smile. Soon as Lincoln said that, Lynn responded to his question.

"Just shut up and let me hug you… I'll punch the snot out of you later. Just let me enjoy this." Lynn said in a soft tone as he continued to hug her big brother. Who in return, let out a genuine smile as he returned her hug. But quickly said something.

"Alright… but can you not try to hit me in the nose. Trust me I deserve whatever I get, but a broken nose is too much right?" Lincoln asked, but received no response. Which worried him at first, but decided not to ruin this moment. And so he went back to hugging Lynn. Who quickly tighten her hug around her brother, as if he was going to disappear if she stopped. Now, as both Lincoln were having they're moment. Everyone presenting the living room was tearing up. Both Lola and Lana were crying as they took Lincoln and Lynn's words to heart. Meanwhile Lucy and Lisa's stoic expressions soften as a few tears began to come down both of their faces. Mrs. Loud on the other hand, was crying tears of joy. It made her happy to see both Lynn and Lincoln resolve their issues, but knew it wasn't over seeing as forgiveness was a hard thing to achieve. But… this was a good start.

' _Well, that's one down… four to go.'_ Mrs. Loud thought as she knew that this was going to be a hard day for everyone. Including her, there was only so much a mother could handle. As everyone was continuing to enjoy the moment, everyone didn't notice the sounds of footsteps up stairs.

 **To Be Continued**

 **AN: Alright… to be completely honest I was tearing up a little as I finished this chapter. Anyone felt like that? Anyways, hope you all enjoy the chapter. Sorry I left the chapter like that again. But hey, it's what I do. Now, will Lynn slowly start to forgive Lincoln? Or just punch the snot out of him? How will the rest of the younger girls deal with Lincoln being their brother? Will Lisa and Lucy keep trying to know more why Lincoln left and how come their older sisters and parents kept him a secret? And who the heck is coming down from upstairs? You have any guess or even requests put them in a review. Now, I'll be going dark for awhile seeing as I want to finish my Steven Universe chapter and then probably my Walking Dead one too. Then I'll be back on writing chapters for this story again. Alrighty than… thanks for reading and do please leave a review. See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Forgiveness**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Loud House or any form of media related to it, it is rightfully owned by its respective companies or owners.**

 **AN: Hello again, I'm back! Hope you all missed me! But you probably didn't… or maybe you did!? Well ether way I'm back and giving you all some Loud House. So, I've been watching some of the episodes and can't wait to see the new episodes coming out this month… well for the U.S… I think? So yeah I got a bit of inspiration for the chapters. Oh and I might be able to get a cover for this story as well! Which might show an adult Lincoln or something. Now it might not happen since I asked a few of my artistic friends and my brother who is one hell of an artist to draw it, which some of them said they'll get to it maybe… so yeah. Nothing concrete but it's something. OK, now onto the questions some of you left in reviews. Am I going to age up Clyde and Ronnie Anne, no… yes… maybe? We'll see. Are all the sisters going to come down the stairs one by one? No, you think I'm that lazy? Don't worry, I got it all in my head. Am I a turd… a little. But I'm not a literal piece of poop. Also sorry if my writing isn't to your liking, I'm trying to write smaller paragraphs, which I hope you can understand. Paring are still in the air and I'm waiting for Lincoln to get settled first. I also want to see the Dance Dance Resolution episode first and see what happens before making a choice on the pairings. Anyways… ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Enjoy!**

' _Well, that's one down… four to go.'_ Mrs. Loud thought as she knew that this was going to be a hard day for everyone. Including her, there was only so much a mother could handle. As everyone was continuing to enjoy the moment, everyone didn't notice the sounds of footsteps up stairs.

' _OK, I probably have a bruised face but at least nothing is broken! Hope things go more smoothly with the rest of the girls.'_ Lincoln thought as he kept hugging Lynn while using a free hand to wipe away any more remaining tears from his face. Truth be told, he wanted to stay like this a while longer. But it would seem fate had different plans as Lincoln began to hear footsteps upstairs. So unfortunately, it would seem he would have to end this tender moment. That also meant Lincoln had to worry about who was coming down the stairs now too. Now, that wouldn't be too much of a problem. However, seeing how Lynn reacted when she first saw him though. Lincoln had plenty to worry about. If he had to guess, not all of his dear little sisters would be happy to see him.

' _Oh great, so I'm going to guess I'm ether going to get a bear hug in the next few minutes or another punch. The latter, I don't think I want!'_ Lincoln thought as he let out exhausted sigh, knowing that this day wasn't over yet. He then looked down to Lynn, who was still hugging tight onto him. This caused Lincoln to let out a small smile as he couldn't help but see Lynn as a little 4 year old again. But, then that smile slowly disappeared. Seeing as she wasn't that little girl anymore.

' _Especially considering she has mean right hook too.'_ Lincoln thought with a nervous smile, just thinking about his sister's punches made Lincoln a bit fearful. He would rather face an angry grizzly bear than face an angry Lynn any day. But truthfully, he was happy to see Lynn again. He was happy to see his mom and couldn't wait to see his dad and the rest of his sisters as well. No matter how they reacted. As those thoughts kept going through Lincoln's mind, the footsteps continued to get closer. Which made Lincoln let out another sigh seeing as he couldn't help but feel exhausted.

' _No rest for the wicked eh, just like the old man was said.'_ Lincoln thought as he was referring about something a person said not too long ago when he was on the road. Someone he considered family. But that was a story for another day, now Lincoln had to focus what was happening right now. Which was the person moving closer and closer to the top of the stairs. Now at the footsteps kept getting closer, Mrs. Loud and the others began to hear them now too. Seeing as all of them looked like their puppy just died, Mrs. Loud along with her daughters began to make themselves decent. Especially Lola as she wanted to make sure she didn't ruin her makeup, while her twin could careless as she placed the large green fog on top of her head on her hat. Lucy and Lisa on the other hand were wiping away the few tears they shed and soon were looking their regular selves.

Now, the only one left was Lynn. Who still didn't want to stop hugging Lincoln as she buried her face in his chest as she held tightly onto him. This of course caused Lincoln to smile again. It warmed his heart to know that no matter how old his sisters got, they would always be his little sisters. Then another thought crossed his mind. That weakened his smile a little bit as he thought long and hard about it. That thought was, will all his sisters feel the same way? Would they even care if he even came back home? Did leaving for such a long time made most of them hate his guts? Now that was something to think over about. But it would seem that would have to wait as the sound of the footsteps stopped, that's when Lincoln looked up to the stairs once more and saw another girl standing on top of the stairs.

"Hey mom, like is it OK if I pass on cleaning the attic? The dust is like killer on my nose and I don't want to get any dust on my hair or outfit." Said the girl in a tone that sounded almost like a stereotypical California girl would have. The girl had long blonde hair and was almost as tall as Lincoln but was still a bit short though. She wore a frilled turquoise dress, red hoop earrings, with white sandals on her feet with a green bow on each sandal and black and white sunglasses on top of her head. It took about a few seconds before Lincoln could recognize the girl, who was now coming down the stairs nonchalantly as if she didn't have a care in the world. To say the least Lincoln was beyond shock when he figured out who this girl was.

' _IS THAT LENI?! There is no way that's my little air head Leni!'_ Lincoln thought as he looked shocked beyond belief. He couldn't fathom that his little sister grew up to be like that! Not that there was nothing wrong with that of course. It was just hard for Lincoln to believe that one of his own sisters had changed so drastically that he couldn't even recognize them at first.

' _Nope, uh-uh, no… no way! That is not my cute airhead little Leni! Leni who used to always wanted a smoothie everyday when I took her to the mall when school was over! The same girl who couldn't walk and chew gum at the same time! There is no way that's her!'_ Lincoln thought over and over again in his head as he still refused believe it. In Lincoln's mind there is no way that girl walking down the stairs right now was his sister. Mainly for one big thing… that girl was drop dead gorgeous! You see, for Lincoln there were a lot of things a sister could be in his mind. And gorgeous was one of them. Now that didn't mean they couldn't look beautiful or cute. It was just that… he felt a bit uncomfortable when first laid eyes on Leni. He couldn't place his finger on it but it was there. Now, Lincoln would have kept refusing to believe that girl was his little sister Leni. If not for what happened next that proved him so wrong.

"OK mom, I'm like going to the mall now. So, bye everyone!" Leni exclaimed in a preppy and joyful tone as she kept walking to the front door, and shockingly not taking notice of Lincoln. Which was surprisingly not shocking for most of the people she past. Namely her sisters and Mrs. Loud, Lincoln however was even more shocked then before. There was no way that someone was that oblivious! Except… Leni.

' _Well… that's definitely my little airhead Leni. No doubt about that.'_ Lincoln thought with a small smile and shake from his head. While Leni wasn't exactly the smartest one in the family, she made it up with her cuteness and big heart. Now, Lincoln could see that was still the same thing around here. Certainly instead of cuteness now, it was more attractiveness than cute. Which apparently Leni had no problems with in any sort of way.

' _Guess it really has been awhile. Man… I am the worst big brother ever.'_ Lincoln thought sadly with a small frown, but that frown quickly disappeared when he saw Leni suddenly stop dead in her tracks as she was a few inches away from the front door. As if the gears in her head started to slowly turn. She then with quick haste turned around towards Lincoln who was standing beside a very irritated Lynn who was in disbelief how clueless her older sister was.

' _Of course she would notice the last second! I swear even Lily isn't as clueless as her! And she's just a freaking baby!'_ Lynn thought as she face palmed herself, next she started to shake her head a little. Trying her hardest not to force a scowl at Leni. The only reason why she didn't was because how serious and delicate the current situation was. Even few of Leni's fellow Loud family members couldn't help but be irritated at Leni's obliviousness. Mrs. Loud and Lucy on the other hand came to expect it, seeing as that how Leni was. But that didn't mean Lucy had to like it though. Lisa of course was annoyed, which wasn't something new when it came to Leni and her.

' _Note to self, switch Leni's blemish skin cream with experimental pigmentation skin cream later in the week. Oh, and replace all sibling test subjects places for this month with Leni as well.'_ Lisa thought with a bit of annoyance as she pulled out a small notebook along with a pen as she began to write down everything she's been thinking about. Now while Lisa did seem annoyed at her older sister's stupidity on occasion, she still care for her well-being to some extent. But there were times when she questioned her relation with Leni at times. Even going so far to do a DNA test not too long.

As Lisa kept writing in her notebook. Lola and Lana just stood there quietly as they wanted to see what was going to happen now. Normally for both twins this wasn't something new for them, Leni was just her normal self when she does things like this. So, it was just something normal for them. Now as both Lola and Lana were still standing there silently, they both had their eyes on Leni and Lincoln. As both girls wanted to see what happens when their long lost big brother meets their older sister after all these years.

"This day is almost becoming like those cheesy soap operas mom and Leni love to watch." Lola whispered silently to her twin.

"I think your right sis. But I think that boat has sailed seeing as this day isn't even over yet." Lana whispered back quietly to her twin. In their minds, this whole day has been getting a lot more stranger. Even for their family. It's not everyday when your long lost big brother that you had no idea even existed until today. So for both twins saying this whole situation and day were becoming somewhat like a daytime family drama soap opera wasn't to far fetch. Now as Lola and Lana were done whispering with one another, their focus was then placed back on their older brother and sister.

' _Well here we go again.'_ Lincoln thought as he looked to Leni, who had a shocked expression like Lynn had not too long ago. The blonde 16 year old girl just stood there, giving Lincoln the same look his mom and Lynn gave him when they first saw him. A look that Lincoln has been noticing a lot lately. Guess seeing someone who's been missing for a few years would do that to you. Lincoln kept his eyes on Leni while she had hers on him as well. For Lincoln, it was kind of surreal to be standing right here face to face with his little sister Leni. Well, she wasn't exactly little no more. Even he could tell that Lynn was the only one to change drastically. Lincoln could see that Leni has grown up to a beautiful young woman. And that was saying a lot for Lincoln, as he's met a few attractive girls on his way on the road. Some he considered pretty close to him. And some who helped in desperate times when he needed.

But like many things that has happened to Lincoln on the road, those things would have to wait. Now he had to focus on what was happening right now. His thoughts went back to Leni who was beginning snap out of her shock. Then shortly after Leni snapped out of her shock, she did something that was too unexpected for her.

"LINCOLN!" Leni exclaimed in loud and joyful tone, in which the blonde teenage airhead suddenly started to run towards Lincoln. Which made Lynn take a huge step away from Lincoln seeing as she knew what was going to happen next. Lincoln on the other hand could only do what any sensible person would do in this situation.

"Oh dear!" Lincoln muttered with a small sigh as he saw Leni coming at him full speed. Soon after about a few seconds Leni had finally made it to her target, she then jumped right at Lincoln hoping to grab him in a large hug. This caused Lincoln to act fast. In which he braced himself and as Leni made it to him. He then carefully caught Leni so she didn't accidentally hurt herself. So when he caught her safely in his arms, she quickly wrapped her arms him to bring him in a tight hug. This of course brought a tiny smile on Lincoln's face.

It warmed his heart to feel his sisters embrace once again, after so long it almost felt strange. Since he wasn't much a hugger when he was on the run. So him getting all these hugs left and right made him feel good, especially considering the circumstances. While Lincoln's mind began to wonder a little, he quickly came back to reality as he started to hearing crying once again. This time it was from Lynn, his mom or any of the girl. This time, it was Leni who was sobbing a little on his chest as she kept hugging him. This deeply saddened Lincoln but he knew that this was the kind of reaction he was expecting, like when Lynn started to beat him up a little. Or when his mom scolded him after she had most of her emotions out. Reactions… Lincoln kind of didn't like to be frank. In his mind, nothing hurts worse when your 13 year old sister is wailing on you or scare you half to death when your mom is scolding you like a momma bear.

' _Not like I didn't deserve it though.'_ Lincoln thought with a bittersweet smile, as he remembered his mom still wanted to "talk" when he was done reuniting with his family and meeting a few for the first time too. Truth be told he wasn't looking forward to that. As Lincoln continued to hearing sobbing from Leni, he looked down to see his sister teary eyed.

"I-I thought I never get to see you again!" Leni said in a happy tone mixed with a bit of sadness as she had a joyful smile on her face. While most would figure Leni would be angry at Lincoln for leaving in the first place. Leni just didn't have the heart to be angry with someone when that someone was her big brother Lincoln. Hearing his dear sweat airhead of a sister cry made Lincoln's fell. But it also made him happy to see that Leni missed him so greatly. To be completely honest, he was relieved to see that Leni hasn't change that much. Well, personality wise at least.

"Heh, it's good to see you too Leni. I'm glad to see my sweet little airhead hasn't changed that much." Lincoln said with a large smile as he hugged Leni tighter in his embrace. Hearing this of course caused Leni's heart to flutter a little and caused a small blush to appear on her face, since she hasn't been called that in a long time. After hearing this Leni let out a small smile out as she looked up to Lincoln who returned her smile.

"I'm glad your back… big brother." Leni said as tears continued to fall down her face, but her smile still remained as she kept holding onto Lincoln. After those words left her mouth, Lincoln's smile still remained as it made him feel happy to hear those words. It was nice to be called big brother again. While both Lincoln and Leni were having their moment like what happened with him and Lynn. The others around them couldn't help but smile, even Lucy couldn't help it ether. Lisa on the other just straightened her glasses as she felt somewhat joyful. Even though the young genius didn't show it. It was like nothing could ruin this moment… well not exactly nothing. As a feminine voice could be heard up stairs along with the sound of footsteps.

"Hey mom, dad told me to tell you Lily is awake and that we have a little stinker in the family now. Haha!" A feminine voice called out before letting a small laugh from upstairs. But that wasn't the only thing to be head as baby noises and giggles could be heard as well.

 **To Be Continued**

 **AN: Ha! Oh man I'm a little stinker as well! Man, I suck don't I? Oh well, sorry to leave you all hanging once again. But it's what I do. Now don't worry I promise those two upstairs coming down are going to be the last ones. I swear, so don't worry. Unless most you of you, want them to all come down. Like I said, tell me what you want in a review. So, I hope you all liked Leni's introduction and her interaction with Lincoln. Hope I wrote Leni down just like herself in the show. Anyways, thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review. Also appreciate the reviews, follows and favorites I'm receiving. Your all the best! See ya! Oh, and sorry about any spelling mistakes I've made too.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: No Laughing Matter**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Loud House or any form of media related to it, it is rightfully owned by its respective companies or owners.**

 **AN: Hello! I've decided to finish the next chapter up for this story before I go back to my Walking Dead one. Then after that I'll work with this one and my Steven Universe again. Now, just want say thanks again for the reviews, follows and favorites from you guys. It's because of you guys that make get up in the morning and do what I love. Oh, and since there wasn't much questions in the review I'll think I'll skip that for this one. But don't worry, I'll keep answering questions about anything if you guys leave them in a review. Oh, and thanks again for those who liked how I wrote Leni. To be honest I was just winging it. Oh and for those who are wondering why your reviews aren't showing is because I have to moderate them first. Which I didn't notice until recently, so sorry about that. And just to give you guys a heads up, you'll small bit of how Mrs. Loud's life been with her daughters and her husband since Lincoln has been gone. OK anyways… ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Enjoy!**

"I'm glad your back… big brother." Leni said as tears continued to fall down her face, but her smile still remained as she kept holding onto Lincoln. After those words left her mouth, Lincoln's smile still remained as it made him feel happy to hear those words. It was nice to be called big brother again. While both Lincoln and Leni were having their moment like what happened with him and Lynn. The others around them couldn't help but smile, even Lucy couldn't help it ether. Lisa on the other just straightened her glasses as she felt somewhat joyful. Even though the young genius didn't show it. It was like nothing could ruin this moment… well not exactly nothing. As a feminine voice could be heard up stairs along with the sound of footsteps.

"Hey mom, dad told me to tell you Lily is awake and that we have a little stinker in the family now. Haha!" A feminine voice called out before letting a small laugh from upstairs. But that wasn't the only thing to be head as baby noises and giggles could be heard as well.

Now unlike the other times Lincoln heard noises and footsteps from upstairs, this time around he was more confused than worried. And this time he wasn't the only one heard it this time as well. It would seem that everyone in the living room heard the voice and noises too as most of the girls with the exception of Mr. Loud and Leni who was still preoccupied with hugging Lincoln just like Lynn was before her. Now, most of the girls reaction to hearing the voice and the terrible joke were along the lines of displeasure and annoyance. This reaction of course was normal for them. Since all of them knew who the voice belonged to.

' _Oh great! Of course she had to be next! Of all people!'_ Lynn thought with a small frown as she began to rub her eyes as she let out a small sigh. For Lynn, it was one thing to deal with Leni's antics. But, there was only so much the 13 year old tomboy could take. Meanwhile as Lynn continued to looked stressed out, she wasn't the only one who looked displeased at the whole situation.

Lola and Lana didn't seem to thrilled about who was coming down, as both twins let out a groan when they heard the joke. Now while the two little girls didn't hold anything against the person upstairs. It was just a bit of a bother when said person would just be themselves. While all the Loud sisters had their quirks and personality, there were a few times that those quirks would be a little too much. There was only so much a person could deal with. Like for instance, Leni was her usual airhead self. Or when Lisa got a little to into her experiments.

' _But at least Lisa knows when to know restraint, and Leni can't help but be clueless. But… apparently some people don't even know the word "restraint"!'_ Lola thought as she looked to her twin, who appeared to be thinking along the same lines. Even though how they were total opposites, both twins found a lot of things they could agree on. Like for example, both girls could agree that this day was only going to get a lot longer and annoying when the person upstairs starts coming down. Cause nothing ruins reunions and a day when there are bad puns and terrible jokes being said left and right.

Now while both Lola and Lana were doing their own thing, Lisa and Lucy were still obviously being their regular selves. The two stoic young girls couldn't help but react the same way their siblings did. Lucy could only let out a small sigh in her usual manner. Lisa on the other hand could not help but faceplam herself. If there was one thing to get the young genius irritated enough to forgive Leni's obliviousness. It was her other older sibling's horrible tenacious humor. That being said, Lincoln meanwhile was still pretty confused. Mainly because of the sounds of baby talk and giggling. Oh, and the terrible joke that was spoken. Not that it wasn't bad. Though it could have been delivered better and make a bit more sense.

' _Well, that joke could have been a bit better. But I think I get it. Baby… baby equals diapers… diapers equal mess in said diapers.'_ Lincoln thought as he had a puzzled expression as he kept trying to figure out the joke. Soon after a solid few seconds he seemed to have finally.

' _Oh! I get it now! Ha! Dirty diaper joke that's pretty good. Man, can't remember the last time I heard one of those.'_ Lincoln thought with a small smile, even though he thought that joke was alright. Sadly it wasn't enough to get a chuckle out of him. Now, while Lincoln was a pretty straight forward kind of guy. There are times when his obliviousness could match his dear sister Leni's. Like for instance, right now. Seeing how Lincoln was more interested in figuring out a dirty diaper joke than the fact that there is a freaking baby upstairs! Oh, and that there is someone else with the baby upstairs. Who by the sounds of it sound like they're pretty close to the stairs. Luckily though, Lincoln wasn't stupid enough not to catch on what's happening and what he could hear. So after about a minute he started to figure out what was happening.

' _Wait… unless I'm crazy or Lynn's punches knocked a lot out of me then expected. Cause I think I hear a baby!'_ Lincoln thought as his expression soon turned into a very confused one. After this, he started to closely listen up stairs. And to his surprise he could now hear baby noises and the occasional giggle. Which meant that there was in fact a baby upstairs. The only thing that Lincoln couldn't figure out though… was why there a baby even upstairs?

OK, so there were three idea that popped into Lincoln's head as he tried to figure out why there was a baby upstairs. Two that were quite reasonable and that he could agree with. And one which was very hard to believe and one that he liked the least. One was that his parents were babysitting for a friend or even a family relative. But he highly doubted that. The other one was that his parents had recently had another child, which meant that Lincoln had another little sister or even a baby brother. That one he liked a lot better than his other idea. And that was maybe one of his sisters had a baby… which he very highly doubted and didn't like at all. Just thinking that made his stomach turn a bit. He didn't want any of his little sisters to be parents just yet, especially considering most of them aren't even out of high school or even middle school yet.

' _Yeah, and if that did happen… god help the dead man if I found out who he was. '_ Lincoln thought darkly as he was did his best not to frown at the whole thing. Yeah, finding out that since you've been for 9 years one of your sisters got pregnant and had a baby. Now that would be quite a surprise to find out when you came home. But thankfully that wasn't the case, hopefully. Because if that was true and some random guy got one of his dear little sisters pregnant… Lincoln would probably be back on the run since he most like killed the guy who did the deed. So yeah, thankfully that wasn't the case.

"OK, ether I'm nuts or I got hit in the head harder than I thought. Because I think I hear a baby." Lincoln said in a tired and soft spoken tone, he then stopped hugging Leni as he took a step back. He looked to his sisters and mom waiting for an answer. After hearing this, most of the girls looked to Lincoln with puzzled expressions. But thankfully Mrs. Loud knew what was happening. The blonde haired mother forgot to mention that when Lincoln was away their family got a lot bigger recently.

' _I forgot to tell him about Lily! Oh Rita Loud you idiot you! How can I possibly forget tell him?!'_ Mrs. Loud thought as she began to berate herself for forgetting to tell Lincoln of the recent addition to their family. Now most would think that it was an honest mistake, which it was. But Mrs. Loud didn't feel that way. For the first time in a long time… her family was together again. That was something she's been dreaming for a long time. And she wanted to be perfect, but sadly that wouldn't be the case. Seeing as Lincoln has already got a unpleasant welcome from Lynn already. Which wasn't pretty at first, but fortunately enough it ended on a good note. She only hoped that the rest of her daughters wouldn't be to hard on Lincoln. But of course Mrs. Loud knew better than that.

She knew that while Luan might give Lincoln a heartfelt and tearful welcome, her eldest daughter Lori and 15 year old Luna on the other hand might not be so welcoming. However she knew that little baby Lily would be delighted to finally meet her big brother. After all, Lily was still just a baby barley even a year old too. All that Mrs. Loud had to worry about was Lori and Luna. And those two were going to be the most difficult to deal with. Luna would probably give Lincoln a harder time than Lynn did with him. While Lori would be worst to deal with. Mrs. Loud knew that her eldest daughter was the one not to forget and hold a grudge.

' _Something she probably got from me sadly. That girl, she is so much like me when I was around her age. But maybe even worse, especially considering how Lincoln left as well.'_ Mrs. Loud thought sadly with a disheartened frown. Of all of her children, it was her oldest daughter that took a lot after her. Not that wasn't a bad thing of course. She loved each and every one of her children, no matter what. But there were times that even she had limits. Limits that were pushed to the brink by her own kids. Her own kids! While most would see this as an everyday thing for a mother of 11, it wasn't an everyday thing for her. It was something she had to with every waking minute and hour of each day! And that wasn't including her hours at work. Being a dental assistant wasn't easy when you had to come home in the middle of work to stop your kids from killing each other.

Even with her husband here, their kids proved to be quite a handful for just him. While she loved her husband to death and was happy to be married to him. There were times when he was just like a child too. To make matters worse she couldn't even count on her eldest daughters to be mature and take responsibility. Lori is always on the phone with her boyfriend Bobby, not that was a bad thing but it was proving to be a problem. Leni was no help ether as she is always going out to the mall with her friends and whatnot. Luna on the other hand, she just sits in her room all day playing and listening to music. Now, while those were problems Mrs. Loud could deal with… it was the attitude she had to deal with when dealing with her daughters that she couldn't stand.

While Lori was a loving and dutiful big sister and daughter, she was mostly hard on her younger siblings than most big sisters should. Sometimes she would even consider it along the lines of bullying. But thankfully that wasn't the case, however it was still a major dilemma to solve. Luna was just as rebellious just like the music she is used to listening to. The 15 year old would barley help around the house and just be cooped up in her room all day. Although Leni wasn't around at times when Mrs. Loud needed her, she was one of the few people she could count on when she was here. Luan oddly enough was the one Mrs. Loud could depend on the most when she wasn't here. She could also count on Lynn and Lucy most of the time when she needs them as well. However sadly that usually didn't cut it.

Mrs. Loud knew that even with her husband, Luan, Lynn and Lucy here at home. The problems were still there. Problems that had been there for a long time. If she had to guess, it probably all started when Lincoln left. Just thinking about those few weeks after her son ran away still tighten her heart a little. At that time she was a total wreck, all of them were. Her husband and daughters felt just as terrible as she did. Soon weeks turned into months, then months turned into years. After a while a few of them started to come to terms with it. Lincoln had left them, for whatever reason he just left them in the middle of the night. And following those weeks and months a few of them started to change. Mrs. Loud knew that during that time her daughters got a bit more distant and unhappy. It was like when Lincoln left… their whole world went with him. Mrs. Loud would be lying if she and her husband didn't feel the same way. To all of them, Lincoln was the glue that stuck them together.

When she and her husband usually got into arguments, Lincoln was there for them before it escalated. When she needed someone to talk to when her husband was getting on her nerves, her son was always there for her. Lincoln was always there for all of them. He was there when Lynn couldn't sleep at night because of her nightmares, he would stay there every night beside her to make sure she got sleep even if it took all night. Lincoln was there with Lori when she went to school for the first time, especially when she got nervous he always there. When Luan wanted to try out a new joke or prank her big brother was always there for her. That's who Lincoln was… he was the one who held them together. But when he left, they all just started drift apart from one another. In time they all found ways to cope with Lincoln's disappearance. Like Luna with her music, Lynn with sports and Luan with her jokes and pranks. However no matter how much they wanted to move on and try to be happy. She knew that they weren't happy, because every time she saw theirs smiles and that look in theirs eyes. All she saw was sadness.

While Mrs. Loud continued to go on and on in her mind. Lincoln was still looking around the room for someone to answer him. As he still had no idea why the heck there was a baby upstairs or who even was with said baby. And to make matters worse he was beginning to get a little irritated. In spite of knowing that Lincoln should not be feeling such a thing especially during this whole situation, the pale haired 20 year old couldn't let it go. And soon his irritation was slowly turning into worry as he couldn't help but think that his theory about the baby being his niece or nephew was starting to become true. He was only worried because of their silence. So to ease his worry, he decided to speak once again.

"Alright your guys silence is kind of making me worried. So I'm going to ask again, why is there a baby upstairs?" Lincoln asked in uneasy tone as he looked to his mom and sisters. Now after Lincoln asked once again, most of the girls looked at him with puzzled expressions just like last time. But thankfully enough a few of the girls knew what was going on. Lynn looked to her mom to see that she was still in own little world. So, the brown haired tomboy thought it was best to finally get her mom's attention. At first Lynn began to clear her throat hoping that would do it. However that didn't appear to be the case as Mrs. Loud's focus was still somewhere else.

Seeing that her attempt didn't do a thing, Lynn let out a frustrated groan. This day overall for her wasn't the best. Not that it wasn't terrible ether mind you. Lynn was beyond happy to see Lincoln again after so long. Although she hated to admit it, those couple of punches she let loose on her brother made her day. But the hug she received was a lot better though. Now after witnessing her first attempt fail, Lynn decided to do it the old fashion way. So, Lynn started to quietly make her way to Mrs. Loud. And after a few seconds later she finally made it to her side. Then Lynn began to softy poke on her mom's shoulder to try and get her attention once again. After a second of poking Lynn saw that her mom was beginning to stir as she proceeded to snap out of it. Soon after about a minute later, Mrs. Loud's focus was then placed back onto reality. Afterwards, Mrs. Loud started to look around and notice that she had indeed dozed off. This of course made the blonde haired woman blush in embarrassment.

As Mrs. Loud began to shake off her embarrassment and her blush. She was going to speak but unfortunately she never got the chance as a voice could suddenly be heard. Which got everyone's attention.

"Wow! What's all the hoopla down here guys?" A feminine voice said in a upbeat and happy tone, the same voice heard from earlier. And just like last time the sounds of a baby could be heard. But unlike last time those noises and voice sounded a lot closer. In fact, they were coming from up top of the stairs. After hearing this Lincoln and everyone look up towards the stairs, and that's when they saw a girl holding a baby in her arms standing on top of the stairs.

The girl seemed to be around the same age like Lynn if not older, she also had prominent buck teeth, which sported braces on her upper teeth, and light brown hair worn up in a large ponytail by a yellow scrunchie, with two long protruding hairs sticking out from the center of her forehead. She was dressed in a white sleeveless shirt, a yellow skirt with a square pattern, yellow socks with a line pattern that were worn all the way up and brown shoes. She also wore three pink flowers, one on her shirt and one on each shoe, that served something like a gag squirt-flower. The baby in the girl's arms looked to be in a delighted mood as the baby tried to reach and grab one of the girl's flowers on her shirt but with no avail, the baby couldn't could quite reach the flower. Now while Lincoln couldn't rightfully tell how old the baby was. He had a safe bet to think the baby was around a couple months or probably barley even one.

As Lincoln continued to look at the little baby, he could not tell if the baby was a girl or boy. The baby's looks didn't help ether too. The baby was fairly small but that was to be expected for a baby her age, she also was wearing a diaper and had one prominent tooth and a tuft of blonde hair on her head. Overall it was safe for Lincoln to say they were related in some way. While Lincoln had trouble telling if the baby and him were related, he had no problem with the girl holding the baby. Seeing as he knew her quite well. Matter of fact, she was one of the sisters he left behind. Her name was Luan, one of his little sisters.

"Man, if I had known you guys were having a party down here. I wouldn't have brought the party pooper here. Ha!" Luan said with a laugh as she presented the baby, who let out a tiny giggle. After hearing yet another joke from Luan, the girls could only let out frustrated sighs or groans as they all still couldn't stand their fellow sister's humor. Especially considering how serious this who ordeal of a day was going. Even Mrs. Loud couldn't help but shake her a head a little as she had a small smile on her face as she looked at Luan who was also holding her youngest daughter Lily. During that whole time though, Lincoln couldn't help but crack a small smile at the joke.

"Got to admit it, that was a good." Lincoln said in a soft and joyful tone, which got everyone's attention. And most importantly a braced 13 year old, who placed her eyes on the young man. And proceeded to let out a small gasp as she looked to Lincoln who was still smiling.

"Hey sis, I'm home." Lincoln said with a small smile and a worried look as he looked to Luan. Who still had a shocked expression as she continued to look down on the top stairs at Lincoln. The baby on the other hand, who was still in Luan's arms looked pretty puzzled at the whole thing unfolding in front of her. So, the baby only did what she knew best.

"Poo-poo!" Lily said with a joyful smile and a happy smile.

 **To Be Continued**

 **AN: Ha! Oh man, sorry to do that again but hey? What did you expect? I'm a teasing little turd. Anyways, hope you liked Luan and Lily's introduction. Also I hope I hope you can forgive me if I made any spelling errors and mistakes I've made. Be it spelling or any of the characters personalities I've got wronged. Also, just a heads up I'm going to be introducing another sister in the next chapter. Tell me who you guys want them it to be, whether it's Luna or Lori is up to all of you. So, leave your answers and questions in a review. Or even pm if you want. Also, I've been thinking about doing a Tumblr thing where I can give you guys updates on stories like this one and just answer your questions a lot more easier. So yeah, tell me what you think about. Well, thanks for reading and please leave a review. Because I just love your guys feedback. See ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Wait… What!?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Loud House or any form of media related to it, it is rightfully owned by its respective companies or owners.**

 **AN: Hey guys, now I bet you are wondering why I'm releasing yet another chapter for this story and not my other ones. Well, for one something happened to my tablet. I don't know what but it corrupted a couple of things, mainly my documents and other things. Which means most of the chapter I had ready or finishing were lost sadly. I was just about to finish my Walking Dead one and Steven Universe when those chapters were lost. My first thought was to start over and hope for the best, but I just thought I give you guys one last chapter before I work on my other stories again. So I hope you guys can understand if you were waiting for updates and chapters on my other stories. Now, on with the questions some of you have left me. To guest, you are right Luan is 14 but remember Lincoln is just judging by her looks. And don't forget it has been awhile since he's been gone. To TigerVolcano5000, you're right on some points. Lincoln had to get a way to earn money on the road, whether it was illegal or not will be seen in the coming chapters. Or I could hold off and keep the mysterious charming long lost brother if you want? To turn forever you and me, I don't know about that but who knows? It wouldn't make much sense since I don't think you can just get a accent just like that. Unless you can… then I don't know I might do that. No promises though. Oh, and that would be the last of the questions I got for reviews. For PMs I do those personally if I have time, and I might start a Tumblr blog just for giving you guys updates and post a few things here and there. Might even answer questions more freely as well. I'll leave that to you guys if you want me to do that. Also I want give thanks to all of you again for the reviews, favorite, views and follows. I wouldn't be doing this without your guys support. Now… ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Enjoy!**

"Hey sis, I'm home." Lincoln said with a small smile and a worried look as he looked to Luan. Who still had a shocked expression as she continued to look down on the top stairs at Lincoln. The baby on the other hand, who was still in Luan's arms looked pretty puzzled at the whole thing unfolding in front of her. So, the baby only did what she knew best.

"Poo-poo!" Lily said with a joyful smile and a happy smile.

After hearing that of course, almost everyone with the exception of Luan looked to Lily. Who looked excited and joyful to have all the attention on her. Now, while the girls and Mrs. Loud just thought it as nothing but Lily being herself. Lincoln on the other hand looked fairly confused and surprised what the little baby had said. Though he did find it funny in a way, he would also try to crack a smile too. But see how delicate and serious the situation was right now he decided against it. He then looked to Luan who was still stunned to see him.

' _Yeah… I've been getting a lot of that lately. Guess that happens when you disappear in the night for 9 years.'_ Lincoln thought sadly as be frowned a little as he rubbed the back of his head. Now, even he could tell that was an understatement. Mainly because in the last hour or so he's been scolded by his mom, punched by his 13 year old sister. Which of course felt like getting punch by a pro boxer. So yeah, him getting all those things were well deserved. Though he had to admit the punching could have went a lot smoother.

Soon Lincoln's focus was back on Luan and Lily, as Luan was still in shock. However that quickly changed since Luan started to slowly descend down the stairs. And that's when Lincoln started to worry a little. He was worried that maybe Luan might do what Lynn had done. Even though that would probably be very uncharacteristically of her. He couldn't doubt it though. Cause he knew that he'd hurt them, terribly. So yeah, he didn't have a doubt that they would hold a grudge. Heck, he probably hold a grudge to if one of his sisters left. After all he was only human.

' _Also I wouldn't want the baby to get caught up in all that trouble.'_ Lincoln thought with worry as he kept his eyes locked on Luan and Lily. Although he was alright with him taking some punishment here and there, since he was no stranger to it. But he wasn't to keen on letting people get caught in the middle of such thing. Now, he knew of course that Luan wouldn't do such a thing. There being a baby in her arms proved that much. As Luan got closer and closer to Lincoln, his worry still remained. While this was happening, the rest of the Loud family were just standing there. All they could do was watch from the sidelines. And hope for the best. Well, most hope for the best anyways.

You see, while most of the Loud sisters and Mrs. Loud hope for the best. Lisa and Lucy didn't have to. Ether because both girls had already figured out an outcome for this whole situation, or just plain out didn't care. But thankfully that wasn't the case. Lisa had already predicted a few outcomes by carefully calculating and studying both Lincoln and Luan's movements, expressions and postures. Just like what she did with the others. So, Lisa didn't have to worry or hope for anything. Lucy on the other hand, the little goth girl did rightfully care. While she would care if anything bad happened, like say if Lily were to accidentally get caught in between both Luan and Lincoln if things got violent. But that was a large "if". And just like her younger sister Lisa, she doubted anything like that would happen.

But unfortunately the rest of her sisters couldn't say the same. Well, most anyways. For one, Lola and Lana were kind of enjoying this whole thing a little as this whole afternoon was being played off like a teen drama show or move. Though Lola seemed more into it than Lana surprisingly. Although the tomboy of a twin was into the whole thing at first, in all honesty she just wanted this day to end. However what she really wanted was to talk to Lincoln. Especially considering she just found out she was related to the guy. She was just so interested in him for some reason, mostly because she just liked how he was dress and how he looked.

Lana could tell that her long lost older brother was something, his clothes said that much. In all truthfulness, he looked cool! Like a biker or something! In the twins mind she always wanted a brother. But after all this time she thought she'd have a baby brother than a big brother. You know, while it was fun having sisters. There were times she wished she had a brother. Someone who wasn't afraid to play in the mud and dirt with her. And now, she got her wish. She finally had a brother. But the question was… was he the brother she wanted?

As Lana's thoughts about Lincoln continued to keep her busy in her own world. The others were wondering what action Luan would make now, since she was standing face to face with Lincoln. Lynn's first thought was that Luan was probably going to drop Lily the first time she saw Lincoln. But luckily that didn't happen. Even so Lynn highly doubted that would ever happen. Since both Lily and Luan were close. A lot close than most usually can't see at first. Some would say it was mainly because Lily was still a baby, cause she liked to get along with everybody. Heck, she even liked to be held by strangers time to time. However there was just something both Luan and Lily had that most siblings didn't.

' _Probably because that's what Luan had with Lincoln. Back then, she always seemed to like him more than any of us.'_ Lynn thought with a small smile as her thoughts went back to those days. When Lincoln was still with them, and when she was still a snot nosed brat. While Lincoln took care and loved each and every one of them. There was one he always looked out for, and that was Luan. Every time when she needed him for testing out new pranks and jokes, he was there. Now, some would think that most of the Loud sisters back then were maybe a little jealous. Well, they be right but all of them knew that their big brother always looked out for all of them and loved them very deeply. But Lynn would be lying if she didn't feel any jealousy towards Luan back then. After all, they were all kind of competitive when it came to Lincoln's attention. Nevertheless though, in the end they were all family. No matter what happened. However, Lynn did have some doubt that Luan wouldn't just forgive Lincoln like nothing happened. After all, Luan was one of the most who took it the hardest when he left.

Of course they all did, especially herself in particular. But Luan didn't react like most of them did when Lincoln left. While Lynn and the others shed tears and grew bitter and angry with Lincoln silent departure. Luan, changed. She never smiled that much or do pranks like she used to. She never even told jokes that much at all. It was like when Lincoln left, her smile and laugh went along with him. Over time though things slowly returned to normal as time went on with Lincoln's absence. Although not really normal because of Lincoln running away, but normal as things could be. However… Luan wasn't really the same. None of them were but she was different. They were all different. The only thing Lynn could hope for now, was that things don't go astray like what happened between her and Lincoln. In spite of what happened between them, the young tomboy still cared deeply for her brother.

All Lynn could count on was that Luan felt the same way. While Lynn's thoughts were still focused on Luan and Lincoln. There was only one last person who had yet to voice their own opinions on this whole thing. And that was Leni. The young blonde airhead just couldn't worry one little bit. Now, despite the fact that Leni at times seemed to just be the stereotypical dumb blonde. She was in fact so much more, although some would say that was a lie. It wasn't. There were times when even Leni knew what was happening when most didn't. She sometimes wished most people would give her more credit. Because Leni knew that while this reunion between both Lincoln and Luan might get ugly. She had a lot more faith in her younger sister and big brother.

So, Leni knew that things will be alright. Although, the 16 year old blonde wouldn't be lying if she didn't feel a bit of worry. But Leni knew deep in her heart, that whatever happens will be fine. Maybe even great. Because she knew that above anything else, is that Luan wouldn't stop caring about Lincoln. No matter what he's done. However, while she had faith on that with Luan. She had no idea about the others. Leni knew that while she was able to welcome back Lincoln with open arms. Luna and Lori were a totally different story. While Leni was still thinking about the matter, her attention soon went back to Lincoln and Luan when she started to hear Luan speak. And that was when everyone's attention was soon back on Lincoln, Luan and Lily.

"Lincoln… is that you?" Luan asked in a shaky tone with a still very shocked expression. She then looked up to Lincoln, awaiting an answer. Lincoln who of course towered over Luan by a couple of inches, looked down at her with a weak smile. In his mind, he thought he was ready to deal with all of this. Seeing his family again and trying his best to reconcile with them. But sadly that did not seem the case. He had this whole thing planned out carefully in his head. And that quickly changed when he saw them. All of them. Now the same was with Luan.

' _What the heck do I say? Sorry for leaving you all but yeah, I'm back. Sure, that'll work.'_ Lincoln thought sarcastically as he kept his eyes on Luan. And his smile slowly started to disappear as he looked at her eyes. He then started to feel quilt and regret as he studied her face and eyes. He knew that he's hurt them, especially her. Her eyes told him that much. He saw it in all their eyes. It pained him to see his little sister look up at him like that. Soon after about a minute of complete silence, Lincoln started to speak.

"Yeah… it's me." Lincoln said in a solemn tone as his smile had completely disappeared. After he said that, Luan back away a tiny bit. This action surprised everyone, but shocked Lincoln. None of them were expecting that. But what came next everyone expected. Tears started to appear around Luan's eyes. While this was happening, poor little Lily could only look on as she was being to be held a bit tighter in Luan's arms. Not that it was uncomfortable in any way for her at all. It was just strange for the little Loud to see her big sister like this. But unfortunately before Lily could make a fuss or say something, Luan started to speak once again.

"Is that all you have to say!?" Luan asked with a loud but weak tone, after that tears started to fall down her face. As this was happening, everyone looked more shocked than surprised when those words left Luan's mouth. No one could believe what she had just said, but Lincoln on the other hand knew better. He was expecting something like this. However he never thought it would be Luan of all people. His sweet and hilarious little sister Luan, but that goes to show that leaving them changed them. After about another minute of silence, Lincoln looked to Luan who still had tears coming down her cheeks. He then decided to answer her question.

"What do you me to say Luan?" Lincoln asked in a quiet and calm manner. His expression was filled with regret and sadness as he kept his eyes on Luan. Who in response to Lincoln's answer, was beginning to form a very unhappy expression as she locked eyes with his. Both not daring to even blink while the tension between started to increase. While Lincoln would never dare to try and harm any of his sister, let alone Luan who was holding little Lily in her arms. He couldn't say that she would do the same with him though. Then Luan took a step forward, which brought her right in front of Lincoln. Her expression was still sour as she looked up to her big brother, who also looked back.

After what seemed to be like an hour but in reality was only a minute, Luan did something unexpected. She caught everyone off guard when she suddenly moved in close to Lincoln, and gave him a tight hug as she wrapped her free arm around him. While making sure her other arm carefully held tightly around Lily, which caused the little baby to look up at her big sister with a cute and puzzled expression. Since she didn't have the faintest idea what was going on. And she wasn't the only one, since Lincoln also looked deeply puzzled and a little startled by what Luan just did. The young 20 year old was expecting a few things to happen after he saw Luan's reaction, however he was not expecting this of all things.

' _OK… didn't see this coming. Truth be told, I was expecting a pie to the face or a squirt from her gag flower. But not this.'_ Lincoln thought as he was very confused at the current situation he was in now. Before he could think or say anything, his attention soon went back to Luan. Who had now rested her head on Lincoln's chest. But that wasn't what got his attention thought. What got it was the slight wetness he felt on his chest, which in turn caused him to look down. And what he saw was Luan, crying onto his chest. Now this… this is what Lincoln was expecting. Although seeing for himself with his own eyes was a lot different than imagining it. As Luan continued to weep on Lincoln, she then started to speak once again.

"I-I w-want you to say you won't leave… that you won't leave me again." Luan said in a choked out sob as she tighten her arm around Lincoln, who looked down at Luan with a shocked expression. But that quickly changed into a somber and regretful expression as kept his eyes down at Luan. Right now, at this moment. It was safe to say that Lincoln felt like garbage. In fact this whole day thus far made Lincoln just feel terrible. Not because he's been scolded at by his mom or even when he took a beating from Lynn, but because he made them cry. He made his mom, Lynn, Leni and Luan cry. And that, hurt him more than any punch would ever do.

After awhile as Luan continued to cry, Lincoln decided to do something. Something that would ether help him and Luan or just make things a little more worse. So, his decision was to just do what came naturally to him. Which meant he just had to follow his brotherly instincts. And so, he just that. He slowly began to wrap his arms around Luan while carefully making sure he didn't cause Lily any discomfort, who was still being held in Luan's other arm. Following this, Lily then looked up at both Luan and Lincoln with another puzzled expression on her face. As she looked up at both her sister and brother, she saw the look of surprise on Luan's face. This of course caused the 14 year old girl to look up at Lincoln, who had a soft and caring smile on his face as he met his sister's gaze.

"I promise… I won't ever leave you. I won't leave any of you again." Lincoln said in a soothing and caring tone as he kept his gaze on Luan. After hearing this the zany brown haired girl continued to keep her gaze on Lincoln, while a few tears remained on her face and eyes. Although Luan was touch by Lincoln's words and the look in his eyes. She needed something more to reassure her.

"D-do you promise?" Luan asked as her tone was soft and shaky, while her gaze was still placed on her big brother. After hearing this Lincoln proceeded to let out a soft chuckle. He then looked back down at Luan with that look in his eyes. That look that made him feel like the most truth worthy person in the whole world, what made him seem like he could do no wrong.

"You should know I never break a promise Luan, especially when comes to you and your sisters." Lincoln said with a sly smile as he looked down at Luan, who now seemed to have stop crying as she looked up at Lincoln with a shocked expression. But that soon changed into a sad but true smile, she then tighten her hug on Lincoln, who in return hugged back.

Overall, the scene looked very touching. Luan had her head resting on Lincoln's chest, while he had his arms wrapped around Luan and brought her into a hug. As this was happening, most of the others who were watching the exchange in silence couldn't help but smile or even cry at the sight before them. With the exception of Lily of course. Since the little baby could not help but look up at the little exchange with wonder. Then after about a minute later, Lily decided to do what she best. While still being held carefully in Luan's other arm, the little Loud used both of her little hands and proceeded to try and get both Luan and Lincoln attention. Which meant she was trying to get their attention by pulling on both of the shirts. Soon after about a few seconds later, both Luan and Lincoln stopped hugging and then proceeded to look down at Lily. Who was now looking up at both her brother and sister with a small toothy smile.

"Poo-poo!" Lily exclaimed in a happy and excited tone as she raised her little hands in the air. It took about a full minute for everyone to try and process what Lily had said, and because of that sadly. The tender moment between Lincoln and Luan came to a quick end. Just like what happened between Lincoln and the rest of his sisters. But unlike last time, something very peculiar happened next. To everyone and Lincoln's surprise. Lily was beginning to fuss a little in Luan's arm, and while this was happening the little Loud was reaching her hands toward Lincoln. Like she wanted him to hold her.

"OK… why is the baby doing that? Oh, and why is there even a baby here anyways?" Lincoln asked as he pointed one of his finger down towards Lily, who was still putting up quite a fuss. After hearing this, almost everyone turned to Lincoln like he was crazy. But then everyone started to realize that Lincoln had never even met Lily until now. So, Mrs. Loud thought it was best for Lincoln to finally be formally introduced to his baby sister. And so, while taking a deep breath. Mrs. Loud began to speak.

"Well Lincoln, this is Lily… your baby sister." Mrs. Loud said in a calm and motherly tone as she tried to gently drop the bombshell on her son. But unfortunately that didn't seem to be the case since Lincoln's expression quickly changed drastically. He looked at his mom with a face of shock, after that he quickly turned to the rest of his sisters. Who ether nodded or gave weak smile, which confirming that his mom was right. He then looked down at Lily once again, who had now stopped fussing in Luan's to look back up towards Lincoln.

As both Lily and Lincoln continued to look at one another, both carefully observing each other. For Lily, while being a baby she wasn't as oblivious as most babies were. For example, she took notice of her surroundings and the people around her a lot more clearly than most gave her credit for. So, when she first saw Lincoln she felt a sort of… acceptance towards him. Like she recognized him in some way, something Lincoln felt as well. The moment he saw Lily, he could tell they were related in some way. But he never thought she was his baby sister of all things. Soon after that, Lincoln couldn't help but look at Lily with a bit of wonder. And Lily couldn't help but feel the same as she looked up at her big brother. Now, as both Loud brother and sister continued to look at each other. Lincoln thought it was best to formally introduce himself to Lily.

' _Oh well, here goes nothing.'_ Lincoln thought as he took one last glance at Luan, who some how knew what he was planning to do. After getting a wink from Luan, Lincoln gave a shaky nod. Luan then proceeded to carefully hold up Lily towards Lincoln, who looked a bit nervous at first. But that soon changed when he met Lily's gaze once again. As he looked at her, he couldn't help but get lost into her eyes a little. It was like looking down at Lori's eyes when they first met, when she was still just a baby and when he was just a snot nosed 4 year old without a care in the word. That same feeling he got when he met Leni, Luna, Luan and Lynn. A feeling that he couldn't shake, and as he continued to feel this feeling. All his worries seemed to disappear. And soon after that, he slowly reached out to Lily. But before anything could happen, a sudden and loud boisterous noise erupted from upstairs. A noise that Lincoln knew quite well. The noises that that usually came from a guitar.

The noise… of music.

 **To Be Continued**

 **AN: Oh… so close. I am turd aren't I? Oh well, there is always the next chapter probably. And I don't think I have to tell you who it is upstairs, cause if I have to you have never seen Loud House. OK, now that I've got that out of the way. I hope you all liked the reunion between Luan and Lincoln, and the meeting between little Lily and Lincoln. I also hope you enjoyed this chapter overall. Also, if none of you have seen the recent episode of Loud House. Which was dance dance resolution, and which of course was awesome. I highly recommend you see it. Oh, and I was wondering if any of you want me to bring those girls from that episode into the story. Like for example Tabby or Haiku, heck or even all of them if you want me to. Anyways, you know the drill. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, I also hope you leave a review. And of course leave any questions you have on a review or even PM me. Guess this is it, until next time. See ya!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Facing The Music**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Loud House or any form of media related to it, it is rightfully owned by its respective companies or owners.**

 **AN: What is up! I am back! Now, probably some of you are wondering why I'm on this story again other than working on my other ones. Like say my Steven Universe one or my Walking Dead one too. Well, I've decided that I'm going to hold off for awhile on my Walking Dead story, only until November or sooner. The reason I'm doing that is because I don't got nothing to write for that story right now. So, sorry for those who read that story but don't worry. I'm only giving that one a temporary break. Also… I might not be able to focus more on my Steven Universe one as well. Now I'm not taking a break from that one at this point, I'm only focusing more on this story for awhile is all. I'm still going to be uploading the occasional chapter or update from time to time, so don't worry. OK then, since we got those out of the way. Let's get to answering questions! To Guest, don't worry about Bobby getting his shit pushed in by Lincoln. He won't kill him I can promise you that… but I can't promise it won't be pretty. To Bookworm, we'll see about me putting in more conversations. About Ronnie Anne and Clyde thought… well only time will tell. To Mew Shadowfang, I am so sorry if I spoiled anything for you or anyone. It must have slipped my mind, because I forgot most people don't the pleasure to watch the new episodes when they come out. To another Guest, you don't know how much that little dialogue you wrote made me laugh chuckle seeds! OH MAN! I mean sure you got Leni mixed up with Lori but that's all good though. Anyways, I've still been getting a few more requests about making Ronnie Anne, Clyde and a few Lincoln's friends older or about the same age as Lincoln. Like I said before guys, if you want it I'll write it. Now, since we got those out of the way. Let's get to what you guys came here for. Oh and thank all of you guys for all the support and whatnot. Really, I am thankful. Alright… ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Enjoy! Oh and read the AN when the chapter ends, I have something important to say too. So stick around!**

 _Oh well, here goes nothing.'_ Lincoln thought as he took one last glance at Luan, who some how knew what he was planning to do. After getting a wink from Luan, Lincoln gave a shaky nod. Luan then proceeded to carefully hold up Lily towards Lincoln, who looked a bit nervous at first. But that soon changed when he met Lily's gaze once again. As he looked at her, he couldn't help but get lost into her eyes a little. It was like looking down at Lori's eyes when they first met, when she was still just a baby and when he was just a snot nosed 4 year old without a care in the word. That same feeling he got when he met Leni, Luna, Luan and Lynn. A feeling that he couldn't shake, and as he continued to feel this feeling. All his worries seemed to disappear. And soon after that, he slowly reached out to Lily. But before anything could happen, a sudden and loud boisterous noise erupted from upstairs. A noise that Lincoln knew quite well. The noises that that usually came from a guitar.

The noise… of music.

' _Is that… music I hear?'_ Lincoln thought as he suddenly stopped reaching his arms towards Lily, who looked a little confused why Lincoln decided to stop. After a few seconds of waiting, Lily finally figured out that she wasn't going to be held by Lincoln. And as she started to figure that out. The music from upstairs was beginning to get louder, which in turn was starting to make Lily a little irritated. So, Lily did the only thing a irritated baby with a dirty diaper would do. She started to cry.

"WHAAA!" Lily cried out in a loud wail as tears started to fall erupt from her eyes. Now, seeing as this caught everyone by surprise, no could have prepared themselves for poor Lily's sudden loud crying. So, unfortunately it appeared the moment between Lincoln and Lily would have to be put on hold. Since Lincoln's first reaction to the loud wailing was to cringe a little and cover his eyes. In fact, that was mostly everyone's response when they all heard Lily's crying. But sadly Luan didn't have that same pleasure though, since the poor 14 year old's hands were preoccupied by holding Lily. Who didn't seem close to stopping her crying unfortunately.

So, the only thing Luan could do was just openly cringe as the wailing proceeded to get louder. Which almost completely blocked out the sound of the music from upstairs. Now, while Lily continued to cry and make a fuss. It would seem Mrs. Loud had finally had enough of her youngest daughter causing such a fuss. Thusly she decided to do what only a mother could do in such a difficult situation could do. She suddenly stopped covering her ears and then calmly made her way to the crying baby. Who was still being held up by a still cringing Luan.

"Oh, it's OK baby. Mommy's here." Mrs. Loud said in a soothing and motherly voice as she reached towards Lily, she then gently grabbed her and softly placed the poor sniveling little baby in her arms. She then began to slowly rock her arms back and forth as she started to hum a soft little melody. And that's when things slowly began to calm down. Lily's crying slowly started to stop as she listened closely to her mom's soft humming. Soon after that, Lily was now sound asleep in Mrs. Loud's arms. Immediately following that, everyone slowly began to uncover their ears.

"Man, I forgot mom was a natural when it came to doing stuff like that." Lincoln stated in a relived tone as began to clean out his ears. It had been so long since he's seen his mom in action when it came to babies. If he had to guess, the last he saw her like that with someone. It was most likely with Lynn when she was still a baby. But sadly it had been so long ago that Lincoln couldn't rightfully. Another thing that made Lincoln feel a little more regretful about. But at the same time made him feel a little happier as well.

' _Nice to see things haven't change much at least.'_ Lincoln thought with a small smile as he looked at the scene unfolding in front of him. The scene was that of Mrs. Loud and Lily. Lily who of course was now sleeping soundly in Mrs. Loud's arms. Overall it was a tender moment. Something that Lincoln has witnessed a lot over the years. Well, the years when he was still with his family. Back when it was just him, his parents and his five little sisters. Back when he had five sisters that is.

' _Back when things were simpler, and when I was a lot shorter.'_ Lincoln thought as he scratched the back of his head nonchalantly. As Lincoln kept scratching his while reminiscing about the past, the others around him began to recover from Lily's crying. Although Luan on the other hand was still having a hard trying to recover. Since unfortunately she couldn't cover her ears like everyone else when Lily decided to cry her lungs out. It only got worse since Luan was the one closest to her when it happened. So, the only thing that Luan could do was try her best to clean her ears out and hope the ringing from her ears stopped.

"Man, even Lynn didn't have a voice that strong when she was at that age. Right Luan?" Lincoln asked as he looked to his sister for her answer. But was met with silence when he turned to Luan, who had a blank expression as she kept trying to clean her ears out. After a few seconds of seeing his sister's obviousness, Lincoln decided to try and get her attention.

"Um, sis. You alright?" Lincoln asked in a puzzled tone as he waved one of his hands I'm front of her face. Which this time got Luan's attention. So as Luan stopped trying to clean out her ears, she turned to Lincoln with a confused expression.

"Huh, you say something Lincoln!?" Luan asked in a loud tone as she looked towards Lincoln, who cringed a little since he was caught by surprise by Luan's loud tone.

"I said, are you alright?" Lincoln said as he responded to Luan, who still had a very puzzled expression

"What!? Who's bright!?" Luan asked in another loud tone as she proceeded to try and clean out her ears again, hoping that it might help her hear better. But sadly that wasn't the case.

"No, I said are you alright!?" Lincoln said once again but this time in a clear an loud tone. However that didn't seem to work since Luan still had that puzzled look on her face.

"What!? Who's right!? What does that even mean!?" Luan asked as she kept trying to clean her ears. Lincoln on the other hand was beginning to get a little irritated now, since Luan was proving to be a little difficult. As Lincoln was about to open his mouth once again and use a louder tone of voice to try and communicate with Luan. He was stopped when he suddenly felt a hand cover his mouth. Shortly after that, Lincoln placed his attention towards the person who suddenly cut him off from speaking. And saw that it was in fact Lynn who had a irritated expression on her face as she looked up at her brother. Who was now pretty confused.

"Can you doofuses keep it down! Mom already got Lily asleep, and I don't want another crying situation on are hands." Lynn stated in a forced hush tone as she looked to Lincoln and Luan. After seeing how serious Lynn was being and the tone of her voice, Lincoln thought it would be in his best interest to do what his little sister said. You know, if he wanted to keep all his teeth. Cause he wasn't to keen on making Lynn angry and give him a few more punches to the face.

Now, unlike Lincoln who heard Lynn loud and clear. Luan sadly still couldn't hear so well. So, she did what anybody would do in the same exact situation she was in.

"WHAT!?" Luan asked loudly as she looked to Lynn and Lincoln, who both looked like Luan just committed murder. Shorty after Luan spoke, Lynn quickly acted fast and covered her mouth just like she did with Lincoln. She then pulled Luan quickly down to her level, where she made a shushing motion with her now free hand. Since she knew that Lincoln got the point to keep quite. After that, Luan looked like she final got the point and decided to nod her head. Soon afterwards both Lincoln and Lynn proceeded to let out a sigh of relief. They then both looked back to see Lily still sleeping quietly in their mom's arms. It almost looked like crisis was averted. However fortune didn't seem to be on their side today sadly, since both Loud brother and sister seem to forget one important thing. The music that caused this whole ordeal.

"GOOD AFTERNOON LOUD HOUSE! ROCK ON!" Screamed a muffled voice from upstairs, shortly after that the loud music from earlier instantly came back to life. And just like on cue, Lily quickly opened her eyes as the music from upstairs got louder and louder. Then something that everyone had feared happened. Lily began to quiver a little as new tears started to appear around her tiny eyes. And then it happened.

"WHAAA!" Lily cried loudly as she started to fuss around in Mrs. Loud's arms. Now, after this happened Mrs. Loud tried her best to get poor Lily to calm down or back to sleep if she could try. But it would seem that Lily wasn't having any of it, apparently that happens when you have a dirty diaper and being irritated by loud noises. Meanwhile as Mrs. Loud continued to try and make Lilly calm down, Lincoln could only let out a exhausted groan. He then tried to cover his ears like last time to try and block out the crying. However that didn't seem to work ether.

Meanwhile as everyone else from Leni to Lisa tried their best to cover their ears to help block out the loud crying and music, Luan still appeared to have some trouble with hearing. Lynn however, was something else all together. The 13 year old tomboy seemed to be very annoyed by this whole ordeal as of right now. It almost looked like Lynn wanted to punch something or even someone, especially considering that look on her face. It wasn't for long until Lynn started to speak her mind about this whole situation in her own way.

"THAT'S IT! THERE IS ONLY SO MUCH I CAN TAKE!" Lynn yelled out in a frustrated tone as she raised her hand in the air, while she was clenching it into a fist. Shortly after hearing Lynn's outburst, almost everyone with the exception of Mrs. Loud, Luan and Lily who was still crying her eyes out looked to the tomboy who was now seething in rage.

"THAT WANNABE ROCKSTAR HAS PUSHED ME TOO FAR! FIRST SHE TAKES A FREAKING HOUR TO USE THE BATHROOM THIS MORNING, THEN SHE USED ALL THE SUGAR FOR HER STINKING COFFEE AND NOW SHE CAUSES THIS! I AM DONE!" Lynn yelled out in a very angry tone as she was shaking her clenched fist up in the air. As Lynn continued to let out her rage by using her words, mostly everyone around her were slowly moving away fearing that her rage would be placed on them next. The only ones who didn't cower in fear, were Lincoln and Luan. Luan because she didn't have the faintest idea what was going, and Lincoln because he didn't want Lynn to do anything… serious. But now he was beginning to have second thoughts though.

' _OK… she's mad. Very, very mad.'_ Lincoln thought as he looked to Lynn who still seemed pretty angry, and it looked like the music from upstairs wasn't helping ether. So, it was at that point Lincoln knew that Lynn was to be messed with. Because there were times when he knew to duck and cover, and this sort of situation was that time? Now, as Lincoln was about to slowly move away from his rage filled little sister. Lynn decided to speak once again, while certainly not using her inside voice.

"HEAR THAT LUNA! I AM DONE! I'M COMING UP THERE TO GIVE YOU A PIECE OF MY MIND AND A CHANCE TO REARRANGE YOUR FACE DEAR BIG SISTER!" Lynn exclaimed loudly as she pointed upstairs, although the chances of Luna hearing her were low considering the loud music mixed with the crying kind of muffled most of Lynn's yelling. But of course Lynn didn't seem to know or probably care. Lincoln on the other… he appeared to care deeply about what Lynn just said. The look of shock on his face said it all.

' _Wait… WHAT!? That's Luna upstairs causing that ruckus!? Now way!'_ Lincoln thought as the look of shock on his face remained. For Lincoln, it was a little hard to believe that it was Luna who was making that racket. Since for Lincoln, that wasn't the same Luna that he knew long ago. Because he remembered that while Luna did like music, it wasn't rock or heavy rock that she was into the last he saw her. So yeah, it was difficult for Lincoln to believe the person blaring that music upstairs was his polite little sister Luna. Now as Lincoln continue to try and figure out this whole situation more clearly. Lynn appeared to be on the move.

"HEAR THAT SIS, I'M COMING FOR YOU!" Lynn yelled out it angry as she brought her hand in the air, and began to shake it as she looked up towards the ceiling. Where the music didn't seem to be close to stopping. And shortly after, Lynn proceeded to let a very loud and frustrated groan. Then after that she began to get on the move and make her way towards the stairs. While stomping loudly the whole way there. And as she got closer to the stairs, Mrs. Loud finally decided to intervene.

"LYNN! Don't you even dare think about going up those stairs young lady!" Mrs. Loud yelled out in a very calm and strict tone, and immediately following that Lynn stopped dead in her tracks. Now, while Mrs. Loud was still try her best to get Lily to calm down. She still managed to overhear her 13 year old tomboy of a daughter's rage filler rant. So, she decided stop things before things really do get out of hand. After Mrs. Loud spoke, Lynn begrudgingly stopped and then let out a small frustrated groan. She then turned around to look at her mom, who had a very strict and authority like expression on her face.

"Now, I know that you're mad at your big sister for waking up Lily. Because trust me, I feel the same way." Mrs. Loud said as she stopped trying to calm down a still fussy and crying Lily while taking a few brief second to look towards Lynn. Who was still irritated to some extent, but was still managing to face her mom and listen to what she had to say.

"But Lynn, you're going to have to find out sooner or later that violence isn't always the answer. Trust me, I know from experience." Mrs. Loud said in a calm and motherly tone as she looked down at Lynn. Who while still a little angry, was begrudgingly listening to what her mom was saying. After a few minutes of letting her mom's words sink in, Lynn soon started to get her act together and began to calm down. Well, only a little bit that is. Just mainly because the music from upstairs was still getting a little louder and that Lily was still crying.

"Fine… but someone has to go up there and tell her to put a sock in it! Cause if not, I'm going up there myself." Lynn stated with a frustrated huff as she refused to look at her mom and try not to give the satisfaction of being right, again. Shortly after hearing that, Mrs. Loud couldn't help but give Lynn a heartwarming smile. She then brought her attention back to Lily, who was still crying her eyes out unfortunately. As Mrs. Loud tried her best to try and stop Lily from fussing around in her arms once again. She started to think long and hard what Lynn had said. Since her tomboy of a daughter was right, she did have to find someone to get Luna to keep it down. So she could try and get to Lily calm down enough to change her diaper, and there was also the fact that Luna had to know that Lincoln has returned.

' _But who to choose? Definitely not Lynn, maybe Leni or Lucy?"_ Mrs. Loud thought as she tried her best figure out who to send up and get Luna to come down. But it was proving to be very difficult. Now, ordinarily she would send maybe Luan, Leni or even Lucy. Although she did have doubts about doing that. Since Luan still seemed to be busy trying to hear again, and Mrs. Loud wouldn't want to play an hour of charades just to explain that she wanted Luan to get Luna. While Leni and Lucy seem to be the best candidates, she also had doubts about them as well though.

For example, while she knew her second oldest daughter would try and get Luna to come down. There was a slight chance Leni might easily forget along the way. Not that Mrs. Loud doubted her daughter's Intelligence mind you, it was that she just doubted her ability to decide whether to do the task at hand or do something else entirely. Now that only one left was Lucy, and just when Mrs. Loud was about to make her decision. She suddenly remembered something, something that could solve all of her problem in no time. She forgot that Lincoln was present. And after figured out the solution to solve all her problems, she soon turned her attention towards Lincoln. Who noticed his mom's gaze, and then figured out what was going through her mind.

"Oh no." Lincoln said in a deep sigh as he looked towards his mom, who now had a small smile on her face.

"Lincoln, can you be a dear and go get your sister. You know what, in fact… how about you get both of your sisters and your father as well." Mrs. Loud said in a kind and polite tone as she looked at Lincoln with a small warm smile. Shorty after those words left her mouth, Lincoln knew that his goose was cooked. As Lincoln tried his best not sweat and quiver a little in fear, everyone in the living room looked to their mom as if she had grown a second head.

"Uh mom, are like sure that's a good idea?" Leni asked stating the obvious, even Leni knew that was probably not a good idea. And that was saying a lot. Now, after awhile a few of the others were beginning to see what their mom had in mind. Mainly Lisa who saw a lot of logic in the whole thing, and Lucy who knew that while it sounded all well and good. The young goth girl knew that Luna and Lori won't be so kind to welcome Lincoln with open arms like Leni did.

"Don't worry kids, your brother can handle himself. Besides, it would give me time to explain what's really happening for you kids who don't know, it also give time to change Lily's diaper. So, it's basically a win for everyone." Mrs. Loud said with another smile as she tried her best to reassure all her children. Now, while it did make sense for obvious reasons. The only problem was that Lincoln was beginning to have second thoughts on the whole thing. While he would of course get the chance to see his dad and two sisters again. There was a little problem Lincoln saw in his mom's whole plan. Even he could tell that when he does meet Luna and Lori again face to face, there was a chance things could get ugly.

While Lincoln didn't have a doubt his dad would go easy on him ether, he did know it would be child's play to what Luna or Lori might do to him. After all, if even Luan gave him a hard time at first. He didn't want to know what Luna and Lori might do. Of all his sisters, he considered Lori and Luna the ones he tried not get on their bad side. And if running away from home made Luan of all people angry with him. He didn't have to be a genius to figure out what might happen when he comes face to face with his sisters. But if he did refuse to go, then he would be inciting his mom's wrath as well. So, overall all his options looked pretty grim.

' _Of all things I've faced on my travels, from almost getting stabbed and to getting suplexed in a damn table. Nothing scares me more than getting my mom angry. Guess I really don't have a choice here."_ Lincoln thought with a exhausted sigh as he began to rub the back of his head. He then looked back towards his mom who was still giving him that smile of hers. And that's when Lincoln knew he couldn't refuse now. When it came down doing things he didn't want to do, refusing his sisters and mom was on top of that list. Shortly after that, Lincoln proceeded to let out another sigh. He then looked to his mom and decided to speak.

"Fine, I'll go. But if I'm not back in an hour and if the others do come down without me… call the cops and for the love of god don't sell my bike." Lincoln said in a nonchalant tone as he gave his mom a nod. Who only could smile and give a nod in return. And with that, Lincoln took a deep breath and then shorty exhaled seconds later. He then started to make his way towards the stairs, and as he kept walking. He soon passed both Lynn and Luan, and as he passed by Lynn. He couldn't help but ruffle Lynn hair as he walked by her.

"And if I don't come back, make sure you take care of my bike squirt." Lincoln said with a smile as he patted Lynn's head after he was done ruffling it. Lynn of course response in her own sort of way. Which was her trying her best to look away from her big brother while she had a faint blush on her face while having a small scowl too. Meaning that she was still a little angry over this whole situation. After seeing this, Lincoln couldn't help but smile. Meanwhile as Lincoln stopped messing around with Lynn, he stopped once again to come face to face with Luan. Who was still having a hard time hearing still.

' _Well, can't give any snarky remarks or mess with her verbally. So, guess this will have to do."_ Lincoln thought as he looked down at Luan, who had a puzzled expression as she trying to figure out what he was doing or going to do. Soon after about a few seconds later, she got her answer. Lincoln slowly lowered himself to Luan's level. Shortly after that he gave a sly smile, and before anyone could see it. He had already done it. As of right now, Lincoln was currently giving a light kiss on Luan's forehead. Almost everyone was caught by this sudden light hearted interaction, with the exception of Mrs. Loud though. Who was still trying to get Lily to stop crying.

And shorty after a minute, Lincoln parted his lips from Luan's forehead. He then gave a small smile as he softly patted Luan's head like he did with Lynn. Lincoln then proceeded to continue on his way towards that stair, and as he was making his way to the stairs. He left a blushing Luan, who after a few seconds of processing what happened. Started to lightly touch the spot on her forehead where Lincoln had kissed.

' _The same spot where he kissed last time, the night when he left as he tucked me to bed.'_ Luan thought with a light heart as she remembered what happened that faithful night, the night Lincoln disappeared. She remembered what happened that night very vividly as she began recount what transpired that night. Luan vaguely remembered something about Lincoln tucking everyone to bed, like he always he did when it was bedtime for everyone. He always did the same thing to each of them, even if it was one of the older ones like Lori or Leni. He always gave them a light kiss on the forehead and give them a soft goodnight. It was one of the few things that Luan didn't have a problem with when going to bed. Now, as Luan continued to reminisce about the past. Lincoln was beginning to make his way upstairs.

"Oh, and if a guy named Chris comes by looking for my bike. Tell him he owes me one!" Lincoln called out as he was slowly ascending up the stairs. And after a few minutes later, Lincoln had finally made it upstairs. While leaving his confused sisters and mother downstairs. And shortly after another few minutes, Lana of all people decided to speak.

"Wait… he has a bike!? I knew he was a biker! Cool, my big brother is a freaking biker! That's awesome!" Lana exclaimed happily as she raised her hands in air. And at that point of time, everyone in the room except Mrs. Loud, Luan and Lily couldn't help but face palmed at same exact time.

 **Meanwhile Upstairs**

Now as Lincoln had finally made it upstairs, the white haired 20 year old couldn't help but feel a little surreal. Since it has been ages since he's been in this house and this hallway. For him, it looked like it hasn't aged a day. But he knew that was a lie, well for him anyways. It had been 9 years and things do change. For better or worse. Soon after about a minute of taking it all in, Lincoln's attention was caught by the loud music. As he turned towards the source of the music, which was a room down towards the end of the hallway. And if he remembered correctly, that room was Luna's.

Shorty after thinking about it over, Lincoln decided to make his way towards the room where the loud music was emanating. As he was making his way there, Lincoln couldn't help but feel immense worry and a tiny bit of fear. In his mind, there was no way that his reunion with Luna was going to be pleasant. But unfortunately he didn't have a choice in the matter frankly. He knew that arguing with it with his mom would be useless. So, it was ether this way or him spending the next hour being scolded by his mom. Both he didn't like one bit. Now, as Lincoln continued to think over this whole mess in his head. He almost completely forgotten the room he was heading towards.

"OK… this is it." Lincoln said to himself softly as he stared at the door handle, and as he was staring. The music was still getting a little louder, and after about a full minute of waiting. Lincoln took another deep breath to try and calm his nerves, he then began to reach towards the handle of the door of the door. While trying to completely prepare himself for what awaited him. Unfortunately though, that didn't seem to be the case. Since Lincoln suddenly stopped halfway while he was reaching for the door handle… when all of a sudden he heard the sound of another door opening… from right behind him.

 **To Be Continued**

 **IMPORTANT AN: Well, things seem to not going Lincoln's way. First his moment with his baby sister is ruined, and then he's being forced to confront his sisters and dad next while being alone might I add. And then a door decide to open right behind. Man, Lincoln is not having a good day. Oh well, things happen. Now, to get down to business. I wanted to tell you all that I've been thinking about doing a few flashbacks to when Lincoln was still 11 and with his family. So, that would mean he would look pretty different than he is now. In fact all his family would look different. And that's where you guys come in. I need ideas for what Lincoln and his sisters would look like when he was still 11. So, that would mean Lincoln's sisters would be pretty young. Here are the the ages if you guys don't have a clue.**

 **Young Lincoln: 11**

 **Young Lori: 8**

 **Young Leni: 7**

 **Young Luna 6**

 **Young Luan: 5**

 **Young Lynn: 4**

 **So yeah, they're all be pretty young. And so that's why I need designs for what they may look like at those ages. Like for example, how their hair would look and what clothes they would be wearing at that age. Now, how you guys can help me is give ideas and your designs for what they might look like. How you can do this is by sending me a PM, leaving it in a review or even showing me a piece of art you drew. Now you can have ideas, suggestions and designs for one or more of you want. And for those who's ideas, suggestions and designs I like best I'll use them in the story and give you a shout out. Now, you guys don't have to do this. But I'd be very happy you guys gave me a few ideas for what you had in mind. Anyways, thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review. Also don't be afraid to ask any questions, any kind. And don't forget to leave your questions in a review or even PM me. Alrighty then… until next time. See ya!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: No Solace**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Loud House or any form of media related to it, it is rightfully owned by its respective companies or owners.**

 **AN: HEY YOU GUYS! I'm back once again! And I here go give you what you came her for! Now, I know you guys are kind of sick of these introduction chapters as of now. But don't worry, because these introductions will be over soon. And then we'll get into Lincoln's past and what his family has been doing without him. Probably have a few flashbacks and who knows, I might do a chapter or two about some certain episodes from the show. But only time will tell though. Anyways before I get to answering some questions, I want to apologize for any spelling mistakes or errors I make in the last chapter. You see, when I was writing the last chapter, I may have kind of rushed it a little. Because I knew that you guys were waiting for that chapter for awhile. So I just thought I push it a long a little faster. But now I see I kind of made a mistake on my part. And for that, I apologize. I promise I'll try better next time. OK, now time to answer your questions! To wakasta, I don't think Lincoln is adopted. But if you mean in this story, then no. If your talking about the TV show though, I don't know if that's true or if it's just a theory going around. To Thunderstrike16, Mew Shadowfang, avatarbending and anyone else I might have missed. Thanks for telling me and showing me those pictures, I had no idea about those things so thank you. To Austin 'SirAuruda1st' Bass, yeah if you want to. Because I'm good with anything, but you don't have to do that if you don't want to. And that would look to be all the questions in the reviews I saw, if I missed some I am deeply sorry I did. Because you see after I posted the last chapter forgot that some people's reviews might not show because I didn't moderate them first. I guess it slipped my mind because I was so tired when I finished that chapter. So yeah, sorry about that. OK… let's get to what you guys cane here for. Oh and once again, thanks for all the love and support you guys give me. Even though I don't deserve it, it's really appreciated and welcomed. Anyways… ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Enjoy!**

 **Meanwhile Upstairs**

Now as Lincoln had finally made it upstairs, the white haired 20 year old couldn't help but feel a little surreal. Since it has been ages since he's been in this house and this hallway. For him, it looked like it hasn't aged a day. But he knew that was a lie, well for him anyways. It had been 9 years and things do change. For better or worse. Soon after about a minute of taking it all in, Lincoln's attention was caught by the loud music. As he turned towards the source of the music, which was a room down towards the end of the hallway. And if he remembered correctly, that room was Luna's.

Shorty after thinking about it over, Lincoln decided to make his way towards the room where the loud music was emanating. As he was making his way there, Lincoln couldn't help but feel immense worry and a tiny bit of fear. In his mind, there was no way that his reunion with Luna was going to be pleasant. But unfortunately he didn't have a choice in the matter frankly. He knew that arguing with it with his mom would be useless. So, it was ether this way or him spending the next hour being scolded by his mom. Both he didn't like one bit. Now, as Lincoln continued to think over this whole mess in his head. He almost completely forgotten the room he was heading towards.

"OK… this is it." Lincoln said to himself softly as he stared at the door handle, and as he was staring. The music was still getting a little louder, and after about a full minute of waiting. Lincoln took another deep breath to try and calm his nerves, he then began to reach towards the handle of the door. While trying to completely prepare himself for what awaited him. Unfortunately though, that didn't seem to be the case. Since Lincoln suddenly stopped halfway while he was reaching for the door handle… when all of a sudden he heard the sound of another door opening… from right behind him.

"I swear Luna, if you don't keep it down I going to shove that guitar down your throat! I'm trying to talk to Bobby but I can't because of you!" Someone yelled out in a very frustrated tone with a very feminine voice as the door behind Lincoln was beginning to open. Now, after being totally caught off guard by the door beginning to open and the voice coming from behind it. Lincoln didn't have a clue what to do. So, he only did what anyone would do. He quickly turned around to face the door that was opening from behind and started to briefly panic. He then started to look for ways to escape. As he tried his best to find ways of getting him out of this current situation, Lincoln had started to realize something. He started to realize that he knew that voice in some way. But he couldn't put his finger on it though.

As the music coming from Luna's room continued to play as loud as it could from behind him. Lincoln stood his ground, since he wasn't looking for a way to escape anymore. But was trying to figure where he remembered that voice. Meanwhile as he was doing that, the door he was facing continued to open. His attention was then placed back on the task at hand. He quickly looked to the door as it was now completely open, and then someone started to come through it. And it was then Lincoln suddenly felt his heart tighten as his breathing began to get heavy. As if he had saw a ghost.

In a sense, he was right. Because for Lincoln… it was like seeing a ghost. A ghost from his past, a ghost he left behind and slowly forgot about. However, even after all these years. There was no way Lincoln could forget that face. A face that would be with him forever. The face of his little sister, his sister Lori. At first, Lincoln couldn't figure out why that voice seemed familiar. But now it all made sense to him. It was Lori all along.

After a brief few seconds of taking it in, Lincoln started to look at Lori more closely. And he could tell that out of everyone, it was Lori who grew up the most. The girl he was seeing right now in front of him was the same little 8 year old girl he left all those years ago. What he saw was a beautiful young woman who seemed to be a little shorter than himself, while being a little taller than Leni. She had large blonde hair like their mom had, probably something that was passed down like he had with Pop-Pop's hair. She wore a light blue tanktop with brown cargo shorts, blue slip-on shoes, and had blue eye shadow. She was also wearing pearl earrings. And if Lincoln could be completely honest with himself, he had to admit she was very attractive.

' _Man, she and Leni probably have all the guys attention where they go to school at! Not sure if that's a good thing on my end though.'_ Lincoln thought as he kept his gaze on his sister. Who still somehow didn't take notice of Lincoln. Now, if Lincoln was a betting man. He bet that the reason why her attention wasn't on him yet was because she was currently on her phone. If he had to guess, she was probably texting someone.

' _Probably this Bobby guy she's talking about… wait? Who is this Bobby guy anyways!?'_ Lincoln thought with puzzled expression as he tried his best to figure out who this guy Lori was talking about. And how come she's even talking about some guy anyways. While Lincoln was in his own thoughts and trying to figure out everything. Lori continued to text on her phone with a light scowl on her face as she kept walking towards her destination. Which was most likely Luna's room. But while both Lincoln and Lori were preoccupied with their own problems, both had seemingly forgot watch their surroundings. And of course that meant both brother and sister couldn't see each as Lori bumped right into Lincoln. Shortly after that, Lori lost her balance and was about to fall to towards the floor. But luckily Lincoln could count on his reflexes and caught Lori just in time before she made contact with the ground.

"Whoa there, I got you!" Lincoln exclaimed in surprised tone as he caught Lori just in time by grabbing her around the hips. Quickly after that, Lincoln brought Lori back to her feet. Which caused the blonde 17 year old girl to be pulled a little bit closer towards Lincoln. And after this Lori had an extremely surprised expression on her face. She then slowly looked up to see who caught her, and boy was she deeply shocked to see who it was.

"Man you almost took a tumble there. Eh Lori?" Lincoln said in a soft spoken tone as he looked down towards Lori, while giving her a small but bright smile. Now, as Lincoln continued to look down at his sister, he saw the shocked expression on her face. Just like from the rest of the others earlier. An expression that Lincoln was happy to see from Lori of all people. Sure he saw it on all his sisters down stairs, with the exception of Lynn of course. Who turned out to be pretty darn mad at him when she laid her eyes on him for the first time in 9 years.

Lincoln of course thought he was fortunate enough to see that Lori didn't feel the same way Lynn did. But he wasn't trying to speak so soon since their interaction with one another wasn't over yet. Shorty after thinking that, Lincoln suddenly felt the gentle touch of hand on his right cheek. This quickly caught his attention and so he slowly started to look down to see Lori looking back at him, with her hand gently touching his cheek.

"T-that really is you, isn't Lincoln." Lori said in a soft and shaky tone as she kept her gaze up towards her brother. Who didn't know what to say. Who could? It had been so long since he's seen or heard anything from his family. And above all Lori. So yeah, Lincoln was a little speechless. So he decided to use actions other than his words.

Lincoln slowly started to move his right hand up towards his cheek where Lori's hand was currently located. Shortly after about a second later, Lincoln had his hand placed gently above Lori's. Which was still on his cheek. He then placed his gaze back Lori who had a speechless expression as tears looked like they were going to fall from her eyes. Lincoln then gently with a slow pace brought his other hand up towards Lori's cheek. Now, both brother and sister could help be lost in each others gaze.

' _Wow, she really has grown into something… and I missed it. But, I'm here now.'_ Lincoln thought with a sudden and new stride as he kept looking down at Lori. Who now had tears coming down her face. After seeing this, Lincoln couldn't help but feel terrible. If there was one thing that Lincoln didn't want to do. It would be to cause his sisters to cry. Now, as Lincoln was about to say something. Lori's expression slowly stated to change a little. After a little while, Lori's expression was now one of indifference. Like there was no emotion at all on her face. And soon after that her tears suddenly seem to stop, which soon caught Lincoln's attention. But before he could say or do anything, Lori started to speak.

"This for leaving." Lori said with a whisper as he inched closer towards Lincoln, who looked puzzled at first. But that changed when he saw the look on her face as it quickly disappear into a light scowl. After seeing this look on Lori's face, Lincoln thought for the worse and he was right. Because all of a sudden he felt a great deal of pain… right where his crotch was located! As of a result of that, he quickly looked down to see that Lori had kneed him right in his lower regions! So, he reacted the only way he could!

"ARUGH!" Lincoln exclaimed loudly in pain as his whole body began to feel full force of what Lori had done. So much so that he was now slowly getting on his knees as felt like he was going to fall down to the floor. He then quickly brought one of his hands down to floor to help keep his balance as he was reeling from what had Lori did to him. While he used his other hand to help guard his crotch in case Lori wasn't done with her attack. But luckily for him that didn't seem to be the case. Since the only thing Lori seem to do as of right now, was to look down towards her kneeling brother with a scowl on her face. And a fierce glare along with it.

' _OK! Didn't see that coming!'_ Lincoln thought in pain as he was no beginning to process what had just happened. Now after about a few solid seconds of trying to recover from the attack on his lower regions? He took a couple of deep breaths as he let out a loud groan afterwards. Lincoln then tried his best to get up but had little to no success. So he decided to look up towards Lori, who still had that scowl on her face as she kept glaring down at him with a little bit of hate and disgust.

"Nice to see you too princess!" Lincoln said with a groan as he was still feeling the affects of him getting kneed in the crouch. But even with the pain he was feeling, he couldn't help but try to be a smart ass. Thus why he called Lori a princess. Because he knew she couldn't stand it when he called her that. And just like he predicted, he saw the look on Lori's face immediately disappear and was replaced with a shocked expression and a light blush on her cheeks. But eventually that expression and blush went away. Shortly after that, her scowl and glare returned but was much more heated than before.

"You have some nerve to show your disgusting face around here. Especially after what you did to this family you good for nothing bastard!" Lori said with a tone mixed with anger and disgust as she kept her glare placed on Lincoln. Who after hearing his sister's hate filled words, looked a little hurt and a bit shocked by what she said. But that changed when he thought long and hard by what she said.

"No, not nerve. Just regret Lori, just a whole lot of regret." Lincoln said simply as he looked up at Lori, who still had a scowl and glare on her face. And had no signs of going away soon. After awhile later, Lincoln proceeded to take another deep breath like from earlier. He then tried once again to get up but was having a hard time at first. But luckily he powered through it and began to slowly get up. After a few seconds of struggling a little, he had finally did it. Lincoln was now back up to his feet, however he still had one of his hands on his crotch. You know, just in case Lori wasn't done letting out her rage at him.

"So, how is this going to work? You wanna keep berating me and tell me what a piece of trash I am? Or do you want to keep venting your anger on me physically?" Lincoln asked with a pained filled huff, since he was still feeling a bit of pain from getting kneed in his family jewels. Who could blame him? He then looked to Lori as he was waiting for her response. But after a minute of silence and not hearing a answer. Lincoln decided to keep speaking, while Lori continued glare at him some more.

"Silent treatment, really? Didn't expect that from you of all people. Thought you might want to lay into me, like Lynn did." Lincoln said as he kept looking towards Lori hoping to get a response. But that didn't seem to be happening, since Lori just seemed to be unusually quiet and kept glaring at him. Probably hoping that he might crack under her gaze, like what she uses to do when they were younger. However, that didn't seem to be the case. Since the both of them weren't kids anymore.

"Bet you want me to say I'm sorry, and give you more of a reason to say you hate my guts. To say I regret leaving you guys. Is that it?" Lincoln asked simply as he began to fully recover from his "personal injury". He then kept his gaze towards his sister, who still looked the same like last time. So, Lincoln decided to change as he kept speaking.

"Well… I am sorry that I left all of you the way I did." Lincoln said as he began to speak what was on his mind, but he knew that he had to be careful for what he said. Since Lori wasn't like the rest of his sisters. So just simply saying he's sorry and crying won't win her over. And so, he had to think differently and say what was truly on his mind. Also most importantly, say what his heart was telling him.

"But, I'm not sorry for the reason why though." Lincoln said as he looked to Lori, who looked deeply surprised at first when those words left his mouth. In fact, if Lori was being honest with herself. It almost made her heart tighten in sadness when she heard those words. And of course that immediately changed when she felt immense anger as she began to process what Lincoln's words meant. And she was going to yell at him or even attack him once again like last time. But she never got the chance since Lincoln started to speak again.

"The reason why I'm not sorry Lori, is because I knew that if this family wanted to stay a family… it had to keep being one without me." Lincoln said in a shaken tone, and almost immediately after saying that. Lori was now completely shocked by Lincoln's words. And was now also deeply confused by what Lincoln had said. So, she decided to keep quiet and listen to what he had to say.

"You and I both know that back when we were younger and there was just the 6 of us, things were… different." Lincoln said as he used the word "different" as loosely as possible.

"Things were rough for all of us, since dad was laid off at the time and mom couldn't yet find a job yet. And over time… I got tired of it. I got tired of seeing you guys being miserable and unhappy." Lincoln said in a soft and still shaky tone as he continued to speak. While Lori just kept being silent as she stood there listening to what her brother had to say.

"So, I had this crazy plan to try and make things better. A plan where all of you got to eat more and get to do things we couldn't do when I was still around. A plan where you guys could be happy… a plan where I wasn't in the picture." Lincoln said sadly as he looked towards the ground, since he couldn't bare to see what Lori's expression was. So, he kept going on what he had to say.

"The plan I had was… that I run away. I run away from home and from all of you. Not because I was unhappy or that I hated anyone of you. No, I ran away because… I thought at the time… maybe if mom and dad had one less mouth to feed. And one less kid to take care of… maybe things would get better." Lincoln continued as he kept looking down at the ground with shame and a little bit of sadness.

"So, yeah… that was my plan. I would just leave in the middle of the night while everyone was in bed sleeping. And, I went through with it. I left all of you without saying a word, without leaving a letter… and without saying goodbye to all of you. My girls… my sisters… my family." Lincoln said as he felt like his chest was tightening by each word he said. But even though he felt like stopping, he decided to power through. He then proceeded to take a deep breath as he started to speak once again.

"I… do regret leaving you all the way I did. You deserved much more than that from me, a lot of things from me in fact. But, I don't regret the reasons Lori. Because if I had to leave to make sure you all had a better life and were happy without me. Than I would do it all over again. Because, I love you… all of you. And I would have done anything to make sure you were happy. Even if that meant I couldn't be with you." Lincoln said in a whisper like tone as he tried his best not to cry. While keeping his gaze down at the floor.

"Heh, bet I look like a mess right now. Look at me, I can't even look at your face because how much of a coward I am. I… shouldn't have came back… I bet you of all people would be happy still… if I had just died out there rather than coming back. Look at me… I'm a waste of life." Lincoln said simply with a tone filled with shame and regret. While his words would have seemed shallow and grim at first, he said those words it the best way he could have said them. Now, while he knew he shouldn't have said such things. Lincoln didn't seem to care, since it almost looked like he meant every word. His expression was that of sadness, regret and of shame. However, that quickly changed when he felt a sharp pain on his right cheek! As if he had just been slapped, and after about a brief second later. He finally figured out that he was indeed slapped, slapped by Lori.

Lincoln was so surprised by this, he didn't know what to do. So, he only did what he could do. He decided to put his gaze back towards Lori, and so he did. But when he lifted his head to see Lori. He was shocked to see what awaited him. What Lincoln saw wasn't the same scowling Lori who was glaring at him only a few minutes ago. No, what he saw was something completely different. He saw Lori, who had tears running down her face as he still had her glare still placed on him. But this time, it felt… more different. Before Lincoln could say a word or do anything, it would seem like Lori had beaten him to the punch.

"Don't you ever say that again, do hear me!" Lori exclaimed in a shaky but loud tone as she looked to Lincoln with an expression of both anger and sadness. Which by all means took Lincoln by shock, since he was expecting a lot of things from his Lori when he was finished speaking. But he wasn't expecting what he was seeing right now in front of him.

' _Well, I was kind of expecting the slap… but not this. No way I expected this from Lori of all people. And boy does she know how to slap, man that really stung.'_ Lincoln thought as he slowly brought up his hand to touch his now swore cheek. He then turned his gaze towards Lori, who seemed to have a lot more to say than what she did say. So, Lincoln thought it was just plain right to see what she had to say to him. Since she did the same with him.

"I don't care that you're sorry, you hear me! I really don't! But don't you ever say you are a waste! Do you hear me!" Lori said in a forceful and anger filled tone as tears continued to fall down her face. Before long after she said that, she slowly made her way up to Lincoln. Who still seemed a little bit shocked about what happened but after awhile he seemed to have gotten his act together. He then decided to keep quiet since he knew that Lori wasn't done with him yet.

"After what you did to this family, I can't never forgive you. But that doesn't mean I hate you." Lori said as her tone began to quiet down a little as she looked started to look down at the floor like Lincoln did with her earlier. But after she awhile later, Loti lifted her head to see Lincoln. Who seemed to be shocked by what she had said. But remained quiet as he could look back at Lori who continued to speak.

"Even after what you did to this family, what you did to me. I still love you… because you're my brother. And after what you told me… after you told me why you left. I can't help but think your not the bad guy here." Lori said softy as she looked back at Lincoln. Who couldn't help but feel surprised to hear those words from her. Especially after what he's done to her and their family. At first, Lincoln thought this might be leading up to something like what had happened to him and Lynn earlier. But that didn't seem the case when Lori suddenly took a step back, while tear kept falling down her cheeks.

"But, that doesn't mean your not guilty though." Lori said simply as tried her best to avert Lincoln's gaze. But couldn't help it as she locked her eyes with his.

"I can't just forget everything like it never even happened Lincoln. I just can't. After all the time and pain we went through, what I went through!" Lori said as she gave a heated glare right at Lincoln, who still had a very neutral expression as he let Lori continue what she was saying. But even though his expression said it otherwise, Lincoln was hurting on the inside by what Lori was saying. Because he knew that all of it was true. Even though he didn't want it to be.

"I had to grow up without my big brother! I had to help mom and dad when you left us! I had to fill in your role as the mature and loving older sibling! I had to learn the hard way about high school when you weren't there to tell me! I had to go through the worse days of my life without my big brother there to comfort me and tell me everything is going to get better! I HAD TO BE HERE WHEN YOU WEREN'T HERE!" Lori screamed at Lincoln as she started to let out all her anger and sadness with her words. And the only thing Lincoln could do was stand there and take it all. All the pain and sadness, all because of what he did to her. What he did to all of them. And unfortunately for Lincoln, Lori's rage filled rant wasn't over yet.

"YOU LEFT ME! YOU LEFT ALL OF US! YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME, YOU SAY YOU LOVE ALL OF US! THAT YOU WOULD DO ANYTHING FOR US! THAN WHY WEREN'T YOU HERE WHEN WE NEEDED YOU!? WHEN I NEEDED YOU!" Lori screamed at the top of her lungs. As she kept going all in on Lincoln, who seemed to be cracking by each word she said. And from there it only seemed to get worse, since it looked like Lori wasn't done yet. Not by a long shot.

"WHERE WERE YOU WHEN LUCY WAS BORN!? WHERE WERE YOU WHEN THE TWINS WERE BORN!? WHERE WERE YOU WHEN LISA WAS BORN!? WHERE WERE YOU WHEN YOUR 11 MONTH OLD LITTLE SISTER WAS BORN!? WHERE WERE YOU WHEN YOU WEREN'T THERE TO HOLD THEM WHEN THEY CAME HOME FOR THE VERY FIRST TIME!?" Lori continued to scream at Lincoln, who could only keep taking all the verbal punishment she gave him. And slowly it was beginning to take a huge toll on him, word by word was hurting him to his very core. So much, that tears were threatening to fall from his face. All of it, all of it was too much for him. As every word was beginning to process through his head, Lincoln had finally decided enough was enough.

"WHAT DO WANT ME TO SAY LORI!? TELL ME RIGHT NOW AND I'LL SAY IT! BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE TO STAND HERE AND LISTEN TO THIS! I CAN LEAVE RIGHT NOW IF YOU WANT ME TO! JUST SAY IT!" Lincoln yelled as he looked down at Lori with anger in his eyes. Which totally caught Lori off guard, so much so that she almost felt fear when she saw the look in his eyes. Because she never once saw a look in her brother's eyes like the one she was currently seeing right now. If she had to be honest with herself, it frightened her a little bit. But Lori wasn't a coward, so she decided not to back down not even a little to a still distraught Lincoln. In fact, Lori decided to say something that would probably even make Lincoln more upset than he already was.

But before she or Lincoln could say or do anything, both brother and sister began to hear a door begin to open. And that door so happened to be located right behind where Lincoln was standing. And while that was happening, Lincoln slowly started to realize something. The music that was playing loudly in Luna's room had came to a stop. In fact, as Lincoln began to think harder on it. He suddenly started to realize something else, something very important that he almost wanted to punch himself for forgetting it. Lincoln had figured out that the music coming from Luna's room… had stopped playing long ago! As he began to remember it more clearly this time, he remembered that it stopped when he abs Lori began to talk! Which could only mean one thing!

' _Oh no, please don't tell me she heard us arguing! Oh please no!'_ Lincoln thought as he began to panic when he came to the conclusion of what was happening and going to happen. But before he could do or say anything. The door slowly began to open.

 **To Be Continued**

 **AN: Oh… I'm a turd ain't I!? Oh man, I know some of you want to probably punch me right in the face right now for leaving all hanging like that. Well, I wouldn't blame you. But for all seriousness here, that was one hell of a chapter I wrote. Like man, you wouldn't believe the hell I had to go through to finish this. Well, anyways enough about me. Let's talk about Lincoln and what happened and what's going to happen. Now, I don't think I got to explain what's going to happen or what just happened. But I'll humor you guys. OK, Lincoln went up stairs, he soon met up with Lori completely by accident. Lincoln and Lori had a cute moment, than Lincoln got kneed in the nuts by Lori. Which you got to admit, was a bit uncalled for but at the same time well deserved too. Then Lincoln and Lori started to talk and it soon got escalated. And then as it was about get even more escalated. The door behind Lincoln started to open and the music stopped. In fact it stopped a little while ago too. And so, yeah. I think all of you can put two and two together. Anyways, sorry for any mistakes I did but please forgive me because I'm really tired. Training hasn't been good to me and work has been hell too. So yeah, sorry. Oh, and thanks for reading and all the support you've guys have been giving me. Even though I don't think I deserve it, its welcomed and appreciated. OK, don't forget to leave a review and if you have questions or even suggestions. Leave them in a review or PM, if you do PM me I'll try my best to respond back. Alright… see ya until next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: What I Deserved**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Loud House or any form of media related to it, it is rightfully owned by its respective companies or owners.**

 **AN: Hey guys, I don't know why but I feel like I've been on a roll so far. So, I guess that's how come I've been doing more writing on this story than my other ones. Now I know I shouldn't be going that, but it's just so hard to get on with one story and than get back on a totally different one the next. And because of that. I decided to continue writing on this story because why the hell not. Now that doesn't mean I'm not forgetting my other stories and leaving them for dead. I'm only doing what I love, and that's writing. But you see when I'm writing the same stuff over and over. You can see why I want to focus on certain things or even take a break from time to time. Which is why I'm more focused on this story because there is so much for me to do. So yeah, I hope you guys can understand why I'm not working on some of my other stories. OK, now this is the part where I answer some questions but unfortunately I couldn't find any in the reviews. However, I did see that a bit of you guys don't like how I'm pacing the story. Because we're on chapter 9 as of right now and Lincoln still hasn't reunited with the rest of his family. Now I can see why some of you don't like that, but you have to understand that I'm not on a normal schedule like some of you. Because when I write, it's ether early in the morning, late at night or in the middle of the afternoon when I'm lucky. Now the reason why it's like that is because I'm trying to become a pro wrestler on my spare time and doing my job all in the same day. Now I won't go into much detail other than that, like where I work or what my work schedule is, because that's my personal life. So yeah, you can see why I pace the story the way I do. It's not because I'm a lazy turd, it's because I have other things to do. Not that I don't like doing this you know, but it's just hard sometimes to find the time I hope you can understand. Anyways, let's do this! ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Hope you enjoy! Also sorry about taking awhile guys. It's just been a hectic time for is all. Oh and there might be some mature language up ahead as well. So yeah, just a heads up. Don't worry though, nothing too major.**

"WHERE WERE YOU WHEN LUCY WAS BORN!? WHERE WERE YOU WHEN THE TWINS WERE BORN!? WHERE WERE YOU WHEN LISA WAS BORN!? WHERE WERE YOU WHEN YOUR 11 MONTH OLD LITTLE SISTER WAS BORN!? WHERE WERE YOU WHEN YOU WEREN'T THERE TO HOLD THEM WHEN THEY CAME HOME FOR THE VERY FIRST TIME!?" Lori continued to scream at Lincoln, who could only keep taking all the verbal punishment she gave him. And slowly it was beginning to take a huge toll on him, word by word was hurting him to his very core. So much, that tears were threatening to fall from his face. All of it, all of it was too much for him. As every word was beginning to process through his head, Lincoln had finally decided enough was enough.

"WHAT DO WANT ME TO SAY LORI!? TELL ME RIGHT NOW AND I'LL SAY IT! BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE TO STAND HERE AND LISTEN TO THIS! I CAN LEAVE RIGHT NOW IF YOU WANT ME TO! JUST SAY IT!" Lincoln yelled as he looked down at Lori with anger in his eyes. Which totally caught Lori off guard, so much so that she almost felt fear when she saw the look in his eyes. Because she never once saw a look in her brother's eyes like the one she was currently seeing right now. If she had to be honest with herself, it frightened her a little bit. But Lori wasn't a coward, so she decided not to back down not even a little to a still distraught Lincoln. In fact, Lori decided to say something that would probably even make Lincoln more upset than he already was.

But before she or Lincoln could say or do anything, both brother and sister began to hear a door begin to open. And that door so happened to be located right behind where Lincoln was standing. And while that was happening, Lincoln slowly started to realize something. The music that was playing loudly in Luna's room had came to a stop. In fact, as Lincoln began to think harder on it. He suddenly started to realize something else, something very important that he almost wanted to punch himself for forgetting it. Lincoln had figured out that the music coming from Luna's room… had stopped playing long ago! As he began to remember it more clearly this time, he remembered that it stopped when he and Lori started to talk! Which could only mean one thing!

' _Oh no, please don't tell me she heard us arguing! Oh please no!'_ Lincoln thought as he began to panic when he came to the conclusion of what was happening and going to happen. But before he could do or say anything. The door slowly began to open.

Now, while Luna's door continued to slowly open. Lincoln and Lori were both beginning to fear the worse. Because both siblings had finally figured out that not only had Luna been eavesdropping on them. But had overheard everything, including when Lincoln came clean about the reason why he left. And that wasn't even the worst part. The worst part was that Luna most likely also heard their little shouting match they had a little while ago. And if that was the case, both Lincoln and Lori knew that wasn't good. Not good at all.

' _Oh man, what do I do!? What do I do!? WHAT DO I FREAKING DO!?'_ Lincoln thought as he began to panic as his expression was that of fear and anxiety! As only thing going through his mind as of right now was what could he do? What will he say? What's going to happen? Those were the only thoughts Lincoln could worry about. And that would be his undoing because the door that he was so worried about was now wide open. Then before Lincoln knew it, he was now facing the person who he was originally going to see right before he ran into Lori. He was now standing face to face with his little sister Luna.

But, something was very strange. At first glance Lincoln thought the girl standing before him wasn't Luna. However after a solid minute of getting a better look at her, and seeing how her expression was when she came face to face with him. It wasn't long before he finally figured out that the young girl staring back at him with tear filled eyes was in fact his sister Luna. She just… looked different. Very different.

The girl standing before Lincoln as of right now wasn't the same little girl that he'd left all those years ago. No, not by a long shot. Luna had short brown hair, something she inherited from their dad and had it styled into a pixie cut. She also had freckles on her cheeks and had light purple eye shadow on. But it appeared that as she was crying, a little bit of the eye shadow was beginning to wash down her face. Luna was also wearing some very interesting clothes that Lincoln distinctly remember her not owning the last time he saw her. She was currently wearing a purple t-shirt with a skull on it, a light purple skirt with a square pattern, a grey belt wrapped around her skirt and was also wearing some high purple boots, and was wearing paperclips for earrings for some unknown reason. She also had two black bracelets on both of her arms that matched. Overall she almost looked like a punk rock star, or was trying to seem like one.

' _OK… my little sister is a rocker… that's something. Well, I guess that explains the music and guitar from earlier.'_ Lincoln thought as he remembered the reason why he came upstairs in the first place. However as he was remembering, he took another look at Luna. And saw that she had appeared to be crying. Probably because of what she heard when she was eavesdropping on his conversation with Lori.

' _If you can call getting kneed in the nuts and get shout at a conversation? Then yeah, guess Luna got the whole thing loud and clear.'_ Lincoln thought sadly as he had a small frown and disheartening when he saw the condition of what his sister was in. It only got worse when he continued to see tears fall gently from her face along with a few bits of eye shadow she had too. It was then at that point of time Lincoln only felt worse for what he did. And it would seem he wasn't the only one ether.

Since it appeared that Lori wasn't faring to well ether. The expression that the young 17 year old girl had was one very similar that Lincoln currently had. But it quickly changed when she took a sideways glance towards Lincoln. The expression Lori had now was that of what a very pissed grizzly bear would have if you had just messed with one of its young. So yeah, even though Lori felt some of the guilt for getting Luna into the state she was in right now. It didn't mean that she didn't think this whole thing was Lincoln's fault. After all, it only made sense for her to blame someone else for this whole mess. And unfortunately for Lincoln who was still unaware the look Lori was giving him, was in fact that someone.

' _How come I just felt a sudden chill on the back of my spine just now?'_ Lincoln thought as he now had a small and questionable look on his face. But after a few moments later, he began to brush it off and think nothing of it.

"So, is it true then?" Said a feminine voice in quiet and shaken tone, which was similar to a few Lincoln had heard over the course of the last hour. A tone that he's heard from his mom, Lynn, Leni, Luan, Lori and now Luna. After hearing what he had just heard, Lincoln slowly turned his attention towards the voice. And saw Luna who still in the shape he last saw her in only moments ago. However this time it was different though. Mainly because the look Luna was currently giving him and the expression on her face.

The look she was giving him wasn't too bad, but was still able to be considered somewhat like a glare. While her expression was something between anger and sadness. However Luna looked to be more depressed than angry. Something that Lincoln took account of quick.

' _And here we go again.'_ Lincoln thought with a small dejected sigh as he started to rub the back of his head once again. Which was something he was doing a lot as of late, probably because it was his copping mechanism when dealing with stuff like this. Honestly he didn't know.

"Well… I'm waiting." Luna said simply as she continued to lock her gaze onto Lincoln, who still appeared to be at an impasse on what he should say. And the look Luna was giving him wasn't helping ether. So, he just decided to wing it.

"You know what… I just don't know what to say Luna. Alright, I just don't know." Lincoln said simply with a small sigh and a dejected expression on his face. But even though he admitted what he said was true. It would seem that wasn't good enough for Luna.

"You don't know!? Really!? That's all you have to say!?" Luna asked as the tone of her voice got a little bit louder and bit more aggressive. Something Lincoln took note of quickly. In fact, if he was being honest with himself. Lincoln was getting a little bit sick and tired from all of this. And it was only going to get worse since it would seem Luna wasn't done with him yet.

"I mean really!? After all the stuff you said to Lori!? Your not going to do some heart felt speech about how you feel terrible for what you did!? Your not going to say sorry, really!? REALLY LINCOLN!? AFTER EVERYTHING YOU SAID, YOU HAVE NOTHING TO SAY TO ME!?" Luna exclaimed in a very loud tone and with tears still continuing to fall from her face. The crying rocker girl then decided to get up close and personal with Lincoln and slowly marched her way up to him. And now she was staring up at Lincoln with the best glare she could manage. But even then and there Lincoln kept his composure, not even backing down a little to the young rebellious rocker standing in front of him. However that was going to immediately change when Luna decided to push her luck with her already irritated brother.

"GOD, YOU ARE SUCH GOOD FOR NOTHING BASTARD!" Luna yelled out at Lincoln, who still kept his calm and collect expression. But that expression was slightly changing when Luna decided to try and shove him. Luckily however Luna wasn't too strong like Lynn was when she caught Lincoln by surprise. So the shove was nothing more than a little nudge to him. But the words of malice that Luna continued to scream at him was beginning to take affect on him.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! AFTER ALL THE HELL YOU PUT ME THROUGH! AFTER EVERYTHING YOU DID YOU HAVE NOTHING TO SAY!? AT LEAST TELL ME IT WASN'T EASY FOR YOU TOO YOU ASSHOLE!" Luna continued yell at Lincoln while she also kept trying to shove him off balance. And the shoving and yelling continued, all of it was really starting to get on Lincoln's last nerve.

It was only right that he was feeling the way he was as of now. Especially after everything he's been put through today. So, after a few moments of getting shoved and letting Luna's cold words sink in. Lincoln finally decided to give his dear little sister a response.

"ALRIGHT, YOU WANT TO HEAR WHAT I HAVE TO SAY!? FINE!" Lincoln yelled out at Luna who was completely caught off guard by her brother's sudden outburst. And she wasn't the only one either, since it seem Lori was also surprised by Lincoln's outburst. Furthermore, it appeared that Lincoln wasn't done yet. Seeing that he finally got Luna's attention, Lincoln decided to give what she wanted from him.

"MY LIFE WAS HELL OUT THERE LUNA! THE FIRST FEW YEARS OUT THERE WERE THE WORST YEARS OF MY LIFE! AND NOT JUST BECAUSE YOU GUYS WEREN'T THERE WITH ME EITHER!" Lincoln continued to yell out while tears were starting to fall down his face, just like what happened with Luna only minutes ago.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I HAD TO GO THROUGH OUT THERE BY MYSELF! THE AMOUNT OF DAYS I HAD TO GO WITHOUT FOOD! THE MOST DESPERATE TIMES I HAD TO DIG THROUGH THE GARBAGE JUST TO FIND THE SCRAPS THAT NOBODY ELSE WANTED! THE DAYS I HAD TO DEAL WITH STOMACH SICKNESS I GOT LATER ON FROM THOSE SAME SCRAPS!" Lincoln yelled out at Luna as he continued on his relentless tear filled rant. Which was beginning to take affect on both Luna and Lori, who were starting to let Lincoln's words sink in their minds. And in their hearts.

"THERE WERE TIMES I THOUGHT THAT WAS MY PUNISHMENT, MY PUNISHMENT FOR LEAVING ALL OF YOU! ON THOSE DAYS, WHEN I WAS COLD, ALONE AND HUNGRY! I THOUGHT MAYBE THAT WAS GOD'S DEVINE FURRY OR JUST PLAIN KARMA GIVING ME WHAT FREAKING I DESERVED!" Lincoln yelled as his voice was starting to get little shaky, and the tears he had on his face remained. All the emotions he's had pent up, all of it was beginning to slowly be let out. By every single word he spoke or yelled out. Was one he let everything out. And every time he did that, the less he was afraid to say what he truly wanted to say.

"THERE WERE TIMES I JUST WANTED SOMETHING BAD TO HAPPEN AND JUST TAKE MY MISERABLE LIFE! THE AMOUNT OF TIMES I HAD TO LAY DOWN ON SOME DIRTY UNDERPASS JUST TO GET SOME SLEEP OR SOME SHELTER FROM THE DAMN RAIN OR THE FREEZING SNOWFALL WERE HELL!" Lincoln continued to yell out as his anger and self loathing were beginning to get the better of him. And as every word he spoke got harder for him to say, Lincoln thought back to those days were he suffered on the road. The days he went without food, the times he got sick and the those rare moments he got so exhausted from exposure that he couldn't stand or move. Those rare moments where he almost thought that was it for him.

"SO YEAH, DON'T TELL ME YOU WERE THE ONLY ONES WHO WERE PUT THROUGH HELL! BECAUSE I HAD TO GO THROUGH SOME OF THE WORST YEARS OF MY LIFE OUT THERE ALONE! THE THINGS I HAD TO DO JUST SO I COULD KEEP ON SURVIVING UNTIL THE NEXT DAY, AND THE DAY AFTER THAT!" Lincoln managed to yell out as his voice was beginning to get a little weak and shaky. And him crying his eyes out weren't helping either. But Lincoln didn't seem to care the least about that. Since it would seem he was too preoccupied with dealing all the emotions he was feeling currently. And what he was doing to express those emotions.

Which was him releasing all those emotions by him crying his eyes out, or him yelling out his anguish and sadness out for everyone to hear. That meant more so for both Luna and Lori, who were both shocked and a little shaken by what their big brother had said. It was more of a shock to say the least. Especially since both girls have yet to hear what went on with Lincoln's life after he left. So, hearing what happened to him out there for the first time was shocking and a little hard to hear. And as Lincoln's words began to process through both girl's heads, both couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for their brother. But before either Luna or Lori could say or do anything. Lincoln, who now started to calm down began to speak once again.

"Sure I managed fine after awhile, but it wasn't easy. I had to do a lot of things I didn't want to do out there. From doing a bit of shoplifting to being stinking pickpocket. Stuff I'm not proud of, but I did it." Lincoln said as his tone was quiet and his voice was calm but still a little shaky. Maybe because of all the yelling he was doing, or even the crying as well. Either way, he just felt exhausted and a little bit weak to his knees. But that didn't stop him from continuing to speak.

"I did it… because no matter how much shit I had to put up with out there by myself, it gave some sort of hope that when things got worst for me. Things probably got better for you, for all of you. And that's what made everything I had to be put through all worth it." Lincoln said simply as he slowly started to wipe away the tears that remained on his face. And as he was doing that, both Luna and Lori were both speechless and had no idea what to do.

While at first Lori and maybe Luna were both alright with them making Lincoln loosing his cool, both girls didn't count on him telling them what he's been telling them. Mainly him telling them what happened to him out there shorty after he left and what he did. To be honest, it was a little hard to believe what he was saying. But somehow both girls knew that what he was saying was true. No matter how much they didn't want it to be.

Now, while both Luna and Lori did feel some remaining anger and bit of animosity towards Lincoln. Both girls couldn't help but feel a little sorry for their brother. And it would appear Luna, the one who probably escalated the whole ordeal, felt more sorry than Lori. So, for whatever reason. Luna slowly started to reach out her hand towards Lincoln, hoping to maybe comfort him in some way. Even though she did feel a little angry at him at the start of all this. The young rocker girl couldn't help but feel like the naïve young girl she used to be. What she uses to be before Lincoln left. Which was almost a life time for Luna now that she thought about.

Now before Luna could continue to think on the matter, she quickly took notice that her hand was inching closer and closer to Lincoln. And just as her hand was about to make contact with Lincoln. A sudden voice called out to Luna, Lincoln and Lori that got their attention.

"Now girls, I think that's enough. Give your brother some space." Said someone in a calm and authoritative like tone. And as soon as Lincoln heard that voice, he immediately brought his head up and looked towards the direction where the voice was coming. Which was at the end of the hallways where, if he remembered correctly, was where his parent's bedroom was located. And he was right. Because when he looked to that direction, Lincoln had finally found the person who called out to him and his sisters. A person that Lincoln instantly recognized as someone special to him. And that someone was his father.

"Because I think me, him and your mother need to have a long and serious discussion." Mr. Loud said in a serious and calm tone as he looked towards Lincoln with his cold and harden eyes. Which almost made Lincoln flinch a little as he tried his best to avert his dad's gaze. But not before getting a good and long look at his dad, and taking notice on how much he's changed over the last few years. Lincoln could see that his dad was wearing a green sweater with a yellow checkered collar and cuffs, and brown slacks. He could also see that years haven't been too well on him like it was with his mom, since he could see a bit of his hair thinning on top of his head around his curly brown hair.

' _Great, here I am spilling my guts out and dad just so happens to hear most of it. If not all of it! It's official… my life sucks!'_ Lincoln thought simply with a large and dejected sigh as he looked to the floor with a small frown.

 **To Be Continued**

 **AN: Looks like things aren't going Lincoln's way. First he takes a tongue lashing from Lori and then Luna, he then also decides to spill his guts out for Luna and Lori. Telling them he's suffered just like them if not more than anyone. And now he finds out he has to deal with the patriarch of the family, his dad. Man, things aren't look too good for Lincoln. Hopefully he can survive what his dad has in store for him. Anyways, sorry for taking so long for the this chapter. I've just been a little sick and the last couple of days have been very hectic for me. So, I hope you can understand why I've been absent. Also, I hope you guys loved the chapter and like the little preview of what Lincoln used to do when he was out by himself. Yeah, stuff wasn't too good for our young friend out there when he started out. Alright, guess this is goodbye for now. You know, until the next chapter comes out. Hope you guys can forgive me if I've made any errors or mistakes, also I hope you leave a review and a question if you want. Heck, even leave any ideas you have for the story too if you want. You can also PM if you want, which I will respond if I have the time. So yeah, thanks for reading and do please leave a review. See ya!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Talks And Insults**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Loud House or any form of media related to it, it is rightfully owned by its respective companies or owners.**

 **AN: Hey guys, I'm back. Hopefully I didn't make you all wait too long. And if I did I deeply apologize for that, but since you guys can't exactly tell, I'm still a little bit sick. I went to the doctor and he said it's just a cold, but if feel a lot worse. Could be I'm just overreacting so yeah, overall though I'm good. Now, enough about me. Let's get to you guys and answering some questions you guys left in the reviews. To Thean Bitter Crowe, well I don't rightfully know about that. Considering he's only 20 and not 21, and the drinking age in most states and countries are wildly different. So yeah, I don't know. To Mew Shadowfang, thanks for telling me the spelling error. A lot of help and I personally want to thank you my good friend. To Wolvenstrom, yeah I can see that happening. But whether that's true or not will be explained in this chapter or the next one. To Guest, well I don't know if Lincoln would be up for selling drugs like some common thug. Shoplifting and even pickpocketing on the other hand… well you saw the last chapter so you might already know about that whole thing. On whether if he got a few jobs here and there on the road even though he didn't finish elementary school will be revealed in due time. To Kelstar159, I don't know how Bobby will feel when he's meets Lincoln. Probably intimidated at first but hey, who knows. To Savvyman52, I don't know? I probably won't go in order but I will integrate some of the episodes into the story. Whether they'll be played out the same or totally different will be revealed. Anyways those are all the questions I could see on reviews. If I missed any or I didn't count your review as a question I'm sorry. Now, let's get down to business… ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Enjoy!**

"Now girls, I think that's enough. Give your brother some space." Said someone in a calm and authoritative like tone. And as soon as Lincoln heard that voice, he immediately brought his head up and looked towards the direction where the voice was coming. Which was at the end of the hallways where, if he remembered correctly, was where his parent's bedroom was located. And he was right. Because when he looked to that direction, Lincoln had finally found the person who called out to him and his sisters. A person that Lincoln instantly recognized as someone special to him. And that someone was his father.

"Because I think me, him and your mother need to have a long and serious discussion." Mr. Loud said in a serious and calm tone as he looked towards Lincoln with his cold and harden eyes. Which almost made Lincoln flinch a little as he tried his best to avert his dad's gaze. But not before getting a good and long look at his dad, and taking notice on how much he's changed over the last few years. Lincoln could see that his dad was wearing a green sweater with a yellow checkered collar and cuffs, and brown slacks. He could also see that years haven't been too well on him like it was with his mom, since he could see a bit of his hair thinning on top of his head around his curly brown hair.

' _Great, here I am spilling my guts out and dad just so happens to hear most of it. If not all of it! It's official… my life sucks!'_ Lincoln thought simply with a large and dejected sigh as he looked to the floor with a small frown.

 **Meanwhile Downstairs**

Now, while Lincoln was currently having his own problems. It would seem Mrs. Loud was having a few of her own, since she brought it onto herself to try her best to explain the current situation to the youngest of the girls considering they still didn't have a clue what was going on. Well, to some of them of them anyways. Since it would seem Lisa and Lucy kind of had an idea what was going on. But were still fairly in the dark just like the Lola and Lana were. So, that meant being the way they were. They started to ask questions, a lot of questions in fact. Questions that were a "little" too much for her to handle.

' _I really… need a trip to the spa.'_ Mrs. Loud thought simply as she let out a large sigh as she was currently sitting on the sofa while changing Lily. Who as of right now was laying flat on the coffee table as Mrs. Loud continued to change her diaper. Unfortunately though Lily was still proving to be a little difficult for Mrs. Loud as she continued to cause a fuss. And things weren't exactly getting easier for the blonde matriarch either. Mainly because she had to deal with very persistent Lola who couldn't hold off her curiosity and was starting to ask a lot of questions… key word a "lot".

"So mom, is Lincoln really our brother?"

"Is that how come he looks a lot like Pop-Pop?"

"How old is he?"

"How come you and daddy never told anyone else about him?"

"Was it because he was a bad boy and ran away like from all those drama movies we watch on the TV?"

"Oh, oh, oh! Do we have any more long lost siblings!?" Lola asked while she sat patiently next to her mom on the sofa while she awaited for a response from her mom. Who seemingly tried her best to ignore the young girl's questions while she continued to change Lily's diaper. But if there was one thing that Lola Loud wasn't, it was a quitter.

So, it was before long until Lola started to continue to ask all the questions she's been dying to ask her mom ever since Lincoln showed up. Even some that were completely irrelevant and confusing. Like "what's his favorite color" or " what was his middle name" or even " why his hair was white"! And as Lola continued to ask her array of questions, both pointless and relevant ones too. Mrs. Loud was beginning to feel a little bit overwhelmed by what was happening. So much in fact that she looked to her eldest daughters for help. But alas it appeared they were having their own problems just like her.

"Come on Lynn! I just want to go outside and see it!" Lana said in a desperate and somewhat whiny tone, like something a child would say if they wanted a certain toy it but their parents wouldn't get them that certain toy. Yeah, and in this case Lynn was somewhat like that parent. Mainly because she was stopping Lana from going outside to search for Lincoln's parked motorcycle. Which nobody except Lincoln knew where was parked. And that wasn't even the reason why Lynn was stopping her young and eager sister from leaving the front door either. No, the real reason was that no matter how much Lana denied it. The young tomboy would just do more than "look" at the bike when she found it.

"No can do sis! No way I'm letting you loose on Lincoln's bike!" Lynn stated loud and firm as she did he best to block the door leading outside from her fellow tomboy sister, who was currently trying to forcefully get past Lynn.

"Oh come on Lynn! I'm just curious, I only wanna take a look, I promise!" Lana exclaimed in a desperate and loud tone as the young girl desperately tried her best to get past Lynn. Who, continued to block the door that led to the outside.

"Oh really!?" Lynn said in a tone laced with doubt as she looked down at Lana with a doubtful expression.

"Now you and me both know that's a lie Lana, and you know it." Lynn continued as she kept her gaze on Lana, who appeared to almost flinch when those words left Lynn's mouth. Not because she frighten of course, no. But because she knew then and there Lynn had finally caught on to what she had really planned on going.

' _Oh man, the jig is up!'_ Lana thought as she began to panic.

"Uh-um! Well… I uh-I have no idea what you're talking about!" Lana said in a panicky and shaky tone, which was most likely caused by Lynn because she continued hardened her gaze on her fellow tomboy.

"You must think I'm an airhead like Leni if you think I'm going to fall for that." Lynn stated with a slight huff of annoyance as her gaze remained placed on Lana. And just as if luck would have it, Leni who was busy texting on her phone on the sofa chair next to the couch and the coffee table quickly looked toward Lynn with a faint hurt expression. Which Lynn immediately took notice of.

"No offense though Leni." Lynn said immediately giving an apologetic look towards the blonde airhead.

"Oh well, like none taken sis!" Leni said with a happy and soft hearted smile, like what ever that Lynn said to offended her had never even happened. So, shortly after that. Leni went back to texting like nothing happened, which wasn't too surprising for anyone. Since it was Leni after all, someone who could take an insult and turn it into a complement in some weird way.

Now, after immediately hearing Leni shrug off her accidental insult like nothing ever even happened. Lynn brought her attention back to Lana, who looked to be trying to quietly sneak away from Lynn. But unfortunately for the young tomboy it would seem Lynn was one step ahead of her and stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Uh-uh, you ain't getting off that easy little sis." Lynn said as she gently grabbed Lana by the shoulder, which of course in true stopped her from sneaking away.

"Ah fudge-pops." Lana said in a deflated tone as she proceeded to let a loud and defeated sigh. And soon after that a very disheartened Lana slowly turned around to face her older sister. Who of course was still planning on not letting the young tomboy go outside.

So, shortly after Lynn stopped Lana from sneaking away. Lynn gently turned Lana around to face her. Which the young girl begrudgingly let happen. Since it would seem pretty much useless at this point to resist at all. However though right before Lana was going to call it quits, she started to realize something. Something she just came to realize after so long. She realized that Lynn and herself were very much alike, which meant maybe, just maybe. Lynn wanted to go outside and go search for Lincoln's motorcycle as well.

And just as the young twin tomboy realized that, a small and devious smile formed on her face. Which Lynn took notice of immediately, and was beginning to wonder what was going through the young girl's mind. But before either girl could do or say anything, Mrs. Loud decided to intervene before either one of her daughters were to do something "excessive".

"Girls, can you both please stop before either of you start a fuss." Mrs. Loud said as she appeared to be just about finished changing Lily's diaper. Soon after doing that, the blonde haired mother

"But mom, Lana's the one who started to it!" Lynn instantly exclaimed as she quickly looked to her mom, who appeared to not be having any of what Lynn was trying to say. And by the looks of it, Lana didn't seem to amuse either by what her older sister just said. Since it seemed she was placing most of the blame on her.

"Hey! You better not be putting this all on me!" Lana exclaimed in bitter and accusing like tone as she sent a very nasty glare at Lynn. In which Lynn quickly noticed but almost immediately brushed off like it was nothing.

"Oh yeah!? What if I am sis, what are you going to do about it!?" Lynn instantly shot back with a challenging smirk as she focused her attention towards Lana, who at first looked completely caught off guard by what Lynn had said. But soon enough, Lana quickly recovered and now had a very nasty looking scowl on her face as she sent a very heated glare at Lynn.

"Oh, I'll show what I'm going to do!" Lana said in threatening tone as she slowly started to clench her right hand into a fist, she then began to march her way towards Lynn with the full intention of giving her a piece of her mind and then some.

However it would seem that wouldn't be happening any soon, since it would seem both Lana and Lynn's other siblings decided to step in before things got ugly.

"Whoa there guys, even though I like making a joke here and there about fighting! I really don't think anyone would like to hear a punchline anytime soon!" Luan said in a desperate and panicky tone as she took a step in between Lana and Lynn. And it appeared she wasn't the only one either who decided to intervene before things got ugly.

"Even though I find it very unusual, I have to concur with Luan. You both are acting very foolish and irrational." Lisa stated in her usual tone as she decided to join Luan and took a step in between Lana and Lynn.

Now shortly after both Luan and Lisa decided to intervene, Lana stopped dead in her tracks. But while the young tomboy did indeed stopped marching her way towards Lynn with the intention of harming the older girl in some way, Lana still had that nasty look on her face. And it was only right for her to have such an expression on her face. Since Lynn did in fact tried to place most of the blame on Lana from their squabble from earlier. Also with how Lynn decided to challenge Lana with that smirk of hers, it was only a matter of time before Lana decided to do something about it. Even if it meant getting physical with her older sister.

"Move out of the ways guys, I'm going to teach that jock strap wearing muscle head a thing or two!" Lana said in a heated and fairly loud tone as she looked to both Luan and Lisa who were still blocking Lana from getting to Lynn. Who looked fairly shocked by what Lana had said. It was one thing to try and start a fight, but throwing insults was something else entirely. So, after giving very little thought Lynn decided to say something along lines of what Lana had just said.

"Oh really!? I like to see what a mud throwing little brat like you is going to teach me!" Lynn shot back as her expression slightly changed into something like Lana currently had. Now, as those words left Lynn's mouth. Lana's expression only deepened in anger as she started clench her fists even tighter than from earlier.

"Oh! Now it's on like it's Donkey Kong sister!" Lana shout in anger as she decided to make her move and try to make her way pass through Luan and Lisa to get to Lynn. But luckily enough it didn't seem to come to that, since Mrs. Loud finally decided to stop her daughters foolishness before someone got hurt.

"Lana you better stop right now if you know what's good for you!" Mrs. Loud said in a strict and somewhat loud tone as she looked towards her Lana, who immediately stopped in her tracks. And soon proceed to let out a frustrated huff of air in anger.

"Now both of you girls stop acting like you have no sense and calm down!" Mrs. Loud continued to say as she was just about finished with Lana and Lynn acting like children… well… Lynn anyways. Since Lana was in fact a young child, so the way she was acting right now was normal. But usually it would be with Lola rather than any of the other girls.

"But mom, you heard what she said!" Lana exclaimed in a desperate and frustrated tone as she desperately tried to make her mom see that this was Lynn's fault. Which was kind of true, but at the same time it wasn't.

"I don't care who started it Lana, you should know better than trying to fight with your sisters." Mrs. Loud stated in clear and strict voice as she hardened her gaze on the young tomboy. Who quickly decided to shut her mouth, since she didn't want to back talk her mom or make things worse for herself. So, Lana begrudgingly decided to stop while she was head with herself.

And just as Lana did that, Lynn suddenly had a smug smirk on her face since in her mind she just got away scot free. But unfortunately for Lynn, Mrs. Loud wasn't one to forget so easily.

"Now don't think your off the hook either Lynn, you should know better than antagonizing your younger sisters." Mrs. Loud said as she now brought her attention to Lynn, who immediately stopped smirking as she suddenly felt her mom's gaze fall upon her.

' _Ah man.'_ Lynn thought dejectedly as she began to slowly rub the back of her head nervously as she continued to feel her mom's gaze piercing through her soul. A look she's come to know quite well from time to time when she usually did something stupid or irresponsible and get got doing it. Which her mom always seemed to find out somehow.

Now, while Mrs. Loud continued to chastised both Lynn and Lana. Luan, Lisa and Lola could only look on at scene as in continued to transpire. But as this continued, a lone and gloomy Lucy silently stayed in the background as the things around her continued to unfold. And as this continued, the young goth girl was beginning to get a little bit bored with what was going on.

' _Man… why is it when Lincoln decided to leave things quickly got boring.'_ Lucy thought with a dejected and silent sigh. Not that boring was a bad thing mind you, to Lucy that was usually the norm. But ever since Lincoln arrived on their doorstep unexpectedly, Lucy has been somewhat intrigued by the mysterious pale haired man that was her long lost estranged brother.

Which was something Lucy still had some hard time believing. Not because she didn't like him or anything like that. No, not that at all. From what Lucy had saw so far from Lincoln was nothing more than a normal guy who was humble and very kind. Even when he was getting bumbled by Lynn he kept his composure and remained calm. Something most people wouldn't have done if they were in that kind of situation.

Now that wasn't what bothered her, not at all. In fact, Lucy could somehow respect that. No, what bothered her is how fast Lincoln quickly dismissed the whole thing. Something most people wouldn't have done, heck no normal person would easily dismissed something like that that so quickly.

' _But yet he did, he did it like the whole thing didn't even happen at all. He even managed to hug it out with Lynn afterwards too.'_ Lucy thought as she continued to think over the whole matter.

Overall, Lucy could tell Lincoln was a good person. That be a very strange and mysterious person. But a good person nonetheless. Now, that didn't mean Lucy had to trust him off that bat though. It was only right because she didn't know a single thing about Lincoln, who in her eyes was still a total stranger. Something she knew Lisa and maybe Lola all had in common.

Of course that didn't mean she had to hate him or be afraid of him. No, it just meant she had to keep her distance is all. Something that the others might do as well, mainly Lola and Lisa. Both who will keep their distance in their own sort of way.

Meanwhile as Lucy continued to think over the whole matter, something soon caught her attention. And that something was sound of feet moving around upstairs.

Soon enough, Lucy began to hear the footsteps of people upstairs slowly making their way towards the stairs. And shorty after a few minutes later, Lucy now began to hear the sound of footsteps beginning to slowly descend from the stairs. Which quickly got the attention of everyone in the living room, minus Lily who was beginning to now slowly fall asleep thanks to the sound of rock music and noise not being heard throughout the whole house. Which thankfully stopped a good couple minutes ago.

So, as the footsteps of people continued to descend down the stairs. The people in question were beginning to get closer and closer down to the living. A faint sound of crying could be heard, which almost everyone picked up on immediately. And soon after a couple of seconds later, the people coming down the stairs could now be seen. And they were revealed to be Lori, Luna, Mr. Loud and a very dejected looking Lincoln.

Now while Mr. Loud had a hardened and bitter expression on his face as he continued to make his way downstairs. Lori was in the process of walking along with Luna, who looked to be in a pretty shaken state. So, Lori being the big sister she decided to do her best to comfort the teary eyed rocker girl. And as both girls continued to march down the steps of the stairs, they were soon followed by a very disheartened looking Lincoln. Who gave a passing glance towards his mom, who after getting a good look at everyone, began to have a very worried expression on her face. Which only grew when Mr. Loud, Luna, Lori and Lincoln had finally reached downstairs.

"Rita, I think we have something very serious to discuss." Mr. Loud said in a calm yet booming tone as he turned to face his wife and the mother of his children, who still had a very concerned expression. But that quickly changed when she saw the look on her husband's face, which was something she usually never see. However considering the circumstances, it didn't came to no surprise to see how he was reacting.

"Yes Lynn… I think we do." Mrs. Loud finally said in a calm and collected as she addressed her husband by his first name just like he did with her only mere moments ago. She then gave one last glance towards Lincoln, who still kept his eyes on the floor as he didn't seem to have the courage to look at anyone. Least of all his mom. Either way… Mrs. Loud knew that whatever happens next… wasn't going to be pretty. For anyone.

 **To Be Continued**

 **AN: Man, things are just tense in the loud house. Lana and Lynn arguing, Lisa of all people trying to be a peacemaker. And then there is the whole drama with Lincoln and his parents. Boy, things aren't going to get any easier for our white haired friend is it? Well, at least I know. You guys on the other hand… well you'll have to wait and see in the next or coming chapters. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter guys! I also hope you can forgive me if I made any mistakes. Also I want to apologize for the long wait too. Which I hope some of you can understand because of Halloween and me being sick still. Oh and one more thing, can you guys please try not rush me when I'm writing. Not that I don't like your enthusiasm, I just want make something clear to you guys. You see, I write at my own pace. Which usually takes about a week or two or even few days if I'm lucky. But if I'm having trouble or being preoccupied with something important like my job or health, I usually stop writing for awhile and then start on a new chapter later. Now I'm not trying to be a jerk or anything, I'm just saying I want you guys give me some peace when I'm writing because it's only going to be a lot harder to write if I have some pressure. Alright, now that we got that out of the way let me do the usual farewell. Which means I hope you liked the chapter and leave a review, also leave any questions you have in a review too if you want. Or just send me a PM, which I'll gladly get to if I have time. Oh, and also thanks for all your support guys and I hope you have a Happy Halloween or had a Happy Halloween. See ya!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Bitter And Sore Discussions**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Loud House or any form of media related to it, it is rightfully owned by its respective companies or owners.**

 **AN: Hey guys, I'M ALIVE! And I have returned to give another new chapter. Which you know is going to be filled with a lot of drama. Something you guys have come to love so far in my story. Now, before we get to the questions guys. I just wanted to say thank you, because as of right now we have passed over a 100 followers and favorites for this story and ! Which is just mind blowing for me! Because when I first started this story I didn't expect much for a following or for it to be so popular. Man, that's just amazing. And with that said, I deeply want to thank each and everyone of you. Even if you haven't started to follow or favorite this story yet. Alright, now that we got that out of the way I also want to apologize for being gone too. Now I won't go into full detail why I've been gone. Mainly because it's nothing too serious and very personal. But I can tell you it's because I'm have some health and personal problems. So, we'll leave at that. Alright, let's answer some questions! To Mew Shadowfang, yeah I know the pacing is slow. Which is something I'm desperately trying to work on but as you can see I've been having some trouble. If you want to help me you can send me some suggestions on a review or even a private message. To THExPOTxHEAD, I think you might be confused because if I remember correctly all the girls bedrooms are located upstairs. Unless you're talking about the parents bedroom then… yeah its located downstairs. If your confused why Mr. Loud was upstairs and listening in on Lincoln and his sisters very heated reunion, it was because he was up in the attic cleaning and just finished up. Or maybe it's because I got confused in the last few chapters and mistaking said their room was upstairs. Because if that the case I deeply apologize for that mistake on my part. Also Lincoln's dad first name is Lynn. Which makes him Lynn Sr. If think about it now. To Guest, yeah… Lincoln is older in this story in case you're wondering. Don't know how you're this far into the story and don't know that. Okay, now that we got the questions out of the way. Let's get started. ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Enjoy! Oh, and at the end of the chapter you will see a important author note I left. Which I want all of you to read.**

"Rita, I think we have something very serious to discuss." Mr. Loud said in a calm yet booming tone as he turned to face his wife and the mother of his children, who still had a very concerned expression. But that quickly changed when she saw the look on her husband's face, which was something she usually never see. However considering the circumstances, it didn't came to no surprise to see how he was reacting.

"Yes Lynn… I think we do." Mrs. Loud finally said in a calm and collected as she addressed her husband by his first name just like he did with her only mere moments ago. She then gave one last glance towards Lincoln, who still kept his eyes on the floor as he didn't seem to have the courage to look at anyone. Least of all his mom. Either way… Mrs. Loud knew that whatever happens next… wasn't going to be pretty. For anyone, especially Lincoln.

 **An Hour Later**

It had been approximately over an hour since Mr. Loud, Lincoln and the rest of the girls arrived downstairs. And in that whole hour a lot of things had happened or have been currently happening. But the main thing that was currently going on was Lincoln and his parents presently having a very long and heated discussion downstairs in his parents bedroom behind. Which was taking place behind close doors in private. Something that most of the girls weren't too happy with, but unfortunately was something they had to deal with because their parents had said so.

"Oh my god, what is taking them so long!?" Lynn said with a large frustrated huff as she currently had her arms crossed and was impatiently sitting on the couch while watching T.V with those who were present with her.

Which wasn't a lot might I add, since only a few of Lincoln's siblings bothered to stay along with Lynn and wait to see what the outcome of what was being discussed in the next room. The only ones with Lynn were Leni, Luan, Lucy and Lana. While the rest were upstairs. For example, Lola had decided to get back to messing around with her makeup. While Lisa took Lily back upstairs to their room that they shared and tucked the little baby who was sleeping into bed so she can get back to her experiment involving who knows what.

Now while the youngest of the Loud family were doing that. The two eldest of the family weren't doing so well. And those two were Lori and Luna.

Both of who weren't taking their brother's return all too well. In fact, immediately after Lincoln and their parents decided to have their private conversation. Both girls marched off somewhere to deal with their grief in their own way. For Luna, that meant locking herself in her room. And Lori soon followed, but made it a much more a fuss than Luna. Which was no surprise.

But even though Lori did put up her usual mean girl act. Almost everyone could see that Lincoln's return hit her hard. Which for the younger sisters of the Loud family was hard to believe.

But considering what has happened so far in the last couple of hours, nothing seems too difficult believe anymore. Since most of the Loud family never thought they see Lincoln again, let alone see him back home of all places. However even though most were happy and glad to see him once again. A few others on the other hand didn't exactly feel the same way. One of them being Lincoln's father. Who of course didn't look too happy about an hour ago when he came marching down the stairs with Lincoln, Lori and Luna. Something that still caused some worry into a few of the girls present. One of who was Leni.

Who still couldn't shake a feeling of dread that loomed over her as her thoughts went to Lincoln and what was happening as he spoke in private in their parents bedroom.

' _I hope you're alright in there Lincoln.'_ Leni thought with a worrisome expression as she sat quietly on the same spot on the sofa chair she was last seen sitting on. This time however, the young airhead wasn't texting or messing around on her cell phone like last time though. The only thing Leni was doing was staring off into space with the same worried expression on her face. Something that beginning to cause some concern for those present.

"Hey um… Leni, are you alright. Because you look more down than I do when April Fools is over." Luan asked in a concerned tone as she looked towards her older sister with a very worried expression.

Shorty after this, Leni quickly snapped out off of her daze and brought her attention towards Luan. Who was currently sitting in between Lynn and Lana on the couch. Both who were just sitting around and watch the T.V without a care in the world. Well, with the exception of Lynn who still appeared to be little irradiated from earlier.

"Oh, uh it's nothing Luan. I'm just worried is all." Leni said as she gave a weak and reassuring smile to Luan. Who still didn't look too convinced. So, the young prankster decided to press further.

"Worried about what exactly sis?" Luan asked once again in a worried tone as she gave Leni another concerned look. Which quickly caused some alarm to Leni, who didn't expect Luan to ask such a thing.

And to make things only worse for Leni, is that the rest of the girls were beginning to take notice of what was going on between her and Luan.

"Yeah Leni, usually you're on your phone right about now texting away without a care in the world. But now your looking more gloomy than Lucy." Lynn said as she started to become worried also for Leni. And she wasn't the only one either.

Both Lana and Lucy were becoming a little bit concerned as well, Lana more so because she didn't know why Leni was acting the way she is. Lucy on the other hand was a complete different story. The only reason why is because the young goth girl had a good guess why Leni was worried.

"It's because of Lincoln isn't it?" Lucy simply stated in her usual calm and gloomy tone. Immediately after hearing this everyone brought their attention towards Lucy, who was currently leaning against the wall where she was previously when her dad, Lincoln, Luna and Lori came downstairs.

Now shorty after hearing what Lucy said, Leni almost immediately froze up from shock. Since the blonde airhead didn't expect Lucy of all people to figure out what has been on her mind this whole time. But before Leni or anyone could do or say anything, a loud and unexpected sound of a door being slammed wide open soon caught everyone's attention. And shorty after that, the loud of an argument could be heard coming from the hallway where their parent's bedroom was located.

' _Oh this can't be good."_ Leni quickly thought as she had a very bad feeling what going to happen. And she was right, because immediately after she thought that a very frustrated looking Lincoln came marching out of the hallway and right into the living room. And soon after that Mrs. Loud immediately came around the corner out of the hallway and proceeded to quickly chase after Lincoln. Who still looked very frustrated.

"Please Lincoln, your father didn't mean it!" Mrs. Loud yelled out to Lincoln in a very concerned and panicky tone as she tried her best to calm Lincoln down. But all of her efforts were proving to be pointless. Since it would seem Lincoln was having none of what his mother was trying to say.

"Oh really mom! Cause I think dad made it perfectly clear what he meant!" Lincoln yelled in a very angry and loud tone of voice, which immediately made Mrs. Loud flinch when she heard the tone of her son's voice. But quickly recovered her composure and soon gave Lincoln a hard and disappointed look.

"Lincoln Loud, don't you ever raise your voice at me with that kind of tone again! Especially when your sisters are right here!" Mrs. Loud shouted back in a stern and loud tone that clearly outmatched Lincoln's. But that didn't stop Lincoln from standing his ground. That is, until he quickly began process his mom's words.

He then decided to take a quick look around the room, and what he saw made his stomach turn a little. The reason why, was because how he saw the look on his sister's faces. A look he knew too well. A look that all his sisters used to share whenever their usually parents got into a nasty argument. Which sadly used to happen a lot back then.

' _Damnit, nice going Lincoln.'_ Lincoln thought bitterly as he then brought his gaze down towards the floor. He then slowly started to clench his fist, and soon after doing that. He proceeded to let a large sigh.

"I'm sorry, I... should have never come back." Lincoln said in a hush tone as he continued to gaze down at the floor. And immediately after he said that, Lincoln felt a painful sting hit him across his cheek. Which almost made everyone in the room gasp. But it wasn't the slap that shocked everyone. It was who did it.

"Damn mom." Lynn said simply as she and her sisters looked at their mother in shock. And that meant all her sisters. And that include Lucy. Who actually had a real and legitimate emotion on her face.

"Lincoln Loud, don't you ever say that again! Do you hear me!" Mrs. Loud yelled in a tone that none of the Loud sisters have heard before. And that's saying a lot, especially if you're considering all the hijinks and accidents they normally get into.

Like the time Leni accidentally totaled the van when she began practicing for her driver's test. Or when Luan takes things overboard when April fools starts. Things that would earn their mothers wraith, but compared how she was feeling right now. Everything seemed to be small, like forgetting to take the trash out or accidentally forgetting to clean your room.

Now, putting all that aside. Let's head back to what was happening now. Which was a furious Mrs. Loud who was starting to give Lincoln a piece of her mind.

"Lincoln, I know that this hard for you. But you have to remember this isn't easy for any of us either." Mrs. Loud said in a calmer but still aggravated tone as she was still somewhat mad at Lincoln. Who just stood there still looking down at the floor while his mom continued to speak.

"I know what your father said to you was hard, but you have to understand that what he was saying was true." Mrs. Loud continued as her tone was now calm and soft as she placed her hand on Lincoln cheek. Which was the same one she had just slapped only a mere minute ago.

"You've been gone for so long Lincoln. You can't expect everyone to welcome you home in open arms so quickly." Mrs. Loud said to Lincoln as she slowly caressed his cheek. And while she did that, the only thing Lincoln could do was continue to stare at the floor.

"But even though what your father said was somewhat true, he still shouldn't have been so hard on you." Mrs. Loud said in her usual soft and motherly tone, which caught Lincoln by surprise. So much so that he quickly brought his gaze back up towards his mom. Who had a sad smile on her face as she looked up at Lincoln with those soft and caring eyes.

"But I guess it can't be helped." Mrs. Loud said with a small chuckle as she continued.

"You know how stubborn your father can be." Mrs. Loud said softly as she stopped caressing Lincoln's cheek.

However, even though that was finished. Her talk that she was giving Lincoln wasn't over yet.

"But no matter how stubborn your father is, I know deep down he's happy to see his baby boy again." Mrs. Loud said finally as she got her son's attention. Who couldn't help but show a small but nervous smile.

"Which makes me happy because I know you feel the same way. And that also means you know what I want you to do too… right?" Mrs. Loud asked as she gave Lincoln a stern look. Which in turn caused Lincoln to release a loud and tired sigh.

"You know he's not going to make it easy right?" Lincoln finally said as he gave his mom an exhausted and somewhat sarcastic look. Which only caused Mrs. Loud to shake her head while keeping a small smile on her face.

"Then I guess that means you better get to it." Mrs. Loud said in a sly tone and expression.

"Well thanks a lot mom, nothing like getting slapped and having a mother/son moment as prep talk." Lincoln said in a cynical and quiet tone as he started to make his way back to his parents room. But not before giving everyone a worrisome and apologetic look as he left the living room. And not soon after that, the sound of a door being closed could be heard.

Then shorty after that there was silence in the living room. So much that even Luan and Leni didn't even let out a peep. But after a few dead silent minutes later, someone had decided to speak and break the silence.

"Um, mom. Is everything going ok?" Leni finally said as her tone was filled with worry. Something that all her siblings shared, mainly because what had just transpired.

And that worry only got worse when their mom decided not to speak. But luckily for them. Mrs. Loud finally spoke.

"Of course sweetie, you know how your brother and father are. If it wasn't for me and you girls, they both be arguing for days on end if they wanted to." Mrs. Loud said in a reassuring tone as she gave her daughters a reassuring look as well. Which at first worked for Luan, Leni and Lana. But Lucy and Lynn knew better. But both couldn't argue since their mom continued to speak.

"Now, how about you girls go back upstairs and do what you girls were doing before your brother got here. Because I got a feeling your father and brother going to be in there for quite awhile." Mrs. Loud stated as she gave her daughters a stern and kind look. Which immediately stopped Leni, Luan and Lynn from protesting. While both Lana and Lucy didn't really care too much. Since both girls could get to know Lincoln later.

Soon after that, all the girls began the living room one at a time until it was only Mrs. Loud in the room by herself.

' _Well, guess I better get dinner ready. I only hope everyone has an apatite.'_ Mrs. Loud thought with a sigh as she made her way to the kitchen.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Important AN: And there you guys go! The chapter you been waiting for a year for! Which I'm sorry that it took so long and if it wasn't all it lived up to. But hey, better late than never! Now, before I go talking about the next chapter. I want to say some things. Things that will explain why I've been gone for so long. You see, I've been dealing with a lot of stuff lately. Stuff that lead to depression and… self harm. But luckily it didn't came to that. And other stuff that involves my weight and health. Stuff I'm trying to make right. So, I've been away doing therapy and the gym and what not. You know, trying to get my life on track. And while I'm just about done with those things. I feel up to the task and try to finish up my stories. Mainly this one. Now, I hope those explanations are enough for you. But if there not, than I deeply apologize and hope you continue to enjoy and read the story. Alright, let's talk about the next chapter. Which would most likely start the real story and drama. Also I'm sorry if the pacing is painfully slow but please bear with me. Oh and if you guys haven't notice. We have cover art on our story. Which is all my brother's work. So all credit goes to him. If you want a better view then go to my Tumblr. Which Chubbysnorlax619 which is also where I'll give updates and post some fan art about the story and other stuff in general. Now guys, I'm so happy to be back and if you're wondering when the next chapter will come out. It will most likely come out next week or next month if things are slow. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter and please leave a review and what not. See ya!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Promises**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Loud House or any form of media related to it, it is rightfully owned by its respective companies or owners.**

 **AN: Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter for you all. And I hope you all love it. But hey if not than that's alright too. Now, since I don't have a good amount of questions I'll just get straight to right the writing. But before I do that I just wanted to say thank and whatnot. Since this story would be nothing without all your support and because of that I'm grateful. Oh and another thing I wanted to discuss was that I need a beta reader or something. You know, to help me out with any mistakes I make. The problem though is that I don't know how to set something like that up. So, if anyone could help me with that by sending a PM that'd be appreciated. Also this is a short chapter because I had cut time and everything. And I know I said this might be the last chapter before we really get into the story and the rest of everything. But there might be one or two more chapters before we get into that. I'm sorry if the pacing is slow but please bare with me. Ok, now that we got everything out of the way let's get to it. ON WITH THE CHAPTER! ENJOY!**

"Um, mom. Is everything going ok?" Leni finally said as her tone was filled with worry. Something that all her siblings shared, mainly because what had just transpired.

And that worry only got worse when their mom decided not to speak. But luckily for them. Mrs. Loud finally spoke.

"Of course sweetie, you know how your brother and father are. If it wasn't for me and you girls, they both be arguing for days on end if they wanted to." Mrs. Loud said in a reassuring tone as she gave her daughters a reassuring look as well. Which at first worked for Luan, Leni and Lana. But Lucy and Lynn knew better. But both couldn't argue since their mom continued to speak.

"Now, how about you girls go back upstairs and do what you girls were doing before your brother got here. Because I got a feeling your father and brother going to be in there for quite awhile." Mrs. Loud stated as she gave her daughters a stern and kind look. Which immediately stopped Leni, Luan and Lynn from protesting. While both Lana and Lucy didn't really care too much. Since both girls could get to know Lincoln later.

Soon after that, all the girls began the living room one at a time until it was only Mrs. Loud in the room by herself.

' _Well, guess I better get dinner ready. I only hope everyone has an appetite.'_ Mrs. Loud thought with a sigh as she made her way to the kitchen.

 **Two Hours Later**

It had been exactly almost two hours, and both Lincoln and his father have yet to return. Which was beginning to deeply worry Mrs. Loud. And as if she didn't have enough on her plate already.

' _I bet most mothers don't have to deal with this.'_ Mrs. Loud thought as she let out a very exhausted sigh as she took a sip from her coffee that she recently poured for herself. She then calmly got more comfortable on the living room couch. And as she snuggled more into the couch, she couldn't help but feel relaxed.

Which was something of a rarity if take in account how crazy her family could get sometime. More so than ever now if you count Lincoln's return and how everyone was dealing with it. Something that was currently on her mind right now as she took another sip from her coffee.

You see, it had only been an hour since Mrs. Loud had finished dinner. And it was long before the mother of eleven to see that something was wrong. Actually she saw a couple of things wrong. Like for instance, when she called everyone to dinner not all of the members of the Loud family came. Namely Lori and Luna. Now while she could understand why both of her daughters didn't bother to show up to dinner. Since seeing their brother again seemed to open up some old wounds. Some deeper than most.

Shorty after thinking that Mrs. Loud's mood got worse. Her thoughts than went back to how all her daughters coped with Lincoln's absence. And out of everyone, it was Lori and Luna who took it the hardest.

' _Those two were always so close to their brother. So much that they would always cause a fuss when he didn't give them his love and attention.'_ Mrs. Loud thought as her frown quickly turned it a small smile. Just by remembering all the times her girls got into a fight over Lincoln made her feel twenty years younger. A time when this family was always happy. Not that it still wasn't at times but, it never felt the same without Lincoln.

As Mrs. Loud's thoughts continued to walk down memory lane. The sound of footsteps soon caught her ears. Which were coming from the stairs.

"Is uh, Lincoln still here?" A voice asked in a tired and quiet tone.

Mrs. Loud soon turned towards the source of the voice, and was surprised to see who it was. It turned out to be Luna! And the young rocker girl looked better than the last time her mother saw her. But even so, Luna looked very nervous and tired. Which was unheard-of from the young punk rocker.

"Um, yes honey. He's still talking to your father." Mrs. Loud finally said in a surprised tone as she gave her daughter a small smile. Which didn't go unnoticed by Luna who didn't think much on it.

"Oh, is it… alright if I stay down here with you?" Luna asked in a timid and nervous tone as she looked at her mother with a pleading expression.

"Of course honey, come take a seat." Mrs. Loud said with a reassuring smile and tone. Something of which made Luna come to ease. Soon after hearing that, Luna made her way down the stairs and to the couch. Where she quietly sat next to her mom. Who had still had a smile on her face.

After that things started to get a little bit awkward. For starters, Mrs. Loud didn't know what to say to Luna. Who also felt the same way. The reason for this is probably because out of everyone in the family, both weren't as close to each other as they should have been. Though that didn't mean they didn't care for each other. After all, they were still family.

It was just that over years Luna kept to herself. Especially when she was younger, back when she was a shy and timid girl. Back then the only one to get her out of her shell was Lincoln. Ultimately it only made sense, out of all her siblings at that time Luna felt closer to Lincoln than out of anyone. He was her anchor to family and the world. But after he left… that changed.

She kept to herself more and more until it took both her mom and dad to get her out of the house. And as if it was fate itself, that was the day Luna found her calling and anchor. The day she found music when she found herself at a Mick Swagger concert. And after that everything was history.

However even after finding music, Luna was still distant towards some members of her family. Her mother being one of them. Something that was beginning to show right now in fact.

' _Well this is awkward… very awkward.'_ Luna thought as she scratched the back of her head as she was trying to figure out how to make this situation less unpleasant.

Luckily though it looked like Mrs. Loud was already one step ahead of her. As the blonde mother decided to speak.

"I didn't see you at dinner earlier." Mrs. Loud said simply, which only seemed to make this even more awkward.

"Uh, y-yeah… I'm sorry about that. It's just with Lincoln and everything I thought it would be best if I stayed in my room." Luna said in a quiet and uneasy tone as she didn't dare try and turn to face her mom. Who didn't even try to face Luna as well.

"Oh, I'm sorry for bringing up honey." Mrs. Loud said again simply as she took another drink from her coffee.

Shortly following that the room was met with silence once again. Which of course only made this even more awkward and unpleasant. After a few seconds of uneasy silence, someone decided to break the silence.

"Hey mom, a-are you mad at Lincoln?" Luna asked her mother in a timid and quiet tone that didn't suite her at all.

Immediately after Luna spoke those words, Mrs. Loud quickly turned towards her daughter with a very shocked expression. Rightfully so since she didn't expect Luna to ask such a thing. It only got worse even more since she didn't know how to answer.

The reason why was a simple one, she didn't know how to feel. Of course Mrs. Loud was happy having her son back. But was she mad at Lincoln? Well, maybe after they were reunited. Who wouldn't be? If your son up and disappeared for 9 or 8 years and showed up without explanation. You might be mad too.

However for Mrs. Loud her happiness outweighed her anger when she saw Lincoln. So no, she wasn't mad at Lincoln. Well, maybe not at the moment. But she would like hear his explanation for leaving and where he's been. Which wasn't going to be a fun talk.

"Well, I wouldn't say I'm mad at your brother sweetie. But I am still little bit mad how he ran away." Mrs. Loud finally answered in a somewhat sad tone as she put her coffee on the coffee table. She then quickly decided to continue to talk before Luna had a chance to voice her own opinion.

"But no matter how I feel, I'm happy are family is full again." Mrs. Loud said finally as she gave Luna a comforting smile, which made Luna feel a lot less nervous. But the young rocker girl still felt somewhat uncomfortable. Since she didn't know how to feel about her brother's return.

Should she feel like Lori and be furious or be happy like her mom? Or should she felt like Lucy and Lisa and not care at all?

All these thoughts and emotions kept running through her head and she couldn't make heads or tails of anything. Something that was beginning to infuriate her beyond belief. The reason why is because all of this was making her a nervous wreak. A thing that Luna promised herself would never happen again.

But with Lincoln being back, it was just too much for her to handle. It was like she was becoming what she used to be before she met music. Back when she was a scared and shy girl who need her big brother everywhere she went.

' _I'm not that same girl! I'm not some weak stupid girl who always needed her brother! I promised myself that would never happen again!'_ Luna thought as she clenched her fists as she tried her best to cry or lose her grip. But it didn't seem to work at all as Luna started to shake a little.

Something that her mother quickly notice. And after she noticed, she did only thing that was right. She slowly then wrapped her arms around Luna and brought her into a hug.

"Hey, it's ok honey. You don't have to hide anything, let it out." Mrs. Loud said in a soothing and loving tone.

And just like that, Luna immediately hugged her mom back and started to cry on her shoulder. Something that Luna has kept pent up ever since she saw Lincoln back.

"I-I don't want to be angry at him mom, b-but I don't know what to do!" Luna cried out as she continued to cry onto her mom's shoulder. Who couldn't help but tighten her hug as she continued to let Luna let it all out.

Soon after a few solid minutes of Luna crying, Mrs. Loud decided to put an end to it.

"How about we get you some coffee and something to eat while we wait for your brother? How does that sound?" Mrs. Loud asked in a caring and calm tone. Which Luna responded with teary-eyed nod.

And just like that, both mother and daughter got up from the couch and proceeded to the kitchen. Where both would wait and talk until Lincoln and Mr. Loud came back from their.

Speaking of which, both Lincoln and his father's talk was just about wrapped up.

 **Meanwhile With Lincoln and his Father**

As of right now, Lincoln was currently talking to his dad. Who was sitting at the end of his king size bed that he shared with his wife. While Lincoln leaned against one of the walls as he talked. Which was somewhat uncomfortable, but Lincoln at the moment wasn't focused on that. He was too focused on finishing his story with his dad.

"… And that's why I'm back." Lincoln said in a solemn and calm tone as he was just about finished talking with his dad about everything. From why he left to what he's been up to these past few years and why he's back.

To say the least, Mr. Loud was shocked. For the first time in his life, Lynn Sr. Loud was speechless. Something that was virtually was unheard of. But after hearing what his son has been through. He didn't know what to say or think.

Luckily though, Mr. Loud didn't have to say a thing because it looked like Lincoln beat him to it.

"I know it's a lot to swallow dad, but… can you please just say something." Lincoln pleaded as he kept his gaze on his dad, who still hasn't moved an inch from where he was sitting.

After Lincoln said that, Mr. Loud continued to sit there on his bed in silence for a couple of minutes. But after a few more minutes of silence Lincoln's father decided to finally break the silence.

"I… don't know what to say son. I mean, after telling me all that… what do you want me to say?" Mr. Loud asked as he gave his son a remorseful look. Something of which that really hit Lincoln. Who just like his father only minutes ago, didn't have a clue what to say.

Lincoln at the moment was lost, he didn't know what to do. Here he was spilling his guts out to his dad and lost. So, after a few moments of thinking. He finally said something.

"That you give me a chance dad, that's all I want you to say." Lincoln said simply as he continued to look at his dad awaiting his response.

Mr. Loud after hearing his sons response only gave his son a tried to take everything thing in.

Soon the room was met with silence once again, both men not showing any sign of emotion as both waited for one to say something… anything. And after a few minutes, Mr. Loud decided to speak.

"If I do this, you have to promise me something son." Mr. Loud finally responded in a stern and calm tone.

"Anything." Lincoln said matching his dad's expression and tone. Which caused his father to slowly stand up, then he slowly made his way towards Lincoln. Who was now looking at his dad dead in the eyes.

"You have to promise me, that what happened in this room… stays between me and you. Can you do that son?" Mr. Loud asked as he continued to look at Lincoln dead in the eye, searching for a single sign of him flinching.

Lincoln of course was shocked at the request, but he didn't show it. He hated that he had to lie or make something up to the rest of his family why he's back and where he's been. But, it was better than not staying at all. So, after giving it a good long minute. Lincoln gave his answer.

"I promise." Lincoln answered simply as she gave his dad a nod. Something that Mr. Loud was happy to see. But the head of the Loud family did a good job of not showing it.

"Ok then, how about we get back to your mother before she decides to break in here and give us a real stern talking." Mr. Loud said half heartily as he gave his son a soft smile and a pat on the back.

"Yeah, I guess your right." Lincoln said back as he returned the smile. He then proceeded to make his way towards the door, but not before his dad decided to say one more thing.

" Oh and son." Mr. Loud called out getting his son's attention right before his turned the door's handle.

"Yeah." Lincoln responded as he continued to face the door while not turning around to face his dad.

"I'm sorry what you went through before you decided to come home… no one should bury their loved ones and grieve alone son. Especially... when your burying your child and that child's mother." Mr. Loud said in a soft and remorseful tone as he legitimately felt sorry for his son.

After hearing this, Lincoln didn't say a word as he lowered his head a little. He then slowly opened the door and proceeded to walk out of the room leaving Mr. Loud alone. Where he was still trying to swallow that he had a grandchild. He and his wife were grandparents… and they didn't even know about it. But now… they never will know.

' _God… what am I going to tell Rita?'_ Mr. Loud thought as he contemplated what he was going to tell his wife. Or if he should even tell her at all and save her from the grief he was currently feeling.

Soon after awhile the room was quiet again. But if listened hard enough, you could probably hear the sound of crying. Which belonged to Lincoln's father. Who started to grieve over the loss of a grandchild he's never met… or ever will.

 **To Be Continued**

 **AN: And there you have it ladies and gentlemen. The reason why Lincoln came home. He didn't just returned to be reunited with his family… but also to ease the pain from the one he lost. Now, if this is out of the blue I'm sorry. But if anyone of you saw this coming I tip my hat to you. Also I'm sorry if you guys wanted more from Lincoln's past and if you're mad I kind of screwed you from Lincoln and his father's talk. Don't worry. I'll probably put bits of the conversation in a flashback in the future. Oh and if want to know more about Lincoln's child and the girl he fell in love with. Stick around for the next couple of chapters. You'll probably get your answer. Oh and I hope you love the interactions between Luna and her mother. I don't why but I usually don't see those to interact a lot on the show. Weird right? Also what do you guys think Mr. Loud should do? Should he tell his wife about Lincoln's child and lover or no? OK before I head off to write the next chapter, I still need a beta reader if anyone is interested. Also please explain how I set that up either in a review or PM. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter and do please leave a review. See ya! I'll probably update next week or the week after that.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: My Little Moon**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Loud House or any form of media related to it, it is rightfully owned by its respective companies or owners.**

 **AN: Hello everyone. It's nice be writing again, and I think you're happy as well. Now before we start, I just wanted to say I'm happy for all the love and support you've been giving this story. I also see some of you can't wait to see more of Lincoln's past and what happened to his family. Sadly you're going have to wait a bit before we get into that sad story. Don't worry though, you don't have to wait too long. On the bright side we're close getting into chapters where things won't be all gloom and doom. You know, the small things. Like Lincoln getting to know his younger sisters and reconciling with the ones he left. Also who knows, he might even find love… again. Alright, let's get right back where we left off. ON WITH THE CHAPTER! ENJOY! Also sorry if this took awhile to put out, I've been dealing with a bit of problems lately.**

"If I do this, you have to promise me something son." Mr. Loud finally responded in a stern and calm tone.

"Anything." Lincoln said matching his dad's expression and tone. Which caused his father to slowly stand up, then he slowly made his way towards Lincoln. Who was now looking at his dad dead in the eyes.

"You have to promise me, that what happened in this room… stays between me and you. Can you do that son?" Mr. Loud asked as he continued to look at Lincoln dead in the eye, searching for a single sign of him flinching.

Lincoln of course was shocked at the request, but he didn't show it. He hated that he had to lie or make something up to the rest of his family why he's back and where he's been. But, it was better than not staying at all. So, after giving it a good long minute. Lincoln gave his answer.

"I promise." Lincoln answered simply as she gave his dad a nod. Something that Mr. Loud was happy to see. But the head of the Loud family did a good job of not showing it.

"Ok then, how about we get back to your mother before she decides to break in here and give us a real stern talking." Mr. Loud said half heartily as he gave his son a soft smile and a pat on the back.

"Yeah, I guess your right." Lincoln said back as he returned the smile. He then proceeded to make his way towards the door, but not before his dad decided to say one more thing.

" Oh and son." Mr. Loud called out getting his son's attention right before his turned the door's handle.

"Yeah." Lincoln responded as he continued to face the door while not turning around to face his dad.

"I'm sorry what you went through before you decided to come home… no one should bury their loved ones and grieve alone son. Especially... when your burying your child and that child's mother." Mr. Loud said in a soft and remorseful tone as he legitimately felt sorry for his son.

After hearing this, Lincoln didn't say a word as he lowered his head a little. He then slowly opened the door and proceeded to walk out of the room leaving Mr. Loud alone. Where he was still trying to swallow that he had a grandchild. He and his wife were grandparents… and they didn't even know about it. But now… they never will know.

' _God… what am I going to tell Rita?'_ Mr. Loud thought as he contemplated what he was going to tell his wife. Or if he should even tell her at all and save her from the grief he was currently feeling.

Soon after awhile the room was quiet again. But if listened hard enough, you could probably hear the sound of crying. Which belonged to Lincoln's father. Who started to grieve over the loss of a grandchild he's never met… or ever will.

 **Meanwhile With Luna and her mom**

While Mr. Loud was currently grieving and contemplating what to next, and Lincoln quietly making his way to wherever his mom was Both Mrs. Loud and her daughter were having a pleasant time with one another.

All things considered, it was a very strange but welcomed surprise. It was certainly nice for both Mrs. Loud and Lana to get closer. And with everything going on it did help, a lot.

Currently both Mrs. Loud and her punk rock of a daughter were sitting at the dinning room table where both were enjoying each others company and sharing a cup of coffee. While Luna was also taking the small occasional bite here and there on the plate of dinner her mom saved her. But the real thing Luna was focused on was sharing stories with her mom. Who was just about finished telling her very funny one. A story that involved Lincoln and his dad, and the time when both forgot to get Mrs. Loud something for mother's day. Something that didn't sit too well with Luan at the time, who was starting to embrace her devious side when it came to pranks.

"And shortly after that, both your father and your brother never forgot mother's day and my birthday from that point forward. I only wished Luan got them both covered in oil and feathers a lot sooner." Mrs. Loud said with a giggle as she thought back to those days with a bright smile. Something that Luna was also beginning to share. However, it appeared it wasn't enough to get the young rocker out of her funk.

So, Mrs. Loud quickly decided to finish talking about the past. And deal with Luna and what was bothering her.

"Alright honey, what's wrong?" Mrs. Loud finally asked in a plain and tired tone, a clear sign that Mrs. Loud was tired and done playing around.

Something that Luna noticed immediately, which caused a small frown to form on her face. She then gently pushed her plate and coffee away from her as she let a deep sigh.

"It's not you mom, I'm… just thinking what I'm going to say to Lincoln is all." Luna replied finally in a somewhat down tone.

Now, any other person would leave at that. But Rita Loud wasn't just any other person. She was Luna's mother. And if anything she's learned about being a mother of 11 kid, it's knowing when something is wrong. Especially when it's one of her children. So, Mrs. Loud decided to press further.

"Honey, I know there's something else bothering you." Mrs. Loud said as she placed her cup of coffee gently on the table. "You know you can tell me, right?"

Luna who has yet to say a word, continued to stare down at the table with a depressed expression. Which only made her mom worry more. But luckily that worry soon disappeared when Luna finally decided to speak.

"I'm afraid I'll push him away." Luna whispered in a soft and quiet tone. So soft that it barley caught her mom's attention.

"What do you mean?" Mrs. Loud asked hoping for Luna to clarify what she meant.

"I'm afraid I'm going to push Lincoln away mom. Or only make things worse for him." Luna explained in a much clearer tone that her mother heard. But Luna wasn't just done yet as she continued.

"A-and… in some weird way… I- I want that to happen." Luna finally managed to whimper out in soft but ailing tone. Like what she said made her sick to her stomach. So much so that she couldn't bear to see her mother's reaction. In her mind she thought her mom would be sicken and shocked by her confession.

Yet what Luna didn't know is that her mom was only merely surprised by her daughter's confession. In fact, Mrs. Loud was kind of expecting this to happen to one of her daughters. But she would have never have guessed it to be Luna. Sure maybe Lori or Lynn, but never Luna of all people.

' _But how would I know, I barley get to interact with her and when I do I still know so little.'_ Mrs. Loud mentally sighed as she gave Luna a mournful and regretful look. And sadly what Rita Loud was thinking was somewhat true. However that didn't mean it still had to be true.

After taking one last sip from her coffee, Mrs. Loud softly placed her hand on Luna's. Who immediately looked up and saw her mother giving her a sad but soft smile.

"Luna, I know what your feeling is strange. But you have to know that it's also normal." Mrs. Loud said as she continued to try and comfort Luna. "Especially in your situation."

However even though what her mother said did comfort her, Luna still remained unconvinced.

"But how is this normal, how is this whole situation normal!?" Luna said in a frustrating and raised tone as she looked towards her mom awaiting an answer.

Now normally Mrs. Loud would be shocked by Luna's tone. But considering what the poor girl was going through, she was willing to let it slide and help her through it.

"Well… I guess you're right. This kind of thing isn't normal. But how you feel right now… that's normal" Mrs. Loud explained softy as she tried her best to calm down Luna. Who was but only a little.

"Your angry at him for leaving, in fact I bet almost all your sisters feel the same way." Mrs. Loud continued to explain. "You want him to feel the same you're feeling, even if you know it's wrong."

"But even though he made you feel this way Luna, you have to know he didn't mean to hurt you… any of you." Mrs. Loud said finally giving Luna the best explanation she could. All the while hoping her words got through to her daughter. But it would seem that Luna's emotions would get the best of her.

"BUT HE DID HURT ME MOM, HE HURT ALL OF US! WHY SHOULD I GIVE HIM ANOTHER CHANCE TO HURT ME EVEN MORE!?" Luna screamed finally letting her frustrations out on her mother, who flinched by the sheer volume by her daughter's outburst. It only got worst as Luna continued.

"HE RAN AWAY FROM US MOM, AND HE DID IT KNOWING FULL WELL IT WOULD HURT US! I CAN'T JUST FORGIVE HIM LIKE IT NEVER HAPPENED… I-I just can't!" Luna finally managed to say before utterly breaking down in tears. A sight that most wouldn't see Luna in, but the young girl didn't care. As Luna kept crying like no tomorrow. Her mother slowly let out a small frown as it broke her heart to see her daughter like this.

But before she could say anything to comfort the poor girl, an unexpected voice suddenly came to be heard.

"Then you shouldn't forgive me."

Soon after those words were said both Luna and her mom looked towards the dinning room's entrance to see Lincoln.

Who looked visibly tired and almost down right miserable. Most likely caused by the last few hours of this crazy day. Sadly the day wasn't over for Lincoln just yet. He needed to have one last intense conversation before he could call it a day, even then Lincoln still had a lot on his plate.

"You're right Luna… I did hurt you… and I know last thing I deserve is forgiveness." Lincoln admitted with regret laced in his tone. But he continued on.

"But I'm not asking for you to forgive me, I just want you to give me a chance… a chance for our family to be together again." Lincoln said as if he was almost begging on the floor. And it nearly seemed like by his expression from what both Luna and his mother could see.

It made Rita's break to see how her family was. To see her son practically begging for one of her daughter to give him a chance to earn back even a little bit of her trust back. But she had to be strong and power through this. And as much as it pained her to do it, she had to let things play out.

Now some would say that would be a terrible idea and idiotic. But she had to let Lincoln do this himself and let him deal with the consequences. Or things could only get even worse. Also she can't force Luna to give her brother a chance, in fact she couldn't do it to any of her girls. Even though she wanted her family to be whole again, years of heartbreak and resentment aren't easy to go away. No matter how much you want them to.

"Was it true?"

Immediately after those words were said, both Lincoln and his mom's attention were back to reality. And both were completely caught off guard by Luna's question

"What?" Lincoln asked as he was legitimately confused.

"Was it true… what you said to Lori… were you telling the truth?" Luna asked clarifying her question while looking at Lincoln with a serious expression.

Lincoln looked shocked by Luna's question, but that shocked soon disappeared as he finally understood Luna's question. He quickly thought back to his heated and very painful confrontation with Lori. Just thinking about it made Lincoln cringe. Something he and his nether regions will forget. But him being kneed in the nuts aside, he finally remembered what Luna was taking about.

' _The very first she said… was it true? I never did give her a proper answer did I?'_ Lincoln mentally sighed as he almost wanted to face palm himself. But that would have to wait since Luna looked as if she couldn't wait any longer for his response.

"Yes… what I said was true." Lincoln finally responded as he looked at his sister in the eyes with a dead set expression.

"Every word?" Luna asked pushing for the an honest answer until she was satisfied.

"Every word." Lincoln clarified as he kept his ground and showed not sign of faltering as he kept his gazed locked on his sister's.

As this somewhat heated exchange continued, Mrs. Loud still remained completely lost on what was happening. But by seeing how both her children's expression currently were. She decided it would be best to keep quiet and let things continue to play out.

"Why should I believe you…?" Luna asked as she looked away from Lincoln in a soft and disheartening tone.

Lincoln then flinched a little as he was taken back by Luna's question. Why should she believe him, after everything that's happened. After hurting her beyond belief. Why should she trust him again.

After a couple minutes of dead silence, Lincoln finally answered.

"Because… a long time ago I made a promise to you… to all of you… and I've kept that promise."

And it was with that single sentence that caused Luna to let out a small gasp. Then immediately after that, she quickly got up from her seat and looked at Lincoln in shock.

The reason why she was so shocked was because after hearing those words. Luna slowly started to remember something that she almost forgot. And that something was a memory that Luna remembered very vividly now. Because it involved herself and Lincoln, back when she was still a shy little girl… and it was a few days before Lincoln left.

 _Flashback 9 Years Ago, 3 Days Before Lincoln Runs Away_

 _A young 6 year old Luna could be seen crying on her bed in her room with the lights turned off. And the door locked. The reason why she was crying almost obvious. The poor girl was almost covered head to toe in dark purple paint and feathers. The paint was dry which meant whatever happened, happened most likely an hour ago or less._

 _As Luna continued to cry while curled in her blanket like a caterpillar. A loud knocking and voice could be heard from behind the girl's door._

" _Luna! Are in there!? Open this door right now young lady!" A booming yet fatherly voice said. Most likely belonging to her father_

" _Honey please listen to your father! We're only worried about you!" Another voice called out only this one was more feminine and worried. Which could only belong to her mother._

" _G-GO AWAY!" Luna cried out as she tighten herself more into her blanket even more._

" _Luna Loud if you don't open this door right now I'm coming in!" Mr. Loud called out in a serious and booming tone which meant business._

 _But before that could happen, another voice soon could be heard._

" _Dad, let me talk to her!" The voice exclaimed in a calm and somewhat anxious tone._

 _Soon after that it sounded like her dad and the other voice started to argue. It quickly stopped when her mom stepped in. Then after a short while the doorknob to Luna's door started to jiggle and shake._

" _Luna, it's Lincoln… I'm coming in." Lincoln called out as he slowly started to open the door. He then quickly entered and shut the door behind him_

 _Which only made Luna retreat more into her blanket. Probably because she didn't want anyone to see the state she was currently in. Least of all her big brother._

 _Lincoln then slowly started to make his way to Luna's bed where the poor girl was still quietly sobbing underneath her blanket. Shortly after making to his destination, Lincoln quietly took a seat near Luna on the bed._

" _I… heard what happened." Was all that Lincoln said as he looked down at his sister, who was still curled up in her covers._

" _I'm sorry what that girl and her friends did to you little sis." Lincoln continued to say in comforting and loving tone as he placed his hand on the covers where Luna's head was located under. Which only made her cry even more._

" _T-then y-you know their right!" Luna cried out as she kept crying._

" _What?" Lincoln asked clearly confused by what his sister had said._

" _That I'm a shy and shut in loser! That's what Carol and her friends said!" Luna started to say before tearing up again. "I bet everyone at school is talking about me! And their right!"_

 _And just as Luna said that, Lincoln had just heard about enough. Hearing people talk down on his sisters was one thing. But he wasn't going to let them talk down on themselves. Especially when he knew it was wrong._

" _Luna, your not a loser." Lincoln said softy as he gently started to pull away Luna's covers. Something that she fought at first, but when she felt her brothers gentle hand touch her face. She immediately stopped and let the covers be pulled away._

" _The Luna I know is a talented and brave girl, some one who makes me happy everyday when I see her smile." Lincoln softly said as he brought Luna out of her curled up state._

" _D-do you mean that?" Luna softy asked as she looked up at her brother in the poor state she was in. Her hair and face partly covered in paint and some of the paint on her face was wet. Probably from all her crying._

" _Of course, why would I ever lie to you my little moon?" Lincoln playfully asked as he placed his hand softy on her cheek. Where he started to wipe away any leftover tears from her sisters cheek._

 _Hearing those loving words brought Luna comfort and almost made her tear up again. She then without hesitation hugged her brother with all her might. Which made Lincoln let out a small smile before he hugged her right back._

 _After a few minutes of Lincoln and Luna enjoying the quiet and each others company. Lincoln slowly started to get up, which made Luna feel a bit disappointed._

" _Now, how about we get you cleaned up sis?" Lincoln said in his usual sweet tone and with his signature smile._

 _Luna only response was a small nod and faint blush that her thankfully didn't see. At least being covered in paint and feathers was some sort of good thing._

 _Lincoln then presented his hand to Luna, offering her for him to help her up. Something his mousy little sister immediately took. He then gently pulled her up. Afterwards he and Luna made there way towards the door hand and hand._

 _A Few Minutes Later_

" _And there go! You look good as new!" Lincoln stated with pride as he gave his shy sister a thumbs up._

 _Both Lincoln and Luna where currently located in the bathroom. Where Luna had just about finished taking a shower and after that was now fully clothed in some new garb. Something of which Lincoln got downstairs in the laundry room._

 _And when he got them he placed them by the door outside the bathroom. Where Luna would soon get when would Lincoln go downstairs to check on his parents and little sisters._

 _Soon after telling his family that Luna was alright now, he would go up check on her and that's what's currently happening now._

" _H-how is everyone?" Luna nervously asked hoping she didn't cause too much a fuss._

" _Oh you know, Lori and Luan are on the war path. I hate to be that Carol girl right now." Lincoln lightheartedly joked with an uneasy smile._

" _Mom and the rest of the girls are just worried, dad on other hand was calling the school and giving them an earful… nothing new there." Lincoln said the last part with a frown and low tone. Something Luna noticed._

 _It was no secret that Lincoln and her dad were at odds with each other lately. Thankfully it hasn't gotten to the point where both are just plain yelling and arguing. Though Luna wished she could say the same about her parents._

 _Lately their arguing has been only getting worse, and it kind of frighten her when they did that. Luckily Lincoln was there to put an end to it if it got worse. Or when he was there for his sisters. Namely herself._

" _Well enough about dad, you look on the other hand look nice." Lincoln said back in his usual upbeat tone and smile._

 _And he was right, there was not a single drop of paint anywhere on her. Luna then shifted her eyes around nervously with a small blush. Luna was currently wearing the new clothes Lincoln had just got her. Her long shoulder length was spotless but was still a little wet. But it didn't matter because it still made her look cute. She had on a girlish light purple shirt with her signature square-patterned skirt. She didn't have any shoes on or her white earrings but had some socks on._

" _Now, how about we go downstairs and show everyone you're alright." Lincoln proudly announced with a smile. But before he could grab his sisters hand and take her out the door and downstairs. Luna asked a very surprising question that made Lincoln stop in his tracks._

" _Lincoln… a-am I pretty?" Luna shyly asked in a downcast yet shy tone._

" _H-huh!?" Lincoln exclaimed completely shocked by his sister's question._

" _I-I mean… after Carol and her friends jumped me… they called me names and said I was ugly…" Luna started to as if she going to cry again. "I-I'm just wondering if they're right…"_

 _Just hearing this made Lincoln's blood boil. It was bad enough that those bullies pranked and bully her little sister. But talking her down to her like she was nothing… it made Lincoln wish he could do something about those girls. Thankfully he wouldn't have to do anything. Mainly because he knew Lori and Luan would give Carol and her friends what they deserved. Luan more so than Lori, if there was anyone that you shouldn't tick off it was Luan. Especially when it involved her family or pranks._

 _But back to the matter at hand. Lincoln could still see that Luna was still waiting for his answer._

" _S-so do you they're right?" Luna asked again as she continued to shift her eyes again out of shyness._

 _Now while Luna couldn't see it, Lincoln had an faint blush on his face. Normally something like this wouldn't happen but Luna pretty much put him on the spot. It wasn't because he thought his sisters weren't pretty in their own right. In fact he thought all of his sisters were cute or pretty in their own way. But if he was being honest… they were all angels in his mind._

 _They were all beautiful on the outside and inside. Like for example Lori, she could be bossy and somewhat mean to her younger siblings. Yet she always makes up for it and shower them in love. All of his sisters were beautiful in their own way. Lori with her bossy yet loving nature. Leni was a klutz but she made with her big heart. Luan was a person who wouldn't stop to make smile, even if went kind of overboard. While Lynn was still growing up, Lincoln could see she was going to be a superstar when she gets older._

 _And finally… there was Luna. His shy little moon. Lincoln could clearly remember all the times when he first met his sisters. All of them were blissful and magic. But with Luna it was different. You see when Luna was born… it was sooner than expected. And because of that there were complications. For one Luna was so small and was born so soon that the doctors gave her a low chance to survive._

 _Which of course devastated his parents. After hearing Luna's chances both assumed the worse. But not Lincoln didn't believe any of it. Not even when his parents doubted Luna's odds he knew she was going make. And after a couple of days later she did indeed get better._

 _Soon after they got out of the hospital. Lincoln finally got meet his new baby sister. And when finally got hold her in his arms… he was speechless. She was so small and fragile. Yet she looked like a tiny angel in his arms. His little moon._

" _U-um Lincoln, are you ok?" Luna asked trying to get her brothers attention._

" _Oh, sorry I was just thinking about something." Lincoln answered with a nervous chuckle with a small embarrassed blush._

 _Luna then nodded but before the young girl could say anything. Lincoln beat her to it._

" _You know, I don't think I've ever told the first thing I did when you were born."_

 _After hearing this Luna's attention was focused only on Lincoln. Who only smiled as he peaked the girl's interest._

" _It's something I've made a silly tradition out of. You see, when Lori was born and then Leni and finally you… I made an unspoken promise that I've never told anyone…" Lincoln said as he shook his head a little trying to find the words to say. "A promise that mom or dad don't even know."_

 _Luna continued to intensely listen since the girl wanted to desperately know what kind of promise her brother made._

" _That promise… was that no matter what I do or did… or what kind of people you girls grow into… the last thing I'll ever do is stop loving you." Lincoln finally said revealing his promise._

 _And just like clock work, hearing her brothers words made Luna's heart flutter but even though her brother's words touched her heart. He still haven't answered her question. But luckily Lincoln was a step ahead of her._

" _So, Luna it doesn't matter what anyone says. To me, you girls are one of the most beautiful things that I've ever seen." Lincoln said with a smile as his tone was soft and uplifting. "And I'm one lucky guy to be a brother to any of you. But being a brother to all of you… well, I wouldn't trade it for the word."_

 _Hearing those words leave her brother's mouth, almost made Luna gasp. But thankfully the look of shock said it all. It would appear Lincoln words have had a great effect on her._

 _So much so that Luna did something very uncharacteristically of her, she leaped towards her brother and brought him into a big hug. Which almost caused Lincoln to lose his footing on the already wet bathroom floor. Fortunately Lincoln managed not fall and more fortune he didn't cause Luna to fall either._

' _Now that was a close one!' Lincoln mentally sighed relieved that he didn't fall and take Luna down with him._

 _Lincoln then took a look down at Luna, who had a very surprising smile on her face as she kept her hold on him. But what the young girl did next would be completely unexpected. Without hesitation Luna tip toed up to match her brothers height. Then after doing that, she gave Lincoln a short but loving kiss on the cheek._

" _W-what was that for!?" Lincoln loudly exclaimed with a large blush while being completely shocked by what his shy wallflower of a sister just did._

" _Just… thanking you for being honest you big dope." Luna jokingly replied with a small smile and a faint blush that almost matched her brother's._

 _After hearing his sisters response Lincoln's expression remained that of shock. But that quickly went away and was replaced with a small but happy smile._

" _Hmm, if being honest gets you out your shell I should do it more often then." Lincoln playfully retorted as he returned his sisters embrace._

 _Luna gave a small giggle before playfully placing her head on Lincoln's chest as she got deeper into his hug._

" _What would I ever do without you?" Luna lightheartedly asked as she closed her eyes and tighten her hug around Lincoln. Who gave a surprised expression when hearing his sister's comment._

 _His expression was soon replaced with a solemn one. Thankfully Luna didn't see this before Lincoln gave a small sigh._

' _Yeah… what will you do without me?' Lincoln thought sadly as he closed his eyes and tighten his hug around Luna like she did with him._

 _Flashback End_

For Luna and Lincoln, that was a precious and loving memory. One both remember well. But at the same time that's all it was. A memory. A memory that happened a long time ago. For some… it was a lifetime ago.

But back to the matter at hand, both Lincoln and Luna continued to stare intensely at one another while their worried mother could only watch on.

"You might not believe me sis… but even though I hurt you… and lost your trust. The one thing I won't stop doing is loving you." Lincoln stated solemnly with a stone like expression.

"STOP! JUST STOP!" Luna shouted with all her might.

Mrs. Loud was clearly shocked by her daughter's outburst. But Lincoln was as she still had the same emotionless expression. Something that was beginning to anger Luna beyond all belief.

"You can stand there and lie to me all you want! Hell keep bringing back all the loving promises and memories you've made! I DON'T CARE!" Luna continue to shout with anger and resentment at her brother. Who kept the same expression.

"You might have everyone fooled, but I'm not going to let you hurt me ever again!" Luna started to say as her voice was now calm yet still filled with bitterness. The young girl then decided she's had enough of this. So she angrily started to make her way out of the room.

"Honey please! Let's talk about this!" Mrs. Loud called out to her daughter finally deciding to intervene before Luna did something the poor girl might regret.

"No mom! He might have you fooled but not me!" Luna angrily shouted at her mother with such bitterness that it made the poor woman flinch in fear.

Lincoln of course kept on his emotionless expression, but it was beginning to get a little harder to control. Especially with Luna yelling at their mother. It was one thing to scream and yell at him. But screaming at their mother who was innocent in all this was just wrong.

But Luna didn't care since she was just running on raw emotion. Shorty after yelling at her mom. Luna continued to make her way out of the room and headed towards the exit. Right where Lincoln was.

Of course Mrs. Loud assumed the worse was going to happen next. However what happened next was very unexpected. What Mrs. Loud thought was that Luna was going to attack Lincoln or do something worse. But that didn't happen. Instead, Luna just simply stopped right next to Lincoln. Both still wearing the same expressions while look forward. For Luna it was because she couldn't stand to see her brother's face. While for Lincoln, he didn't need to see the look on his sister's face to know that no matter what he did she still wouldn't bother to listen to what he had to say.

"I know I can't make you leave, you made that sure enough already." Luna said with distain. "You might have fooled everyone else, but you haven't fooled me or Lori."

Hearing Luna say that made Lincoln heart sting a little. But he had to keep his composure and take it.

"But just so you know, the only reason I will stomach you being here is because I know you'll hurt them again." Luna stated harshly as she clenched her fist a little. "And when you do… me and Lori will be there to pick up the pieces… just like last time."

And with that Luna angrily left the room. Leaving a very heartbroken Mrs. Loud and a very guilt ridden Lincoln to ponder what Luna had said.

"I'm… sorry for making Luna snap at you mom." Lincoln apologized in a regretful and quiet tone.

"I-It's alright son, I shouldn't have pushed your sister." Mrs. Loud said with a slight sniffle before wiping any tears that had appeared on her face. She then gave Lincoln a rather mournful look.

Lincoln's expression had soften and was replaced with a very depressed and regretful one. After seeing the state her son was in, Mrs. Loud decided to give Lincoln some comforting words.

"Just give her some time honey, she and Lori will come around eventually." Mrs. Loud said trying to give her son some reassurance.

"I… don't think that'll happen mom… at least not anytime soon." Lincoln said knowing the hard truth. And deep down, his mother knew that as well. But she was either too stubborn to admit… or was just a hopeful fool.

 **An Hour Later**

"Well, here it is honey. Your old room." Mrs. Loud happily said as she opened a door to reveal a tiny room that would be no bigger than a large closet. Which it was of course that didn't really matter to Lincoln. Who was right behind his mom with his backpack strapped on his shoulder.

"Wow it's… dusty" Lincoln said with a sweat drop while trying not to sound ungrateful or anything.

"Oh um sorry about any dust, it's just after you left we just stopped coming in here… well with the exception of Luan and Leni that is." Mrs. Loud sadly admitted with a bit of a regretful tone.

Lincoln not bothered by what his mom said, slowly moved around his mom and entered his old room. Overall, everything was still where he left it oddly enough. To be honest it made Lincoln feel as if he never left in the first place. But he did and showed. Like he said before, there was dust… a lot of dust.

' _Nothing a good dusting won't fix.'_ Lincoln thought as he dropped his backpack on his bed. Which looked a bit small. But it didn't matter to him. He'd manage.

"Um honey, if it's not comfortable for you..." Mrs. Loud started to suggest before Lincoln stopped her.

"Oh its no problem mom! It's perfect!" Lincoln exclaimed trying not to stammer.

After that was said Mrs. Loud gave a Lincoln a small but happy smile.

"Oh honey, I'm so happy your back home." Mrs. Loud happily said before entering Lincoln's tiny room and delivering him a big tight hug.

"I'm happy too mom." Lincoln replied with a smile as he hugged back. Something his mom was thankful for. But even with him smiling, she knew something was bothering him. And she had an idea what it was.

"Lincoln… is what your sister said bothering you." Mrs. Loud asked softy as she stopped giving Lincoln a hug. Who stopped as well, but not before letting out a small sigh.

"Is it that obvious mom?" Lincoln asked before scratching the back of his head. "You heard what she said, both her and Lori made it clear they want nothing to do with me."

"Son, it's a big family but not a big house." Mrs. Loud sadly pointed out. "You can't avoid them forever."

"Yeah… which means tomorrow is going to be pretty awkward." Lincoln said before giving another sigh.

"Don't worry about tomorrow honey. You just worry about getting a good night's sleep. After the day you've had I'd be exhausted too." Mrs. Loud said giving Lincoln one last hug and small kiss on the cheek before heading towards the door.

"Goodnight mom" Lincoln said with a smile

"Goodnight Lincoln." Mrs. Loud said with a smile and a motherly tone before closing the door.

Shorty after the door closed Lincoln gave one last big sigh and flopped on the bed. Which caused a lot of dust to shoot up in the air and started to make Lincoln cough a bit.

"Wouldn't trade it for the world eh?" Lincoln commented to himself while he continued to cough.

After the dust started to clear and Lincoln coughing stopped. He just laid there on his bed motionless. Either because he was exhausted beyond anything or he was still trying to process how this day has been. Either way, Lincoln was just dead tired.

But instead of drifting off to sleep, Lincoln gave a look towards his backpack. He then softy huffed and gave a soft groan before sitting up on the bed. Where Lincoln reached for the backpack.

Immediately after grabbing his backpack he slowly opened it and started to dig through it. Soon Lincoln slowly pulled a couple things out. One was a strange type of mask. Which could only be described as a luchador mask. The mask was black and white el generico type mask with a three small white ribbons on placed on the back.

"My other face… free of all the guilt and sadness." Lincoln simply said before putting it back in the pack. The second thing he had out was a small whisky flask that was engraved in some language. Most likely of Japanese. If you could understand it, the engraving said sensei

"Ah, my little going away present. Those guys sure do have some sense of humor." Lincoln commented before giving the flask a shake. After hearing it was empty Lincoln placed it back where it belonged. And last thing he had out where a couple of things were a in fact a couple of thing. But they each had one thing in common. They were pictures.

As Lincoln began to go through them he couldn't help but smile. Even if being on the run and going through place to place just with the clothes on your back and luck. He wasn't always alone.

Most of the pictures were of him with someone or a group of people. One was of him a small group of people. The people in the photo were the people that took him in when he stopped into some strange town in Oregon in his younger years. Where a lot strange stuff happened… a lot. But the one noticeable thing in the picture that Lincoln had his arm wrapped around one of the people in an intimate type of position. This person was girl around Lincoln's age at the time or younger. She was a very tall and skinny yet pretty. She had green eyes with a fair complexion and some freckles. She has long red hair just past her hips and was wearing a tan and dark brown lumberjack hat with an emerald green plaid shirt with a white tank top underneath. She also had on green stub earrings, blue jeans, and muddy rain boots.

Seeing the bright smile on the girl's face made Lincoln crack a smile, but not before it was replaced with a sad one.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be the one…" Lincoln sadly said with a small sigh. He then continued to go through the pictures while reminiscing how or where they were taken.

Like for example, one had another group of people in it with him. This one was different though. In this one Lincoln was dressed in his mask and some type of wrestling gear and white and black leggings tights. The people also in the group where in wrestling garb as well. And all around they were smiling at the camera with Lincoln.

Seeing this made Lincoln grin and caused him to shake his head. When he was on the pro wrestling scene these people were close to him. Kind of like family. They slept together, rode together and fought together. Sometimes even with one another.

"Man the crazy stuff I got into back then. Can't believe I almost made pro wrestling my life." Lincoln laughed good heartily as he placed the picture away.

As Lincoln kept going through the photos of people he's met and bounded with. The three photos he had made his heart heavy with guilt and somewhat happiness. One was with him in a gym of some kind, where he was in his wrestling gear but without his mask. Which he currently holding in his hand while standing next to a rather large Hispanic elderly man. Who was smiling at the camera while having his hand placed on Lincoln's shoulder. Like a father would do for a son.

The second photo was him in yet another group of people. But this one was different because of who he was with. In this one, Lincoln couldn't be no older than a year or two when he left home. And in this one Lincoln was with a small group of kids no older then him and younger. But the strange thing is that their faces were somewhat dirty and the clothes they had on were kind of ragged. Lincoln was in the same shape like the kids in the photo. However even looking dirty and ragged, he and the kids were smiling.

This caused Lincoln to give a faint smile, but before it was gone and switched with a frown.

And lastly the final one was the hardest for Lincoln to look at. Not because it was bad or anything. No, it was because this photo took place during one of the happiest moments in his life. Something that he would never forget.

In the photo Lincoln was dressed in some kind of black traditional kimono. Also in the photo was a woman, who was also dressed in a kimono. But this one was pure white with Sakura peddles on it. The woman was Japanese and was around Lincoln's age if not younger. She was also around Lincoln's height and somewhat skinny. Yet she was also beautiful and had fair pale skin with long dark lavender hair and dark green eyes. Also in the photo it showed the woman in Lincoln's arms and showing one last distinctive detail about the woman… she was pregnant.

After taking one last long look at the photo, tears slowly started to form around Lincoln's eyes. He then slowly turned the photo around to reveal some writing in English.

"T-to my future husband and father of our future child. Love… Suki… your loving fiancé." Lincoln managed to say before letting his emotions get the better of him. Tears began to fall down the poor man's face. Shorty after that, Lincoln started to wipe away any tears.

After doing that he gently placed the pictures back in his pack where he zipped up carefully. Lincoln then brought the backpack down to the side of his bed.

He then decided to take off his jacket but decided to leave his shirt on. Either because he didn't feel like taking it off or he was too exhausted both physically and emotionally to do.

Afterwards, Lincoln flopped back on the bed where after a few minutes later he drifted off into sleep.

But what Lincoln didn't know is that someone was watching him. And that someone was someone small enough to fit the vents that were Lincoln's room. Soon after witnessing what had transpired, that person slowly started to make their away from Lincoln's room while thinking over what they had just discovered about Lincoln.

 **To Be Continued**

 **AN: Wow! Now that was a long chapter. Also a very emotional and revealing one might I add. Something I hope you all enjoyed. After reading that I think you all might have some questions. Sadly you have to wait until the next chapter if you want any answered. Also before you ask yes that was a clear gravity falls reference in the first photo. If you caught on immediately I tip my hat off to you. And before you ask this is not a gravity falls crossover. It might be in the same universe but it's not a crossover. Also you guys got a good look at what it was like back when Lincoln was around in that flashback. You also got a good look at what Lincoln did when he was away as well. A lot of good stuff happened and bad too. Anyways sorry if this took long but I write at my own pace and with everything happening in my life it's been hard. However though expect the next chapter to out next month. When exactly I don't know. Alright, now that we're done with that you know the drill. Please leave a review with any questions, feedback and what you thought about the chapter. Now with that out of the way this is Chubby Snorlax signing off. See ya!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Not So Loud Morning**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Loud House or any form of media related to it, it is rightfully owned by its respective companies or owners.**

 **AN: And I'm back! Hope I didn't make you wait too long. But if I did I apologize. You see I've been dealing with my troublesome somewhat alcoholic parents and taking care of my younger brothers and grandfather. Something I bet a few of you guys have done or been doing. So I hope you can understand. If not then I'm sorry. Alright, I think you guys know the drill. I'll talk for a bit then get into the chapter. So, I can see you guys are ok with my little Gravity Falls reference and whatnot. Yeah, Lincoln dated Wendy and hung out with Dipper, Mable and the gang. Now before I say anything else, I have to remind you guys this isn't a Gravity Falls crossover story. You'll maybe see a couple of references and a bit of things but that's it I'm afraid. However, that doesn't mean I'm against writing some like that it the future though. I might even show how Lincoln end up in old Gravity Falls and how he met and everyone. But sadly that will have to wait. Though if you would like to read a good Gravity Falls story or stories I recommend you read Loud Gravity and Gravity Loud by Thunderstrike16. His work is pretty good, in fact he's probably better than me to be honest. Now one last thing I like to add before I start the chapter. Lincoln is still just getting back on his feet and dealing with his family and the drama that is to come. So he won't be looking for someone to be with just yet. Though that doesn't mean there won't a bit of moments here and there. Now like I said I really don't care who Lincoln's with or even if he's just ok with being alone. But that doesn't mean I won't take your guys opinions and requests out of consideration. However for now Lincoln will be focused on his family and whatever happens. Alright now that we're done… ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Enjoy!**

"T-to my future husband and father of our future child. Love… Suki… your loving fiancé." Lincoln managed to say before letting his emotions get the better of him. Tears began to fall down the poor man's face. Shorty after that, Lincoln started to wipe away any tears.

After doing that he gently placed the pictures back in his pack where he zipped up carefully. Lincoln then brought the backpack down to the side of his bed.

He then decided to take off his jacket but decided to leave his shirt on. Either because he didn't feel like taking it off or he was too exhausted both physically and emotionally to do.

Afterwards, Lincoln flopped back on the bed where after a few minutes later he drifted off into sleep.

But what Lincoln didn't know is that someone was watching him. And that someone was someone small enough to fit the vents that were Lincoln's room. Soon after witnessing what had transpired, that person slowly started to make their away from Lincoln's room while thinking over what they had just discovered about Lincoln.

 **The Next Day**

It was right around 5:00 in the morning in Royal Wood. And the Loud house was quiet just like any other neighboring house. Understandable since it was so early in the morning. Only a few people would wake up around this time and that was if they had jobs to get to or they were just early birds. Like really, really early birds.

Unfortunately for one person in the Loud house, he was just that kind of person.

As Lincoln continued to softly sleep peacefully in his small but comfortable bed. Only to toss and turn on a few but small occasions. A sudden loud ringing and rumbling began to go off in his right pocket of his leather jacket.

Which on the floor by his bed only few inches away from his backpack.

The ringing and rumbling was most likely Lincoln's phone. Which either meant someone was calling him or it was his alarm.

After few solid minutes of ringing and rumbling it was safe to say it was probably his alarm.

Lincoln who slowly began to wake up gave a loud sigh.

"Got to remember to turn that alarm off indefinitely later." Lincoln said to himself in a very annoyed tone as he opened his eyes. He then gave a rather loud yawn before bringing himself up to the side of his bed. Where he didn't make any attempts to get up just yet, he just sat there. Trying to get wake up.

After a couple more minutes later the ringing and rumbling slowly stopped. But Lincoln knew it would just start again in a few minutes if he didn't do anything. Thankfully he would just do that.

Lincoln then groggily brought himself up where he slowly reached down to grab his jacket. After accomplishing this, he reached down the right pocket where he slowly grabbed his phone to hit the snooze.

Afterwards Lincoln have yet another yawn, but not before taking a small whiff of himself.

"Guess it's time for a shower." Lincoln managed to murmur out before rubbing his eyes then yawning once again.

But before he could head out to the door, he need some fresh clothes first. So, Lincoln proceeded to pick up his backpack where he some clothes but not a lot though. That was one of the most annoying thing about traveling light. You well, travel light. Especially on a motorcycle. Yet another thing has to check on later. Because when he was heading in yesterday he noticed it was performing as well as it was a few days ago.

"Yet another thing to put on my list for stuff to fix. First my estranged family, their trust and now my bike… my life is so great." Lincoln said very cynically as he pulled out some clothes. Which were a shirt that matched the one he was wearing, some black work out sweat shorts with some socks to match it. And finally some white briefs which was the last of his clean underwear.

Which meant he needed to do some laundry or buy new clothes. Probably best for him to do both later today.

However right now all he had to worry about was taking a shower. And believe it or not, right around this time he usually do. Even before he left home. Guess being in a big family and being outnumbered by mainly girls in the house made him do things differently. Like waking up so early in the morning to use the bathroom and take a shower.

Lincoln gave another yawn before starting to head out the door. After closing the door behind him he now headed to the bathroom where he hoped wasn't already occupied.

 **15 Minutes Later**

"Boy, I really needed that!" Lincoln said happily before giving a very satisfied sigh.

Lincoln had just gotten done taking a shower which he in all honest was pretty darn satisfying. While most would think it was just a normal shower and would think he just overreacting. They be wrong. You see, the reason why it was so satisfying was because he just took a shower in his own house.

While that wouldn't mean much to most people, it meant a lot to him. Especially for the last 9 or 8 years of being on the road where you were just lucky to brush your teeth. There were times when Lincoln would go unbathed for days. However that was when Lincoln was just starting out on the road with very little money. And when he did get some money he couldn't just go to some random hotel and get a room. I mean sure there were some cases he did but that wasn't the point.

Having a small young come in wearing ragged clothes and look worse for was a good reason to call the authorities or child protective services. And Lincoln couldn't have that, especially being a run away.

Anyways, it was just great for Lincoln to have a shower that wasn't in a hotel for once.

"Alright, better get dress. Don't want anyone literally catching me with my pants down." Lincoln chuckled lightly as began to carefully step out of the tub. He then began to quickly dry himself off. After doing so he start to get dress. But after putting on his underwear and drying his hair. He couldn't help but take a look at the mirror. Where he took a good long at himself.

"Geez, whatever happened to me?" Lincoln said to himself as he gave a rough sigh. It had been awhile since Lincoln ever took a good long look at himself in the mirror. Especially not since… well, when Suki and their child passed away. Just thinking that made Lincoln's heart hurt a bit. But after a minute he gave himself one more look at mirror.

Lincoln's body sure had changed over the years. But that does when you go through puberty, wrestling training, doing wrestling and all the stuff he's been through. While he wasn't jacked up with muscles and abs. He was very fit for some one his age. Most could see why because of his modest four pack abs and a few muscles here and there. Not to mention he was somewhat good looking, something that he still didn't see.

"Don't know what most girls saw in me. I'm not exactly prince charming." Lincoln said as he started to examine his body more closely. And what he was referring to were the scars on his body. By his count he only had two or three but that was just in front since he couldn't see his back very good. But he did know he had a tattoo back there though. Something he got during his wrestling days.

But there was one scar that Lincoln remembered, something he remembered too well. It was located on his stomach right by his abs.

The scar was small but still looked pretty gnarly. The reason why was because this was a stab wound that Lincoln unfortunately received when messed with the wrong person. This of course was when Lincoln was a pickpocket and a shoplifter at time. So, any scars or injuries he got were back in those days. A time he'd like to forget.

Lincoln gave a small frown as he touched the scar. He then looked back at the mirror as he began to slowly to turn around and present his back to the mirror. After doing that, he turned his head around to get a good look at his tattoo on his back.

It was a long and fairly large tattoo that went to both his shoulders and reached a little low down his back. The design of the tattoo was humming bird with its wings opened wide like it was preparing to fly. That wasn't all either. Right below the bird were a few words tattooed in Spanish. It said "Mi Estudiante, Mi Hijo, Mi Familia.

"My student, my son… my family." Lincoln sadly recited the words on his back.

He remembered getting this tattoo after winning his first match as a luchador. His teacher and friends talked him into getting it after they partied a little too hard. But even so, this tattoo meant a lot to him. Even though deep down he knew didn't deserve it. Being call student teacher was one thing, but being call son was an honor he felt he didn't deserve.

After a few minutes of looking at the mirror and recalling all the pleasant and unpleasant memories. Lincoln gave a loud sigh before taking one last look at the mirror.

"Better finish getting ready, probably only got an hour or two before everyone else gets up." Lincoln said with a heavy sigh as he continued to get dress. Which only meant he had to put on his shirt, work out shorts and sock.

Shorty after putting everything on Lincoln was set. While still a bit wet here and there overall he looked good.

"Alright, time to start the day!" Lincoln exclaimed with cheery smile and tone. But even though his demeanor was a happy one, what was going through his mind was a completely different feeling.

Guess bringing back old memories started to weigh a lot on Lincoln's mind. Fortunately though he had just the thing to fix it. Something he'd been planning since last night.

Just by thinking about it lifted Lincoln's spirits a little. He then gave a very satisfied smile as he started to quickly leave the bathroom. After quietly and softy closing the door behind him, Lincoln started to make his way to the stairs and when he got downstairs he'll put his plan into action.

 **Two Hours Later**

"And boom, I'm done!" Lincoln happily exclaimed as he took off the oven mitts and apron he had on. While he didn't mind the oven mitts Lincoln did find the apron unusual. Not that there was anything wrong with it, it was just… pink. Very, very pink.

Giving a small sigh Lincoln quickly left the dining room and went into the kitchen. Where he placed the oven mitts and apron back where he found them. Shortly after that, he gave a small smile before heading back to the dinning room

After entering the room once again Lincoln gave a good look at the table.

"The apron aside though, I have to admit. I'm a pretty damn good cook." Lincoln declared cheerfully like he was patting himself on the back. Something he should receive for making a delicious looking breakfast feast.

Well, it really wasn't a feast but it was a very sizable breakfast for the size of his family. Not counting him though since he'll probably get something later when everyone else gets their fill. But that didn't stop him from taking a piece of bacon and toast alongside a cup of fresh coffee he just made.

It wasn't just bacon, toast and coffee he made either. Lincoln decided to go all out. On the dining table was a collection of food that would make anyone drool. A breakfast even the most prudish of people would love.

There were plates laid out on the table with silverware right next to them. Lincoln even placed some at the kids table as well. Now onto the food, Lincoln wasn't wrong when he said he was a good cook.

In the middle of the dining room table were two decent sized kitchen trays filled with food alongside a couple of small plates filled with food as well. The on the plates and trays were your regular breakfast type food. Bacon, pancakes, French toast, eggs both scrambled and over easy, toast and some hash browns he managed to make. Also in the kitchen was a pot of freshly made coffee with some orange juice he found in the fridge.

"Well, since my job is done here. I better go do my morning jog." Lincoln said with a huff reminding himself of his morning routine. Which involved getting a bite to eat and his early work out and jog.

' _Might have to skip most of the work out, but I'll probably do the rest later after.'_ Lincoln thought as he had a bit of things to do today.

But before leaving the room and out the front door. Lincoln immediately stopped before snapping his finger. Like he forgot something. After doing that, Lincoln immediately turned around and headed back to the dinning room. Where he pulled out a small piece of paper he had and quickly looked for a pen or pencil.

Luckily for Lincoln he found one in the next room after looking for a good few minutes. He then quickly wrote down some on the small piece of paper. Where he then placed on the dining table.

Lincoln gave a small sigh of relief before leaving the room and out the front door.

 **A Few Minutes Later**

Lynn Jr. Loud wasn't happy not one bit. Well, to be fair she normally wasn't a morning person. Who in this family was?

' _Especially when your roommate is miss gloom and doom herself.'_ Lynn thought with a grumpy huff as she started to get off her bed. She then gave her young sister and roommate a tired but tiny glare.

Things between the young goth and tomboy have been getting kind of heated. Not that it always been like that, sure they have their arguments here and there. But they'd usually solve in time. Now though, things get ugly pretty quickly when they have an argument.

Even with the sister protocol things still only got worse each time they got fought. Something was going to give, and Lynn hoped it wasn't her who caused it.

After looking at Lucy's still sleeping form, Lynn couldn't help but give a small smile. But that quickly disappear as she let out yet another yawn.

But before Lynn could leave, she made sure she had something on appropriate. Wouldn't want to go downstairs half naked, especially if Lincoln is up. As Lynn inspected herself, she saw that she had on her usual nightwear. Which consisted of a white tank top, red shorts, and ankle high socks.

Seeing that she was dressed decent, Lynn immediately left the room. While leaving a still sleeping Lucy in her bed.

Now outside in the halls Lynn started to make her way to the stairs. But as she got closer to the stairs, something immediately got Lynn attention. Specifically her nose.

"Hmm, something smells good." Lynn quietly said as she started to slowly come down the stairs. But before her stomach began to grumble. Probably because of the food she was smelling right now.

Finally as Lynn made it downstairs, the young tomboy started to make her way in the kitchen to get her usual coffee. But since the only way to the kitchen was through the dining room she had to go through there if she wanted coffee.

But as Lynn entered the dining room, she stopped dead in her tracks. The reason why was pretty clear.

"Whoa!" Lynn exclaimed loudly surprised by the sight before her, but she quickly covered her mouth shut remembering everyone was still asleep.

However that would be proven wrong as Lynn started to hear a couple of footsteps coming downstairs along with a few yawns that followed.

"Lynn, I swear if you broke the coffee maker again…" Lori began to say in a very annoyed and groggy tone but stopped in her tracks when she saw what Lynn saw.

And she wasn't the only one, right behind Lori were Luan, Luna and Leni all in their usual nightwear. And all with shock written on their faces when they saw what was in front of them.

"I really hope someone isn't yoking around here… cause that's my job!" Luan joked with a small laugh as she couldn't help herself.

However it seemed Luan was the only one who got the joke or cared. Because everyone was focused on the dining table and the bountiful breakfast that laid before them.

"Wow, did mom and dad do this?" Leni asked as she started to make her way to the table. With Lynn close behind. Who appeared to be the only one who notice the piece of paper with writing on it on the table.

After arriving at the table Lynn reached for the paper and after grabbing it, she started to read it out loud for her sisters to hear.

"Went out for my morning jog, be back in half an hour or less. Enjoy the breakfast, love Lincoln." Lynn finally finished reading the piece of paper before setting it back on the table

"Wow, Linky made all this?!" Leni exclaimed surprised that her big brother could do all this. "That's so totally sweet of him!"

While Leni was completely ecstatic by her brother's unexpected and touching act. There were mixed feelings about the whole thing from her sisters

For example, Luan and Lynn were more shocked than happy. Not that they weren't happy or grateful. Who wouldn't? It wasn't everyday your long lost brother returns home the night before and then the day after that cook up an amazing breakfast for you.

But not everyone felt the same sadly.

"I think I'll pass on breakfast." Lori scoffed quickly dismissing the amazing breakfast in front of her. Even if her stomach said otherwise.

The reason why was pretty clear like the contempt in her voice. She wasn't the only one either.

A look of disdain on Luna's face said it all. The conversation she had her mom and Lincoln last was still on her mind. That much was clear.

"I'm with Lori on this one, I think I'll just go with some coffee." Luna spoke up in a rather groggy and expressionless tone. But her expression was still the same.

So that's just what Luna did. The young punk rock girl soon followed her sister in the kitchen. Both looked completely unconcerned with the breakfast as they left the room and headed into the kitchen.

The only ones left in the room were Lynn, Leni and Luan. And it was clear that how both Lori and Luna were acting was showing.

"Talk about ungrateful." Lynn growled heavily under her breath so her Luna and Lori couldn't hear her. Unfortunately that didn't mean Luan and Leni couldn't.

"Gosh Lynn, I know Lori can be a total jerk sometimes but you have to give them some space." Leni said innocently enough while a bit concerned by her younger sister's attitude.

"Well it's not like they're hiding it at all. It's no secret they can't stand Lincoln!" Lynn roughly shot back at Leni. Who looked a little hurt by her sister's words.

Lynn of course quickly realized her mistake.

"Ah man, I'm sorry Leni. I know it's not your fault." Lynn softly apologized with a bit of regret in her tone. "It's just that I can't stand it when they act like this."

After hearing Lynn's apology and reason, Leni almost immediately smiled.

"It's ok Lynn, I know that Lori and Luna feel about Linky." Leni sadly admitted with a sad smile. "Just give them some time sis, I know thing are gonna totes be alright."

Hearing the sheer reassurance in her bubbly old sister's tone made Lynn smile. It made the rough and tough girl happy to hear Leni accept her apology like it was nothing.

But sadly Lynn wished her optimism was like her airhead of a sister's. Because Lynn unfortunately knew better than Leni. The young tomboy knew it would take longer than "some time" before her two older sisters to forgive her brother.

' _I can only hope that things don't get worse than they are right now.'_ Lynn thought with a small frown.

Noticing her younger sister's frown, Luan decided to change the subject before Leni saw Lynn's frown

"Boy, how about we get down to eating before this stuff gets cold." Luan suggested happily with a with a smile. " I don't thing Lincoln wouldn't be too thrilled if we missed this eggcellent breakfast!"

Immediately after hearing Luan's little pun, Lynn proceeded to let out very annoyed groan while face palming herself in the face. Leni on the other hand, got the pun instantly and started to laugh.

"Ha, I get it!" Leni cheerfully stated as she stopped laughing.

"Alright, alright we get it Luan just please… stop." Lynn practically begged with a very loud groan.

"Okey dokey Lynn, but only because I like you… a waffle lot!" Luan happily said with a giggle as she couldn't help herself. Which only caused Lynn to groan in annoyance even mote. While Leni was caught in a giggling fit.

"I really hate mornings." Lynn groaned with a very wooden expression as she started to make her way out of the room and begin climbing up the stairs to wake everyone up to come down to breakfast.

But as Lynn made her way up the stairs, she couldn't help but wonder what Lincoln was doing right now other than jogging.

' _Probably wandering around town and thinking on what he's misses over the last 9 years. Maybe he'll run into some of his old friends out there too.'_ Lynn thought but shook her head at the notion. What were the chances of Lincoln running into some he'd knew? And what was to say they'd even recognize him too?

But while the chances were slim, Lincoln would encounter a few things on his jog. Whether they were people or places were yet to be seen.

 **To Be Continued**

 **AN: Sorry if this chapter was short, but at least I finally finished it. Oh and I'll try to make sure the chapter is longer. But aside from that I hope you enjoyed the chapter. It would seem more of Lincoln's past is beginning to come to light. Also things between him, Lori and Luna seem still to be in the red. Things also seem pretty grim with Lynn and Lucy too. Overall everything is still in the yellow involving the Loud family. Hopefully things can better, or was Lynn right and things might get worse? Stay tuned for more chapters for answers. Now, with that out of the way. I need to ask you guys and important question. Do you guys want Ronnie Ann, Clyde and people like Haiku, Tabby, Polly Pain and Rusty to be aged up like Lincoln? Basically anyone around Lincoln's age group in the show is what I'm asking? I mean I would like to do it because that means more potential parings for Lincoln and I would love to write Ronnie as the big sister to Bobby. Who will be brought up soon. But I want to ask you guys and see if you're cool with. And if you are can you guys tell me designs and how they would look in a review or PM. Honestly I'm good either way. Alright, I'm done for now but expect the next chapter to be out by the end of the month if not sooner. And if it's not then expect it to be out next month at the latest. Ok, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. And please do leave a review for any questions you have or just leave your feedback. See ya until next time!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: A Jog Down Memory Lane**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Loud House or any form of media related to it, it is rightfully owned by its respective companies or owners.**

 **AN: Hello my fellow Loud House fans! I have returned once again to give you yet another new chapter. But before we get into that I just wanted to say I've been listening to you're feedback and the reviews you've left. And I've decided to age up Lincoln's friends including everyone else who's his age in the TV show! That includes Tabby, Haiku, Polly Pain, Cristina, Giggles, Rusty and everyone else. Though I might leave a few out if you guys want me to. Oh and that Chandler brat and bratty kid who looked like Lincoln will appear too. Also some possible background characters as well. But you'll have to wait in the next couple of chapters to see who shows and who doesn't. If you don't like how I'm going to age some people up I'm sorry but from all the messages and reviews I got said they're ok with this. I hope you decide to stick around even though you don't agree with my decision. Anyways you know the drill by now, me talk then me start chapter. ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Enjoy!**

"Boy, how about we get down to eating before this stuff gets cold." Luan suggested happily with a with a smile. " I don't thing Lincoln wouldn't be too thrilled if we missed this eggcellent breakfast!"

Immediately after hearing Luan's little pun, Lynn proceeded to let out very annoyed groan while face palming herself in the face. Leni on the other hand, got the pun instantly and started to laugh.

"Ha, I get it!" Leni cheerfully stated as she stopped laughing.

"Alright, alright we get it Luan just please… stop." Lynn practically begged with a very loud groan.

"Okey dokey Lynn, but only because I like you… a waffle lot!" Luan happily said with a giggle as she couldn't help herself. Which only caused Lynn to groan in annoyance even mote. While Leni was caught in a giggling fit.

"I really hate mornings." Lynn groaned with a very wooden expression as she started to make her way out of the room and begin climbing up the stairs to wake everyone up to come down to breakfast.

But as Lynn made her way up the stairs, she couldn't help but wonder what Lincoln was doing right now other than jogging.

' _Probably wandering around town and thinking on what he's misses over the last 9 years. Maybe he'll run into some of his old friends out there too.'_ Lynn thought but shook her head at the notion. What were the chances of Lincoln running into some he'd knew? And what was to say they'd even recognize him too?

But while the chances were slim, Lincoln would encounter a few things on his jog. Whether they were people or places were yet to be seen.

 **Meanwhile With Lincoln**

"Wow… everything is still… so boring." Lincoln said out loud as he jogged his way on the sidewalk while passing the many houses in his neighborhood and those around it.

It had only been about 10 minutes so far on his jog and nothing eventful has happened to him. Which was understandable, but Lincoln couldn't help but feel a little bored.

' _Man, it's almost like I never left at all.'_ Lincoln though as he continued to jog while making the occasional glance around him here and there at the houses he passed.

It made Lincoln feel a little uneasy seeing all the same houses, same road and same sidewalk. Like he never ran away in the first place.

Just thinking that made Lincoln's expression turn into a small frown.

' _But I did ran away.'_ Lincoln thought with a sigh as sweat started to fall down his face. Which was probably from all the jogging he was doing.

As Lincoln continued jog, his mind began to touch on a subject he'd almost forgotten about. If his family grew and got older while sort of moving on with their lives when he left. What happened to all to all his friends and the people he knew back before he left?

Thinking that almost made Lincoln stop in his tracks. But luckily he continued on jog like without a care in the word. However that lie. There was something on his mind.

' _What did happen to everyone?'_ Lincoln thought as it nagged him like a bad stomach ache.

It was a good question, what did happened to everyone after he left. How did they're lives ended up? But the real thing he wanted answered though was how his friends ended.

How did Clyde, Ronnie Anne and the rest of his friends turn out? Did some of them accomplish their dreams and went off to college? Or were they still stuck here trying to finish school and work up to their goals and dreams?

More importantly, how did everyone handle him running away. Probably not too good. They most likely acted the same way his family did if not worse or a bit more mellow.

Although if it was Clyde and Ronnie Anne, well. They're reactions would be along the same lines of his sisters and parents. But knowing Ronnie Anne, she'd be more mad than sad. Then probably sad later on when he was alone to vent her emotions. Ronnie was just that kind of person. Very temperamental but still amazing at the same time.

' _Yeah… she was pretty amazing.'_ Lincoln thought with a small smile as he felt some heat on his cheeks. That he dismissed was from all the jogging and not a blush, which it was though he'd probably deny it.

While Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were pretty close back in the day. Very close. They were probably not as close as him and Clyde were. But that was only in the friend department. Everything else? Well, complicated was the best way to say it.

However though Lincoln liked to dismiss it, there was something going with him and Ronnie Anne back then. He didn't just know how to put it.

Though if he had to it would probably be… a very close one. Which could only be described as… a boyfriend and girlfriend type of relationship. But there was nothing to prove this Lincoln thought at first. But as Lincoln though more about it, he thought back to a certain memory he'd probably almost forgotten about.

It was probably a week or two before he left. When running away was something he was still deciding on if he was going through with it or not. And out of the blue Ronnie Anne called him pretty late.

 _Flashback 9 Years Ago, A Week Before Lincoln Runs Away_

" _She's late, nothing new there." Lincoln said with a big huff as he sat patiently on the grass with his bike. Which was laid flat on the grass next to him._

 _It had been almost 20 minutes since Ronnie Anne called him and told him to meet up with her. She said it was very urgent and that they had to meet up on the school's playground by a large tree by the swings. At 8:30, which was close to getting dark. Which would have made Lincoln's parents nervous since it was so close to his curfew. And making a school night didn't help either._

" _Good thing I'm good a sneaking out." Lincoln joked with a small smile. "But if mom and dad find out I did snuck out than I'm probably never seeing the light of day again. Which would be so much fun!"_

' _Though dad would probably have a field day knowing him.' Lincoln thought as his smile turned into a frown as his thoughts went to his dad._

 _Things between him and his parents have been rough lately. More so his dad than his mom. Who he got along with far better than his dad. Thankfully things haven't gotten to a point where they're been arguing. Not yet at least._

" _Guess I should thank Ronnie Anne for giving me a reason to leave the house at least." Lincoln grumbled with a large sigh as he decided to lay down on the grass with his hands behind his head. Most likely for to make himself comfortable._

" _Well where's my thank you then lame-o?" A voice asked in a almost playful tone that immediately got Lincoln's attention._

 _Lincoln quickly sat back up and then turned to where the voice was coming from and saw who it was. It was a girl around his age with light dark skin, who had black hair worn in a ponytail. She had freckles on her cheeks almost like his own, and had two buck teeth that stick out of her mouth. That made her look a cute in a weird way. She wore a purple hooded sweatshirt and jean shorts with purple shoes with some pink socks worn high._

" _Yeah, thanks Ronnie for making me wait and most likely getting me grounded if my folks find out I snuck out." Lincoln stated in a very sarcastic tone and with a very dry expression. "I mean hey, it's not like I have a very good social life as it is. Well, present company excluded of course."_

 _Hearing this made Ronnie Anne blush from embarrassment as the young Latino couldn't help but scratch her head from sheer embarrassment._

" _Yeah um, sorry about that." Ronnie Anne apologized with a sheepish smile on her face. "Sneaking out without my mom noticing is no problem, but my little brother on the other hand is a whole other story."_

 _After Ronnie Anne said that Lincoln couldn't help but smile with a small shake of his head._

" _Tell me about it." Lincoln gave a small groan knowing Ronnie Anne's problem pretty well. "The girls wouldn't even get tucked in if I didn't read them a bed time story. Though Lori, Leni and Luna just wanted a good nights kiss. Which was more easy I guess._

 _Almost immediately after saying that Lincoln quickly regretted it. It took almost all of Ronnie Anne's strength not to burst out laughing. But it proved useless as she couldn't keep in for long. And the look on Lincoln's face red face flushed with embarrassment didn't help either._

" _Wow, nice to do know that you're such a sweet big brother." Ronnie Anne mocked playfully as she took a seat down next to Lincoln who was still clearly embarrassed. But that soon changed when Lincoln remembered something._

" _Oh yeah, pray tell what you had to do to get your little brother off your back." Lincoln retorted with a somewhat smug smile when he saw Ronnie Anne stop laughing and have a very shocked bright red face._

" _W-well I mean, I only um well I…" Ronnie Anne tried to say the right words but was too embarrassed about it that she only did what she would do in this situation. Apply violence to the situation._

 _Which of course involved her giving Lincoln a small but hard punch to the shoulder._

" _Ow!" Lincoln exclaimed as he rubbed his shoulder. "Alright, alright, alright I get it Ronnie. Man, why do push punch like guy!"_

" _Maybe because girls are tougher than boys lame-o. Ever thought of that?" Ronnie Anne stated light hearty in a somewhat threatening manner that Lincoln would have found cute. But didn't say a thing, since he didn't want to face Ronnie Anne's wrath._

" _No but I'm thinking and feeling it now though thank you very much." Lincoln muttered cynically._

" _What was that?" Ronnie Anne asked giving Lincoln a very serious expression while asking for some clarification._

" _Nothing, I'm shutting up now!" Lincoln exclaimed rather quickly while in a very frightened tone. Something that Ronnie Anne found acceptable._

 _Soon after that both preteens sat together in silence. Which was beginning now. After a short while later Lincoln decided to break the silence but Ronnie Anne beat him to it._

" _I think… I might be moving away for awhile Lincoln." Ronnie Anne announced in a very serious and somewhat down tone._

 _Shorty after those words left her mouth Lincoln instantly turned to give Ronnie Anne a very shocked expression._

" _What!?" Lincoln exclaimed in a very shock tone as he tried to wrap his head on the bombshell his not girlfriend just dropped on him. "Why are you moving away Ronnie?! Are moving away soon like tomorrow?! Is it because of the fight you had with your mom recently?!_

" _If you calm down lame-o I'll tell you!" Ronnie Anne shouted that made Lincoln immediately shut up._

 _Seeing that Lincoln finally calmed down, Ronnie Anne gave a large sigh. She then turned to Lincoln who awaited Ronnie Anne's explanation anxiously._

" _Things between me and my mom… haven't been going smoothly." Ronnie Anne admitted with a regretful filled tone before continuing. "And with my mom doing double shifts at the hospital things only got worse."_

 _Lincoln gave a small frown when he heard what Ronnie Anne said. He couldn't help but relate to the poor tomboy's situation. Things between Lincoln and his father haven't been swell either. So he didn't think any less of Ronnie Anne for having the same problems he's been having lately. But what Ronnie Anne said next shocked him._

" _And this morning I got tired of it Lincoln." Ronnie Anne finally said getting Lincoln's attention, from Ronnie Anne's tone it almost sounded like she was ashamed a little. Soon he would know why_

" _This morning we got into a very nasty argument, so bad that Bobby lock himself in his room because he was so scared." Ronnie Anne sadly admitted with a shaky tone as it was hard for her to admit that she made her little brother afraid of her. "I-I made my little brother afraid of me Lincoln. I made him cry."_

 _That was all Ronnie Anne manage to say before she broke down crying. Something of which Lincoln has never seen before, like never. He expected Ronnie Anne to a hardcore tomboy that never cried even a little. He always thought Ronnie Anne was as tough as they come. But it would seem Lincoln thought wrong, Ronnie Anne was still human after all._

 _After a few minutes of Ronnie Anne crying, Lincoln did something that he would normally do when his sisters are in the state Ronnie Anne is in. The white haired 11 year old softy grabbed Ronnie Anne's hand and held it tightly. Which stopped her from crying as she gave Lincoln a very surprised expression._

 _Which only made Lincoln smile very reassuringly as he was glad he stopped Ronnie Anne from crying any further. Soon enough Ronnie Anne wiped away her tears and got her composure back. She then quickly pulled her hand out of Lincoln's. And turned away to hide the blush she had on her face._

 _Ronnie Anne then started to continue on like nothing happened._

" _So, after this mornings argument my mom called my grandparents and told them I be staying with them for awhile in the city." Ronnie Anne said while still in a very sad tone as she brought her gaze down on the ground._

" _So just because you had an argument with your mom she's sending you away?!" Lincoln asked in a very shocked tone. "That seems pretty harsh."_

" _No, it's not because of that Lincoln." Ronnie Anne answered back with a sigh. As if what she was going to say was going to make things worse. Probably because it was._

" _It's because I told her to call them." Ronnie Anne admitted with a bit of shame as she kept her eyes on the ground. The reason why was because she couldn't bare to look at Lincoln and see the expression on his face._

 _Which was of course one of shock. Lincoln was completely shocked to the core by what Ronnie Anne said that he didn't know what to say. How could he? His friend down right admitted she wanted to move away. Away from her friends, her school and her life. And while he would never admit it, away from him._

" _I know how it sounds like Lincoln, but just let me explain before you jump to conclusions." Ronnie Anne spoke up in a soft and reassuring tone while trying to get Lincoln's attention. But sadly Lincoln could only stare at the ground in a sort of daze._

 _Seeing that Lincoln was still rattling from what she said. Ronnie Anne decided to explain why she wanted to move in with her grandparents. With hope that it get Lincoln out of his daze and talk to her._

" _The reason why I want to move away Lincoln, isn't because I'm not happy with my life, or being you and our friends." Ronnie Anne voice began to trail off before she gave one look at Lincoln then continuing. "It's because I want what's best for my mamà and my hermanito."_

 _Hearing that last part almost made Lincoln flinch, but unfortunately he kept his gaze on the grass and as the wind slowly started to pick up. However that didn't mean he still didn't have to listen to what Ronnie Anne had to say._

" _The only reason why my mom has been doing double shifts is because of me and Bobby." Ronnie Anne explained sadly. "So after my mom left for work, I started to think what if she only had Booby to look after instead of both of us."_

" _I know my mom loves us and all but, I don't want to see her unhappy and coming home dead tired because of us." Ronnie Anne sadly confessed. "So, when she came back home from work… I asked her if it was alright if I moved in with my grandparents for a little while."_

 _Lincoln was still in a daze but he kept on listening to Ronnie Anne. Even though it looked like wasn't._

" _At first she was shocked and then sad of course, but after explaining some things to her she kind of understood what I wanted." Ronnie Anne said with a huff. "It took some convincing but she finally call my grandparents and explained everything to them._

" _Though while they didn't like it how me and my mom were fighting, they eventually gave in and said I could stay with them as long as I want." Ronnie Anne gave a small and nervous laugh before continuing. " Since they already have my aunt and uncle and my little cousin Carlota living with them already they said more the merrier."_

 _Although Ronnie Anne trying to lighten the mood was a good try. It still failed. Finally seeing that nothing will sway Lincoln at all, Ronnie Anne gave a very sad sigh. She then brought her gaze on Lincoln who still wasn't budging one bit. She decided to just give up._

" _Let's face it Lincoln… I'm probably more trouble then anything." Ronnie Anne stated with a weak smile even though she was belittling herself. "God knows everyone will be better off if I'm gone for good."_

 _And just like that, Lincoln finally had enough._

" _DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT RONNIE!" Lincoln shouted at the top of his lungs while keeping his eyes locked on the ground._

 _Ronnie Anne looked greatly shocked by Lincoln outburst that she didn't anticipated what he did next. Lincoln uncharacteristically grabbed Ronnie Anne by her shoulder while not in a very forcefully way. It caught Ronnie Anne by surprise. But what Lincoln did only made her more surprise._

" _I don't know what I do if something bad happened to you Ronnie!" Lincoln exclaimed as his voice was starting to choke up a little. "You're one of my closest friends Ronnie, and you've made my life better because of that."_

 _The sheer look in Lincoln's eyes and tone of his voice said it all. What Lincoln was saying to her was truly sincere. It made Ronnie Anne's heart tingle and made her stomach feel like they were filled with butterflies._

" _I… I know that are… friendship or relationship or whatever we are is complicated." Lincoln finally confessed even though he was fighting down a blush when he said it. "But… I'm grateful for whatever this is, because… you're here with me."_

 _Ronnie Anne couldn't help but blush and be in a state of shock as she continued to listen to Lincoln's kind words._

" _What I'm trying to say Ronnie, is that even though you think your worthless." Lincoln began to say before softy letting go on his grip on Ronnie Anne. "You're not to me."_

 _Lincoln then slowly went back to what he was going a little while ago, which was being depressed. But this time Lincoln looked forward at the empty playground as it was finally nighttime. While Lincoln was doing that, Ronnie Anne was in the process of letting Lincoln's words sink in._

 _And after a few minutes of the wind blowing, Ronnie Anne did the only she could possibly do in this situation. For her anyways._

 _The young tomboy shockingly punched Lincoln right in the face without warning! That immediately made Lincoln fall to the ground._

 _Following that unexpected "response" Lincoln quickly recovered and stood up while rubbing his face where he got punched. His expression was one of shock and then anger._

" _FOR PITY SAKE WOMAN WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!" Lincoln shouted clearly frustrated by Ronnie Anne's responses when he's being sincere and kind. "I KNOW THAT TOUGH LOVE IS A THING BUT ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"_

 _Ronnie Anne didn't respond or had a readable expression as she stood up as well to face Lincoln. Who was still very angry as he continued to vent out his emotions._

" _I mean come on, one minute you're emotional as hell and the next you punch me in the face!" Lincoln shouted once again as his emotions were getting the better of him. "Please if this is your way of showing affection can you please do something less violent, like please?!"_

 _Almost immediately after saying that Ronnie Anne did something very unexpected. Even for her. The young Latino girl forcefully grabbed Lincoln's shirt collar. Which made Lincoln flinch when he was expecting yet another punch. But shockingly a punch never. The only thing that did came was something Lincoln never thought Ronnie Anne would ever do!_

 _Ronnie Anne forcefully pulled Lincoln into a very unexpected kiss!_

 _As Lincoln was trying to process what was happening, Ronnie Anne continued to lock her lips with his. Soon after awhile Lincoln decided to just go with it as he started to feel all his blood going to his head. He then just melted right into the kiss as he brought his hands softly on Ronnie Anne's hips. Something the girl didn't mind since she seemed to be a little preoccupied at the moment._

 _After a few solid seconds of kissing, both Ronnie Anne decided that was enough. She slowly pulled away from the kiss while Lincoln still appeared to be in some sort of daze. Luckily for him though he quickly snapped out of it. But now he had a very shocked expression while having a very red blush as well._

" _Y-you know I-I was joking, right?" Lincoln asked in a very nervous and embarrassed tone as he looked to Ronnie Anne for a response._

 _But sadly all that Lincoln got was a loud giggle and a playful shove from Ronnie Anne._

" _Oh back to violence yet again eh?" Lincoln groaned in a very dry tone. "I swear I will never understand girls."_

" _And yet you live with oh about 6 of them." Ronnie Anne light heartily shot back. "That's including your mom of course."_

" _You make it sound so easy don't you Ronnie." Lincoln retorted in yet another dry tone as he gently flopped to the ground onto the soft grass. "You know I sometimes wish I was the younger sibling or even middle child in my family."_

" _Yeah, tell me about." Ronnie Anne spoke up before deciding to lay down on the grass right next to Lincoln. Who didn't mind one bit. "But something tells me I'd probably still be looking out for my brother, older or not."_

 _Hearing this caused Lincoln to give a small chuckle, which in turn caused Ronnie Anne to let out another giggle. Soon after that both preteens just stopped and looked up at the night sky. While enjoying each others company. However, Lincoln still had something on his mind that was still bothering him. Well two things anyway._

" _So uh, are we going to talk what just happened a couple of minutes ago, or we just going to ignore the whole kissing thing?" Lincoln asked in a somewhat nervous tone as he kept looking up at the night sky. "Because I'm cool either way you know."_

" _Lincoln… don't ruin this please." Ronnie Anne said dryly in a annoyed expression._

" _Sorry." Lincoln apologized sheepishly as he kept his eyes up at the sky._

 _However after a short while Lincoln decided to ask something he's been afraid to ask ever since this whole thing started._

" _So, do you know when you might be back?" Lincoln asked very nervously as he was somewhat dreading the answer._

 _This caused Ronnie Anne to give a very loud sigh. The poor girl knew that Lincoln wasn't going to like the answer._

" _I… don't know Lincoln… I really don't know." Ronnie Anne confessed sadly as her expression was filled with sorrow. "But I know I'll be back… soon hopefully."_

 _While he didn't like the answer he got, Lincoln couldn't help but be reassured by his friend's words. Even though he got a very bad feeling in his stomach._

" _You understand why I have to leave… right?" Ronnie Anne asked as she turned to Lincoln hoping he did understand why she was leaving._

 _At first Lincoln wanted to say no or come up with a excuse. But when he turned to see the look on Ronnie Anne's face, he couldn't do it._

 _Even though he didn't like it, he could understand why she was leaving. It was because she loved her family. And that she would do anything for them. Even if that meant she couldn't be with them._

 _After giving it some thought, Lincoln gave a small smile before gently grabbing onto Ronnie Anne's once again. He then with a sad smile answered._

" _Yeah Ronnie… I do understand." Lincoln finally answered in a sorrow filled tone._

 _And just like that, Ronnie Anne truly felt happy. Even though this whole thing was hard and would only get harder. Hearing Lincoln's comforting words was enough to make this whole thing worth it to Ronnie Anne._

 _Ronnie Anne then tighten her hand around Lincoln's, who returned the gentle squeeze back._

 _Not matter what comes next, good or bad. No matter who left and why, both Ronnie Anne and Lincoln could only do what they could do. And that was enjoying each others company._

 _Flashback End._

As Lincoln finally finished remembering that certain memory. He felt out of breath and suddenly stopped to take a breather. The reason why was probably because he's been jogging nonstop without a single break. Or maybe it was because remembering that memory took a bit out of him. Though he would never admit it.

"Why do all my relationships end in disaster." Lincoln asked himself while taking a couple of deep breaths.

After a few minutes of catching his breath, Lincoln slowly started to get his bearing as he took a look around. And what he saw made him wished he kept on jogging.

The reason why was because Lincoln remembered the street he was on. He remembered he always used to come to street on weekends or sometimes after he got out of school back in the day.

He remembered this street because he always kept coming here when he had time to visit his best friend. His best friend Clyde McBride.

"God, it still looks the same." Lincoln said simply as he brought his attention on a certain house on the street he was in. And that was the McBride house.

Soon after laying his eyes on the house Lincoln had a very dreaded feeling in his stomach. The reason why was because he could see that the house was still apparently still occupied.

Lincoln saw that a car was in the driveway of the house. And it was safe to say it probably belonged to the McBrides or even Clyde.

After seeing the car, Lincoln just stood there on the sidewalk in a sort of daze. Right now Lincoln didn't know what to do, should he go over and knock on door? Or should he just keep on moving like nothing happened?

Almost after a few minutes of solid thinking, Lincoln gave a very long sigh. And then he slowly started to break into a jog yet again.

"I think that's enough reminiscing about the past for one day." Lincoln stated in a soft yet regretful tone as he started to jog away from the house and then after that the street.

 **Almost Half An Hour Later**

It had been almost half an hour before Lincoln finally made it back home. He was clearly very exhausted from his morning as he took some very deep breathes. And it was safe to say everyone was finally up.

"MOM, LANA IS HOGGING ALL THE BACON!"

"NO I'M NOT!"

"Girls, start sharing or else!"

"Kids, listen to your mother!"

After hearing the amount of yelling and chaos going through out the house, it was fairly certain that he was home.

"I am not ready for today." Lincoln told himself in a very exhausted tone as sweat was pouring down his face.

Lincoln then proceeded to let out a very loud sigh as he brought his gaze on the house in front of him. And at that moment Lincoln knew that his hard task of earing forgiveness and getting to know his new little sisters starts right now. For better or worse, Lincoln Loud's life at The Loud House begins all over again.

Shorty after thinking that, Lincoln started to head towards the house. But unfortunately as fate would have it, Lincoln took a single step on the walkway and stepped right into some dog poop.

Which in turn caused Lincoln to freeze up as a very annoyed look appeared on his face. He then took a very deep breath like he was trying to calm himself down. But alas it would seem Lincoln's temper would get the better of him.

"WHO KEEPS DROPPING BOMBS IN FRONT OF THE HOUSE?!" Lincoln shouted in a very frustrated tone as he raised his hands in the air

And almost if it was on cue, a certain white colored Pitbull Terrier Puppy woke up from it's slumber as it looked around the room clearly startled from Lincoln's outburst. But quickly went back to sleep as it rested softly in both Lana and Lola's room without a care in the world.

 **To Be Continued**

 **AN: And boom, done! Man I am on a roll lately. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Also hope you enjoyed the Ronniecoln flashback. As you all saw, being the older sibling can be tough sometimes. And Ronnie Anne and Lincoln's relationship is or was … well complicated. So yeah, Ronnie Anne moved in with her relatives like in the show. Only a bit earlier than before. She is also one of the major people who helped Lincoln make his decision on leaving. Now while Ronnie Anne and Lincoln were a… well couple I guess. That was a long time ago. And like said, pairings are still in the air for Lincoln. So, he could still be with anyone. But not just yet. Alright, time for me to write the next chapter. Where Lincoln's crazy life in the loud house will start. Oh and before I sign off. I really need help with some designs for Lincoln's friends who are aged up. Please leave them in a review or just message me. Now, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and forgive me if I made any errors. I'm still trying to find a beta reader with no such luck. Anyways, I'm out. Hope you leave a review with any questions you might have or just your feedback. See ya!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Looking Back And Forward**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Loud House or any form of media related to it, it is rightfully owned by its respective companies or owners.**

 **AN: Hello, I have returned to give all yet another chapter. And this chapter is where everything begins. Lincoln will try to make up for everything he's done while making up lost time as well. Things won't be easy but that doesn't he won't try. Now, before we get into the chapter I have say the a few things as always. First, I just wanted the loud house episode L Is For Love and I loved it! Now I won't spoil any for those who haven't watched it, but I can confirm that what happens will show up in the story. Though probably not right away though. But don't worry I will integrate it into the story soon hopefully. The second thing is that some people really want Lincoln's past with Suki and their child to be revealed to the whole family. Unfortunately that won't happen for quite awhile. However do know that it will happen. Probably sooner than later if I keep working at the pace I currently am but only time will tell. Alright, now that we're done with that. ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Enjoy!**

It had been almost half an hour before Lincoln finally made it back home. He was clearly very exhausted from his morning as he took some very deep breathes. And it was safe to say everyone was finally up.

"MOM, LANA IS HOGGING ALL THE BACON!"

"NO I'M NOT!"

"Girls, start sharing or else!"

"Kids, listen to your mother!"

After hearing the amount of yelling and chaos going through out the house, it was fairly certain that he was home.

"I am not ready for today." Lincoln told himself in a very exhausted tone as sweat was pouring down his face.

Lincoln then proceeded to let out a very loud sigh as he brought his gaze on the house in front of him. And at that moment Lincoln knew that his hard task of earing forgiveness and getting to know his new little sisters starts right now. For better or worse, Lincoln Loud's life at The Loud House begins all over again.

Shorty after thinking that, Lincoln started to head towards the house. But unfortunately as fate would have it, Lincoln took a single step on the walkway and stepped right into some dog poop. Just like yesterday

Which in turn caused Lincoln to freeze up as a very annoyed look appeared on his face. He then took a very deep breath like he was trying to calm himself down. But alas it would seem Lincoln's temper would get the better of him.

"WHO KEEPS DROPPING BOMBS IN FRONT OF THE HOUSE?!" Lincoln shouted in a very frustrated tone as he raised his hands in the air

And almost if it was on cue, a certain white colored Pitbull Terrier Puppy woke up from it's slumber as it looked around the room clearly startled from Lincoln's outburst. But quickly went back to sleep as it rested softly in both Lana and Lola's room without a care in the world.

 **Meanwhile Inside The Loud House**

"What was that?" Lana asked as she was stuffing her face with some pieces of bacon, while sitting at the kiddy table with her twin Lola, Lucy, Lisa and Lily. All of whom were asking themselves that question as well. Except Lily who was playing with her food currently.

"It's most likely to presume that our elder male sibling had the unfortunate discovery of where Charles usually defecates." Lisa declared in her usual matter of fact tone with a lisp. "Which of course was an unfortunate but unavoidable occurrence."

"Probably should have told him sooner." Lucy stated in her usual expressionless tone as she took small bites into her pancakes.

"Nah, better he found out for himself than any of else telling him." Lana said with a shrug. "Besides, what's a bit of dog poop going to do?"

Unfortunately Lana spoke too soon as Lincoln seemed to yell at the top of his lungs once more.

"AGAIN?! WHO'S DOG KEEPS POOPING ON THE FRONT YARD?!"

"Probably that Lana, probably that." Lucy commented with a small sigh as she kept on eating.

After saying that Lola gave a small giggle while Lisa gave a small smirk. Lana on the other hand took offense from her older sister's comment. Even though Lucy didn't mean it that way.

"Hey spooky, I was being rhetorical." Lana retorted in somewhat annoyed tone as she gave Lucy a small glare. Who of course didn't seem to care.

"Do even know what rhetorical means Lana?" Lola asked in a smug tone that matched her expression. Something that obviously got on her twin very annoyed.

Seeing how this was going to end, Lisa gave a very annoyed sigh. Right after doing that, the small 4 year old genius immediately decided to excuse herself before yet another argument broke out.

"Being such an intellectual is very taxing sometimes." Lisa said to herself with a loud sigh as she made her way out of the kitchen. "Especially when most of your siblings are imbeciles."

And with that Lisa finally made it out of the kitchen. Just in time as well. Since it would seem Lola and Lana were at each others throats yet again. Lily of course didn't seem to care much since she was enjoying playing with her food like last. Lucy though only gave a loud sigh looked to her two younger siblings argue.

"I really wish I could eat at the grown up table."

 **Meanwhile In The Dining Room**

"Looks like they're at again mom." Lynn told her mom nonchalantly as she kept eating her food without a care. "Probably should stop them before they really get into it."

The argument that Lana and Lola were having was pretty easy to hear from the dining room since the kitchen was practically in the next room. Almost all of the older Loud sisters were eating at the table with their parents, with the exception of three however. And those were Lori, Luna and Leni. Lori and Luna being absent was obvious since both made it clear they wanted nothing that involved their big brother.

Leni on the other hand decided to take a shower while everyone was eating breakfast. And while Luna and Lori were sulking in their rooms. Other than those three almost everyone was eating breakfast.

As the fighting continued for a good minute, Rita Loud looked to her husband to see if he was going to step in. Sadly it would appear that wouldn't be happening since Lynn Sr. was currently eating his breakfast. Seeing that her husband wasn't going to do a thing, Rita Loud proceeded to let out a very tired groan. After that the mother of 11 slowly got out of her chair and stood up.

"I swear those two fight more than alley cats." Mrs. Loud said with frown as she started to make her way towards the kitchen. With the intention of giving her two twin daughters a swift talking to. And just as soon as she left the room, Luan decided to speak.

"I normally would make cat joke right about now, but I don't think it's the purrfect time." Luan said with her usual smile and laugh. " Get it, did you get it?"

"Yes, Luan… we got it." Lynn answered in a hushed yet disgruntled tone as she fought hard to keep herself from jumping across the table and attacking Luan.

Sadly what happened next would prove too much for Lynn.

"Thank goodness!" Luan exclaimed in a very up beat tone. "I only want to make the start of your guys day a pawsitive one!"

And just like, Lynn clenched her fork so hard that it immediately bent. But before Lynn could say or jump across the table to give Luan a beating. The sound of the front door opening got everyone's attention.

"I'm home!" A voice called out that everyone immediately recognized.

"LINCOLN!" Lynn and Luan exclaimed happily right before both girls practically jumped out of their seats and ran into the living room.

Only leaving Mr. Loud who was still enjoying his breakfast.

Lincoln naturally didn't know what was coming at him before it was to late. The white haired 20 year old was blindside by his two younger sisters. Who more or less pounced on their poor unsuspecting older brother.

"AHH!" Lincoln cried out in surprise as he was brought to the floor by Lynn and Luan. Who tackled him to the ground and wrapped him into a huge hug. "LOUD DOWN!"

Before Lincoln knew what was happening, he was laying on the floor. With his two sisters on top of him, both just about squeezing the life out of him. While clearly happy and excited that their big brother has returned!

"Lincoln you're back!"

"How was your jog?!"

"Did you run into anyone you know?!"

"How did you make such an awesome breakfast?!"

"Did you even have breakfast yet?!"

"Did you get any coffee this morning?!"

"Do want me to make you a plate?!"

"Do want some coffee, I can get can get you a cup?!"

As both Luan and Lynn continued to bombarded Lincoln with questions. The poor guy was still out of the loop he didn't know what to say or tell what was happening! Fortunately for him, an unexpected person came to his rescue.

"Hey twerps, you better let the idiot breath!" A voice yelled out from up the stairs.

Shortly after that was said, both Luan and Lynn quickly put a stop of almost literally squeezing the life out of their brother. Who gave a large inhale and started to take some deep breaths.

"Pain… I feel pain!" Lincoln managed to wheeze out as he kept taking deep breaths.

Almost immediately after Lincoln said both Lynn and Luan felt genuinely bad. It was never either girls intention to hurt their brother or cause him any discomfort. So, both girls quickly started to apologize.

"Oh Lincoln! I'm so sorry!" Luan apologized in a somewhat panicky and concerned tone as she tried to help him up. But was having trouble trying to help him up, luckily though Lynn was there to help out.

"Yeah, real sorry about that big bro." Lynn apologized in a less panicky tone than Luan but was still very sincere. "Me and the Joker here were just so excited to see you back we couldn't stop ourselves."

"No worries, I've been hurt worse than this." Lincoln said reassuringly as he was helped back on his feet by his little sisters. "Though getting my butt handed to me by my baby sisters, well that's a new one."

After seeing and hearing that their big brother was alright, both Lynn and Luan were relieved beyond a doubt. But before they or Lincoln could say a word. The voice that told them to stop spoke again.

"Wouldn't say that was a new one." The voice stated in a calm but annoyed tone.

Lincoln, Luan and Lynn quickly turned around from where the voice was heard and were pretty shock to see who it was.

From on top of the stairs stood the second oldest of the Loud sibling, who had currently had their arms crossed and had a very annoyed expression on too.

"Because if I remember correctly, I pretty much kicked you're sorry butt last night." Lori said as her annoyed tone rung out. "Or was that Lynn?"

Lynn quickly gave Lori a hard glare, while Luan looked at the two with some worry. Since the young prankster was afraid that a argument or something worse was about to go down.

Fortunately Lincoln being who he is, immediately decided to defuse the situation before it got worse. So he decided to change the subject.

"Hey Lori." Lincoln chimed in getting the bossy teenager's attention along with Lynn and Luan. "Thanks for the save back there."

Lori was shocked at first by Lincoln's thank you, along with Lynn and Luan. However the blonde teenager gave a small snort, clearly not wanting or caring about her brother's gratitude.

"I didn't do it for you dweeb." Lori clarified in a very uncaring and annoyed tone as she gave Lincoln a look of contempt. "I only did because I didn't want these twerps babying you even more than they should."

Just as Lori said that, Lynn gave her big sister a rather nasty looking scowl. While Luan only gave Lori a mild but clearly irritated glare. It was pretty clear to see that both girls didn't like how their big sister was talking down to their big brother. In fact, Lynn was currently trying her hardest from not marching up stairs and giving Lori good piece of her mind.

Thankfully for both girls it would seem it wouldn't come to that.

"Either way Lori, thanks." Lincoln happily said with a smile, that was very heartfelt. But only got Lori even more irritated.

So, the bossy teenager decided to leave. Probably because she was tired of dealing with Lincoln's up beat attitude. That very much annoyed her to no end. However before Lori left, she decided to let out one last rude comment or comments.

"Don't think this means I actually care what happens to you dweeb." Lori growled out as she continued to give Lincoln a very nasty glare. "I'm going to be counting the days until you run off again. And be out of our lives completely. Importantly mine."

"Whatever you say Lori." Lincoln replied with a smug smile. "Or should I say twerp?"

And with that, Lori gave a loud groan of annoyance before leaving the sight of Lincoln and her sisters. Most likely heading to her room.

As soon as Lori was out of sight, Lincoln gave out a small exhausted sigh. Something that Luan noticed and made the young prankster worry. Lynn on the other hand was absolutely livid.

"Ugh, the nerve of that blonde stupid bimbo." Lynn growled out in a very annoyed tone as she clenched her fists. "I hate the way how she and Luna are acting towards you."

Lincoln of course gave out another sigh as he gave Lynn a disappointed expression.

"Lynn, I appreciate you standing up for me. But please don't call your sister names." Lincoln said in a disproving tone. "I really don't want to be the cause of anymore trouble."

"But Lincoln! It's not fair how she gets to treat you like trash!" Lynn exclaimed as the tomboy was irritated how Lincoln could just take Lori's insults like they were nothing. It bothered her to no end.

"I know Lynn, but arguing about it and calling each other names isn't going to change it." Lincoln calmly responded as he tried his best to reassure his sister. "Besides, it's not like I don't deserve it."

"Oh my god, will you quit beating yourself up about that!" Lynn deeply sighed in a still irritated tone. "You left alright, but you're back! Get over it!"

"Lynn!" Luan shockingly exclaimed not believing how harsh her younger sister was being with Lincoln. "That's harsh, even for you!"

"Oh yeah chuckles! What are you going to do about it!" Lynn shot back as she turned her glare towards Luan, who glared right back. "Because I will give you beating so bad that you'll think it's funny."

"Bring it jockstrap!" Luan angrily retorted as she continued to glare at Lynn. "Just because I'm a joker at heart doesn't mean I don't know how to deliver a good punchline!"

And just like that Lynn lunged at Luan with the intention of giving her a good beating. But the young tomboy was stopped in her tracks when she felt some discomfort from her ear. Like someone was pulling it. And that someone was Lincoln, who gave Lynn a very disappointed look.

"Will you stop trying to start a fight sis." Lincoln sighed in a exhausted tone as he held Lynn's ear tightly stopping her from doing something unpleasant. "Or do you want me to put you in a corner like old times?"

"Ugh, I'm not toddler anymore Lincoln!" Lynn exclaimed in annoyance as she tired her hardest to break free from her big brother's grip but to no avail. "You can't treat me like a baby anymore!"

"Oh I beg to differ." Lincoln replied in a smug tone and expression as he held his grip. "The way I see it, if you start acting like a baby. I'm going to treat you like one."

Seeing the smugness on this face made Lynn even more angry. So angry that she wanted to punch him right in the face. But immediately thought against it. After a good minutes of struggling, Lynn gave out a loud huff before she crossed her arms in annoyance.

"You gonna apologize to your sister Lynn?" Lincoln asked in a very calm yet serious tone. "Cause if not, than I can still put you in a corner."

Lynn soon gave out loud groan as she began to think it over. After a few seconds of thinking it over, it would seem her stubbornness didn't interfere with her judgment.

"Fine." Lynn finally answered but with sigh. "But I'm not apologizing to Lori, not with the way she's acting towards you."

"Hmm, that's fair." Lincoln agreed with a nod, shorty after that he suddenly stopped gripping Lynn ear. "Now, say sorry to Luan."

With yet another huff of annoyance, Lynn un crossed her arms and turned to Luan.

"I'm sorry I called you chuckles." Lynn apologized in calm and annoyed tone, but after getting a look from Lincoln. The tomboy continued. "I'm also sorry for trying to start a fight with you."

Are… we cool?" Lynn asked in a more gentle tone with the annoyance.

Luan gave her kid sister a very skeptical look, that made Lynn nervous. But after some time of having her apology sink in. Luan walked over to Lynn, and proceeded to give her a small hug. That greatly shocked the tomboy in question.

"Yeah sis, we're cool as ice!" Luan happily said as she gave out a smile.

After recovering from her shock and seeing Luan's smile. Lynn soon smiled back as she returned the hug that Luan gave.

But in the moment, both girls were suddenly surprised to feel two strong arms wrap themselves around them and pull them into a tight hug.

"Aw, it's so nice to see my little sisters getting along." Lincoln playfully said in a very happy tone as held Lynn and Luan tightly in his arms. Which caused both girls to blush deeply. Not just because of the situation they were presently in right now.

The reason why was because both girls could feel how strong Lincoln was just from his arms. And also because of what they felt around his stomach too.

"U-uh Lincoln?" Lynn timidly spoke up trying to get her brother's attention.

"Yeah Lynn?" Lincoln answered with a smile as continued to hug his sisters tightly.

"D-did you always have abs?" Lynn innocently asked with a blush as she started to slowly poke Lincoln's stomach. Which caused Lincoln's expression immediately to fall flat and be replaced with one of embarrassment.

He then instantly stopped hugging both Lynn and Luan, who still were blushing hard.

"How about you girls go finish breakfast?" Lincoln offered with a small blush on his face while trying to change the subject. "While I'll go… do… something."

Both girls knew Lincoln was trying to dodge the question. But decided not to press further knowing their brother would only ignore their questions. So, both just agreed to go along with it.

However as both girls started to head back to the dining room. Lynn and Luan started to whisper to each other so Lincoln couldn't hear. Which he could though.

"Did you feel his muscles?" Lynn quietly asked her big sister, while still of course blushing from the whole thing. "I'm pretty sure he's more ripped than most athletes I know!"

"I know." Luan softly answered back with her face beat red. "I think you can crack a walnut on those abs!"

As both sisters continued gossip with one another, Lincoln's blush only grew even more.

' _Something tells me they're not going to let that go.'_ Lincoln thought with a heavy sigh.

While Lincoln was lost in his thoughts and worries. He didn't notice someone entering the living room until they decided to speak.

"You handled yourself pretty good there." The person said in a slightly impressed tone. "It usually takes a number on me and your mother to even make them say sorry."

Lincoln immediately turned to the source of the voice and saw his dad. Who gave Lincoln a small smile as he continued to speak.

"But stopping a fight before it even happens, that's something special right there sport." Mr. Loud told Lincoln as he walked up him and place a hand on his son's shoulder. "Think you can teach me and you mother a thing about that?"

At first Lincoln thought he was hearing things because he could have sworn he heard his dad give him a complement. But seeing the smile on his dad's face he quickly realized that there wasn't a problem with his hearing. And at that moment Lincoln knew something was up.

After giving some time to think while looking at his dad with suspicion. Lincoln finally figured out what was up with his dad.

"You didn't tell her, did you?" Lincoln said simply with his arms crossed as he stared at his dad with a impassive expression.

Mr. Loud immediately looked shocked by the sheer bluntness in his son's response. However he was more shocked that Lincoln knew right away he was hiding something.

"H-how did you know?" Mr. Loud nervously asked still reeling from his shock.

"Dad, if there is one thing you are not good at. It's keeping your shit together when you're hiding something." Lincoln answered with a small smile as he placed his hand on his dad's shoulder. "We should probably take this outside, wouldn't want mom to come in and suspect something."

Lynn Sr. gave a small nod of acknowledged as he got what his son was trying to say. After that both Lincoln and his father started to head outside through the front door. But as they were leaving, both were completely unaware that someone was watching them from the shadows.

 **Outside With Lincoln And His Dad**

"You think we can stay and talk on the porch." Lincoln asked his father who was already half way down the steps to the walkway and front yard.

"Any particular reason?" Mr. Loud replied as he looked at his son with a puzzled expression.

"Um, I don't have any shoes on." Lincoln simply said with a huff as he pointed down to his feet, where he only had socks on. "And because I don't want step in some more dog poop with just my socks."

"Oh." Mr. Loud plainly replied as he scratched the back of his head, probably embarrassed because he didn't notice his son's shoes missing. "Uh, where did you put them?"

Lincoln only replied with his finger pointing towards the trash container located in front of the their house on the street.

"Ah, sorry about that son." Mr. Loud apologized as made his back up the steps to the porch. "If you need to barrow some of mine you can."

"Nah, that's alright dad. I think I got some extras in my pack." Lincoln politely refused his dad's offer. "If not then I go into town and buy some later."

Mr. Loud gave slight nod, he soon stood next to Lincoln. Who was leaning on the railing for some support. While his dad just stood there next to him looking very nervous. Things soon grew quiet and a bit awkward between father and son.

Lincoln didn't even take a glance at his dad, he only kept his eyes out on the street, the house and the sky. Mr. Loud gave his son the occasional glance here and there but didn't say a word.

After awhile Lincoln finally decided to break the silence.

"There a reason why you haven't told mom yet?" Lincoln finally asked as he turned towards his dad. "Cause you know that hiding anything from her is a bad idea, like missing mother's day bad right?"

"I know Lincoln." Mr. Loud replied with a small sigh. "It's just that… with everything happening I don't want to cause anymore stress for your mother."

Lincoln gave a small snort as heard his dad's explanation. Something his dad noticed quickly.

"You have something to say, son?" Mr. Loud clearly asked in a aggravated tone as he looked at Lincoln with a raised eyebrow and annoyed expression.

"Well I got plenty to say dad, but I highly doubt you'll listen." Lincoln explained with a small huff. "But, if you did listened. I'd tell you not telling mom would be a very bad idea. Because she going to notice something, and when she puts her mind on something you know she'll find out."

Mr. Loud naturally didn't like Lincoln's tone one bit.

"Look Lincoln, I know not telling your mother is a bad idea and not fair to her at all. But, telling her would only make things harder." Mr. Loud tried to explain to his son, who only gave his dad a very confused expression.

Seeing that his son wasn't going to be swayed with his words, Mr. Loud quickly decided to just come clean.

"Lincoln, how do think your mother would feel to know that she had a daughter in law… and a granddaughter… and lost them?" Mr. Loud asked in a calm yet mournful tone that matched his look he was giving Lincoln. Who didn't say a word as he let his dad's words sink in. "Do think she can handle that son? Because I don't think she could."

Mr. Loud knew what he was saying to his son was harsh and cold. He knew it was necessary for him to understand why he can't tell him mother a thing.

"Lincoln, all this time your mother went on thinking she lost you for good." Mr. Loud continued say as he gently placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "But that didn't happen… and she's happier because of that."

"But you'll change that if you tell her about Suki and your daughter." Mr. Loud continued before he gave out a regretful sigh. "Do think she can handle the heartbreak of knowing that she'll never get to meet them. Never get the chance to meet the woman you wanted to spend your whole life with… or never getting the chance to shower her granddaughter with love."

The more his dad continued speak, Lincoln's anger and sadness grew. However he kept his composure as best he could. He soon grabbed onto the railing that were part of the porch and tightly squeezed on them. Shorty after that, his breathing got more louder as he tried his best to calm down. Nevertheless it seemed not to be working one bit.

After seeing the state his son was in, Mr. Loud thought it would be best to give Lincoln some space so he can calm down and think about what he said. But as Mr. Loud started to make his way to the front door and into the house. Lincoln spoke.

"Hey dad." Lincoln called out to his dad who stopped as his hand touched the front door handle.

"Yeah son?" Mr. Loud softly replied as he kept his eyes forward at the door in front of him.

"Do… do think they would have loved them?" Lincoln weakly asked as his voice almost started to break up a little. "Do you think mom and girls would have loved Suki and Liberty?"

Mr. Loud was shocked by his son's question, so very much that he turned around to give his son a shocked look. But sadly Lincoln couldn't bear to do the same.

Eventually after thinking it over, Mr. Loud finally gave his answer.

"Well son, what do think they would have felt?" Mr. Loud asked in almost a whisper.

"I… I think Lynn would have liked Suki a lot. She was a wrestler like me when I met her, back in Japan." Lincoln said in a gentle tone. "Oh that girl, she could knock me on my ass without even trying. Something her and Lynn could do without any hassle."

"Luan would have loved her sense of humor, Luna would have loved her sense in music. Lori would have loved how Suki kept me in line and kept out of trouble." Lincoln continued to say with a small but weak smile. "Leni… well, she loves everyone. She probably would have gotten along great with Suki because she was learning to become a designer after me and her quit the wrestling thing."

"The rest of the girls… sadly I don't them all that well so, I can't really tell how'd they feel toward Suki." Lincoln sadly admitted, it really bothered him how he was basically a stranger towards the rest of his family. Which was his fault. "But I think they would have warm up to her. She was just that kind of person."

"And mom… she would have loved Suki." Lincoln said with a smile as he looked up towards the sky as he saw a bird fly by. "Suki… she was so kind, caring and sometimes scary when she wanted to be. While there were some rough times when it came to us… she still managed to put up with me and love me. God knows why."

Hearing all this coming from his son brought Mr. Loud into a smile. While he only heard some small things about this Suki girl, he could tell Lincoln really loved her. And how he described her was everything he saw in his loving wife Rita. Even though there marriage has been somewhat "rocky" lately. He still loved her.

"My daughter… your granddaughter… she would have loved it here." Lincoln spoke in soft and mournful as slowly started to break into tears. "M-mom and the girls… they would have loved Liberty."

"Y-you would have loved her dad, my baby girl… she was something else." Lincoln managed to say as he continued to cry a little. "She had her mother's eyes… and my hair dad. She… looked like a lot like me. Only smaller and… beautiful."

Mr. Loud heart was heavy as he continued to listen to his son. While it was hard, he knew he had to power through it.

Still seeing his son in such a poor state, Lynn Sr. quickly decided to try and comfort Lincoln. So, he slowly went back to his son's side and when he arrived. He gently placed his hand on Lincoln's shoulder once again.

"You know, when you were still a baby… me and your mother thought we were going to lose you." Mr. Loud softy spoke as immediately got Lincoln's attention when he said that. "You were so little and sick all the time, the doctors doubted you'd make it past your first birthday. But, you did."

"Everyone including myself were shocked, all except your mother." Mr. Loud proudly said with a smile. "When everyone else and me at a time thought you were going to die. Your mother thought other wise and she was right."

As Lincoln continued to listen to his father's story, Mr. Loud decided to reveal something that he's never told anyone. Not to his daughters or even his parents and in laws.

"Before your mother found out she was pregnant with Lori, things between us… were rough." Mr. Loud sadly admitted with a small frown as he gently removed his hand from his son's shoulder. Who looked confused as he didn't quite understand what his dad was saying. So, Mr. Loud quickly thought to clarify what he meant.

"Things were so bad with us for a time, that we… were thinking about separating for awhile."

After hearing that, Lincoln's confusion instantly went away and was replaced with shock. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Lincoln had so many questions, but his dad spoke once again before he could say a word.

"Not that we were thinking about divorcing! Thank god!" Mr. Loud exclaimed loudly trying to explain clearly before Lincoln jumped to conclusions. "We'd thought it was for the best that your mother and you would stay with her parents while I tried to figure things out."

"We and your mother love each other, but sometimes… things get rough like you said. So, your mother thought it would be best for her to take you and her to stay her parents for a couple weeks." Mr. Loud continued explained as Lincoln kept listening. "With me in and out jobs and barley making any money, things between us weren't as good as they should have been. Soon we were having arguments and one day your mother decided she had enough… and decided she wanted to leave and take you with her."

Lincoln's eyes were widen in shock as he still couldn't believe what he was hearing. He knew sometimes his parents would have arguments and occasionally be at each others throats. But he never would have thought things would get so bad, that his mom would take him and leave his dad! While he and his dad weren't as close as they should be. Even back before he ran away. He still loved him, no matter how much of an ass he could be sometimes.

Soon Lincoln's train of thought would cease as his dad spoke once more.

"At first I was shocked, and a little angry but then sad as your mother explained to me why she wanted to leave." Mr. Loud sadly admitted with a downcast tone and look about him. "After she explained everything to me, I… knew I made a terrible mistake. Your mother told me that I was so busy trying to get a steady job and coming home exhausted and going right to sleep, that I'd neglected you and her more often than I can count."

"Soon after that conversation, I thought it would be best I'd stay on the couch for a time. While your mother had our room and our bed. But, a couple days before we're were going to tell you and call your mom's parents. Your mother got sick one morning and decided to take a pregnancy test. And I think you know the results of that test son." Mr. Loud said with a small smile to what he was hinting towards. Lincoln gave out a small smile in return as he remembered how excited to hear his parents were having another baby. "And after, I made a promise than and there… no matter what happens. Good or bad, I would always stay by your mother's side and never stop loving you or you kids."

As Mr. Loud said that, Lincoln soon had a small frown in his face. He soon turned away from his father and looked back out on the street.

"Something tells me neglecting your kids wasn't on that promise, or you two never arguing… am I right?" Lincoln softy asked with his frown still showing. "I mean… shit dad, why didn't you make that promise?"

Lincoln's father only response was a very loud sad sigh. And a sorrowful expression. But Mr. Loud quickly spoke.

"I know me and your mother messed up when we raising you and your sisters. Hell, you practically raised them yourself." Mr. Loud mournfully said with a small laugh. That Lincoln didn't copy or acknowledge. "And while you did run away son… I knew deep down those girls wouldn't stop loving you."

"Yeah, I can tell Lori and Luna are just hiding there excitement and love dad." Lincoln sarcastically replied with a frown still laced on his face. "Where the hell is this going dad, because I kind of remembered this whole conversation was about my family and you not wanting to say a word about to mom."

"I'm getting to that son." Mr. Loud retorted sharply with some annoyance.

"Well… I'm all ears." Lincoln replied with a loud sigh.

"What I'm trying to say is son, that you came back because you wanted some closure." Mr. Loud said firmly in a serious tone and face. "You could have stayed out there and just suffer and be miserable. But you didn't, because deep down even though you think you deserve worse. You don't son."

Lincoln only gave a slight snort as he listened to his father, who continued to speak.

"Pain comes and goes Lincoln, because that's life. Life is sometimes pain… you can't change that. It's suffering that's hard." Mr. Loud continued on as Lincoln kept on listening. "But the difference between those two, is that suffering is a choice."

And with that, Mr. Loud was finished. He soon patted his son on the back, who began to let his dad's words leave an effect on him. After seeing the state he'd left his son, Mr. Loud was about to head back inside the house. But before he made his way to the front door. He decided to give his son one last piece of wisdom.

"You can't keep looking back on what could have been Lincoln. I should know." Mr. Loud sadly said as Lincoln continued to look out at the street with a expressionless daze. "The only thing you can do is look forward to tomorrow, and ask yourself… what do you want to happen."

After sharing those last words of wisdom, Mr. Loud left the porch and went into back into the house. Either to probably finish his breakfast or get ready for today. While leaving Lincoln to think over what he said.

Lincoln, brought his head down with a small sigh as he thought over what his dad had shared with and the talk they had.

"Looking forward eh?" Lincoln asked particularly to no one but himself. "Then I better hop to it."

And with that, Lincoln soon took a deep breath and exhaled. He then began to wipe any stray tears he had to look presentable.

"Time to get my life back together." Lincoln declared as he slowly made his way to the front door. And when he got to it, he gently grabbed onto the door handle and slowly opened the door. Afterwards, he entered the door and gently closed the door behind.

 **Inside The House**

Once inside again Lincoln took a good look around him and proceeded to let it sink in. He saw his home and heard the bustling noises that came with The Loud House.

He heard the arguing, the laughing and just the occasional yell here and there.

"Yeah, my girls would have loved it here." Lincoln said with a small smile. As he thought of Suki and his daughter Liberty.

Shorty after saying that, Lincoln decided it was best to take another shower. Jogging for about half an hour or more did leave quite a smell. So, Lincoln quietly made his way towards the stair and soon after started to climb up them. But as he was leaving, Lincoln couldn't help but feel a small chill come down his back. Like he was being spied on or something. But the white haired 20 year old thought nothing of it and went back to what he was doing.

But as Lincoln finally made it upstairs, he didn't notice someone quietly come around the corner and into the living room. It would seem someone was spying and listening in on Lincoln and his father's conversation. But now, what would that person do with the information they had gotten? And more importantly, who was this someone?

 **To Be Continued**

 **AN: Dear sweet baby Jesus I'm done! Oh man, that chapter was rough! And long! But I did it! And almost a week after my last update too! Alright, now that the chapter is done I'll do what I normally do! How did you think of the chapter? Do think things between Lincoln, Lori and Luna will get better or worse? Will more fighting and arguing continue in the Loud family? Or will Lincoln finally bring some peace to this unstable family? Should Lincoln and his dad tell his mother the hard truth? Who is the mysterious person spying on Lincoln? And will they keep the things they've found out to themselves or tell everyone? Find out next time! And done. Hope you guys loved the chapter and more of Lincoln's past being brought up. Also hope you like that Lincoln had a daughter, whose name is Liberty. If any of you figured out that name and why it's familiar I salute you and would give you a cookie if I could. Anyways, please leave a review with your feedback or if you have some questions. Or you could message me of you want as well. Expect the next chapter next week or next month at the latest! Hope you all have a good day or night! Oh, and please favorite and follow the story if you want and me too if you want notifications when a new chapter drops! Also forgive me if I made any mistakes! See ya!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: To Be Grateful And Ungrateful**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Loud House or any form of media related to it, it is rightfully owned by its respective companies or owners.**

 **AN: Sorry if this took awhile to finish, but I unknowingly reset my password on my fanfiction account. Which of course was a joy to figure out! But thankfully I got it. Now, some of you guys are confused with Lincoln's fiancé and his daughter. While I can't say much because of story purposes, Suki and Lincoln's daughter to his knowledge are dead. That's all I can say for now, but don't worry everything will be explained in due time. On a side note, you guys have some interesting theories on who's been spying on Lincoln. Whether their right or not will be revealed soon. Also sorry for any typos or errors I'd made last time or in this chapter. I'm still trying to find a beta reader but no luck sadly. If anyone wants to offer their help, I'm happy to listen. Now that we got that out of the way, let's see how Lincoln is going to deal with living in the loud house with his crazy family. ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Enjoy!**

 **Inside The House**

Once inside again Lincoln took a good look around him and proceeded to let it sink in. He saw his home and heard the bustling noises that came with The Loud House.

He heard the arguing, the laughing and just the occasional yell here and there.

"Yeah, my girls would have loved it here." Lincoln said with a small smile. As he thought of Suki and his daughter Liberty.

Shorty after saying that, Lincoln decided it was best to take another shower. Jogging for about half an hour or more did leave quite a smell. So, Lincoln quietly made his way towards the stair and soon after started to climb up them. But as he was leaving, Lincoln couldn't help but feel a small chill come down his back. Like he was being spied on or something. But the white haired 20 year old thought nothing of it and went back to what he was doing.

But as Lincoln finally made it upstairs, he didn't notice someone quietly come around the corner and into the living room. It would seem someone was spying and listening in on Lincoln and his father's conversation. But now, what would that person do with the information they had gotten? And more importantly, who was this someone?

 **With Lincoln, Upstairs**

Lincoln still couldn't shake the sudden chill he felt downstairs moments ago. While he didn't think much of it at first, he still felt uneasy.

' _Must be me being paranoid, nothing new there.'_ Lincoln thought to himself as he shook his head a little. Looks like all those years on the road and dodging cops here and there has made him jumpy. Who could blame him?

While Lincoln was still lost in his thoughts, he failed to notice a certain blonde airhead walking towards him. Who failed to notice him as she was preoccupied texting on her phone. So what happened next was predictable.

As both Lincoln and his sister Leni collided into one another, both yelped in surprise. More so Leni than Lincoln. But as Lincoln seemed unaffected by the collision, Leni unfortunately lost her balance and grip on her phone.

Luckily for her though, Lincoln's reflexes were quite sound. Lincoln quickly acted and caught Leni with one arm and her phone in the other.

"Like wow!" Leni exclaimed completely bewildered by her big brother's quick thinking. "That was like totally fast!"

"You alright Leni?" Lincoln asked in a clearly worried tone as held his sister in his arm. While returning her phone back into her hands. "That would have been quite a fall."

"Oh, don't worry about me Linky!" Leni happily replied with a sweet and innocent smile. "I've totally taken worse falls than that so don't worry!"

"Is that right?" Lincoln asked with a very curious and mild worried tone and look. "Well, be more careful. I wouldn't want anything to happen to my sweet adorable sister."

With that single comment, Leni's was slightly red as Lincoln's words had an effect on her.

"Oh Linky, you're so sweet." Leni said sweetly as she gently placed her hand on Lincoln's cheek. Who didn't mind at all.

But as Leni got closer she took a quick sniff around her and Lincoln and immediately backed away. Which caused Lincoln to look at his sister in a surprised and confused expression.

"Something wrong Leni?" Lincoln asked in a confused yet worried tone.

"Um no, it's just like… you kind of smell." Leni nervously replied as she covered her nose as she kept her distance from Lincoln. "Like… totally rank Linky."

Lincoln looked confused at first by what Leni meant by smell. But after giving it some thought. A look of realization soon hit him as he remembered why he was heading towards his room before he ran into Leni. He was heading to his room to get some clean clothes so he can hop in the again.

"Oh! Sorry about that Leni! I just got back from jogging, so yeah I must smell pretty bad." Lincoln chuckled nervously with a faint blush of embarrassment on his face. "I was just heading back to my room to get some fresh clothes so I can take a shower."

"It's alright Lincoln, it should be me saying sorry for running into you like that." Leni apologized in nervous tone as she rubbed her arm awkwardly. " Just me being a total airhead as usual."

"Don't say that Leni, you aren't an air head." Lincoln quickly said in a caring and somewhat serious tone that got Leni's attention. "Your… just bubbly is all. My cute adorable bubbly little sister."

Leni's blush only got worse as she listened to Lincoln's kind and caring words. While she has been called attractive from boys and some girls in general, cute was not one of them. And no one hasn't called her clumsiness and her carelessness bubbly. But what got her is that it was coming from Lincoln. And that made her heart feel a slight flutter.

Being either oblivious or not concerned by his sister's reaction to his words, Lincoln soon gave one last smile before deciding to keep heading towards his room.

"Well, I better go take that shower before I miss my chance." Lincoln merrily stated with a smile before he started to head off towards his room. While making his way past a still blushing Leni. "I'll catch you later though sis. You need anything just ask."

Just after Lincoln said that. Leni quickly recovered her composure and immediately shook her head to lose her blush. She then called out to Lincoln as he walked past her.

"Um Lincoln!" Leni called out rather loudly in a nervous tone. "Can I, like ask for a small favor?"

That immediately made Lincoln stopped in his tracks. He was about have way to his room and just a couple feet away from Leni when she stopped him.

"Uh sure Leni, anything for you. So what do you need?" Lincoln asked in surprised tone that matched his expression as he turned around to face Leni.

At first it appeared Leni seemed to shy to say anything, but luckily the ditzy blonde haired teen quickly grew some courage and spoke.

"I was just wondering, if you like have time… can you um…" Leni started to say but quickly began to lose a bit of her nerve. Something Lincoln noticed but didn't think much of it. "Um, you know what. Forget about it, I'll ask you later when you have time."

Lincoln gave Leni a very puzzled expression but that soon turned into a pleasant smile.

"I always have time for you guys, don't you forget that." Lincoln replied in a caring and brotherly tone. "But if you insist, after I get done taking a shower. How about you come find me and ask me then?"

"That sound good to you Leni?" Lincoln softy asked with a smile. The only response he got from his sister was small nod. After getting that, Lincoln gave a slight wave before heading off once again. "I'll catch you later sis."

And with that Lincoln made it to his room and softy shut the door. Leaving Leni alone in the hallway only to her thoughts.

' _Man… I like totally can't even believe I acted like that!'_ Leni thought with her head down as she gave out a very loud sigh. _'I totally acted like a total spazz!'_

It would seem like her discouragement wasn't her intention. In fact it totally caught the young blonde airhead off guard. And before she knew it, she just lost the nerve to speak at all. Which was a new one for her.

"I guess I'll have to ask him later than. Which is a total bummer!" Leni exclaimed in a down yet frustrated tone. "I just wanted to ask if he'd take me shopping later. Why did I act like a total spazz and messed up?!"

"Maybe because that's how you normally act but you're just too thick headed to remember." A voice called out from behind Leni, that made the clumsy blonde yelp in shock. "Not that it's a bad thing though."

Leni immediately turned around with a shocked and somewhat frightened expression. And saw her older sister texting on her phone with a mildly annoyed look on her face. Which was oddly normal.

"Geez Lori, you like totes almost gave me a heart attack!" Leni loudly exclaimed while holding onto her chest tightly. "Like for real, are you becoming like Lucy or what?!"

Hearing that immediately caused Lori to let out a loud scoff before going right back to texting on her phone.

"The day I start wearing black and being such a downer, is the day my Bobby Boo-Boo Bear dumps me." Lori cynically stated with a slight amused tone, while still having a rather impassive expression. "And that will be the day you actually ace your driver's test."

Leni soon sent her sister a small frown, clearly a sign of Lori's insult. But before the young blonde could say anything. Lori quickly beat her to it.

"So, what was it you wanted to ask the dweeb?" Lori asked a little harshly at the end. "Must have been pretty important or totally embarrassing for you to spazz out like that."

"Oh! Um, well it wasn't anything important… like nothing really!" Leni cried out in a rather embarrassed and nervous tone, while shaking her head and waving her hand frantically in front of her. "It was nothing!"

"Uh huh, sure." Lori mockingly said not bothering to take her eyes off her phone. "Leni, you know I don't believe that for a second."

"When you're clearly hiding something, this how you act." Lori sighed in a very annoyed tone. She then took her eyes off her phone finally and gave Leni a rather serious look. "Why don't you just tell already, because you know I'll find out eventually. So how about you come clean sis?"

After seeing and hearing how serious Lori was, Leni could only hold up for so long before she finally gave in. Leni eventually gave out a loud sigh before deciding to come clean.

"I… I just wanted to see if Lincoln wanted to take me to the mall later." Leni sheepishly admitted with a slight blush. "You know, just to hang out and shop."

Lori looked surprised by her sister's reason for acting out, but soon went back to being annoyed.

"I really don't see why you idiots keep fawning and babying over that doofus!" Lori groaned out in very irritated tone. "You know he's just going to run off and leave you twerps in again, right?!"

While Leni could handle getting chewed out and insulted by her big sister. Which was basically all the time. For some reason Lori insulting Lincoln seemed to tick off Leni quite a bit.

"Don't say that! Lincoln would never do that!" Leni exclaimed rather loudly in a somewhat angry tone. "Sure he's made mistakes, but at least he's actually trying! Unlike you!"

Lori looked extremely shock by Leni's outburst and the tone. It was very hard to believe that Leni, Leni of all people could get this angry. While the young airhead has been angry of course. It was this type of anger that was shocking. But after quickly recovering, her shock soon became anger as she delivered her signature glare right at Leni. Who remained strong as she glared right back.

"And what exactly do mean unlike me?!" Lori sharply asked as she kept glaring intensely at her younger sister. "Because if I remember correctly, unlike your big sweet brother I actually stayed and was here for you ungrateful twerps! You should be thankful for that!

"Please! Like having a totally bossy and mean big sister is something to be thankful for! All you do is boss us around and even than you treat us like total dirt!" Leni sharply shot back as she kept on glaring at Lori. "At least Lincoln was an actual big brother if not better before he left! That's more than I can say for you!"

"Really?! After everything I did for you?! All the times I've helped you in and out of school! All the times I took the blame for your stupid mistakes!" Lori angrily retorted as she seemed to finally snap. Soon she marched right up to Leni and got right in her face. "You were a complete wreck when Lincoln left! For god sakes, it took me a full year to even get you out of the house! You wouldn't even talk to anyone else but me! And you have the nerve to tell me I didn't do a damn thing to help you!"

For a brief moment Leni stopped glaring and had a very shocked expression written on her face.

While Leni hated to admit it, all the things Lori was saying was true. When Lincoln left she was a mess. She barley slept and when she did she cried herself to sleep. And when she woke up it was like waking up in a nightmare because her big brother wasn't there. Wasn't there to comfort and love her and tell her everything was going to be alright.

But that wasn't a nightmare, Lincoln was gone and she was alone for a long time. That is until Lori started to help. Even though she grew bitter and somewhat cold towards most of the family and their parents. Over time Lori helped Leni pull through her depression. And Leni was very grateful for that.

Though for all the times she was grateful, there were times where she wasn't. Leni loved Lori to death, like any sister would. But there were times things got crazy between them. Just like right now.

As Leni continued to let Lori's harsh words sink in. Lori could only sigh as she slowly began to rub her head. She then gave a small sad glance at Leni before placing her hand on her shoulder. Which caught Leni by surprise.

"Look, I… know I can be… a bit of a bitch to you guys sometimes." Lori shamefully admitted with a bit hesitation before continuing. "But you know I love you, all of you. Even though if I don't show it that often."

Leni gave Lori a small look of shock as the older sister continued to speak.

"The only reason I'm hard on you guys is because… I don't want what happened to you to happen ever again." Lori softy said in a very caring tone, which was a rarity coming from Lori. "And if you let Lincoln in and act like what happened didn't happen… things will only get worse. For you and everyone."

Now, Leni was deeply touched by Lori caring yet still somewhat harsh words. But how this conversation was going from being sorry and twirling down to Lincoln being a problem. Well, Leni had just heard enough.

Before letting out a small but frustrated sigh along with a sad expression, Leni gently pushed away Lori's hand off her shoulder. Which of course caused Lori to give Leni a very shocked and puzzled look.

"Lori… I know you're only looking out for me. And I'm totally grateful for that." Leni hesitantly started to say in soft and downcast of a tone. "But we both know why you only been helping me is… because you don't want to help yourself."

And with that, Lori's shocked expression only grew. Everything that Leni had said left Lori speechless. Who wouldn't be? Unfortunately for her it would seem Leni was done, not by a long shot.

"While I might not be the smartest girl in the world, like for real Lori." Leni half-heartedly said with a sad smile. "It didn't take a genius to figure out that out of everyone including me… to know that Lincoln leaving hurt you more than anything."

"After all, you two were closer than anyone. You were his first baby sister after all." Leni continued with a saddened expression with a soft and caring tone. "If anyone was hurting more than me... it was you."

"Stop…" Lori softy pleaded in a hushed tone. "Just stop Leni."

Sadly for Lori, her pleads would fall onto deaf as Leni continued on.

"You know, this whole time… I guess I've been… kind of jealous of you." Leni softy admitted with a bit of shame in her tone as Lori kept on listening. Even she didn't want to. "I mean, who wouldn't. You got it all sis… the looks, the boyfriend, having the responsibility our parents give you and… being loved by Lincoln first."

As Leni continued on, Lori was beginning to show signs of cracking. The eldest Loud sister started to tighten her fist while fighting back any tears she wanted to let out. It only got worse as Leni kept on talking.

"You and him were always there for me, for the girls. The big brother and sister, always together on everything. Even through all the bad stuff." Leni said with the same expression and tone. "And when Lincoln left… you were alone. I had you to get me and everyone through it. But you didn't have anyone… and you even though you won't admit it. You blame me and the girls because of that."

Leni would have continued on but it would seem Lori had just about enough.

"STOP!" Lori shouted in a chocked tone that made Leni flinch. A clear sign that she was startled by her older sister's outburst. But Leni still remained calm. Even though Lori wasn't at the moment. "Just stop Leni… before I do something I might regret."

And with that Leni's calm expression immediately turned into one of shock and fear. However it was more shock than fear when Lori said what she said. Which was clearly a threat.

While Leni has been threatened by Lori before, mostly over some random nonsense. Like using the bathroom in morning longer than anyone else or just plain getting into a argument for something stupid. But, what made this different was the look Lori was giving her.

A very cold and serious look that could make anyone cower in fear. A look that Leni hasn't seen before coming from Lori. And that frightened Leni very much. So very much that Leni actually believed Lori would do something to harm her.

Thankfully for Leni, she and Lori wouldn't need to find out. The reason why was because a voice suddenly could be heard coming from behind Lori. That immediately got both girls attention.

"Is there a problem here?" A rather familiar voice asked. That caused Lori to quickly turn around and Leni to look behind said girl.

After doing so both Leni and Lori saw their younger sister Lynn. Who had a slight frown on her face as she looked on at the scene in front of her with her arms crossed.

Lori of course only gave Lynn a very heated glare while Leni had a rather worried look about her as she looked back and forth between Lori and Lynn.

The tension in the air was thick as Lori continued to glare at Lynn, who decided to glare back. A sign that meant Lynn wasn't backing down. As both girls kept glaring at one another. Leni started to dread the worse was about happen.

But after a intense few minutes, something unexpected happen.

"No, there isn't a problem here." Lori finally said in a calm yet harsh tone that both Lynn and Leni could pick up. "Nothing but a minor annoyance."

Hearing that caused Leni to wince in slight fear and Lynn to let put small scoff.

"Than let's keep it that way… sis." Lynn coldly replied back with a small glare. "Now, how about you go somewhere else. Before this "minor annoyance" becomes a problem."

Clearly not happy in the tone Lynn was using on her. Lori gave loud scoff before begrudgingly taking her tomboy of a sister's advice. But not before giving Lynn and Leni one last glare.

Shorty after doing that, Lori eventually left down the stairs to do whatever. Leaving a still somewhat worried Leni and a rather annoyed Lynn in the hallway.

"First giving Lincoln a hard time and now this!" Lynn exclaimed in a very frustrated tone as she looked towards the stairs in anger. "If she tries something like that again, oh boy having a black eye will be the least of that bimbo's worries."

"Um, Lynn." Leni suddenly called out to her younger sister. Who stopped venting her anger for a moment and took a glance at Leni before answering.

"Yeah Leni." Lynn responded in a calm yet still agitated tone. That didn't bother Leni.

"I… just wanted to say thanks. You know, for stopping Lori before… something happened." Leni nervously thanked with some slight hesitation at the end. Something Lynn noticed with a small frown. "For a moment… I totally thought Lori was going to do something…"

Seeing and hearing the sheer worry Leni was giving out. Made Lynn's anger flare up. Not because of Leni, but because of Lori.

The young tomboy couldn't understand why her sister was acting the way she was. It was one thing to be annoyed with everything going on right now. But going so far to threaten someone with violence, and that someone being family! It really got to Lynn. But after awhile Lynn quickly calmed down. And decided to give Leni some comfort. Even though Lynn wasn't so good with that sort of thing.

"No problem Leni, we younger sisters got to stick together." Lynn reassuringly said with a smile. "Especially when it comes to the princess of puke herself."

Now while Lynn wasn't the best when it came to these kind of talks, she was doing pretty well given the circumstances. Even though she and Leni weren't as close like they should be. Like Lynn said, they're sisters.

"It's not all of Lori's fault. I kind of pushed her a little." Leni sadly admitted with a bit of shame as she nervously rubbed her arm. "Well, maybe more than a little."

"Yeah, maybe more than a little eh?" Lynn replied with a slight frown before letting out a small sigh. "While I think standing up to our dear older sister is pretty rad. Probably not smart the way you did it though sis. No offense."

"None taken." Leni replied with a timid smile and giggle. "I totally don't regret it though. I love Lori to death, but she… can be a bit uh… excessive. That's the word right?"

The only response Leni got from Lynn was a small laugh. Which caused the blonde airhead's face to go red from embarrassment. But that quickly went away when Lynn gently patted her on the back.

"You know Leni, you aren't such an airhead after all." Lynn playfully said with a smile. "Not that's a bad of course, but you know. Don't think so low of yourself sis. You can be just as smart as someone Like Lisa if you put your mind to it."

"Like, really?" Leni asked surprised by her younger sister's comforting words. "You really think I can be not so much of an airhead if I really tried."

"Sis, no matter how much of a klutz or airhead you can be sometimes. I'd still love you no matter what." Lynn proudly said with a smile as she wrapped her older sister in a small but loving hug.

Leni was completely speechless by Lynn unexpected yet kind actions. Who wouldn't? While she wouldn't openly admit it, Leni always thought Lynn was a tomboy through and through. However it looked like she was wrong. Very wrong.

After a good minute of getting hugged by Lynn, Leni only gave out a small smile before returning the hug. Something that didn't bother Lynn at all. Soon after a few seconds of hugging. Lynn decided to stop.

"So how about we go downstairs, hop on the couch and watch some TV!" Lynn happily offered with a big smile. "I heard there's going to be a Dream Boat marathon for the whole day today."

And just like Leni spirits were instantly raised along with her excitement.

"Oh my gosh! I can't wait!" Leni practically squealed in excitement. Shorty after doing the that Leni immediately grabbed onto one of Lynn's hands and sped off towards the stairs with Lynn in hand. "Let's go check to see of its on! Oh I hope they show a new episode today! I'm like totally dying to know how Bryant and Karen's date! Let's get see if the marathon is on right!"

"Alright, alright Leni!" Lynn exclaimed loudly while be pulled along with Leni who was too excited to care. "Just don't take my arm off! I'd like having both of my arms in one piece! Geez slow down!"

But no matter how much Lynn shouted Leni wasn't having any of it. Since it would seem her excitement was getting the better of her. Which was nothing new when it came to Leni. So unfortunately for Lynn, all she could do was just go along and hope Leni didn't trip them both off.

' _I really need to learn to keep my mouth shut one of these days!'_ Lynn thought with a loud groan of annoyance as Leni finally reached the stairs and started to haul Lynn with her down the stairs.

And soon enough Leni and Lynn were downstairs. Lori was probably downstairs as well, most likely keeping her distance from everyone. Everyone else were doing what they normally do after breakfast. However what Leni, Lori and Lynn didn't know was that their entire "conversation" got certain someone's attention. Who heard every word that was said, even the unpleasant ones too.

"Guess me being around is causing more problems for everyone." Lincoln softy muttered with a small sigh. "Nothing new there."

It would have appeared Lincoln had been listening in on everything that was said in the hallway when it had started. How it happened was that when Lincoln had found some fresh clothes and was about to leave his room and head off towards the bathroom to take a shower. He suddenly heard what appeared to shouting coming from the hallway.

So, as Lincoln was about to open the door to see what the commotion was. He suddenly stopped himself from opening the door when he heard his name being brought up. And soon as heard a bit more what was happening. Lincoln slightly opened the door a tiny bit to see what was happening. And he soon wished he hadn't.

He saw and heard everything. From Leni standing up to Lori to Lynn and Lori having a stare down. He even saw how Lori practically threatened Leni! Something that bothered him very much. Heck, if Lynn hadn't showed up when she did. He would have been out there without a second thought. What he would have done though, there was no telling what. Of course he would have confronted Lori, sister or not. But he would never hurt her, he'd never caused any pain to his sisters. No matter how they treated him.

Giving out one last sigh, Lincoln slowly closed the door shut. After doing so he dropped his fresh clothes on the floor and immediately went towards his bed. Where he practically fell and land face first onto his bed and right into his pillow.

After that Lincoln did what any sensible person would do in his kind of situation.

"Ahhhh!" Lincoln yelled in frustration that was partly muffled because of his pillow. After letting that out of his system he then sat up and in anger threw his pillow at a wall. "Damn it!"

Although Lincoln didn't tend to let his anger get the better of him. Right now he couldn't help control himself. With everything happening to him, who could blame him.

This whole time Lincoln has had the intention of reconciling his relationship with his family. You know, trying to fix his mistakes and making up for lost time. To help mend this family together. But now, after seeing what went down in the hallway. He didn't if he was helping or making things only worse.

"I have no idea what I'm going to do… or what hell I'm even doing." Lincoln frustratingly groaned out began to rub his head. "I only seem to make things worse for everyone. Even when I'm not even present for it, bad shit keeps happening! God I wish someone could tell me what to do!"

As Lincoln kept venting out his problems and frustrations. A sudden thought entered his mind.

"Maybe… someone can tell me what I'm doing wrong." Lincoln softy stated as his anger seemed to stop. He then immediately laid his eyes at his jacket. And then he realized something. "Or at least someone to help give some advice."

Lincoln then with out hesitation reached and grabbed his jacket. Shorty after doing so, he reached down into one of the jackets pocket. After awhile it would seem Lincoln found what he was looking for and immediately after finding it. He immediately grabbed it and pulled out. And that something was his phone.

After grabbing it, he instantly powered it up and began to look up his contacts. After a couple of seconds of looking through his contacts. It looked like Lincoln found the contact he was so desperately looking.

But for a brief second Lincoln hesitated. A ton of questions and concerns were growing in the back of his mind. And all of them were concerning who he was about to call.

Would they answer? What if they didn't and what if they did? Would they help him? Would they even talk to him. All these questions Lincoln was asking himself and he had no answers.

However after awhile, Lincoln gave out a small sigh before he pressed the call button. And then he brought the phone up to his ear as he began to hear the ring back.

And every time it ranged the more nervous Lincoln got. Then after a couple seconds ringing, someone finally answered.

"Hello, who is this?" A somewhat old voice asked, which sounded like it belonged to a man. An rather older man by the sound of it.

Lincoln of course hesitated when he heard the voice. His hands began to shake as he started to get very nervous. But after taking a deep breath, Lincoln calmed his nerves and finally answered.

"Hey… Pop-Pop… it's me." Lincoln hesitantly answered in a nervous tone. "Your… grandson… Lincoln."

 **To Be Continued**

 **AN: Oh snap! Looks like Lincoln is calling up his gramps for some sagely advice. But will he get though? Also will things in the Loud House calm down? Probably not but who knows? Will Lynn and Lori finally throw down? And finally…the most important question… how did Bryant's date go with Karen on the dream boat!?**

…

…

…

 **Really no one wants to know? Well… make me look like an ass why don't you. Kidding aside I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and loved the drama. Also sorry if I posted a bit late than usual. I've been kind of dealing with some personal stuff. Oh and maybe because I've been busy finishing up The Last Of Us and Pokémon Moon. So, yeah. Speaking of which both are amazing games. And I highly recommend you check them out if you can. All that aside I hope you guys leave a review with your questions and feedback. You can also PM me if you want as well. Oh and forgive me if I made any typos or errors again. Like I said I need a beta reader… very bad. Anyways expect the next chapter in a week or two. Three weeks at the latest or a month if something comes up. So, see ya and hope you guys have a happy fourth of July. But if you don't celebrate fourth of July then hope you have a good day and summer! Bye!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Making Up For Lost Time**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Loud House or any form of media related to it, it is rightfully owned by its respective companies or owners.**

 **AN: Hey guys, it's me bringing you guys yet another chapter. Hope I didn't make you all wait too long. But if I did I apologize. Anyways before we start the chapter I'm going talk and answer a few things like always. First I want to apologize for the long wait. I've been dealing with a recent break up with my girlfriend. And getting used to my new job. Anyways I'm back and still writing so don't worry. Now that we got that out of the way. I want to bring up something ExodusClaw said in his review. Who has great taste in music might I add. That aside, in his review he was wondering what's with all the blushing the girls are doing around our boy Lincoln. Now, I'm going to give him and you guys a proper answer. Basically it's how ExodusClaw says it is, they see him more as a guy than there brother. Hell, he is practically a stranger to Lucy and the rest of his younger sisters. Also I'm not ashamed to admit Lincoln has the whole badass biker persona working for him as well. So expect him to catch a bit of attention from the opposite sex. And in some cases the same sex as well. Alright, now that we got those out of the way…ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Enjoy! Also sorry if this came out later than usual, I've just been dealing with a lot of things as of late.**

As Lincoln kept venting out his problems and frustrations. A sudden thought entered his mind.

"Maybe… someone can tell me what I'm doing wrong." Lincoln softy stated as his anger seemed to stop. He then immediately laid his eyes at his jacket. And then he realized something. "Or at least someone to help give some advice."

Lincoln then with out hesitation reached and grabbed his jacket. Shorty after doing so, he reached down into one of the jackets pocket. After awhile it would seem Lincoln found what he was looking for and immediately after finding it. He immediately grabbed it and pulled out. And that something was his phone.

After grabbing it, he instantly powered it up and began to look up his contacts. After a couple of seconds of looking through his contacts. It looked like Lincoln found the contact he was so desperately looking.

But for a brief second Lincoln hesitated. A ton of questions and concerns were growing in the back of his mind. And all of them were concerning who he was about to call.

Would they answer? What if they didn't and what if they did? Would they help him? Would they even talk to him. All these questions Lincoln was asking himself and he had no answers.

However after awhile, Lincoln gave out a small sigh before he pressed the call button. And then he brought the phone up to his ear as he began to hear the ring back.

And every time it ranged the more nervous Lincoln got. Then after a couple seconds ringing, someone finally answered.

"Hello, who is this?" A somewhat old voice asked, which sounded like it belonged to a man. An rather older man by the sound of it.

Lincoln of course hesitated when he heard the voice. His hands began to shake as he started to get very nervous. But after taking a deep breath, Lincoln calmed his nerves and finally answered.

"Hey… Pop-Pop… it's me." Lincoln hesitantly answered in a nervous tone. "Your… grandson… Lincoln."

 **An Hour Later**

It had been an hour since the incident between Leni, Lynn and Lori happened. And in that time things seemed to have quieted down. Well, sort of. You would hear a bit if yelling here and there most likely coming from Lola and Luna. Then you if listened carefully you could hear the occasional sounds that came around the loud house.

However, in one place of the house it was quiet. Very quiet. And that part of the house so happened to be Lincoln's room. Who was currently laying down on his bed with a slight frown as he kept his eyes looking up at the roof.

Lincoln had been in this kind of state for a while now. Ever since he got done talking with his grandfather. Something he hasn't done in a very long time. Which of course was his own fault.

Just thinking that made Lincoln's frown deepen as gave out a very frustrated groan. He then began to toss and turn on his bed, either to find a comfortable spot or just out of frustration. Either way it looked like whatever he was trying to do wasn't working out. So after awhile Lincoln just about had enough and begrudgingly helped himself out of the bed.

"These are times that wish I was still a snot nosed kid." Lincoln groaned out in a very tired tone that matched his expression. "To bad my life still sucked even back then. Well, kind of anyways "

It turned out things that what went down between him and Pop-Pop still weighed heavily on Lincoln's mind. So much that he'd practically shut himself in his room for the past hour just thinking about it.

Before Lincoln could recall any of piece of the conversation he had with his grandfather, an unexpected knock came from his door.

"God… why me?" Lincoln asked with a small groan as he took a glance at his door, then after a couple more knocks he started to make his way to it. "Why does it feel like this all some sort of sick entertainment for someone?"

Shorty after saying that Lincoln took a look at you, the reader. Then with a slight shrug Lincoln resumed on making his way to the door.

As Lincoln finally made it to the and before he could reach for the handle. The all of a sudden burst wide open! Which caused the door to his Lincoln in the face! Directly on the nose no less!

"OW!" Lincoln yelled out in pain as he fell on his butt while holding his face to help the pain. Mainly his nose. "Why the face!? Always the face!

"Oh crud! I'm so sorry!" A rather familiar voice exclaimed that Lincoln somehow knew. But sadly his eyes were shut as he was still nursing his face from the hit he took from the door. "I thought you were sleeping and thought I'd let myself in to wake you up!"

After a brief minute of making sure nothing was broken and as the pain began to go away. Lincoln opened his eyes and looked up to see who it was that almost broke his nose. And to his surprise, he saw that it was one of the twins he met last night. Lana if he wasn't mistaken.

"Ah man! Please don't tell me I broke something!" Lana frantically exclaimed in a rather panicky tone as the young tomboy ran to Lincoln and got down to level to make sure he was alright. "Mom would kill me if I me broke your nose! Oh man I'm really, really, really sorry!"

While most people would have been fairly pissed in this kind of situation. Lincoln wasn't most people. And considering all the punishment he's been getting ever since he returned home. It sort of feels normal, well normal for him. Also after seeing how concerned Lana was for his well being, and of course being his little sister. Lincoln couldn't bring himself to be mad. Even though him and Lana were practically strangers to one another.

"It's alright, I'll live." Lincoln finally answered in a soft and cool tone as he began to get back on his feet. "Trust me kid, I've been through a whole lot worse than a freaking door slamming into my face."

"Oh thank goodness! For a minute there I thought you hated me." Lana gave a sigh of relief. "Don't think I would like my only brother hating me, especially since we just met too."

Hearing that caused Lincoln to give a light chuckle as he was now back on his feet. He then gently patted Lana on the head. Who didn't seem to mind one bit, in fact it kind of felt nice. Though the young tomboy wouldn't admit it openly. Least of all in front of Lincoln.

"Don't worry about it kid, not the first I got some punishment from one of my little sisters. And I doubt it'll be the last too" Lincoln reassured with a smile as he stopped patting Lana's head. "Though next, let me answer before you let yourself in. Alright? Cause I like having a nose that isn't broken."

"Rodger dodger!" Lana happily replied with a smile and a mock salute.

After doing that Lana was about to head off towards the door to leave, but quickly stopped when she remembered why she was here in the first place.

"Oh um, Mom wanted me to tell you that she wanted to talk to you downstairs." Lana said finally letting Lincoln know why she was here in the first place.

Lincoln looked at Lana with a very puzzled expression.

"Uh, she tell you why exactly?" Lincoln asked still confused on why his mom wanted him. Not that it was a problem, it was just strange. "Was it because I didn't do the dishes like I said? Cause if that's it tell her I'll be down in a minute."

"Sorry, she didn't exactly specify on what she wanted." Lana apologized with a slight shrug before heading off towards the door once again. "Though if I were you, I'd get down there quick. She didn't look too happy by the looks of it."

Lincoln proceeded to let a loud sigh and a small frown as soon as he heard that. With the way things were going lately. Lincoln knew that whatever his mom wanted, it probably wasn't good. Especially how Lana described her expression. With a small shake off his head Lincoln soon started to follow his younger sisters lead and went off towards the door.

"Well, I better get down there then." Lincoln declared with a downcast of a smile. "You don't mind if I tag along with you?"

"Sure, I'm heading downstairs anyways." Lana happily replied with a toothy smile as Lincoln started to follow her out the door. "The more the merrier!"

Lincoln couldn't help but smile at his younger sisters attitude.

As both sibling began to make their way to the stairs. Lincoln couldn't help but give a small glance here and there at Lana. Who didn't seem to notice or care. And as Lincoln was doing that, he finally started to notice something.

Ever since he returned home he's been dealing with a lot of stuff. His sisters being a major one of them.

Lincoln loved his sisters, he is their big brother after all. No matter how they feel towards his. Be it contempt or love. Nothing would ever stop him from loving him. But the thing that was currently bothering him. Was that he now had a lot more sisters than he had when he left.

It wasn't that Lincoln didn't want them as siblings or something like that. Not at all. In fact having more siblings was something Lincoln loved. He loved the idea of having another baby sister or even a baby brother. Being raised in a house full of girls would do that to anyone.

The thing that bothered him was that he didn't know a single thing about his younger sisters. Lana for example.

While Lincoln at first glance could see that Lana was a mud loving, rough housing tomboy. Something that deeply reminded him of Lynn when she was around that age. Though the more rough housing than mud. And sadly that's all Lincoln knew about Lana.

Which in Lincoln's mind was all his fault. Maybe if he hadn't left in the first place, his family wouldn't so… "tense" all the time. Hell, an hour ago he saw two instances where his sisters were almost at each others throats. And of course there was the whole incident involving Lana and Lola. Something he figured was a regular thing that happened around here.

' _Did me leaving really cause all these problems.'_ Lincoln mournfully thought with a slight frown as kept his pace alongside Lana. _'Why can't my life ever be simple?'_

As both Lincoln and Lana continued on their way to the stairs. Lana, who had been fairly quiet this whole. Seem to have finally notice her brother's troubled expression.

Now normally Lana wouldn't get involved in most her siblings problems. That's just how it was, but even then the young girl still cared deeply for her family. Even Lola who she often squabbles with on more than one occasion. But still both of them are sibling, and twins to boot.

However for Lana, dealing with what was troubling Lincoln seemed… weird? Not in a bad way of course, it just felt strange to Lana. It wasn't because she didn't like Lincoln, no not all. In fact she thought very highly of him.

Lincoln in Lana's mind was everything she wanted to be when she grows up. Of course she still wanted to be a plumber, veterinarian or even a steam fitter when she grows up too. But Lincoln just had this vibe around him that Lana seemed attracted to. Not like a romantic attraction or anything like that, though Lana had to admit her older brother was handsome. Especially him being a biker kind of gave him very rugged drifter vibe.

Also while his rugged and somewhat intimidating appearance said otherwise, Lana knew that Lincoln was a very caring and forgiving person. Heck it was only a couple minutes ago she almost broke his nose by accident and he just brushed off like it was nothing. He could have yelled at her or even call up their parents and get her into trouble. But he didn't. And from what she's heard from Leni, Luan, Lynn and her mom. Lincoln is a very caring and kind person.

All of that aside, while Lana thought Lincoln was cool, handsome and overall a swell guy. That's all he was, a guy. Even though they were related, brother and sister no less. Lincoln was still a stranger to Lana. And while she would like to get the chance to know him better. It just some awkward. And with everything going on lately. Lana was beginning to think Lincoln had a enough problems as it is.

But sadly, Lana couldn't stand the somber expression Lincoln had. And so, the young mud loving of a tomboy finally decided to speak.

"So…" Lana began to say in a very awkward tone that matched her expression. "You look pretty distracted there uh… bro."

As soon as Lana said that, Lincoln immediately stopped which in turn made Lana stop as well. Lincoln then turned and looked down at Lana with a rather surprised expression.

"Did you just call me bro?" Lincoln asked in a very surprised tone.

Something that caused Lana to immediately bite her lip from sheer nervousness.

"Um, yeah…" Lana replied with a meek and nervous tone as she looked up at Lincoln anxiously with a toothy smile. "Since you're my big brother and all, I just figured you'd be cool with me calling you bro. You are cool with it… right?"

Lincoln looked kind of shock by Lana's answer and question. While he was alright with his sisters calling him whatever they want. He was just shocked that Lana was beginning to see him like a brother. And not like a total stranger like the rest of his younger siblings see him as.

But while that was one thing that shocked him. The main thing was the way Lana was looking up at him.

The way she looked and smiled, it made Lincoln have a weird sense of déjà vu. For good minute Lincoln couldn't figure why. Then all of a sudden, Lincoln finally remembered why he felt this way.

In some strange way, Lana almost looked like a very young Lynn. In Lincoln's eyes anyways. The way she smiled, the way she acted and talked. It was damn near frightening.

As time went by and Lincoln had yet to answer. Lana was beginning to worry a bit as the look on Lincoln's face and his silence continued.

"Um, are you ok Lincoln?" Lana finally asked trying to snap Lincoln back to reality. "Cause you're kind of freaking me out here."

And just like that Lincoln finally snapped out of his daze.

"Oh Um sorry about that Lana." Lincoln nervously chuckled with a small smile. "I was uh, just remembering something. Sorry if I worried you."

"What were you remembering?" Lana innocently asked being the curious 6 year old she was. "Oh was it about how you became a biker!? Or was it how you got your motorcycle!? Or was it something during your travels?!"

As the young tomboy continued to fire away her questions at Lincoln. Who could only look on at Lana with a bewildered expression.

' _Jeez, and I thought Luan and Lynn were bad.'_ Lincoln thought as he tried to keep a straight face as Lana kept on asking her questions non stop. ' _Man, she really does act a lot like Lynn. Dye her hair brown and I'd bet she'd look like her too.'_

Just imagining that made Lincoln chuckle a little bit. Which of course got Lana attention and in turn made the young tomboy stop frantically asking her questions.

"What's so funny?" Lana asked as she quickly crossed her arms and gave Lincoln a rather suspicious look.

Lincoln looked at his little sister with a smile before patting her on the head.

"Nothing, it's just that you remind a lot of her sister when she was about your age." Lincoln answered with a smile. Lana of course only looked up at her brother in confusion. So Lincoln decided to explain things better so Lana could understand. "I'm talking about your sister Lynn, you be surprise how much you remind me of her."

Lana looked completely bewildered and shocked by her brothers answer. But before she could say anything her brother beat her to it.

"Don't think about it too much kid. I'm just saying you act a bit like her is all. I know you are your own person." Lincoln reassured the young tomboy with a smile. "Anyways, how about after I talk to mom me and you check out my bike. I've been meaning to give it a tune up. So, how about it… sis?"

And just like that, everything that bothered Lana immediately disappeared and was replaced with sheer excitement.

"Oh man! Are you for real?! Man you are the best!" Lana exclaimed in a loud and happy tone along with having a big smile on her face. She then quickly did something very unexpected. The young tomboy immediately gave Lincoln a big loving hug. That caught Lincoln completely off guard. "I knew you were a awesome brother!"

Brother, that's something Lincoln hasn't thought himself to be for awhile. He hasn't been much of a brother to anyone, least of all to his younger sisters. But hearing it come from Lana. It made Lincoln feel… good.

Lincoln soon returned the hug and of course with a big loving smile.

"Alright, now how about head outside and I'll be there after I'm done talking to mom." Lincoln said with a smile before patting Lana's head once more. "Ok, so run along now."

"Ok!" Lana chirped happily as she immediately headed towards the stairs and carefully hurried down each step.

Lincoln could only chuckle as he saw his little sister's fleeting figure as she hurried down stairs. After hearing the front door being opened and immediately closed. Lincoln could only sigh as he wondered what his mom wanted.

Without a second thought Lincoln began to make his way downstairs. And before long he was downstairs. He could hear the TV on and took a look and saw Leni, Lynn, Lola and Lucy watching it. Something call the dreamboat.

Lincoln of course didn't think much of it and decided not to interrupt them. He then took a left into the dining room and went towards the kitchen. Shorty after that he entered the kitchen with no problem at all. And there he saw his mom. Looking very angry with her arms crossed.

' _Well, this can't be good.'_ Lincoln thought feeling a deep sense of dread. But he'd kept his composure. "You wanted to see me mom."

Her only response was a glare that honestly made Lincoln shiver in fear.

"Lincoln, is there something you want to tell me?" Mrs. Loud asked in a very strict and calm tone. Lincoln quickly froze like a deer looking at headlights of a upcoming car. Before he could even speak his mother beaten him to it. "Lincoln… I know you're hiding something from me… so what is it?"

And with that, only one thing popped up in Lincoln's head.

'… _Shit…'_

 **To Be Continued**

 **AN: And done! There you guys go! After a few rough months the newest chapter is here. Anyways before I say anything else, I need to say two things. One, I'm sorry for the long wait. I've been dealing with a recent break up and the loss of my janitor job. Luckily I found a much better job with good hours and pay. Though the girl… not so much. But I'm managing it. The second thing is that I have a new Loud House story I'm working on. It's a bad luck au and a crossover. A Walking Dead one, the telltale series. You know with Clementine, Lee and Kenny. It's a very mature and dark fic and not for the faint of heart. But if your interested than go to my profile and look under stories and pick the one called No Suck Luck With The Walking Dead. Hope you enjoy it and this story too. Alright, what do think Lincoln's mom knows? Is he in deep shit? What did he talk about with his Pop-Pop? Find out in the next chapter! Coming in a month or two at the latest! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review with your questions and reviews! See ya!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Making A Promise**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Loud House or any form of media related to it, it is rightfully owned by its respective companies or owners.**

 **AN: Hey guys, sorry if this came out later than expected. But work has been killer on everything. Thankfully I still found time to write and here we are! Before we get into the chapter let me bring something up that was said in a recent review. Now to most he or she would have seemed rude but understand that person was doing a review. Something that helps me become a better writer and make this story overall better. I admit I make a lot of mistakes, a lot. And I'm sorry for that. But it's because I rush to get these chapters out. Something I hope fix sooner than later. So yeah, leave a review because I need some people to help me. From the mistakes I make here and there. Oh and one more thing, I didn't write Lincoln and his grandfather's conversation because I'm cooking something up. You all find out sooner than later. So please, be patient. Now with all of that out of the way… ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

 _Well, this can't be good.'_ Lincoln thought feeling a deep sense of dread. But he kept his composure. "You wanted to see me mom?"

Her only response was a glare that honestly made Lincoln shiver in fear.

"Lincoln, is there something you want to tell me?" Mrs. Loud asked in a very strict and calm tone. Lincoln quickly froze like a deer looking at the headlights of a upcoming car. And before he could even speak his mother beat him to it. "Lincoln… I know you're hiding something from me… so what is it?"

And with that, only one thing popped in Lincoln's head.

'… _Shit…'_

"Well, I'm waiting." Mrs. Loud said with her arms crossed as she kept staring at Lincoln in a disproving way. "Lincoln Loud I need you to come clean. So please, talk to me.

Seeing how sincere his mother was being, Lincoln only gave out a small sigh.

"Mom, look I wanted to tell you but… I was just waiting to tell you." Lincoln said in a somewhat regretful tone. "It's just something I really don't like to bring up. I'm sorry if I disappointed you again mom."

Mrs. Loud disproving expression soon disappeared as she saw the state her son was in. The mother of 11 quickly went up to her son and wrapped her arms around him and brought him into a loving hug. Something Lincoln didn't expect. Although that did not stop him from returning the hug.

"Lincoln I know things have been rough for you, but remember you can tell me anything honey." Mrs. Loud said as she stopped hugging her son. Who only gave a small nod. "Now… when we have time I'll drive you to the DMV. Because you aren't driving yourself anywhere without a proper driver's license."

Lincoln only gave a nod but soon stopped as he gave a shocked look at his mom.

"Um, yeah… DMV. That's uh right mom." Lincoln said slowly as he tired to play along. Because right now he didn't have any idea what his mom was talking about. "So um, is that all mom? Because I kind of promised Lana we do a tune up on my bike."

"Of course honey." Mrs. Loud happily as she gave him a small peck on the cheek. "I'm so happy to see you getting along with your sisters, well your little ones anyways."

Lincoln only gave out a smile as he nodded, then started to make his out.

' _I think mom probably looked through my stuff when I was taking a shower or when I went on my jog. Because I know that driver's license I have isn't real.'_ Lincoln thought as he sighed in relief as he left the kitchen. ' _The old man hooked me up back in the day, or was that Stan? Crap, I can barely remember anything anymore.'_

Lincoln knew he technically lied to his mom, something he's been doing a lot as of late. The reason why he came back, his secret that only him and his dad know. His phone call he had with Pop-Pop. The amount of things he's done… and um… the amount of people he's been with romantically involved with.

Which pretty good amount of people, all of whom he loved deeply. The amount of pain he caused them though. That's something he can never forgive himself for doing.

Giving out a sigh Lincoln decided to march on. It didn't help him at all moping around about the past. All the mistakes he's made, the relationships he messed up. Being a total stranger to his whole family. Two of his sisters who hate his guts, the others are clingy and rest didn't know what to do.

' _This sucks'_

That was all Lincoln thought about as he exited the kitchen as he went into the dining room. Awhile later he soon exited the dining room as well. And then he found himself at the front door.

' _Well, time to bound with my little sister.'_ Lincoln thought as he opened the door and calmly exited the door and was now outside. He them walked down the steps and headed towards his bike. Where he saw Lana admiring it like it was some kind of master piece. ' _Got to admit, the kid knows what she likes.'_

As Lincoln kept making his way to his bike, Lana quickly noticed him and waved at him very excitedly.

"Hey Lincoln!" Lana exclaimed loudly as Lincoln made his way to her. "This bike is so cool! Is this a Honda CD200?"

"Yep, it sure is." Lincoln answered proudly as he finally reached his bike. "I got this baby back when I was staying in Oregon. It was a gift from my old boss."

"Cool!" Lana exclaimed as she looked at the motorcycle with stars in her eyes. "Man you must have been to a lot of places on this puppy."

"You don't know the half of it." Lincoln said softy as he patted his bike. "This guy got me to a lot of places. I even took him with me when I went to Japan."

"Whoa! Really?!" Lana asked as she took a seat on the motorcycle. "You really have been to a lot of places haven't you?"

Lincoln only nodded as went to the tool box Lana brought with her. He then began to dig through it.

"So, how about we give this baby a tune up?" Lincoln said happily with a big smile. Something Lana also had. "I guess you already know what to do right?"

"Yep!" Lana replied happily as she took a knee next to Lincoln. "Let's check out what's wrong with this bad boy!"

Lincoln only smiled as he handed his little sister a tool. And then both got to work.

 **An Hour Later**

Lincoln had a great time with Lana. Turned out the little ankle biter wasn't too bad to hang out with. The girl sure knew her way around a tool. Something even he had trouble with sometimes.

It took about an hour but Lana and Lincoln give his bike a good tune up. About time to because it was a school day. Apparently his parents almost forgot because of his unexpected return last night. Thankfully they remembered and got everyone ready for school. Something some of the girls weren't to happy with. Guess they thought they would get a free day but that wasn't the case.

"I can't believe we forgot the kids had school today!" Mr. Loud exclaimed in a panicky tone as he was rushing around to get his daughters ready. Because they unfortunately missed the bus. " How can I be such an idiot! And why didn't anyone reminded?!"

Lincoln only gave out a light chuckle as he sat down on the couch watching TV.

"Don't look at me, I haven thought about school in a long time." Lincoln said innocently as he changed the channel on the TV. "So the kids miss a couple of hours of school, what's the problem?"

Mr. Loud responded with a huff as he waited down the stairs. While growing very impatient for the girls to come down.

"Hurry up girls!" Mr. Loud yelled out up stairs. "You better hurry!"

And as soon as he said that a thundering noise was heard from upstairs! Like a stampede of wild horses! While it was a stampede, it was not horses but the girls of the loud house running down the steps!

Mr. Loud barley had enough time to move out of the way as some of them ran right out the door to the van all ready for school.

But a few of the stopped as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

They were Leni, Luan, Lynn and Lana. They all stopped because they wanted to say goodbye to their brother.

"See ya Lincoln!" Lana yelled goodbye as she gave her brother a wave before leaving out the front door. Lincoln of course waved back.

But sadly he couldn't say goodbye because the rest of his remaining all ran up to him and gave him a very loving hug!

"OK, OK I get it! You love me so can you please stop because I can't breath!" Lincoln managed to wheeze out as his sisters continued to hug the life out of him! After a full minute later all three girls stopped hugging their big brother. But before they left they did something very unexpected. One at a time all three girls gave him a small peck on the cheek! Which made Lincoln slightly blush from embarrassment. "W-well, um catch you guys later. I'll be here when you all get back."

"See ya later bro!" Lynn waved goodbye with a cheeky smile. "Remember you still owe me a basketball game when I come back!"

Lincoln only waved back while still having a faint blush. Next was Luan who didn't say a word which was very odd. Considering it was Luan. Lincoln immediately thought nothing of it as he waved goodbye to her as well. Luan gave a quick wave before marching off towards the front door. Lincoln of course didn't notice the large blush on her face.

"Catch you later Linky!" Leni happily said goodbye as she ran off the to the door next! Lincoln only gave a small wave before she made out through the door.

The only ones left in the house were Lincoln, his dad and his mom who was with Lily at the moment upstairs.

"Now don't you get into trouble young man." Mr. Loud warned in a serious and strict tone. "You're mom will be here with your baby sister, so help if you can because my boss called me in today. Can you do that?"

Normally Lincoln would have said a smart-ass remark. But seeing him and his dad haven't been that close. And he wouldn't want to cause something. Lincoln only nodded. That pleased his father who nodded back. Mr. Loud then walked to the door and left. Taking the girls to school.

"Well, this is going to be fun." Lincoln sarcastically said to himself as he kept surfing through channels. But after a while he grew bored. He soon let put a loud sigh as he turned off the TV. "What am I supposed to do? I already tuned out my bike, I did the dishes just a minute ago. And I can't go anywhere because mom will kill me for driving with a fake license. So… what to do?"

Almost immediately after Lincoln said that he heard his mom calling for him upstairs.

"Lincoln! Can you come up here please!" Mrs. Loud called out to her son. Who hopped off the couch and started to head upstairs.

A minute later he was upstairs and slowly started to enter Lily and Lisa's room. Where his mom was currently changing Lily's diaper.

"Poo-poo!" Lily giggled out as her mom finished changing her.

"That's right Lily, all the poo-poo is gone now isn't it." Mrs. Loud playfully said as she tickled Lily's stomach. Which caused her to giggle uncontrollably. "That's right."

Lincoln smiled at the scene in front of him. It was nice to see his mom happy. Especially when it involved a baby.

"It's nice to see you smile mom." Lincoln said with a smile as he walked up next to her. He then took a look at Lily who looked happy to see him. "It's also nice to see you smile too Lily."

Lily only responded with a giggle.

"So what do you need mom?" Lincoln asked as he turned to his mom, who gently grabbed Lily and held her very lovingly. "Cause I really need something to do."

"Well at the moment I really don't need anything." Mrs. Loud said simply as walked to Lily's crib. Where she softly placed her on. "The reason why I called you up here is because I want know what's your plan."

"My plan? What do mean mom?" Lincoln asked very confused by the question.

"What I mean Lincoln is what do plan on doing now that you're home." Mrs. Loud clarified as she gently tucked Lily into the crib. "Are you going to get a job? Try and get your diploma or GED? You know, stuff like that."

Lincoln was slightly shocked by what his mom said. What was his plan exactly? Of course he came to heal from the recent loss of his fiancé and child. But what else though? Right now he was trying to reconnect with his estranged family. Which wasn't proving to be easy at all. Other than those two he really didn't have a plan.

"Um, I really don't know mom." Lincoln admitted honestly as he was at a loss. "I mean, I kind of wanted to try and reconnect with you guys first. And get to know the rest of the guys since they don't even know me. Other than that I really don't know what to do."

Mrs. Loud on lyrics gave her son a sympathetic look. She then gave Lily a pacifier to suck on that helped her go to sleep. Along with her cuddly stuffed bear.

"Lincoln, I know finding out you had more siblings was quite a shock. And I'm happy you're trying to get to know them. I'm more happy your trying to make it up to the rest of your sisters. But I want you to try and make a plan." Mrs. Loud said in a caring yet serious tone that Lincoln knew too well. "I really don't know what you went through out there honey. All by yourself, no money, no one to look after you. To tell you the truth, I don't want to know. Because by looking into your eyes, something tells me you've been through a lot. Am I right?"

Silence was the only thing Mrs. Loud heard. Lincoln gave his mom a grim look as he looked away from her caring and sympathetic gaze. And that was all Mrs. Loud needed to see.

"Whenever you need to talk, you know about what happened to you. I'll be here honey." Mrs. Loud stated with a kind smile as she brought her son into a hug. Which he returned. "And whatever you have planned Lincoln, I'll support it no matter what. Alright honey?"

Lincoln gave a small nod as he stopped hugging his mom. Who only smiled. She then gave him a small peck on the cheek before heading out to the door.

"I'm going to start the laundry. Because apparently your sister Lana got motor oil all over her clothes." Mrs. Loud said with a slight groan. But before she left she turned back to give Lincoln a very suspicious look. "You wouldn't happen to know what caused that, do you Lincoln?"

"Um, I really wouldn't know mom. Maybe Lana was messing around with an oil can?" Lincoln said as he tired to play cool but wasn't fooling anyone. "I mean you know Lana, she's a tomboy through and through."

"Uh huh, right." Mrs. Loud replied while still giving Lincoln a very suspicious look. Luckily for him she stopped and began leave through the door. "I'll be back in a minute or two. Can you watch your sister while I'm gone? It takes awhile for her to get to sleep."

"No problem mom." Lincoln said with a smile and nod. Seeing that Lily was in good hands, Mrs. Loud left and headed downstairs.

It was just Lincoln and Lily now. Who started to get fussy. Like she was going to cry any moment. Thankfully Lincoln saw this and acted on impulse.

"Hey, hey its ok." Lincoln whispered lovingly as he picked up Lily and began to rock her in his arms. Which was beginning to calm her down. "There now, is that better?"

Lily didn't say anything as she continued to suck on her pacifier. She then started to cuddle deeper into Lincoln's arm. Which he found cute and precious. But he felt a little bit of heartache though.

"You know, you remind me a lot of my daughter. Liberty." Lincoln whispered softy revealing one of his secrets to his baby sister. Who Lincoln trusted to keep quiet about it. Considering she couldn't talk normally yet. "Something tells me you might have been the best of friends. Considering she was about your age before… before she died."

That last part Lincoln hesitated to say. Mainly because it broke his heart to even think about it.

But that all of a sudden stopped when Lincoln felt something tugging onto his shirt. When he looked down he saw that it was Lily who was doing it. She was looking up at Lincoln with those big innocent eyes that made Lincoln's heart melt. He soon smiled as he gave her a small peck on the forehead. That immediately made her giggle.

"You know, you're a good listener Lily. Guess you got that from mom instead of dad eh?" Lincoln asked with a small smile as Lily kept on tugging his shirt. "Man you are one mellowed out baby, has anyone told you that. Probably not."

Lily gave a light yawn as she snuggled deeper into her brother's arms. Who only smiled.

"Yeah, you're probably tired. I better get you tucked in again." Lincoln softy said to the now sleeping Lily.

Without any problems, Lincoln walked to Lily's crib where he gently laid her down. He then carefully tucked her on as she continued to sleep away. After that Lincoln only looked down at his sleeping baby sister. Which made him feel happy and a little bit sad.

Sad because this reminded him of the all times he put Liberty to sleep. It also reminded him about the time he used to do this all the time. Back when it was just him and his five little sisters. Who were his world, and he threw that all away. Now he had five more sisters who he never got to see grow. Who he never got to hold them when his parents would bring them home from the doctor. Spend time together, play together and be together.

"This time… I promise it will be different." Lincoln softy promised to Lily. Who was still sleeping peacefully. Lincoln then gave her a light peck on the cheek before he started to leave. "This time I'll be here for you, all of you. I'm going to be what a big brother should be. I promise Lily."

And with that Lincoln turned the light off as he exited the room quietly.

' _I'm going to change.'_ Lincoln thought with a determined look on his face. ' _I promise.'_

 **A Couple Of Hours Later**

After tucking Lily for her nap, Lincoln went downstairs to help his mom. Who didn't mind the help.

It took about a few hours to help his mom out with the laundry, chores and other stuff. Lincoln wasn't bothered by the hard work. In fact he was used to it. He didn't survive out on the road by being lazy. Lincoln had to work through hell to make through all those rough times.

So Lincoln didn't mind what he had to do.

After doing all that Lincoln returned to what he was originally doing before his mom called for him. Watching TV. Which wasn't all too exciting. But he couldn't complain much though. Since he couldn't do much anyways. He couldn't drive or something else like that.

' _Guess I should probably make that the next step, get a damn driver's license.'_ Lincoln thought with a slight groan as he kept going through channels trying to find something interesting. ' _That would make mom happy, and it wouldn't be such a bad idea. Cause I need to drive.'_

Lincoln's thoughts soon stopped as the door suddenly opened.

"We're home!" Lana and Lynn yelled out as she came running inside!

Almost immediately after that both girls made a break for Lincoln! Who knew what was going to happen next!

"Careful, careful, careful!" Lincoln exclaimed as he prepared himself for the tackle he was going to receive! "I bruise very easy!"

Thankfully for Lincoln both of his tomboy sisters were gentle when they hit and gave him a very strong hug!

"I said gentle!" Lincoln exclaimed as the hug he was receiving was a bit rough. But he still accepted though. How could he say no to his sisters?

After that the other loud sisters began to enter through the front door. The first two were Lori and Luna. Both of whom ignored Lincoln like he wasn't there. Though Lori still managed to shoot him a dirty look. Something Lincoln noticed which caused him to frown slightly. But that didn't stop him from returning the hug he was receiving.

The next of the loud sisters that entered were Lucy and Lisa. Lisa didn't waste anytime heading upstairs. Probably wanted to work on her next experiment or something. Though unlike Lori and Luna she did acknowledged that Lincoln was there. Even if it was only a curious glance. Lucy soon followed Lisa's example and headed upstairs.

But this time Lucy didn't seem to acknowledge that Lincoln was here. Which Lincoln found strange but thought nothing of it.

Next was Lola, Lana's twin but was the exact opposite of her though. Something Lincoln found funny. The young pageant girl only shot Lincoln a curious glance like Lisa did. She then headed up stairs probably to her room.

And finally the rest of the loud sisters entered, who were Leni and Luan. Both whom immediately made a run for Lincoln!

"No, no, no! Not again!" Lincoln tried to yelled out but was too late!

Lincoln was once again tackled into a hug by the rest of his sisters!

"Great… just great." Lincoln managed to wheeze out as his sisters had a tight grip around him. But still he accepted and return the hug. "You girls are going to be the death of me."

This caused them all to laugh and giggle.

"So bro can we have that!?" Lynn asked with excitement and a smile!

"Hey Lincoln promised me play with me in the mud!" Lana complained as she looked at Lynn with a light glare. Something Lynn returned back. But before either one could speak, Luan quickly butted in.

"Hey he promised me he would listen to my jokes! And I've been working on them all day! And that isn't a joke!" Luan half-heartedly said with a big smile.

Leni and Lincoln kept quiet and looked on as their younger siblings began to argue. Which caused Leni to giggle a little because this was quite a familiar scene. It reminded her how things used to be before Lincoln left. Everyone including herself arguing about who was going to spend time with Lincoln next.

Lincoln only looked on with a surprised expression. He eventually smiled though as the scene in front of him reminded of all the good times. Good times he promised to bring back. No matter what.

' _This it'll be different… I promise.'_

 **To Be Continued**

 **AN: Well looks like Lincoln dodged a bullet. But it looks like he has a lot of work ahead of him. Will he keep his promise? Will he make it up to Lori and Luna? Will he make up for lost time with the rest of his sisters? Also what do think his plan is? Do you have any ideas or questions then leave them in a review or PM me. Now I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I promise next we'll be doing an episode for the next chapter. Probably the van with the sweet spot. Also sorry if I made you guys wait too long. Expect the new chapter in the coming weeks or next week at the latest. So if I don't get the chance I hop you all have happy and safe Halloween! See ya!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Making Progress**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Loud House or any form of media related to it, it is rightfully owned by its respective companies or owners.**

 **AN: Hey guys sorry if this came out later again. But I'm trying. Anyways I'm glad you all enjoyed the last chapter. You all had interesting takes on what Lincoln might do. One you even figured out that Lincoln is pretty much screwed what ever he does. His education is very limited, with him running away and what not. While he did managed to survive on his own somehow. Getting a proper job or going to college is going to be difficult. Though Lincoln trying to get his high school diploma or GED is possible. Getting a proper driver's license might be hard, considering he's a runaway and his past is pretty shady. But only time will tell. Also from here on out is where the actual stuff happens. It took awhile but we're here. Lincoln's renewed life starts now! ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Enjoy!**

After tucking Lily for her nap, Lincoln went downstairs to help his mom. Who didn't mind the help.

It took about a few hours to help his mom out with the laundry, chores and other stuff. Lincoln wasn't bothered by the hard work. In fact he was used to it. He didn't survive out on the road by being lazy. Lincoln had to work through hell to make through all those rough times.

So Lincoln didn't mind what he had to do.

After doing all that Lincoln returned to what he was originally doing before his mom called for him. Watching TV. Which wasn't all too exciting. But he couldn't complain much though. Since he couldn't do much anyways. He couldn't drive or something else like that.

' _Guess I should probably make that the next step, get a damn driver's license.'_ Lincoln thought with a slight groan as he kept going through channels trying to find something interesting. ' _That would make mom happy, and it wouldn't be such a bad idea. Cause I need to drive.'_

Lincoln's thoughts soon stopped as the door suddenly opened.

"We're home!" Lana and Lynn yelled out as she came running inside!

Almost immediately after that both girls made a break for Lincoln! Who knew what was going to happen next!

"Careful, careful, careful!" Lincoln exclaimed as he prepared himself for the tackle he was going to receive! "I bruise very easy!"

Thankfully for Lincoln both of his tomboy sisters were gentle when they hit and gave him a very strong hug!

"I said gentle!" Lincoln exclaimed as the hug he was receiving was a bit rough. But he still accepted though. How could he say no to his sisters?

After that the other loud sisters began to enter through the front door. The first two were Lori and Luna. Both of whom ignored Lincoln like he wasn't there. Though Lori still managed to shoot him a dirty look. Something Lincoln noticed which caused him to frown slightly. But that didn't stop him from returning the hug he was receiving.

The next of the loud sisters that entered were Lucy and Lisa. Lisa didn't waste anytime heading upstairs. Probably wanted to work on her next experiment or something. Though unlike Lori and Luna she did acknowledged that Lincoln was there. Even if it was only a curious glance. Lucy soon followed Lisa's example and headed upstairs.

But this time Lucy didn't seem to acknowledge that Lincoln was here. Which Lincoln found strange but thought nothing of it.

Next was Lola, Lana's twin but was the exact opposite of her though. Something Lincoln found funny. The young pageant girl only shot Lincoln a curious glance like Lisa did. She then headed up stairs probably to her room.

And finally the rest of the loud sisters entered, who were Leni and Luan. Both whom immediately made a run for Lincoln!

"No, no, no! Not again!" Lincoln tried to yelled out but was too late!

Lincoln was once again tackled into a hug by the rest of his sisters!

"Great… just great." Lincoln managed to wheeze out as his sisters had a tight grip around him. But still he accepted and return the hug. "You girls are going to be the death of me."

This caused them all to laugh and giggle.

"So bro can we have that game!?" Lynn asked with excitement and a smile!

"Hey Lincoln promised me he'd play with me in the mud!" Lana complained as she looked at Lynn with a light glare. Something Lynn returned back. But before either one could speak, Luan quickly butted in.

"Hey he promised me he would listen to my jokes! And I've been working on them all day! And that isn't a joke!" Luan half-heartedly said with a big smile.

Leni and Lincoln kept quiet and looked on as their younger siblings began to argue. Which caused Leni to giggle a little because this was quite a familiar scene. It reminded her how things used to be before Lincoln left. Everyone including herself arguing about who was going to spend time with Lincoln next.

Lincoln only looked on with a surprised expression. He eventually smiled though as the scene in front of him reminded of all the good times. Good times he promised to bring back. No matter what.

' _This time it'll be different… I promise.'_

 **A Week Later**

Things in the Loud House have been crazy. With Lincoln's in unexpected return home and him causing an uproar. It took awhile before things could settle down.

Lincoln was currently in his room doing pushups while shirtless, it was late at night. And it was a Saturday. Which meant no school for his sisters tomorrow. Something that was both good and bad. While he loved spending time with his sisters, a few of them didn't feel the same way.

"Been about a week and none of them had even said a word to me." Lincoln said with a grunt as he kept on doing his pushups. He could feel sweat on his face and body. He's been doing this for a good half hour. Which was small compared to what he usually does. "Guess it's to be expected though, two of them hate my guts and rest don't even know me."

The people Lincoln was talking about were his sisters. Mainly Luna, Lori and the rest of his sisters that haven't even said a word to him.

He could understand why Luna and Lori wouldn't talk to him. After what was said it was clear how they felt. And Lincoln knew that wouldn't change. Not for a long while. The rest of his sisters were another story.

Leni, Luan and Lynn were happy he was back and they didn't have any problems showing that. Leni was always checking up on him and asking him for help and advice. They even asked him to help her go shopping to the mall. Something he didn't have any problem with. They're mom of course drove them before she was still on Lincoln's case about driving and whatnot. He didn't mind, but he would have to find a way to get a proper driver's license soon.

During the shopping trip Leni was acting somewhat strange. She seemed nervous whenever Lincoln walked beside her. It didn't help when a few people began to stare at the odd pair. Most of the staring was because of their looks. Lincoln wasn't ashamed to say his sister was beautiful. He'd be an idiot not to notice. The stares he received were from mostly girls or middle aged woman. They would usually have a blush on their face or try their best not to look. A thing that Lincoln was used to.

While he could handle the stares he was getting. It was the stares that Leni got that kind of bothered him. The looks of lust and other things he wouldn't like associated with Leni. What bothered him most was that Leni didn't seem to notice or care. Like she was used to it. After awhile of shopping Lincoln grew tired of the looks Leni was receiving and finally did something about it.

After they left the next clothing store Lincoln without little warning grabbed Leni's hand and held from then on out. That caught Leni by surprise and got a light blush out of her. But she kept quiet and just went along with it. Not that she didn't mind it. In fact it felt nice to hold her brother's hand as she walked. It felt like old times. It was nice.

As soon as Lincoln did that the stares Leni got were lessened. Anyone who even looked at Leni immediately looked away when they got a look at Lincoln. Who looked very intimidating. The fact he was holding hands with Leni people just assumed they were a couple. And from then on the stares they got eventually stopped.

Lincoln and Leni were eventually done shopping and we're picked up by their mom. While most of the shopping they did was for Leni. Lincoln got some clothes and some new shoes Leni bought him. Something he insisted she didn't have to do but she wouldn't have any of it. So Lincoln couldn't do a thing but go along with what Leni wanted.

"That girl is my kryptonite." Lincoln softy chuckled a little as he got up from doing his pushups. He then reached to his shirt and eventually got it on. "She's too sweet for her own good. Just like old times. Though she isn't a little girl anymore."

That last part Lincoln said with a light frown.

Whether he liked it or not his sisters weren't little kids anymore. That he found out the hard way when he found out Lori had a boyfriend. Something… Lincoln didn't take too well.

While he knew that last thing Lori wanted from him was him snooping in her business. He couldn't help but be the stereotypical bog brother. So he did a little digging and found out Lori was dating Bobby Santiago! His old flame Ronnie Anne's little brother.

Back in the day Lincoln met Bobby a couple of times when they're were younger. When he and Ronnie Anne usually met up they're parents would make them usually bring their younger siblings. Namely Lori and Bobby, who got along famously back then. Guess it wasn't as much of a shock when he found out they're were now dating.

While Lincoln didn't like the idea of his sisters dating. Bobby Santiago wasn't a bad choice, as far as some people go. Though in the future he would have to meet up with him up again. Something Lincoln was looking forward to.

"Not that I'm going to kill him or anything god no. The last thing I want is to face the wraith of his mom and sister." Lincoln spoke with a sudden shiver. Just thinking about it made him chilly and fearful. "But I might do the stereotypical thing though. A little threat here and there. If you break my sister's heart I'll break your spine. Stuff like that."

Lincoln's went to his thoughts went to the rest of his sisters. Mainly Lynn and Luan.

Both of whom were probably the most happy and excited he was back. Lynn always did look up to him when she was younger. Always on about that when she grows she'll be as strong as him. Something that was very true now. Luan on the other hand was always close to him. When they were both younger she would never leave his side if she couldn't help it. And when she did it was so she could work on her jokes and pranks. Something Lincoln found cute and heartwarming back then.

Now that both had grown up a little, so did their attitudes and other things. It had taken a while for Lincoln to get used to the pranks and rough housing. But he eventually learned to deal with it.

Ever since Lincoln got back. Lynn and Luan have been trying to sped time with him non stop. Something he didn't mind of course. But at times it got a little bit hard. Like the time Luan tried her pie pranks or when Lynn wanted to do wrestling in the yard. All of which he could handle but there was only so much he could do.

"Those two aren't my sweet little sisters anymore." Lincoln sighed as he took a seat on his bed. "But that's to be expected though. I still love either way. Even though the rough housing and pranks are a bit rough. It's worth it."

In time he also got to spend time with Lana and Lily. Two sisters he had no idea he even had. And they were fun to hang around with.

Lana was basically Lynn when she was at that age. Only difference was the hair. She was a tomboy through and through. Guess that's why she liked hanging out with Lincoln. It was nice to have a brother. Something she found strange at first but eventually she learned to love it.

Having a sibling who didn't mind all the things she liked was cool.

They usually spend their time tuning up his bike or on rare occasions the family van. Which they all affectionately called Vanzilla. The old family van that's been around a lot longer than Lincoln himself.

Something that was going to eventually be given to him like what happened to his father and his before him. Now though, he didn't really think that would happen.

His relationship with his dad really hasn't improved. But it hasn't gotten worst either. Things were just… awkward between them.

Who could blame them. Mr. Loud couldn't forgive Lincoln for what he did. And Lincoln couldn't forgive his dad for what he didn't do. However that didn't mean they hated each other. Lynn Sr. couldn't bring himself to do it. Even though he ran away and abandoned his family and hurt his wife and daughters. Lincoln was still his son. And after being told what brought him here he couldn't help but pity him.

Losing a loved one is tough. But losing your soul mate and child isn't tough… it's hell. Something Mr. Loud was thankful that had never happened to him.

Lincoln on the other still didn't like his father much. Even though he was happy he eventually manned and took care of his family. It only took 9 freaking years but better late than never.

Lincoln and his dad never real had that great of a relationship when he was growing up. Sure they acted like a normal father and son would acted a long time ago. But after Leni was born that changed. His dad was usually gone after that. Working late shifts and only coming home to sleep. And Lincoln was busy looking out for his sisters.

While he couldn't blame his dad for missing out most of his childhood. Lincoln still didn't have to like it.

So ever since he came back his dad and him usually avoided each other. And when they couldn't like at breakfast or dinner they never talked it or even looked at each other.

Something that his mom noticed but decided not say anything about it.

Lincoln could tell his mom and dad's relationship hasn't really improved either. At least they weren't arguing but he could tell their was tension there. While he knew they loved each other and their family. Some things aren't easy to forget.

Things with Lincoln and his mom haven't changed. He was still his mom's baby boy. And he was a mommas boy. After a week of settling in he did anything he could to help him mom out. From doing chores, watching Lily and changing her diaper when needed. He was trying his best to prove himself to his mom. Who was just happy to have her son in her life once again.

"Even through all the hard times, I still wouldn't ask for different parents." Lincoln muttered out with a smile as he started to lay down onto his bed. "Even if my dad is an ass sometimes."

Lincoln then began to think over what his other siblings and him had done over the week. Which was nothing, nothing at all.

Luna and Lori still wouldn't talk to him. Or even look at him. Though Lori somehow managed to always shoot him a dirty look whenever she could. Luna just avoided him. No matter what he did she would just give him the cold shoulder and leave.

Fixing what he had with those two was going to take awhile. A long while.

The rest of his siblings just avoided him and when they didn't they usually never say a word to him. Lola kept her distance from him. Lisa didn't seem to care about him at all. Though she did find it interesting that she had a male siblings. Something she said she would investigate in time. Whatever the hell that meant.

And finally there was Lucy, the black sheep of the family.

Lincoln didn't know why but something about his little goth sister… intimated him? Like she was always watching him or something. Sure she would sometimes pop out nowhere. But Lincoln didn't find that scary or even surprising. Because somehow he was able to tell where and when Lucy would unexpectedly pop up. A skill that kind of freaked his family out a little. And even Lucy.

Overall, Lincoln was making some progress with his family. Even though it didn't feel like it.

With a sigh Lincoln threw his shirt off and took off his pants. Now only wearing his boxer shorts Lincoln got comfortable and tried to go to sleep. Even though the lights were on Lincoln didn't care.

"Tomorrow is a new day…" Lincoln yawned out as closed his eyes to welcome sleep. But what he didn't notice is that something was once again crawling up in the vents. Something or someone watching him.

 **To Be Continued**

 **AN: And there you go. Sorry if this was a short uneventful chapter. But I wanted to do a time skip and tell you how are things going between Lincoln and his family. I also wanted to ask you guys what you do you want in the next chapter? Do you want an episode based chapter? Something during season 1 will do. Or do you want Lincoln trying to look for a job or get a driver's license? Or how about a flashback chapter? It could be about what happened to Lincoln on the road or how his family dealt with him leaving? I'm opened to suggestions. Leave them in a review along with your feedback or send your suggestions in a PM. Again sorry if this chapter was short and for any typos or errors. I'll do better next time! Anyways thanks for reading and I hope you leave a review! See ya!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Changing Things And A Shocking Discovery!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Loud House or any form of media related to it, it is rightfully owned by its respective companies or owners.**

 **AN: Hey guys! Sorry if I took too long! But I unfortunately had to quit my job sadly. And it's been rough. That aside I'm alright. So don't worry about me. Before we start I wanted to thank all of you for your ideas and suggestions! Some are good while a few were slightly strange. Anyways I've decided that I'm going to do episode chapters. But I will make up my own chapters in the future. Like a flashback chapter or maybe just a fluffy and silly one. Who knows? The next chapter I do might be a flashback, about who I'll let you all decide. Anyways, here is the chapter you've all been waiting for! ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Enjoy!**

"Even through all the hard times, I still wouldn't ask for different parents." Lincoln muttered out with a smile as he started to lay down onto his bed. "Even if my dad is an ass sometimes."

Lincoln then began to think over what his other siblings and him had done over the week. Which was nothing, nothing at all.

Luna and Lori still wouldn't talk to him. Or even look at him. Though Lori somehow always managed to shoot him a dirty look whenever she could. Luna just avoided him. No matter what he did she would just give him the cold shoulder and leave.

Fixing what he had with those two was going to take awhile. A long while.

The rest of his siblings just avoided him and when they didn't they usually never say a word to him. Lola kept her distance from him. Lisa didn't seem to care about him at all. Though she did find it interesting that she had a male sibling. Something she said she would investigate in time. Whatever the hell that meant.

And finally there was Lucy, the black sheep of the family.

Lincoln didn't know why but something about his little goth sister… intimated him? Like she was always watching him or something. Sure she would sometimes pop out nowhere. But Lincoln didn't find that scary or even surprising. Because somehow he was able to tell where and when Lucy would unexpectedly pop up. A skill that kind of freaked his family out a little. And even Lucy.

Overall, Lincoln was making some progress with his family. Even though it didn't feel like it.

With a sigh Lincoln threw his shirt off and took off his pants. Now only wearing his boxer shorts Lincoln got comfortable and tried to go to sleep. Even though the lights were on Lincoln didn't care.

"Tomorrow is a new day…" Lincoln yawned out as closed his eyes to welcome sleep. But what he didn't notice is that something was once again crawling up in the vents. Something or someone watching him.

 **Two Days Later**

It was a bright Monday afternoon. And Lincoln was currently tuning up his bike. Since it was about the only thing he can do with it. At least until he gets a proper driver's license. Something he and his mom have yet to do.

Nothing hasn't really changed much since Saturday. All he had to do was spend time with his sisters and tune up his motorcycle.

Speaking of which, his sisters were about to get off school soon.

"I swear, I'm going to die from boredom." Lincoln huffed out as he placed the wrench he was holding onto back into the toolbox he had near him. Which meant he was about done. "While surviving on the road was rough. I got to admit it was never boring."

Lincoln soon sigh as got up and picked up the toolbox. He then headed back to the house with toolbox in hand. But as he got closer to the steps of the house his mother unexpected came out a headed towards him.

"What's up momma bear? The toilet plugged up again?" Lincoln asked as he stopped when his mom stopped right in front of him. "Or do you need me to watch Lily?"

Rita Loud couldn't help but smile as she shook her head a little. Her son, always up to help anyone. Especially her.

"No, everything is fine son." Mrs. Loud answered with a smile. "I just wanted to tell you that me and your father have decided that is about time we take a road trip. And we were wondering if you wanted to come along."

Lincoln looked surprised, it had been awhile since he heard the word. Road trip. Something he and family used to do frequently back in the day. Guess even though the family got a lot bigger some traditions are still the same. Sadly though Lincoln didn't know how to feel about them now.

Seeing it what state his family was in right now. Having everyone piled into a van with him didn't sound like a good idea. Considering how most of his family still saw him as a stranger or wanted nothing to do with him. Ultimately Lincoln didn't know how to respond. He didn't want to disappoint his mom or upset her. But what could he say?

"Uh, I really don't think I should go mom." Lincoln answered with a regretful frown. "Taking me along would probably be a bad idea."

Mrs. Loud was taken back by her son's response.

"Why would you think that honey?" Mrs. Loud asked with some confusion. "I thought you liked road trips? Especially with your sisters."

"Trust me I do mom, but something tells me a few people might not be happy with me tagging along." Lincoln explained with a frown as he scratched his head awkwardly. "Lori and Luna being one of them. And probably dad too."

"Lincoln, you still haven't gotten around to talking to them yet?" Mrs. Loud asked in a serious tone as she gave her son a disappointed look. That made him look down at the ground like a child who was caught trying to steal a cookie. "I thought you said you would talk to them. You know, try to work things out."

Lincoln only sighed as he walked passed his mom and took a seat on one of the steps to the house.

"Kind of hard to talk to someone who doesn't want to talk back." Lincoln bitterly huffed out. "Lori pretty much hates me. Me and dad have been avoiding each other. Luna can't even look at me and most of my sisters barely know me or want to."

Mrs. Loud could only look at her son with a sad expression. She knew that while she and some of her daughters were happy with Lincoln being back. Some of them weren't or didn't know how to feel.

Lori was always one to hold a grudge, even though she and Lincoln were the closest out of everyone back then. But the stubborn girl couldn't forget or forgive what her big brother did. Something Luna also felt. The rest of her children mainly the younger ones barely even talked to Lincoln at all. Minus Lana and Lily of course. Both of whom enjoyed the time they got to spend with their brother. The rest were sadly a different story.

Rita Loud only sighed as she headed towards Lincoln. Where she soon took a seat next to him.

"Lincoln, I know things are tough right now. But things aren't going to change unless you make them." Mrs. Loud sagely and kindly stated with a caring smile. She then placed a hand on Lincoln's shoulder. Which caused him to give his mom a small smile. "I want you to come, but I won't force you. You're an adult now. And I can't treat you like your still 11. But please try and talk to your sisters and father, please. Do for me?"

Seeing that look on his mom's face made Lincoln feel terrible. How could he say not his mother.

"Yeah, I'll try mom. For you." Lincoln said with a smile. "But don't expect the others to do the same though."

"Thank you Lincoln." Mrs. Loud happily thanked her son as she got up from the steps. But before she left she gave her son a light peck on the cheek. "And don't worry too much about your father. I'll talk to him myself."

"Good luck, if anyone can get through to him it's you mom." Lincoln jokingly said with a smile. "But don't expect him to listen so easily. He's more stubborn than me."

Lincoln only heard her laugh before his mom headed back inside. After that it was him all by his lonesome. It felt peaceful.

Something he really haven't felt in awhile. It was nice. With a small sigh Lincoln looked up at the sky and the clouds. While this was a good feeling, he felt like he didn't deserve it. Being with his family had brought up a lot of memories. Good and bad.

But all he wanted was to be with his friends and family, all of his family. He missed roughing it with his old pickpocket gang. The laughs and good times they had. The silent and happy moments he had with his friend Chris. Who was the leader of the gang who took him. Who wanted to be more than friends. Sadly Lincoln couldn't put him or his old gang through that. So he left.

He missed the old man, Eddie. The man who took him in after he left a certain quiet town in Oregon. Where a lot of strange things happened to him. Things he would like to forget but unfortunately couldn't. It wasn't all bad though. He remembered the crazy summer he had there. Having one of the weirdest and crazy jobs at one of the oddest places ever. What he remembered most was a certain red head tomboy who loved him. And two crazy but lovable twins who looked up to him like and older brother. He couldn't forget about a certain old grump he looked up to like a father. He couldn't forget.

Lincoln eventually left, like always. And I that's when he met Eddie. A grumpy and kind old wrestling coach who took him in and showed him the ropes. Who taught him about honor and the way of Lucha Libre. The way of the mask. Eventually he was traveling the world wrestling anywhere he could go. And on his travels he stopped in Japan. Where be met the love of his life. Suki Furukawa, daughter of Chiba Furukawa. A notorious crime boss he eventually met. Which was not a pleasant meeting. Thankfully he survived, mainly because of Suki's mother. Akari Furukawa who welcomed him to the family with open arms.

How he met Suki was at a wrestling match of all places. A match he had against her. Where he got his ass handed to him.

After the match she asked him out and he agreed and the rest is history.

Eventually he asked her to marry him which she said yes to. And before they knew it they had a baby girl named Liberty Urusaidesu Furukawa. Since they couldn't really call her Liberty Loud since it would be odd. So they made her take her mother's name. While her first name was English like her father's. Her middle name was something Lincoln and Suki came up with.

Urusaidesu, which was loud in Japanese.

Lincoln's thoughts and smile went away when he heard a bus coming up nearly. Which meant the kids were finally off school.

"I better go inside." Lincoln declared with a smallest sigh as he got up and headed into the house.

As he entered through the door. Lincoln still couldn't figure what he was going to do. Maybe some time alone will help.

 **An Hour Later**

It had been about an hour and all that Lincoln had done was lie on his bed.

"Well… I got nothing." Lincoln simply said as he kept on starring up at the ceiling. "Crap…"

That was all Lincoln could think about. Trying to make amends with Lori and Luna. Which was pretty much impossible. Lori hated his guts, Luna was more conflicted though. Maybe he should try to talk to her first? Or should he try and get to know the rest of younger sisters?

Those thoughts soon went away when Lincoln heard some knocking on his door.

"Come it." Lincoln called our not wanting to get up and open the door. He learned that in this house everything was hazardous to him. Even his own door. "Last thing I need is broken nose."

Lincoln's door slowly opened and a very unexpected guest came in. It was Lola, Lana's twin!

"Um, something I can help you with Lola?" Lincoln asked as he sat up from his bed.

Lola appeared to be flustered as she entered the room. Like she was embarrassed.

Lincoln didn't know much about his younger sister and Lana's twin. He only knew that she was into pageants and other lady like stuff. Which was totally the opposite of what Lana did and liked. Other than that he knew nothing else about her.

"Uh, I was wondering if you can help me. You see I don't have another guest for my tea party." Lola innocently said as she looked a bit embarrassed. "Lana being Lana really isn't good at tea parties. Lucy won't join me unless she bring her creepy head Edwin. And the rest are busy or don't care."

Lincoln legitimately felt his heart melt. Because this reminded himself so much how Leni used to ask him. He couldn't help but give out a kind and loving smile.

"Sure, I mean it's been awhile since I've done a tea party with a beautiful princess. But I'd be honored to join." Lincoln happily said as he slightly teased Lola. Who only blushed even more. "Lead the way your highness."

Lola smiled as she grabbed her brother's hand and proceeded to lead him to her room.

 **A Hour Later**

Lincoln had a wonderful time with his little sister. It felt nice to do something like a tea party again.

While they had their tea party Lola would ask Lincoln a lot of questions. Like what places did he travel to? The people he met? And what kind of pageants they had or the types of fashion they had. At that point Lincoln let it slip that he knew someone who was going to be a fashion designer. Which was Suki, because for a time she quiet wrestling for awhile and studied to become a fashioned designer. She even taught Lincoln or think or two.

That immediately got Lola's attention and excitement!

The young twin immediately asked if Lincoln could repair one of her dresses. One that she kind of ripped a little when she and Lana got into a fight. Lincoln would have questioned why they were fighting in the fir place. But he couldn't because Lola had shoved her dress right into Lincoln's face. With little choice and getting the puppy dog eyes from Lola. Which was one of his major weaknesses. And Lola knew that somehow.

With a small sigh Lincoln got his sewing kit he kept in his backpack and quickly went to work. And in no time at all he was done. The dress looked like it never got ripped in the first place! Which shocked Lola, but that shock eventually went away and was replaced with excitement and happiness! Lincoln barely had enough time to catch Lola when she launched herself at him.

When he caught her, Lola immediately gave Lincoln a verb loving and tight hug. That made him smile. So he hugged back.

After that, Lincoln went back to his room. But it took awhile because of Lola. Who had quite a grip on her. Eventually she stopped when Lincoln promised he work on more of Lola's dresses when he had time. Something Lola wasted no time in answering.

Lincoln then returned to his room.

"Man, that girl reminds me a lot of Lori and Leni." Lincoln stated with a smile and laugh as he took a seat on his bed. "She acts all cute and innocent but I can tell she's one who always gets her way. The cuteness of Leni and devilish attitude of Lori. Now, that is scary."

Lincoln only smiled as he remembered the times when Lori and Leni were young. Both always fighting who got to play with Lincoln first or just because they could agree on something. Eventually he would break them up and promise he would spend time with both of them.

Those were good times.

Simpler and happy times. When his sisters loved him, when he was a real big brother. Now though, that was all in the past. But that didn't mean it couldn't be like that again.

He was spending time and trying to make up for what he did to his family. Spending and getting to know his little sisters. Lana, Lola and Lily. All of whom had grown to like him. And trying to make it up to the sisters he left behind. Leni, Luan and Lynn. But he wished the rest of his sisters were willing. Lori, Luna, Lisa and Lucy.

As Lincoln thought that a knock was once again heard coming from his door.

"Yo!" Lincoln called out. "It's opened!"

With that said the door opened and someone very unexpected came through. It was Lucy!

"Um, hey." Lincoln simply said with a light wave.

"Hey." Lucy replied with her usual emotionless tone.

That's when things got awkward. Very awkward. With a uncomfortable cough Lincoln tried to speak but Lucy beat him to it. But before she spoke she closed the door behind her.

"Look… I know you're hiding something." Lucy said simply as she crossed her arms. "I know about the scars, the pictures and everything else. What are hiding from mom?"

Lincoln immediately froze. Shock was an understatement.

 **To Be Continued**

 **AN: Oh, looks like things are getting serious! What does Lucy mean!? What will Lincoln say!? Will he come clean or will he lie? Will things only get worse for him? Find out in the next chapter! Sorry if this chapter was short. But this is a set up for a major chapter! Which will most likely be a episode chapter or a flashback one. I promise. Anyways, hope you can forgive me for any errors or typos I made. I also hope you liked the time Lincoln spent with Lola and his mom. If you have any questions, suggestions or want to leave your feedback. Leave them in a review or PM me. Expect a new chapter in a week or two. A month at the latest. See ya!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: A Best Forgotten Tale**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Loud House or any form of media related to it, it is rightfully owned by its respective companies or owners.**

 **AN: Hey guys sorry if this took so long. But good things come to those who wait. Some of you have been dying to hear what Lincoln is going to tell Lucy. Heck some of you are pissed Lucy. Which is understandable. No one likes getting spied on. Especially by your family. Before we start some of you have been wondering about the whole Gravity Falls thing. And I can tell you'll get a solid answer on that soon. Another thing is that a few of you want Lincoln to check on some of his old friends. Like Ronnie Anne, Clyde and many others. Don't worry because there will be chapter mainly focused on that soon. Alright, with that out of the way… ON WITH THE CHAPTERS! Enjoy!**

"Yo!" Lincoln called out. "It's open!"

With that said the door opened and someone very unexpected came through. It was Lucy!

"Um, hey." Lincoln simply said with a light wave.

"Hey." Lucy replied with her usual emotionless tone.

That's when things got awkward. Very awkward. With a uncomfortable cough Lincoln tried to speak but Lucy beat him to it. But before she spoke she closed the door behind her.

"Look… I know you're hiding something." Lucy said simply as she crossed her arms. "I know about the scars, the pictures and everything else. What are hiding from mom?"

Lincoln immediately froze. Shock was an understatement.

"What do you mean?" Lincoln asked in a shocked and low voice. "Have you been spying on me!? Have you been going through my stuff!?"

Lincoln immediately got up from his bed and gave his sisters a steely gaze. That would have intimated any normal girl. But Lucy wasn't normal. She only crossed her arms as she stared back at Lincoln with no fear.

"Let's just say I have my ways." Lucy simply said. "Look… I know why you came back. I heard you talking to dad the other day… when you were talking about your daughter and girlfriend."

Lincoln immediately stiffened when she said that. He then tighten his fist and gritted his teeth. The angry he felt was immense. Thankfully he didn't do anything rash… but his glare only got worse.

"So you were spying on me." Lincoln growled out as he kept his glare on Lucy. Who didn't waver at all. "What do you want? You going to go and tell mom… the girls? Or are you here for something else!?"

Lucy flinched at that last part, but she kept her cool. And with a deep breath she answered.

"Look… I don't want cause any trouble. I think you've been through enough already." Lucy spoke on a surprising remorseful tone. "I just want hear what happened to you. Why you left, how you survived out there by yourself and… if you don't mind, tell me what happened."

Lincoln was expecting a number of things for Lucy to say. But not that. All she wanted was hear his story. How he survived out on the road, why left and how he met his fiancé. And that was it.

After a very tense few minutes. Lincoln's glare disappeared as he let out a sigh. He then sat back down onto his bed. His expression was grim as he rubbed the back of his head.

"That's all eh?" Lincoln said with a slight smile. Which surprised Lucy. "I'm guessing I really don't have much of a choice now do I?"

Lucy gave a small nod. That Lincoln found cute. With one last sigh Lincoln patted a part of the bed to his side. Lucy understood and walked over and took a seat next to her brother.

"Well, if you don't already know. Things were pretty rough when it came to the family. This was before you were born." Lincoln began to say with a small frown. "Mom and dad used to always get into arguments because we had so little money and other things. But for a time things were good. Sadly those good times didn't last."

"And after a really bad argument I just had enough. So, I did something I've been thinking about for a while. In the middle of the night, I ran away. Just like that." Lincoln went on as he kept his eyes on the floor. His expression still the same. "It took awhile to plan and prepare. Took about a week or two I think. I secretly sold all my belongings. From my comics, manga, video games and other stuff. Even sold my bike."

"After leaving, I didn't know where to go. I just picked a direction and just kept on walking." Lincoln stopped for a moment as he remembered how his journey started. He then continued. "I did for about three months."

Lucy didn't say a word as she gave her brother a shocked look. Sadly Lincoln didn't see it as he resumed his long tale.

"I think I ran out of money not too soon after that. At that point I was probably two or three states away. I only stopped to get food, rest and only if it got cold or really hot. It was tough trying to blend it. Especially when you're a runaway. But I managed to avoid any unwanted attention for awhile." Lincoln went on as he remembered dodging cops and most people in general when he was on the road. "After I ran out of money… I had to take drastic measures. It wasn't long before I was picking pockets and shoplifting. A few times I almost got caught but I always found a way to escape or give people the slip. I did that for about a year or two. Unfortunately my luck eventually ran out."

Lincoln lifted up his shirt to reveal the old scar he had. This made Lucy look away. Not because of how gnarly it looked but because she saw Lincoln's abs. Which got a slight blush out of her. Thankfully for her Lincoln didn't notice.

"I got this bad boy from a thug I tried to pickpocket. Big mistake on my part. I almost died that day." Lincoln grimly explained as he let go of his shirt. After hearing this Lucy immediately turned to look at her brother in shock. She wasn't expecting Lincoln to say that at all. "But I got lucky. Because as soon as that guy stabbed me… a couple of people came to me rescue. Four of the best friends I could ever ask for."

Lincoln soon smiled as he remembered what happened very vividly. Just as he got stabbed, four kids no older than him came to his rescue. They sneak attacked the thug abs after taking him down they quickly grabbed him and took them to their hideout.

"When I got stabbed I kind of fainted. Then a couple hours later I woke up in a warm bed, in pain but at least I woke up. Turns out those guys who saved me saved my life. They stopped the beading and stitched me up. And I was fit as a fiddle." Lincoln chuckled a little as he shook his head a little. "Turns out the people who saved me were just like me. Runaways running from their problems. They were also thieves to boot as well."

"They were around the same age as me at the time. The leader Chris was the oldest and was the one who stitched me up. Turned out he was the son of some big shot surgeon. Guess I lucked out that I got stabbed nearby." Lincoln sighed out as he thought of Chris. "After I woke up they introduced themselves. Chris was the first one to do so. Then the big guy of the group Ed. Who wasn't the smartest but he was sure the kindest. Next was the littlest of the group Wallabee, who we just called Wally. While being short he made it up for his bravery… or his stupidity. The final one was the only girl on the group. Who's name was Ingrid Third, who you kind of remind of."

Lucy only gave Lincoln a strange glance before he continued on telling his story.

"After that I thanked them and I tired to leave. But my wound was still pretty bad and I wasn't going anywhere. Thankfully they stopped me before I did something stupid. They eventually talked me into staying with them. Their place was a abandoned apartment complex. Which they fixed up and cleaned out pretty nicely. It wasn't the nicest place to live in but I didn't complain. The bed I was in was to nice to leave." Lincoln said with a slight blush. "So that's where I stayed until I recovered. The room and bed I was staying in was Chris's who didn't mind sharing. Though… it did get awkward one night when we had to share some covers when it was snowing."

Now that last part came out of nowhere! Lucy only stared at her brother in a very shocked and confused look. Which he noticed but decided to not say a word about it.

"Um… after I recovered they showed me how to pickpocket and steal like a pro. It was kind of fun after awhile. We had a lot of good times together. No matter how bad things got, Chris was always there for us." Lincoln said with a smile, then a faint blush as he remembered the times he shared with Chris. Who acted like a big brother to him. Eventually though… he became more that that. "Especially when it came to me. He was always there for me."

Lucy couldn't take it anymore and finally decided to ask what's been bothering her.

"Lincoln… how close where you to this Chris?" Lucy finally asked in a low but honest tone. "Were you two… you know, together?"

Lincoln's expression soon went from a smile to a slight frown. With a deep sigh Lincoln answered.

"No." Lincoln answered with a whisper as he looked down at the ground in a remorseful expression. "But he wanted us to be though."

That's when Lucy decided to keep quiet at that point. She thought it would be best for Lincoln to continue without her interrupting. The young goth girl knew that telling her this stuff was hard enough as it was.

"One night it got real cold. The heaters we had were working but it was still too cold. Everyone was alright with it, but I wasn't. I really wasn't used to it just yet. Chris being who he was… helped me out. So, he snuggled in with me in the blanket." Lincoln went out with a small smile and slight blush. "I was warm after that. He wrapped his arms around me. I felt safe and warm in them. And just as I was about to go to sleep… he kissed me. Right on the lips."

Immediately Lucy blushed like there was no tomorrow.

"W-what d-d-did you do?" Lucy stuttered out in a very uncharacteristic tone.

A long silence was heard after that.

"I… I… didn't know what to do. So… I pushed him away and I ran out of the room as fast I could." Lincoln finally answered in a somewhat ashamed tone as he remembered the whole thing. "And before I knew I was outside. Chris of course ran after me. Eventually he caught up with me and apologized. He said it was just happened in the spur of the moment. I… told him it was nothing to worry about. But that whole thing was on my whole mind after that."

"I liked Chris. But I didn't like him the way he liked me. And we both knew that." Lincoln said bitterly as he remembered things went down from there. "Soon I thought it would be best if I left, and I did. But… I couldn't just run out on them. Not after all they've done for me. So with a tearful goodbye… I left. Before I left though… I told Chris that it wasn't his fault. He didn't say a word to me. So… I just acted out… and I kissed him right then and there. In front of everyone."

Lincoln remembered the look on everyone's face. But what he remembered most was the kiss he had with Chris. Something he accepted slowly. He remembered how fast his heart was beating. How that moment lasted for what felt like forever. Sadly he knew that moment was just that, a moment. He liked Chris… but not way he wanted to. And that's just one of his long list of regrets.

"I left after that… I never saw any of them again after that." Lincoln regretfully muttered out. "Though I did look for them on social media and I heard a couple of rumors. Ed and Ingrid went back to their homes. Wally is still on the road last time I checked, heard he has himself a girlfriend now. Some girl he was friends with in some weird club back in the day. Chris… just dropped off the face of the earth. No matter where I looked I could never find him. I heard that after I left he forced everyone to go back home. That's all I could find."

Lucy was never good at showing her emotions. Or giving comfort. But she just acted out and gave her brother a light tap on the shoulder. Which surprised him a little bit.

"Do you regret it, you know? Leaving like that?" Lucy asked wanting to hear her brother's answer.

Lincoln gave a very long pause before answering.

"I have a lot of regrets Lucy. And that's one of them. But you know what I regret the most though?" Lincoln said with a frown. "I regret I couldn't love Chris the way he loved me. It wasn't because he was a boy, not all. It was because I knew I would hurt him. Or maybe it was because I was afraid… that someone else I love would leave me again."

Lucy didn't say anything. What could she say? All she wanted to know her brother's story. But hearing what he's been through, it broke her heart. And he wasn't even finished yet by the looks of it.

"After that I just drifted from town to town. I didn't pickpocket anymore, I worked any jobs I could find. I was a cook, janitor, mechanic, bouncer and even a bagger/cart pusher. Eventually I found myself in a odd but nice town in Oregon." Lincoln said the last part with a smile and chuckle. "A place called Gravity Falls, I stayed there over a summer working for some old grump. A grump I learned to respect and look up to because he'd been through what I've been through. His grandkids showed up for summer vacation."

"Man the stuff those crazy kids put me through. All the wacky adventures we had… especially the dangerous ones." Lincoln whispered that last part as low as he could. "One looked up to me like a older brother and came to me for advice or help. And the other was crazy and had a small crush on me. Which I found adorable of course."

"All that changed however when I met someone. A very special someone." Lincoln said with a smile and in happy tone. That got Lucy's attention. "A very laid back and awesome girl named Wendy. We both worked for the old grump. At a place called the mystery shack. And before we even knew it… we just clicked."

"After what happened with Chris. I thought it would be best of I tried to have a relationship with someone. You know, trying to move on with my life." Lincoln explained as he continued. "We decided to give dating a try when she broke up with her boyfriend. Some ass name Robbie or Bobbie. But when people found out, those two twin I was telling you about. Turned out the boy of the pair really fancied Wendy, and the girl had a major crush on me. Which caused a lot of problems."

"Dipper liked Wendy, a lot. Mable liked me a lot too. When they found out… well let's just say it wasn't good at all." Lincoln sighed out as he had a small smile on his face. "Dipper wouldn't talk to me, Mable avoided me as much as possible. And when she wasn't she was always glaring at Wendy. So, things were awkward. But eventually things got better. After Stan, the grump I was talking decided to talk with all of us."

"We all sat down and talked, just talking. Me and Wendy explained that while we loved them, we didn't love them like that. It was a pill to swallow but it had to be said." Lincoln went on with a sad smile. "Eventually they figured it out, though it was hard at first. After that things went back to normal, well as normal as things could get around Gravity Falls."

Memories of all the fun, bad, good and crazy time he has in Gravity Falls. At the Mystery Shack, with everyone. Even the guys he didn't like. That brat Gideon, Pacifica and even that tool Robbie. Things were crazy… like really crazy. He still sometimes got nightmares from all the close times he almost killed. But no matter how bad or crazy things got. He wasn't alone, especially when Wendy with him. Until one day… she wasn't.

"After one crazy adventure, Dipper and Mable had to leave. Since their summer vacation was over. And I thought it was time to hit the old dusty trail. Not a lot of people were happy about that. But they accepted… well a few of them did." Lincoln whispered that last part out with a frown. "Wendy wasn't happy with that, guess she loved me more than I thought. And I loved her a lot more than I thought too."

Lucy only gave Lincoln a sad sympathetic look. Hearing more and more about her brothers life, she could understand why he didn't want to talk about it.

"If you loved her, why did you leave?" Lucy asked wanting to know why he left. "Was it because you were afraid? Of you know, hurting her?"

Lincoln felt his heart fall. Of course he loved Wendy, but was he afraid of hurting her or was he afraid of getting hurt? Now, it didn't matter. He left… but not before sharing a blissful and loving night together. A night he remembered very fondly. A moment later Lincoln had an answer.

"Love is… strange Lucy. I guess I left because… I knew Wendy was too good for me. She had a future, she had a loving and very dysfunctional family. Remind you of anyone?"

This caused Lucy to give a unexpected smile. Which in return caused Lincoln to smile before he resumed his tale.

"I told Wendy why I had to leave. She wasn't happy. But… after a blissful night together… she still was mad but she was happy too." Lincoln whispered out in a low and longing tone. Lucy had a confused look on her face. Before she could ask what he meant Lincoln beat her to it. "You'll understand when you're older."

Lucy was still confused but quickly shook it off.

"Before I left, Stan and his twin brother. Who had been gone for a long time. Gave me some money and a ride. My motorcycle, the one outside to be exact. I told them they didn't need to do that but being the grumps they were they practically did the opposite of a mugging." Lincoln chuckled as he remembered how Stan, Stanford and everyone see him off. Along with Dipper and Mable. Who left right after him. "I made a lot of good memories back then. With everyone. From Chris and the gang to Wendy and everyone at Gravity Falls. But I almost made a lot of regrets. Too many. And when I thought things were going to be different after that I was wrong."

"After I left and went back to doing what I did best. Drifting. And that led me to a place that I could call home. A gym in El Paso, where a once great masked wrestler lived. And he took me in and taught me the ropes." Lincoln smiled as he remembered how it felt like to step into the ring for the first time. His mask strapped tight and the cheering fans. "The gym was owned by a old man named Eddie. His family were basically legends in the pro wrestling world. He only trained the best, and he took me in and trained me. He treated me like a son."

"You can't make a living on wrestling. Finding promotion was hard, traveling was rough but I was used to it. I really didn't do it for the money. It just gave me a purpose. Guess that's all needed." Lincoln explained with a sigh. "I started out small, like most wrestlers. Than a couple of years later I was traveling around the world. And people have never seen my face or knew my real name. Wearing a mask can do that. And I liked it that way."

"While I was on a tour somewhere in Japan. In the Kanto region I think. Didn't really knew where I went. All that mattered to me back then was just trying to find fight. Guess I was angry at the world. Or maybe I was angry at myself." Lincoln went on with a slight frown. "All that changed when I met her… my opponent. A girl who meant business. She was around my height, she had this long dark lavender hair that would make anyone jealous. She had these beautiful dark green eyes that sparked like emeralds. Her snowy and flawless skin… she was beautiful beyond any words."

It sounded to Lucy that this person was really something. Judging by the way Lincoln spoke and the look in his eyes.

"As soon as the bell rang I didn't know what to do. All I remember is the mat and that girl placing a arm bar on me. Boy did that suck." Lincoln smiled as he gave a light chuckle. "But you know what? I would go through all that again and more just to see her face again. Not just see it… but touch it… kiss it. I would go through hell just to speak to her again."

Before Lincoln knew he began to cry. But his face was emotionless as tears continued to fall down his cheek. Lucy didn't need to be a genius to know who Lincoln was talking about. And why he was crying.

"Of all the things I regret… she's the one I regret the most. Because how can I let a angel like her fall in love with me. To start a family with me. To… help me bring a beautiful baby into this world. H-how could I have let them love me… when everything and everyone I love is ruined." Lincoln sobbed out as he placed his hands over his head as he wept. "I… I killed them Lucy… I got two of the most beautiful things on this earth killed. I got them killed because I was careless… because I wasn't more focused on the damn road. All because of a stupid fucking drunk who couldn't take a damn taxi! A PIECE OF SHIT WHO GOT MY FAMILY KILLED BECAUSE HE COULDN'T TAKE A CAB OR HAD THE BALLS TO WALK HOME!"

Lucy flinched when she heard the anger in Lincoln's voice. She gasped in shock when he fell to the floor on his knees as he couldn't take it anymore. He cried loudly as if he was in pain. And he was.

As Lincoln continued to cry, he felt two small arms wrap themselves around him. Which briefly made him stop, he then turned around to see Lucy… hugging him. And as he looked closer he saw that she was crying! Black filled tears that were probably her eyeliner began to run down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry"

That was all Lucy said as she hugged Lincoln more tightly. Who couldn't help but look at her in shock. And with a small but sad smile. Lincoln gently turned around and wrapped Lucy into a big loving hug.

And in that moment… both were happy. Happy because they weren't alone. Who knew telling a best forgotten tale would bring brother and sister together.

But as both siblings held onto each other. Both didn't know that someone was listening with their ear pressed against the door. And with a soft sob that person ran straight to their room. So they could come to terms of what they had just heard.

Things in the loud house were going to get even more complicated.

 **To Be Continued**

 **AN: Oh man… this was a hard chapter to write. The feels. So yeah, Lincoln was a pickpocket and joined a little gang. And the leader was sweet on him. But Lincoln didn't feel the same way, yet he did though. Lincoln went to Gravity Falls and worked at the mystery shack for awhile. Even had a relationship with Wendy. Sadly he left because he didn't want to ruin Wendy. He got trained by a legend and became a wrestler. Which led him to his loving fiancé Suki. And how she and their baby died is revealed. Man, lot of heavy stuff. Sure he was kind of pissed at Lucy. But they made up and got a little bit closer. Unfortunately it looks like she isn't the only who knows though. Who was it listening in on Lincoln's story? Will they keep quiet or will they tell the family? Will more of Lincoln's past be revealed? Probably? But you'll just have to wait for the next chapter. Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter and leave a review. Sorry for any mistakes and typos I made. English isn't my first language sadly. If you have any questions, suggestions or want leave your feedback. You know what to do. Oh and just to let you know, if you want to send me fan art look me up at Instagram or Tumblr! For Instagram look up chubby_native_619. For Tumblr chubbysnorlax619. Oh and I have a Loud House amino now too. Look me up if you have the chance! See ya! Expect the next chapter next month. Hope you all have a safe and happy Halloween!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Preparing For A Loud Crazy Trip!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Loud House or any form of media related to it, it is rightfully owned by its respective companies or owners.**

 **AN: Hey guys, sorry if it's been awhile. It's just with me trying to find a new job and working on my other stories I barely had any time to work on this. Now I want to make something clear, Lincoln in this story isn't bisexual, straight or gay. To be frank he doesn't care who he is with. Though if you want to be specific I guess you can call him a pansexual. He doesn't care what gender of the people he's been with. If you're still confused look up what a pansexual is. Anyways, I want to commend the people who guessed right about Lincoln's old friends. Wally is from KND, Ed is from Ed Edd n Eddy and Ingrid is from Filmore. Chris is a character my brother came up with. Also to the guy who figured out who Lincoln's old wrestling teacher was… all I can say is Viva La Raza! Expect this to be a not so eventful chapter. The next chapter will probably be a episode based chapter. Or a flashback or fun throw away chapter. It's up to you guys. Oh and I'm glad you guys like the Gravity Falls stuff too. I might do a prequel story or just a flashback chapter about Lincoln going to Gravity Falls and meeting everyone. One more thing, if anyone of you want to do fan art for the story then hit me up with a link or look me up on Tumblr or the amino app. Again sorry for any errors or typos… ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Enjoy!**

"I'm sorry"

That was all Lucy said as she hugged Lincoln more tightly. Who couldn't help but look at her in shock. And with a small but sad smile. Lincoln gently turned around and wrapped Lucy into a big loving hug.

And in that moment… both were happy. Happy because they weren't alone. Who knew telling a best forgotten tale would bring brother and sister together.

But as both siblings held onto each other. Both didn't know that someone was listening in with their ear pressed against the door. And with a soft sob that person ran straight to their room. So they could come to terms of what they had just heard.

Things in the loud house were going to get even more complicated.

 **A Hour Later**

After an extremely difficult but tender talk. Lucy had one more question to ask Lincoln before he left.

A very odd and personal one to say the least.

"So… are you bisexual?" Lucy asked innocently in her usual and expression.

Lincoln immediately started to cough nervously! He then cleared his throat and spoke.

"Um, you see I'm not exactly Bi. Though I'm not gay or straight either. It's kind of hard to explain." Lincoln explained with a slight blush. Of all the conversations he's had with any of his sisters. This was undoubtedly the most embarrassing. "Geez, how to make sense of all this?"

A minute went by and Lincoln had finally figured out what to say.

"I guess the best answer I can give you is that I'm pansexual." Lincoln answered with a smile. That went away unfortunately when he saw the confusion Lucy had on her face. With a sigh Lincoln went on explaining the best he could. "Alright, being a pansexual means I don't care what gender or biological sex my partner is. While I don't openly go after boys that doesn't mean I wouldn't try to pursue a relationship with one. And if that person is transgender I really wouldn't mind either. I don't care what a person's gender is or sexuality. Because I don't think it matters. People should love their partners for who they are, regardless of their sexual and gender identity. Love is all that matters… remember that Lucy."

Lucy slowly began to let everything sink in. While it was lot to process, the young goth girl finally understood what Lincoln was talking about. Even though she found it a little odd. She wasn't one to judge, especially when it's someone from her family. Least of Lincoln. Who she held in high regards now.

Satisfied with that answer. Lucy got off the bed and started to make her way out of Lincoln's room. But before she left, she gave Lincoln a quick and odd hug. That made him a smile. And with that she waved goodbye before opening the door and leaving.

As soon as the door closed. Lincoln let out a loud sigh before laying down on his bed.

"God… why is my life filled with so much drama?" Lincoln asked himself with a slight frown. He then did some the unexpected and looked to you! The reader! "Hey, sorry you had to see that. Also sorry for not talking to you all in awhile. But things have just been crazy around here. And something tells me it's only going to get crazier."

 **An Hour Later**

After that stressful, embarrassing yet tender and comforting talk. Lincoln decided to take a nap.

Meanwhile everyone else went on with their day. All except one. The same person who overheard everything Lincoln told Lucy. From Gravity Falls to the reason why came back. And it wasn't easy to come to terms will all that.

Other than that everything and everyone was fine. Well, with the exception of Rita Loud. Who was currently in her and her husband's bedroom. She was going through their closet. Trying to find something for the upcoming family trip that was going to happen two days from now.

The only thing that troubled her however was that Lincoln had yet to decide if he was coming or not. Something that bothered her very much. But not as much as her husband. Who's been such a bother to deal with as of late. Ever since their son returned. It seemed like things were becoming like they used to a long time ago. Back when Lincoln ran away. When her marriage with Lynn was… sort of failing.

A small frown appeared on her face as she thought about that.

Rita loved her husband, he gave her 11 beautiful children. All of whom she loved deeply. But her husband was a hard man to read and deal with. Especially after Lincoln came home.

' _Those two are always at each others throats.'_ Rita thought with a frown as she kept on digging through her closet. ' _It wasn't always like this… Lincoln loved his father and looked up to him back when he was younger. But ever since Lori and Leni came in the picture… all Lincoln do was look at his father harshly.'_

Those were hard times back then. With her and Lynn trying to provide for the family. It was Lincoln who was always taking care of his siblings. No matter the cost or how much school he missed. When they were sick or sacred, he was always there.

It made her happy to see Lincoln become the man he is today. Though she did regret not being there to see him grow. Especially when he left.

Rita was soon brought out of her thoughts when she heard her door open. And then she saw her husband come walking in. A tired expression carved into his face. Which meant he had a hard day at work. Like always.

With a loud sigh Lynn Sr. dropped onto his bed still wearing his shoes.

"The boss said I got three days off for the trip. Though he made me work for it." Mr. Loud said bitterly as he began to take his shoes off. "God I hate working there."

Rita only nodded as she kept on digging through the closet. And Lynn took that as of a sign that she was mad. Not surprising.

"What's wrong honey?" Mr. Loud asked as looked to his wife with worry.

Rita suddenly stopped, and with a sigh she turned to her husband with a sad frown.

"Are we bad parents?"

That shocked Lynn greatly. Why would his wife think like this. He soon got his answer as she continued.

"Do you think if we tried harder, then maybe Lincoln wouldn't have ran away?" Rita asked softy in a downcast tone. "Are we the cause of all these problems our kids face. Luan and her extreme pranking. Lori and Luna being cold and distant. Is it because of us?"

"No, no honey! It isn't your fault." Lynn Sr. tried his best to reassure his wife. Then his face grew grim. "If anyone's a bad parent… it's me."

Rita looked surprised by this.

"Maybe if I was there for you and the kids. Then maybe Lincoln wouldn't have left. And kids would be happier." Mr. Loud said in a sad tone as he hung his head low. "I'm… not a good father… definitely not a good husband. But I still wouldn't trade this for the world honey. No matter how hard things get, know that I love you and the kids. Even Lincoln."

Rita felt her chest tighten. And wasting no time at all she made her way to her husband. When she finally reached him she gave him a big and loving hug along with a tender kiss.

"You aren't a bad father Lynn. A bit stubborn, but you aren't bad at all. Our kids love you, even if one has trouble expressing that." Rita reassured her husband with a caring smile that he grew to love. "Lincoln does care for you… and while we weren't there to see him grow up. I'm glad he's become a stubborn yet caring man. Just like his father."

This got a chuckle out of Lynn Sr. who hugged back his wife and returned her kiss.

"I know I'm hard on him Rita. But that's all I know. Lincoln and I were always like that. Which is mostly my fault I guess." Lynn admitted sadly. "I know I shouldn't be so hard on him. But, I just can't get over what he did to you. To the girls. When he left you were all so devastated. You would barely eat and sleep. You came around though when Lucy was born and things went back to normal. But I can tell you were still sad."

"Of course I was sad Lynn. My baby boy ran away from home. I didn't know if he alive or worse. But that didn't stop me from being a mother, a mother I should have been a long time ago." Rita went on in a low and grim tone. "But blaming it all on Lincoln won't change anything. I don't know what happened to him out there, but I know he's hurting. Hurting bad. And he needs his parents, both of us. So, can you please just give him a chance? Please, for me?"

If there was something Lincoln and his father had in common. It was that they were weak against the feminine wilds of the opposite gender. Especially when it's from the one's they love most.

Lynn Sr. didn't last long as his wife gave him her puppy dog eyes.

"Alright honey, if Lincoln wants to come with us. Then he can come."

Lynn barely had enough time to catch his wife who launched herself at him and locked him into a loving embrace. With a smile he hugged her back. Soon both were laying on their bed, locked into a loving embrace. Just like old times.

 **Meanwhile With Lucy**

It had taken a while for Lucy to get settled in. After the long talk she had with Lincoln, she had a lot to think about.

Right now though she was just sitting on her bed going over her poems and talking to Edwin. Her vampire bust. Other than that she couldn't get over the sad but amazing tale Lincoln had told her. Who knew that her brother led such an interesting and sad life. It almost sounded like his life was some cheesy drama story.

Unfortunately it wasn't. And Lucy couldn't help but feel sorry for her brother.

To make matters worse she didn't know what to do. She wanted to tell her mom and probably Lynn. But she didn't want to make Lincoln's any more harder. He had enough on his plate as it is.

After that whole talk. Lucy was still confused. But at least now she knew the truth. No matter how sad it was.

Lucy soon snapped out of her thoughts when Lynn came into their room with a scowl on her face. And with a loud sigh she jumped onto her bed.

Knowing it was only going to get worse. Lucy decided to ask what was bothering her.

"… Alright…what's wrong ?" Lucy asked with a sigh as she put her poems and Edwin away.

"I'm mad because we're going on a dumb trip!" Lynn growled out in annoyance. "Which means half of us are going to try and kill each to get a good spot. And to um… sit next to Lincoln if he comes."

She quickly and quietly said that last part with a slight blush. That Lucy noticed but didn't really care to say anything. She only sighed.

"Do you even know if he's coming? Because you do know that dad, Luna and Lori coming too right?"

"God, don't remind me…" Lynn groaned out loudly as she shoved her pillow onto her face. "I'm cool with dad coming. But Lori has just been a total jerk lately! And Luna has been more like you! No offense."

Lucy only shrugged not caring if she was offended.

"Look… I know I don't know Lincoln a lot like the rest of you." Lucy stated in her usual tone, even though she knew that was probably a lie. Especially since she knew why Lincoln came back in the first place. But she didn't real know his likes or dislikes, unlike Lynn who pretty much idolized her brother. Which was kind of odd and concerning. "But do really think he'll be up for being cooped up in a van for hours with people who probably hate his guts?"

"Don't worry. I got that covered!" Lynn said with a sinister smile that made Lucy uneasy. Which was difficult to do. "If there's one thing Lincoln can't do, it's that he can't say no to his cute and innocent sisters!"

And oh how right she was.

 **An Hour Later With Lincoln**

Lincoln was currently in the kitchen. All that painful and embarrassing reminiscing wasn't so fun. It also kind of got Lincoln's appetite up. Oddly enough.

Right now he was making himself a peanut butter and sauerkraut sandwich. A strange yet tasty food he loves. Something his fiancé Suki loved as well. Well, only when she was pregnant. Those food cravings are odd as hell.

He soon frowned as he took another bite out his sandwich. It was still hard to forget about Suki… and their daughter Liberty. But at least he didn't openly cry out anymore. Or hit the bottle to forget about the pain.

' _God I was such a sorry sight then. Good thing Pop-Pop found me when he did.'_

Yep, before he came back his grandfather Albert. Or Pop-Pop as he liked to be called. Managed to track him down. That's why he had his phone number on his phone. He was the one who told him to come back home.

Lincoln of course didn't care or listened. But after a stern talking and good old knocking around he finally listened. Though to be fair Lincoln did swing first. And his Pop-Pop swung last and that was it.

"God that old man can punch." Lincoln said with a light chuckle.

After that fight, or a well needed beating as Lincoln called it. His grandfather sat him down in a nearby diner and sobered him up. Where they talked.

 _Flashback_ _Two Or Three Months Ago_

" _You know I went easy on you though. Right?"_

" _Sure sport, keep telling yourself that."_

 _Lincoln could curse under his breath as he took a sip out of his coffee. And massage his cheek. Where his grandfather gave him a mean right hook._

 _It had been a month or two after the accident. When he left Japan a broken man. When he lost his beautiful fiancé and their 5 month year old baby. And he's been drifting bar to bar from town to town. On his bike and wearing the clothes he had on his back. Starting fights wherever he went. Lincoln was mess._

 _His hair was wild and a bit long. He had a growing stubble because he refused to shave. Or even take a shower. In fact he was still kind of drunk when Pop-Pop found him. How of course, he didn't know._

 _When he found him. Lincoln was in a bar with a rough crowd trying to start a fight. Thankfully his grandfather got there before anything bad happened. It was a lot easy because a few of the people Lincoln was trying to fight with saw Albert's tattoo. Something he got in his old marine days. So they let him take Lincoln out of the bar. Where he tried to pick a fight with his Pop-Pop. Who kicked his ass._

 _Afterwards he brought Lincoln to this diner. To sober him up and talk. Something Lincoln didn't like one bit._

" _How did you find me?" Lincoln asked with a groan. "Did you bring my parents?"_

 _Albert only sighed as he took a drink from his coffee._

" _No, I didn't want your mother to see you like this." Albert admitted with a frown as he saw his grandson lower his head. "How I found you is that an old war buddy of mine is a hell of a private investigator. In fact... I've already know where you've been for months now. And I know why you're doing this to yourself."_

" _You don't know a damn thing." Lincoln harshly said in a low and angry filled tone._

 _In return Lincoln got a slap across the head._

" _You watch your mouth boy. I know what happened to you. And I know why you're doing this to yourself." Albert sternly retorted in a serious yet mournful expression. "I've been there myself son. Losing someone is rough. I should know."_

 _Lincoln hung his head low once again._

" _I'm… sorry Pop-Pop. It's just been so hard." Lincoln admitted in a choked up tone. "I… I don't know what to do?"_

 _Albert couldn't help but give Lincoln a pitiful look._

" _I know son, I know." Albert softy said in a caring tone as he patted his grandson's shoulder. After he found out what happened to Lincoln. Albert almost cried. No one should lose their children or their future wife. But it happened. "I've been there. When I lost your grandmother… I went back to the bottle. Sure it numbs the pain, but it won't make it stop. Nothing will…"_

" _But you don't give up Lincoln. You keep doing this to yourself… your going to get yourself killed. And something tells me… even though you think you want that. You don't."_

 _Lincoln only hung his head low. He'd be lying if he didn't want to die. He lost everything. Well, almost everything._

" _I know it's rough Lincoln. You want to see them again. Your beautiful baby girl and wife. Hell, I want to see your grandmother again too." Albert admitted with a sigh. "But this isn't the way."_

" _What should I do then?" Lincoln finally asked. "I got nothing…"_

" _You know that isn't true son. What about your parents? What about your sisters?" Albert finally asked as he gave Lincoln a stern look. "I know you don't want them to see you like this. I felt the same way when your mother came looking for me when I left when her mother died."_

" _But… your hurt son. You need your family. You need them to help you out of that dark place. Before it's too late." Albert spoke honesty in a caring yet stern tone. "Go home Lincoln."_

 _Lincoln only sat there, looking down at his coffee. Soon a single tear drop landed on his coffee. Then he silently started to cry._

 _Albert only responded by place a caring hand on his weeping grandson's head._

 _Both of them knew it was time to stop. Lincoln was only sorry that it took this long._

 _End Of Flashback_

Lincoln could only sigh. That was a major turning point in his life. He didn't want to imagine what would have happened if Pop-Pop didn't talk some sense into him.

Before Lincoln could take another bite out of his sandwich. He heard the front door beginning to knock. With groan he placed his sandwich on his plate and made his way to the front door.

As he got there and was beginning to open the door. He was kind of confused to see who it was. It was a teens he boy probably around Lori's age and a bit taller than her. Though he was short compared to Lincoln, and a bit scrawny. He had tan skin, and black hair, with a tuft combed upwards. He wore blue jeans, brown shoes, a black belt with a gold buckle with a cream-colored T-shirt, under a green unbuttoned shirt. He also looked surprised and confused when he saw Lincoln.

"Um, is Lori here?" He asked.

"Uh… why?" Lincoln asked giving the guy an odd look.

"Because we were supposed to go on a date today. And uh, who are you?"

That's when Lincoln finally figured it out. This scrawny kid was Lori's boyfriend Bobby!

' _Oh… I am going to enjoy this.'_

 **To Be Continued**

 **AN: And done. Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. If not sorry. I'll try better next time. But boy, a lot was going on in this chapter. Even if it was kind of short. What does Lynn have planned? Will Lucy blab? Who was the person spying on Lincoln and Lucy? And what will Lincoln do to Bobby now that they have met? Find out next time. Sorry for any typos or mistakes. Hope you can forgive me. Expect the next chapter in the coming weeks. Next month at the latest. Leave your feedback, ideas or suggestions and questions in a review! See ya!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Needing To Know**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Loud House or any form of media related to it, it is rightfully owned by its respective companies or owners.**

 **AN: Hey guys! Sorry if I've been gone. It's just that I've been working on my OK KO story. If you want check it out then go to my profile page and look for it. I'm glad you guys still support and love this story. A few of you don't seem to understand or like that Lincoln is pansexual. Look… he's a fictional character, why does it matter who prefers to be with? Whether it's the real Lincoln, my Lincoln or some other Lincoln. You don't have to like it, you shouldn't even care! He's a cartoon! So, cool your jets and enjoy the story. Alright? If not then I don't care. It's my story, even though I'm a crappy writer it's still my story. One more thing, don't worry about Bobby. He's going to live. Other than that I can't say much. Pairings are still undecided. If you have a suggestion leave it in a review or PM me. Now… ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Enjoy!**

Lincoln could only sigh. That was a major turning point in his life. He didn't want to imagine what would have happened if Pop-Pop didn't talk some sense into him.

Before Lincoln could take another bite out of his sandwich. He heard the front door beginning to knock. With groan he placed his sandwich on his plate and made his way to the front door.

As he got there and was beginning to open the door. He was kind of confused to see who it was. It was a teens he boy probably around Lori's age and a bit taller than her. Though he was short compared to Lincoln, and a bit scrawny. He had tan skin, and black hair, with a tuft combed upwards. He wore blue jeans, brown shoes, a black belt with a gold buckle with a cream-colored T-shirt, under a green unbuttoned shirt. He also looked surprised and confused when he saw Lincoln.

"Um, is Lori here?" He asked.

"Uh… why?" Lincoln asked giving the guy an odd look.

"Because we were supposed to go on a date today. And uh, who are you?"

That's when Lincoln finally figured it out. This scrawny kid was Lori's boyfriend Bobby!

' _Oh… I am going to enjoy this.'_

 **Half An Hour Later With Lori**

The eldest sister of the loud house was not having a good week. In fact her life hasn't been so great at all. Ever since her brother came back, everyone except Luna have been looking at her like she was the devil. More than usual anyways. All because she was giving Lincoln a hard time. Something he totally deserved!

Right now the blonde teen was in her room. Trying to get ready for her date with Bobby, something she's been looking forward to all week. She needed a break from all the drama and most importantly Lincoln.

"Ah, I'm glad my Boo-Boo Bear is finally coming." Lori said with a blissful sigh and dreamy smile. "God, visiting his grandparents took forever."

That's the reason why Bobby hasn't come over the last two weeks. Apparently Bobby and his mom were visiting their grandparents and other family. Why? She didn't know. But when she finally heard from Bobby. He sounded so excited and happy. And not because they finally got hear each other's voice in a long time. No, this time it was something else.

While Bobby was usually happy about anything. He wasn't always like that. Back when they were kids until they got into junior high, Bobby was never happy. Not since his sister had to move away. Apparently his sister was always getting into fights with her parents. Usually over Bobby. Something Lori knew all too well. Because that's what Lincoln usually did when they were younger. He would always get into arguments with their dad. Usually over mom or her and girls.

Which eventually made Lincoln run away.

Back then she was sad like her sisters, but that grew into anger. She was bitter and cold towards a lot of people back then. Even to her family, except Leni. Who was still depressed over Lincoln running away. For the longest time she thought she was going to be bitter and cold towards everything. Until she met Bobby. Who understood what she was going through, and eventually she fell in love with him. Maybe because he reminded her a lot of Lincoln. They almost had the exact same likes, dislikes and unfortunately sense of humor.

In a lot of ways she and Bobby are almost the same. Their big siblings were suddenly out of their respective lives. Intentional or not. Lincoln ran away, while Bobby's sisters was forced out.

' _Bobby's sister didn't have a choice.'_ Lori thought with a frown, before it turned into scowl. ' _That bastard on other hand did…'_

Lori's thoughts were soon interrupted when someone opened her and Leni's room door. Lori was about to yell at them to get out, but she stopped herself when she found out that it was Luna. Who looked terrible, like she was crying. Her eyeliner was running and she looked exhausted. Lori immediately came to the conclusion that whatever happened. It involved Lincoln.

"Luna, what's wrong?" Lori asked in a caring and concerned tone.

Luna didn't say a word, she only sighed before waking to Lori. Then she quietly took a seat next to her big sister. Who still looked very worried and was awaiting Luna's answer.

Eventually… Luna spoke.

"Lori… do… do you ever wondered what happened to Lincoln out there?" Luna asked shocking her big sister who gave her an odd look. "And why he came back?"

"Uh… no, why?" Lori asked as she looked even more concerned by Luna's odd behavior. Then her expression grew into a frown. "Did that jerk make you cry again!?"

Luna was caught off guard by her sister's sudden question. Unfortunately she couldn't do say or anything because there was a sudden knock at the door. Which made Lori groan in frustration. She didn't need this, not when Bobby could come anytime soon.

"What!?"

The door suddenly opened and Lisa came wobbling in. With Lucy in tow, who had a shovel over her shoulder!? That's when both Luna and Lori feared the worst.

"Before you ask, no we haven't accidentally murdered anyone." Lisa states nonchalantly as she pressed her glasses up. "And no, we aren't trying to reanimated the dead… again."

Luna and Lori soon gave out a loud sigh of relief. Unfortunately for Lori that was going to change fast.

"Unfortunately… we're here to inform you Lori that your "stud muffin" has yet to return from the garage." Lisa informed Lori in her usual monotone with a stoic expression. "And me and Lisa were wondering if he isn't among the living… can we request we use his body for science."

"And the dark arts."

"Yes, that as well." Lisa continued with a sigh.

Lori was confused and weirded out by her two freaky little sisters. But that changed when she realized what they said.

"Wait, why is my Boo-Boo Bear in the garage!?" Lori asked loudly with worry.

Lucy and Lisa looked at each other before shrugging.

"Our eldest male sibling apparently met him, and decided to take their conversation to the garage." Lisa answered in her usual intellectual tone. "From what I can tell from his expression, I suspect something diabolical was going through his mind."

Lori had a face if shock and horror, because her do for nothing brother. Who was always protective of his sisters, even now. Was currently alone with her boyfriend! And they've been in the garage for an hour!

With little time at all, Lori rushed out of the room with ungodly speeds. As she zoomed past both Lisa and Lucy. Lisa only sighed.

"I'm going back to my experiments." Lisa stated as she made her way out of the room. But before leaving she turned to Lucy. "If there is a body, please make sure our eldest siblings don't kill each other. I only require one test subject."

Lucy gave a thumbs up with her usual emotionless expression. That's was all Lisa needed before heading off. The only ones left in the room were Lucy and Luna. Which was pretty awkward to say the least. Seeing that she didn't need to be here anymore, Lucy began to leave until Luna stopped her.

"Lucy wait." Luna called out stopping the goth girl. Who turned around to see what her sister wanted. "We… need to talk. About Lincoln."

 **With Lori**

Lori was running as fast as she could. All she cared about was getting to the garage. And hoping her Bobby was alright. She was also thinking about what she was going to do with Lincoln if he hurt Bobby. Something that probably involved a rusty butter knife.

She soon ran out of the front door to house and wasted no time running to the garage. Without a second thought kicked the garage door right open with all her might!

"I SWEAR LINCOLN IF YOU TOUCHED MY BOBBY I WILL CASTRATE YOU-" Lori was about to finish loudly and angrily until she saw what she saw.

Lincoln was sitting on his motorcycle, something he recently brought into the garage so it wouldn't get wet or damaged from the elements. While Bobby was sitting on a stool… and both were sharing what appeared to be a soda. And both looked surprised and confused to see Lori bursting in like from an action movie.

"Uh… hey babe." Bobby greeted with a confused expression. Lincoln only gave a small wave. "I'm just having a talk with your bro here. He's pretty cool!"

"Aw thanks kid." Lincoln said with a smile as he took a shot from his soda. "You ain't so bad yourself."

This cause Bobby to laugh a little. While Lori could only look on at the scene with shock and confusion, more so confusion than shock.

"You guys were just… talking?" Lori asked still not convinced by what she saw in front of her. "No threats, no problems at all?"

Both Bobby and Lincoln looked at each other in confusion before nodding.

"Yeah babe, Lincoln here was introducing himself." Bobby explained clearing up any confusion. "He thought it would be best of we talked you know, man to man. He's been pretty cool and what not."

"Yep." Lincoln said before taking another drink from his soda. "What, did you think I was going to beat him up or murder him?"

"What!? No!" Lori nervous tried to play it off cool. "I-I just wanted to see if Bobby was… here is all. Nothing more!"

Lincoln of course knew otherwise, Bobby too. But both thought it would be great just play along. Since both of them knew how Lori can get sometimes.

"So, are you ready for our date babe?" Bobby asked with a smile as he got up and walked up to his girlfriend. "Because there's this nice restaurant I wanted to check out with you."

That's when Lori did a complete 180, and started to freak out!

"Oh my god! Our date! I'm still not ready!" Lori yelled out before running out of the garage like at unnatural speeds! "I'll be done in a minute!"

Lincoln could only shake his head while Bobby nervously laughed and smiled.

"Man, that's something you don't see everyday." Lincoln stated before he finished drinking his soda. After doing so he crushed the can against his head like nothing. "So, taking my sisters to a restaurant eh?"

"Yep!" Bobby happily answered with a smile.

"That's nice kid, real nice." Lincoln said with a smile as he stood next to Bobby and placed his hand over his shoulder. "You really like my sister… don't you."

"I don't like her… I love her." Bobby honestly said with a smile. "She was there for me through all the hard times. When my sister left… I was alone until I met her. She completes me."

Lincoln looked legitimately shocked by Bobby's words. Because he originally thought this was only teenagers being teenagers. A small thing. But he was wrong. This guy really loved his sister. He was there for her all the hard times. When Lincoln wasn't there. And he could tell Lori really liked the kid too.

"You know… if you ever hurt her or make her cry… I will kill you." Lincoln threatened in a low and cold tone. "You know that… don't you?"

Oddly enough, Bobby turned and smiled at Lincoln.

"Don't worry. If that happened I know you and my hermana would really mess me up." Bobby explained with a smile. "You do remember my sister, right?"

Lincoln almost flinched there for a moment. How could he forget Ronnie Anne. Their first kiss. Her goodbye. He couldn't forget about her. Not even if he tired. But did she still remember him? Did she still love him? Or did she hate him? Did she even care or did she move on with her life.

"You don't got to answer." Bobby said with a smile as he started make his way out of the garage. But not before turning around and giving Lincoln one last smile. "She's home, if you want you can go see her. She and my mom made up and Ronnie decided it was time to be a family together again. It doesn't matter much to me if you don't want see her. But I know it will matter a whole lot to her. Think on that bro."

And with Bobby left. Leaving Lincoln to think over what was said.

"Damn… that kid makes it really hard to hate him." Lincoln softy said with a smile.

 **An Hour Later**

After his talk with Bobby, Lincoln had a lot to think about. Something he was currently doing in his room. And he wasn't alone. Because he found an cute little intruder laying on his bed.

"You poop on my bed I'll skin you mutt." Lincoln threatened Charles the small pitbull terrier that Lincoln has grown to dislike. Mainly because he would usually step on his droppings. "You hear me?"

Charles responded with a yawn, and gave Lincoln's hand a small lick before laying down next to Lincoln on his bed. Lincoln could only sigh as he scratched the mutt's ear. He then gave out a small smile.

"God… I'm am not on top of my game today aren't I?"

Lincoln could only look up at the ceiling with a light frown. Ever since he got home all he's been dealing with is drama. He wanted a break, go somewhere to unwind. Unfortunately he couldn't go anywhere without having to walk. Since his mom won't let him drive. At all. Something he had to fix soon. Because not being able to drive wasn't fun. On top of all that he couldn't keep thinking about Ronnie Anne.

As soon as Bobby left with Lori. Lincoln locked himself in his room to think.

That wasn't all Lincoln was thinking either. He thought about Clyde, Haiku, Polly, Rusty and Tabby and all of his childhood friends. He remembered how he walked past Clyde's house. He missed them. He missed his wing man, the girls who always used to fight over him. He even missed Rusty and the rest of the gang. Guess being alone makes you miss what you always took for granted.

Lincoln could go out and check on Ronnie and the rest his old friends. But would they be happy to see him? Would they hate him or even recognized him.

"Why is my life so complicated?" Lincoln asked himself with a frown.

Lincoln still haven't gave his mom his decision about the road trip. While he knew his mom and sisters would love to have him. His dad, Lori and Luna were another story. Sometimes he wondered if this is how things were going to be from now on. Having part of his family hate him or not care. Like Lisa. Who still didn't particular care about spending time with him. Something he would like to change but didn't know how.

"You know what… screw it." Lincoln said with a sigh as he got up off his bed. While being careful not to wake up Charles. "I'm going to go see her… I need to know."

With little haste Lincoln opened his door and began to make his way to the stairs. As he was doing that he noticed Lynn walking up to him. And it looked like she wanted to talk. Unfortunately Lincoln was in a hurry to get this over with.

"Sorry sis, I got head out somewhere." Lincoln said with an apologetic smile as he walked passed Lynn. Who only gave her brother an odd look. "I'll talk to you later in promise. Tell everyone I'll be back in an hour or two. See ya!"

Soon Lincoln was rushing down the stairs and eventually out the door. Leaving a confused and slightly annoyed Lynn in the hallway.

"Well, that didn't go exactly to plan." Lynn stated with a frown. That changed when she noticed that Lincoln had left his door opened. Which he never did. So Lynn being Lynn, decided to snoop around. "Let's see what your hiding big bro."

While that was happening Lincoln ran as fast as he could to his destination. Bobby's house, where he hoped Ronnie Anne was at.

He needed to finally know. And nothing was going to stop him.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Important AN: Well, at least Lincoln didn't kill Bobby. In fact Bobby seemed pretty cool with the whole protective brother thing. Even Lori seemed a bit chilled. So, Lincoln is going to finally go see Ronnie Anne. How will it go? What does Luna want to talk about with Lucy? Will Lynn find something she is supposed to know? Find out next time! Sorry if this was short and for any errors or typos. But I need your guys help. I need designs for older Ronnie Anne because I'm stuck! The same goes for Clyde and everyone else! Send me a PM of what you think Ronnie Anne and Lincoln's friends would look like if they were older. Or leave them in a review. Please, I need help! Anyways, sorry for the long wait. Expect the next chapter in a few weeks or next month at the latest. Please leave a review with your suggestions, design ideas and general feedback. Thanks and see ya!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Stay**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Loud House or any form of media related to it, it is rightfully owned by its respective companies or owners.**

 **AN: Hey guys! Sorry that I've been gone. It's just that I'm trying hard to find a job and recovering from my cold. Other than that I've been kind of having writer's block. On this story anyways. Don't worry because I'm still working on this story. Still don't have a solid design for Ronnie Anne or Lincoln's friends. But I'll wing it. Expect a lot of things to happen. Pairings are still in the air and I'm opened to suggestions. Expect a flashback or two in this chapter. And whole heap of drama. One more thing… leaving an review demanding an update won't make me work on the chapter faster. If it keeps happening I can't concentrate on getting a new chapter out. Don't rush me. Simple as that. I work at my own pace, rush me and it will take a whole lot longer and I'll make some errors and mistakes. Oh and read this chapter while playing Stay by Lewis Watson. Trust me. With that out of the way… ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Enjoy!**

 **An Hour Later**

After his talk with Bobby, Lincoln had a lot to think about. Something he was currently doing in his room. And he wasn't alone. Because he found an cute little intruder laying on his bed.

"You poop on my bed I'll skin you mutt." Lincoln threatened Charles the small pitbull terrier that Lincoln has grown to dislike. Mainly because he would usually step on his droppings. "You hear me?"

Charles responded with a yawn, and gave Lincoln's hand a small lick before laying down next to Lincoln on his bed. Lincoln could only sigh as he scratched the mutt's ear. He then gave out a small smile.

"God… I'm am not on top of my game today aren't I?"

Lincoln could only look up at the ceiling with a light frown. Ever since he got home all he's been dealing with is drama. He wanted a break, go somewhere to unwind. Unfortunately he couldn't go anywhere without having to walk. Since his mom won't let him drive. At all. Something he had to fix soon. Because not being able to drive wasn't fun. On top of all that he couldn't keep thinking about Ronnie Anne.

As soon as Bobby left with Lori. Lincoln locked himself in his room to think.

That wasn't all Lincoln was thinking either. He thought about Clyde, Haiku, Polly, Rusty and Tabby and all of his childhood friends. He remembered how he walked past Clyde's house. He missed them. He missed his wing man, the girls who always used to fight over him whenever they wanted to hang out. He even missed Rusty and the rest of the gang. Guess being alone makes you miss what you always took for granted.

Lincoln could go out and check on Ronnie and the rest his old friends. But would they be happy to see him? Would they hate him or even recognized him.

"Why is my life so complicated?" Lincoln asked himself with a frown.

Lincoln still haven't gave his mom his decision about the road trip. While he knew his mom and sisters would love to have him. His dad, Lori and Luna were another story. Sometimes he wondered if this is how things were going to be from now on. Having part of his family hate him or not care. Like Lisa. Who still didn't particular care about spending time with him. Something he would like to change but didn't know how.

"You know what… screw it." Lincoln said with a sigh as he got up off his bed. While being careful not to wake up Charles. "I'm going to go see her… I need to know."

With little haste Lincoln opened his door and began to make his way to the stairs. As he was doing that he noticed Lynn walking up to him. And it looked like she wanted to talk. Unfortunately Lincoln was in a hurry to get this over with.

"Sorry sis, I got head out somewhere." Lincoln said with an apologetic smile as he walked passed Lynn. Who only gave her brother an odd look. "I'll talk to you later in promise. Tell everyone I'll be back in an hour or two. See ya!"

Soon Lincoln was rushing down the stairs and eventually out the door. Leaving a confused and slightly annoyed Lynn in the hallway.

"Well, that didn't go exactly to plan." Lynn stated with a frown. That changed when she noticed that Lincoln had left his door opened. Which he never did. So Lynn being Lynn, decided to snoop around. "Let's see what your hiding big bro."

While that was happening Lincoln ran as fast as he could to his destination. Bobby's house, where he hoped Ronnie Anne was at.

He needed to finally know. And nothing was going to stop him.

 **An Hour Later With Lincoln**

"C'mon Lincoln… you can do this." Lincoln whispered to himself as he walked along the street on the sidewalk. It was late in the afternoon, getting close to evening. And Lincoln was making his way to Ronnie Anne's house. "I can do this… I hope."

The walk there was very troubling and hard. Not because of the walk or distance, Lincoln has walked farther than anyone and he didn't mind it or care. It was where he was going that was troubling. He was going to see his oldest friend, or girlfriend if you want to get technical. Either way, it was a lot to think about. Especially when so much time has passed.

Lincoln regretted a lot of things. But Ronnie Anne was something he regretted the most. Maybe if he had been a better friend. Maybe if he had said something sooner, she would have stayed. Maybe he would have stayed too. Unfortunately that didn't happen. All because he wasn't strong enough to say two simple words.

"I should have said something…" Lincoln whispered to himself as he briefly stopped before continuing his walk. "I should have told you how I felt…"

 _Flashback, The Day Before Ronnie Anne Left_

 _It was a calm and beautiful evening. The sun was setting and the stars were coming out and could be faintly seen. The day was almost over. And while most where happy about it, one person sadly wasn't._

 _Lincoln Loud could be seen overlooking his neighborhood on a grassy hill. His bike was laying on ground nearby. Lincoln was siting down looking towards the setting sun with a somber expression. He was waiting for someone again. And this was probably going to be the last time they would see each other. And that's what got Lincoln so down._

 _Tomorrow Ronnie Anne was leaving, leaving to move in with her grandparents and extended family. All because of a fight she had with her mom._

 _Something he knew quite well unfortunately._

 _There were times he got into arguments with his dad over many things. So he could relate._

" _Sup Lame-o." A voice called out from behind Lincoln, when he looked he saw Ronnie Anne rolling up on her bike. "Sorry if I kept you waiting… my mom is being a major pain. And my little brother has been acting up ever since I told him I was leaving."_

" _That's sounds rough." Lincoln softy said as he sent Ronnie Anne a sympathetic smile. "I'm glad you're here is all."_

 _This made Ronnie Anne blush as she got off her bike and made her way to Lincoln. When she finally arrived she sat down next to him. And did something unexpected. Ronnie Anne gently laid he head on Lincoln's shoulders that made him blush. It was surprising, but not unwelcome._

 _Eventually both Lincoln and Ronnie Anne just sat there. Enjoying each others company. Something they wish could last forever. Sadly, that wasn't possible. No matter how much they wanted it to._

 _Ronnie Anne didn't want to leave. Leave her brother, her friends and most of all Lincoln. While it didn't look it now, Ronnie Anne wasn't always so close to Lincoln. She usually kept to herself. But she saw him from afar a few times. Usually hanging out with his friends. Or talking to girls. Something that usually got her mad._

 _Which eventually got her to bully him. Something that placed her at odds with Polly Pain and Tabby. She didn't get along with Haiku either. Lincoln unexpectedly didn't take too seriously. Which only got her more angry and made her bullying even worse. Until one day they paired up together for a school project. Which was to raise an egg together._

 _Something that was easy. Thankfully they managed to pass it and unexpectedly got close while doing it. Soon they became friends, Ronnie Anne even got to become friends with Lincoln's friends. With Polly Pain, Tabby and Haiku they were almost like rivals but were friends at times._

 _It wasn't too long until Ronnie Anne started to feel different when she was around Lincoln. A warm and fuzzy feeling. Like she had butterflies in her stomach. Something Lincoln also felt. Unfortunately with everything going on, and the plan he had made. Lincoln knew whatever his feeling were, he couldn't do anything about it. Because whatever he said, it would only end badly._

 _Lincoln stopped thinking as Ronnie Anne spoke._

" _Lincoln… will you miss me?"_

 _Lincoln looked at Ronnie Anne like she was crazy._

" _What kind of question is that? Of course I would miss you." Lincoln answered with a soft and comforting tone. He then placed his hand over Ronnie Anne's shoulder that made the tomboy blush. "What made you think I wouldn't?"_

 _Ronnie Anne was hesitate to answer. But eventually she gave in and answered._

" _Lincoln… I don't want to leave." Ronnie Anne admitted again with a soft and grim tone. "I don't want to leave you, but I have to. And I don't know how long I'll be gone. So… I have to know something."_

 _Ronnie Anne grew quiet again as it was hard for her to talk. Especially like this. But after a smile from Lincoln. She finally had the courage to ask her question._

"… _Do you love me?"_

 _This caused Lincoln to freeze up as he looked at Ronnie Anne in shock. He wasn't expecting her to be so forward. But it was Ronnie Anne after all. Sadly, Lincoln didn't know what to say._

"…"

 _Lincoln didn't know what to say. His heart was telling him to say what he felt was right. And his head was to say something different. It wasn't that he didn't feel the same way. It was because he knew that whatever he said. Nothing would change. Ronnie Anne would still leave. And with what he was planning. It would be probably the best to not say anything they both would regret._

" _Why are you asking me this?"_

" _Because I need to know!" Ronnie Anne asked loudly as she moved away from Lincoln and gave him a desperate look. Wanting a straight answer. "I need to know, I need to know if what we have is real! That it means something to you! Does it!?"_

 _Lincoln hung his head low. He was at a lost. Of course he wanted to say he love her. But he couldn't. Because all they would get would be heartbreak. Unfortunately, Ronnie Anne wanted an answer._

" _Answer me Lincoln!" Ronnie Anne shouted out in a desperate tone as she stood up and looked down at Lincoln. Who stayed silent with his head down. As a full minute went by and Lincoln had yet to answer. Ronnie Anne just huffed out angrily and decided to leave. But before she could do that Lincoln got up and grabbed her hand "What!?"_

 _She soon got her answer when Lincoln brought her into a deep and surprising kiss. That caught the young Hispanic girl completely off guard. Eventually her shock went away and was replaced strange warmth she has come to love when around Lincoln. Their loving kiss ended when Lincoln stopped and brought her head close to his. Their lips only an inch apart._

" _Ronnie… please stay." Lincoln said simply as he started to cry a little. Which shocked Ronnie Anne. "Stay…"_

 _It was exactly what she wanted to hear. But it still hit her deeply. Soon she gave out a remorseful smile as she wiped away Lincoln's tears gently._

" _You know I can't Lincoln… even though I want to. I can't." Ronnie whispered in a soft and caring tone as she gently caressed his cheek. "I want to stay, for my brother, my friends… for you but I can't."_

 _Lincoln kept quiet as he hang his head low. That changed when Ronnie Anne brought his head back up and gave him a light kiss. While brief, both Lincoln and Ronnie Anne felt something special. A strange yet welcoming warmth. Unfortunately it disappeared when Ronnie Anne pulled away._

 _When that happened Lincoln saw that Ronnie Anne was crying._

" _I love you Lame-o."_

 _With that Ronnie Anne broke out of their embrace and ran to her bike. And took off on her bike before Lincoln could say anything. All he could do was look on at Ronnie Anne's fleeting figure. Lincoln wanted to chase after her. But he couldn't. He wanted to say he loved her too._

 _Sadly Lincoln knew this was probably for the best. Even though he did want it to be. He loved Ronnie Anne. However for what he had planned, this was the best for everyone. Ronnie Anne was leaving for her family. And Lincoln was going to do the same. Except he wasn't moving any where. He was running away. From his family, his friends. Not from Ronnie Anne at least. Still, maybe it felt like he was leaving her. He started to regret what he didn't say. What he should have said._

"… _I love you Ronnie…"_

 _End Of Flashback_

"I should have told you how I felt back then." Lincoln whispered to himself as he got closer and closer to Ronnie Anne's home. "Before you left, before I left."

If he was being honest, leaving was a little easier when Ronnie Anne left. Only a little. He'd be lying if he didn't think about her back then. For a time that's all he thought about sometimes. That and his family. His sisters and parents. Eventually he began to think less and less of Ronnie Anne. Especially when he was with Wendy or Suki. But he would still think about her. Sometimes.

Love was strange like that.

Lincoln loved all his past lovers with all his heart. Chris too, even though they weren't technically together.

Lincoln regretted that he couldn't love Chris the way he wanted. He regretted loving Wendy too much. Which caused him to leave because she deserved better. He regretted not having enough time with Suki and their daughter. But what he regretted most was not telling Ronnie Anne how he felt.

As Lincoln got closer and closer to Ronnie's house. Lincoln started to feel very nervous. Like he was going to throw up. Or worse. But he powered through it. But that app changed when he saw it, the house he knew so well. From the days he would always visit Ronnie Anne.

"Still the same."

Just like with Clyde's house. Lincoln wondered of he still lived with his folks. Or that he moved out. Or if he moved out of Royal Woods all together. Something he would have to find out later. But right now he needed to know. He needed to see her. Even if she didn't want to see him. He just needed to know.

A few moments later Lincoln was standing at the front door. He could hear a TV on and people. He was about to knock on the door, but he hesitated. All he could do was worry. What if she did recognized him? What if she forgot about him? Would she hate him? Like Lori and Luna.

Lincoln doubt he could handle that. Ever since he came back, he still felt empty. He wanted to see his fiancé and baby girl again. He wanted to start again. Maybe things would have been different if he stayed.

"This… was a bad idea." Lincoln whispered to himself with a remorseful expression. "I shouldn't have came here."

And with a heavy heart, Lincoln began to walk away from the door. His resolve to find out what happened to Ronnie Anne was replaced with fear and reluctance. However as he was leaving Lincoln heard a door opening behind him.

"Hello, can I help you?"

Lincoln immediately stopped dead in his tracks because that voice sounded familiar. Very familiar. With a small gulp, Lincoln prepared himself. Then with a bit of hesitation, he turned around.

And what he saw took his breath away.

Lincoln saw a beautiful woman, with dark skin and flawless long black hair that was tied up into a ponytail that. She was close to Lori's height. But appeared to be around Lincoln's age. She wore a casual dark purple shirt that was worn over by an open light purple hoodie. She also had on a purple skirt with black leggings. Lastly she had on some stylish black and light purple shoes. But that wasn't all that shocked Lincoln.

What shocked him more was that the woman was carrying a baby in her arms! Who looked no more older than Lily. Lincoln could tell the baby was the woman's and was a boy. Mainly because of the way the baby looked and the eyes. Eyes he knew very well. Because the mother shared the very same eyes. Eyes that he knew very well.

The woman gasped in shock as she looked closely at Lincoln. Who didn't know what to do.

"Lincoln… is that you?" The woman asked in a low and shaky tone.

Lincoln took a deep breath before answering.

"Yeah… it's me Ronnie… it's me."

 **To Be Continued**

 **AN: Man… things are really getting interesting. How will this long awaited reunion go? How does Ronnie Anne have baby!? Who's the father!? Does this bold well for Lincoln? Will old feelings return? Find out in the next chapter! Man, hope you like the chapter. A whole lot of drama! Sorry if there's any errors or typos. And sorry if I gave Ronnie Anne a crappy design. That's probably the whole reason why I haven't updated. Figuring out a design for Lincoln was easy, but for other characters like Ronnie Anne. I really couldn't figure out anything good. Sorry if this chapter was short too. I'll try better next time. Maybe if people didn't rush me this would have came out better and with little mistakes. Anyways, if you have any questions, suggestions or general feedback leave them in a review. Expect a new chapter in the coming weeks. Definitely before Christmas. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please leave a review. If you want to do fan art or just want to talk. Look me up on the Loud House Amino. I'm the only chubby snorlax there. Thanks again and see ya!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: If You Want Forgiveness…**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Loud House or any form of media related to it, it is rightfully owned by its respective companies or owners.**

 **AN: Sorry if I was gone. But I'm here. Hope I didn't keep you all waiting. That last chapter was quite a doozy one. Ronnie Anne has a baby!? The scandal! I mean, you would think Ronnie Anne and others would move on from Lincoln's disappearance. It would take time but still. His family kind of moved on. So yeah, that baby is Ronnie's. How and why you'll have to wait and see. I mean if Lincoln could start a family then you would think his friends would too. Who the father is… you'll have to wait. Also I'm trying to make longer chapters. But it's difficult. Don't worry I'll keep trying. Before we start, expect a bit of foul language. Most likely from our favorite tomboy, other than Lynn. And something else… nothing naughty. But… yeah. This is still a rated T story, alright. Also, whatever is said and done. I'm still deciding pairings for Lincoln. So, whatever happens don't get the wrong idea. Now… with that out of the way. ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Enjoy!**

"This… was a bad idea." Lincoln whispered to himself with a remorseful expression. "I shouldn't have came here."

And with a heavy heart, Lincoln began to walk away from the door. His resolve to find out what happened to Ronnie Anne was replaced with fear and reluctance. However as he was leaving Lincoln heard a door opening behind him.

"Hello, can I help you?"

Lincoln immediately stopped dead in his tracks because that voice sounded familiar. Very familiar. With a small gulp, Lincoln prepared himself. Then with a bit of hesitation, he turned around.

And what he saw took his breath away.

Lincoln saw a beautiful woman, with dark skin and flawless long black hair that was tied up into a ponytail that. She was close to Lori's height. But appeared to be around Lincoln's age. She wore a casual dark purple shirt that was worn over by an open light purple hoodie. She also had on a purple skirt with black leggings. Lastly she had on some stylish black and light purple shoes. But that wasn't all that shocked Lincoln.

What shocked him more was that the woman was carrying a baby in her arms! Who looked no more older than Lily. Lincoln could tell the baby was the woman's and was a boy. Mainly because of the way the baby looked and the eyes. Eyes he knew very well. Because the mother shared the very same eyes. Eyes that he knew very well.

The woman gasped in shock as she looked closely at Lincoln. Who didn't know what to do.

"Lincoln… is that you?" The woman asked in a low and shaky tone.

Lincoln took a deep breath before answering.

"Yeah… it's me Ronnie… it's me."

 **A Few Minutes Later, In The Santiago House**

The air was tense, and awkward. More awkward than tense. For Lincoln anyways. Who wouldn't be? Given his situation.

Lincoln could only sigh as he took a look around the living room he was in. It almost looked exactly the same. Same furniture, same pictures and same sofa. Something Lincoln was currently sitting on, while he waited for Ronnie Anne. Who was in her room trying to place her son asleep. Something that Lincoln still couldn't get over.

Though to fair, most wouldn't believe he had a kid himself.

"This was probably a bad idea." Lincoln whispered to himself with a light frown.

After his shocking reunion with Ronnie Anne. The fiery tomboy asked for him to come inside. Which he did, since he didn't know what else to do. He didn't want to be rude and make Ronnie sad or worse, angry.

Something he remembered quite fondly.

"Hey…"

Lincoln looked to where the living room and hallway of the house met. And he saw Ronnie Anne. Looking at him awkwardly.

"Hey…" Lincoln greeted back in a rather nervous tone.

Things grew quiet once again, and of course remained awkward.

Eventually though Ronnie Anne grew enough courage to walk to a brown leather chair that Lincoln was facing. And took a much needed seat. She still seemed nervous. The feeling was mutual. But, Lincoln came here to talk and find out what happened to Ronnie Anne since he's been gone. Which was going to be a very awkward talk.

But a rather needed one.

"So…" Lincoln tried to begin, but hesitated at first. Eventually he continued though. "How have you been?"

Ronnie Anne looked shocked. That quickly turned into anger.

"That's it? That's all you've got to say!?" Ronnie Anne harshly asked in a somewhat loud tone. That made Lincoln sigh. "You've been gone for 9 years, and that's all you've got to say!?"

Lincoln knew this was going to happen. His suspicions were only more confirmed when he saw Ronnie Anne take her son in the next room. She didn't want to scare the poor little guy when her temper would get the best of her. An unfortunate thing Ronnie usually let get the best out of her. Still though, Lincoln was getting tired of this real quick. He's already been through it enough with his own family. He didn't need this from his old best friend/girlfriend. He also didn't want to let his ass get kicked again. Least of all get hit in the lower regions.

"What do you want me to say?" Lincoln asked in a somewhat tired and annoyed tone. That shocked Ronnie Anne at first, but eventually only made her more angry. "Because we both know this only going to end badly. You're still gonna be pissed, and I'm probably going to end up with a bloody nose or worse."

That was all Ronnie Anne could stand. She quickly stood up and marched her way to Lincoln. Who got up in return. Fully prepared for what comes next.

"Hijo de tu puta madre!" Ronnie Anne exclaimed loudly in Spanish as she took a swing at Lincoln. Who shockingly caught it! Which only got Ronnie Anne more angry. "Let me go, you no good bastard!"

"Not until you calm down." Lincoln said in a low and calm tone. She of course didn't calm down at all. In fact she only got more mad. "And can we watch the language please?"

Ronnie Anne grunted out in anger as she tried to punch Lincoln with her other free fist. Which he unexpectedly catch as well with his free hand! This only got Ronnie Anne more angry. So, she did the next best thing she could think of.

She immediately tried to knee him in the family jewels! But this time Lincoln was prepared. He quickly blocked her knee with his, so all she hit was his knee. It hurt of course, for the both of them. But the both of them have been though worse.

"Nice try."

Ronnie Anne was shocked Lincoln's well timed block. However that didn't stop her trying her best to struggle out of his grip. Which was quite strong.

"God! Why do you got to be such a pain!?" Lincoln growled out as he kept his grip on your Ronnie Anne. And that was proving to be difficult. Since Ronnie Anne looked a lot stronger than she looked. Her temper sure hasn't approved either. "I'm here now! I'm back! What do you want from me Ronnie!?"

All of a sudden Ronnie Anne stopped struggling.

Which shocked our pale haired hero. Who suddenly felt a bit wet around his chest. When he took a look down, shock was an understatement. Lincoln saw Ronnie Anne, one of the most toughest people he's ever met. Silently crying onto his chest.

"Why… why did you leave you bastard?" Ronnie Anne whimpered out with a light sob. Her face still pressed against Lincoln's chest. Who didn't know what to do. So, he listened. "You said you'd wait for me…"

This caused Lincoln to flinch. But he remained calm. That only furthered Ronnie Anne's sadness and anger.

"You said you'd wait for me you bastard!" Ronnie Anne shouted out at Lincoln right in his face. "You promised!"

Lincoln remained quiet for the longest time. He barely moved a muscle. All he did was look down at Ronnie Anne's face and the look she gave him. She was angry and sad. But more angry then anything. Lincoln didn't know why, but every time he saw Ronnie Anne angry. He always found it cute. Especially her eyes. But they were more gorgeous than cute.

The Ronnie Anne he left was cute. The Ronnie Anne he was staring at right now, was beautiful. Gone was the cute and rough tomboy he once knew. Now all he saw was a gorgeous and tough woman, who could very well kick his ass. Just like the rest of the people he's fallen for.

Ronnie Anne of course felt the same.

Even though she was running on pure anger, and a bit of sadness. She couldn't believe how handsome Lincoln had gotten. When they were kids, she only found him cute. In a dorky kind of way. He was a bit of a wuss back then. Something she grew to love about him.

Now, all Ronnie Anne saw was a handsome and strong man.

Eventually everything stopped around them. Like time had frozen or slowed down. Both Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were lost in each other's eyes. Before long, Lincoln let go of Ronnie Anne's hands. Who didn't try to attack Lincoln in any way. She only stared into his eyes, just as he did with her.

As time went by, Lincoln slowly brought his hand up to Ronnie Anne's face. That made her gasp slightly when she felt his touch. But she didn't stop him. Eventually Lincoln gently stroked her cheek that caused her to slightly blush. It only got worse when Lincoln gently used his thumb to lightly touch her lips.

Lincoln then did what only felt right, even though it was probably wrong.

He got close and gave her a kiss. That made her gasp. But she didn't fight it, instead she gave in and deepen the kiss. It was hot and familiar feeling they both had forgotten for a time. Soon both of them began to act on instinct.

Lincoln continued to deepen the kiss just like Ronnie Anne, he moved his hands down to her hips and brought her closer. She responded by wrapping her arms around his neck to bring him even more closer to her level. Time didn't matter to them, all that matter was right now.

Eventually though they had to stop.

Both of them stopped kissing to breath. And boy did they have to.

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were panting a little for breath. Both of them were still holding onto each other tightly. They felt hot. Being so close to get with their bodies practically grinding against each other didn't help a lot either but they didn't care. Lincoln then slowly muzzled his nose and mouth against Ronnie Anne's neck. That made her softy moan out in pleasure.

Feeling Lincoln's warm breath against her skin made her tingle. And she wanted more.

Ronnie Anne was following what felt right. She softy brought her hands under Lincoln's shirt and began to feel him up. She was shocked to feel his abs and muscles. Lincoln really had changed, in more ways then one. In response Lincoln hands began to travel down below Ronnie Anne's hips. Soon he made it to his destination. But before he could act, he quickly realized what he was doing.

And that this was wrong.

He wasn't a teenager anymore, experimenting his love life. He was a grown man, making out and feeling up his old best friend/girlfriend. Who was a mother now! And possibly involved with her son's father. Who was sleeping in the next room for god sakes. This was wrong, he knew that. But there was another reason why this felt wrong.

Lincoln still couldn't let go of his family, Suki and his daughter.

Lincoln began to whimper silently as he stopped. That made Ronnie Anne stop to look at Lincoln in surprise and worry. That changed when she felt his lips touch his. But she also felt something else. Something wet. When she look she saw Lincoln crying.

"Lincoln… what's wrong?" Ronnie Anne asked in concern. A completely opposite feeling she felt a few minutes ago. "Come on, talk to me. Please?"

Lincoln couldn't fight it any longer. He couldn't lie to Ronnie Anne, not again. He wanted to come clean. And so, he did it.

"Ronnie… I need to tell you something."

 **Meanwhile At The Loud House**

It was a pretty average day at the Loud House. Lola and Lana were fighting over something trivial in their room. Thankfully their dad was there to calm things down. Lisa was busy working on her experiments. Leni was in her room texting her friends. She finally had some alone time in her room and he wasn't going to waste. She was also planning something special with Lincoln. But that's a tale for another day.

Luan was in the living room watching TV with Lily, who was happy as can be. They were also joined by a few of their pets. Charles, Cliff, Geo and Walt. The matriarch of the Loud Family was packing up early for their family trip. Which was in a two days. The rest of the Loud Family, were busy... dealing with some heavy stuff. That involved their big brother.

Lynn was in Lincoln's room, something he forgot to lock up before he left. Where the young tomboy was finding a lot more about her brother than she originally thought.

Meanwhile, Luna was having a serious conversation with Lucy.

Both of whom were in Lucy's room. With the door locked up for their talk. Lucy was sitting on her bed legs crossed Indian style. While Luna was sitting the opposite of her on Lynn's bed. She looked stressed. Like something has been eating her for a while.

"So, what is you want talk about?" Lucy asked in her usual tone of voice. Though she was kind of worried for Luna. Lucy knew something was wrong. "If this about the upcoming family trip then-"

Unfortunately before Lucy could finish Luna cut her off.

"I… overheard you and Lincoln. I know everything sis."

That instantly made Lucy freeze up. Her usual stoic demeanor was soon replaced with shock. But that quickly turned in a cold and slightly annoyed frown. Which made Luna kind of nervous.

"You know, it's rude to eavesdrop on people… sis." Lucy coldly said with a mild glare that Luna didn't see. But the young rocker girl surely felt it. "What are you going to do? Tell mom? Tell the rest of the family? All because you holding a grudge against Lincoln?"

Luna lowered her head a little, to hide the look of hurt on her face.

"Lincoln is… your brother. He's my brother. He's sorry for what happened, and he's suffered a lot already." Lucy began to say with a saddened tone and look. Even though they've only known each for week at best. Lucy was starting to get to know more about him, and she liked him a lot. He was kind, caring and misunderstood. The last she wanted was to cause him more suffering. "Whatever you plan to do, please. Please don't cause him any more suffering Luna."

Lucy started to hearing what seemed to be like someone crying. She looked to see that Luna was crying. The young goth girl didn't really see her crying, because she still had her head lowered. But she did see tears slowly fall down unto the floor. Luna couldn't take it anymore.

"I don't know w-what to do Lucy?" Luna whimpered out with a sob as she tried to calm herself down. Unfortunately she couldn't. "I hate him, I really hate him for leaving us. For leaving me! But… I can't help but feel sorry for him. I… want to do something to help. Why though!?"

A long tense silence followed. The only thing that was heard was Luna's crying. Lucy was at a lost. She didn't know what to do. She was expecting Luna to run off and tell everyone Lincoln's past. But she didn't. Because she was conflicted on what she should do.

"I wanted him… to suffer like I did when he left. To feel the same way I felt when he left. But… he's already going through something worse than anything I can imagine." Luna sobbed out. She then looked up at Lucy and gave her a rather miserable expression That made Lucy feel terrible. "I want to help him, but I can't forgive him."

"What am I supposed to do?"

Luna then brought her hands over her eyes as she began to cry even more. Lucy, she didn't know what to do. She was never good at this kind of stuff. Comforting and making people better. All her life she's been the opposite. But Lucy wanted to help her sister. She just didn't know how.

Eventually the young goth finally figured out what to do.

Lucy hopped off her bed and walked over to Luna. Who was still crying. Which meant she didn't notice Lucy take a seat next to her. However, Luna feel something. Like someone was hugging her. She stopped crying and look down to see Lucy hugging her!

Luna was shocked, this was the last thing she expected from Lucy. She never hugged anyone, and when she did it was rare.

"I know this sucks Luna." Lucy soft told Luna as she kept hugging her. "But whatever it's worth. I'm here."

At that point, Luna didn't know how to feel. Shock, yes. But she also felt something else. An odd feeling she rarely felt these days. She felt… good. Like all the sadness and stress were lifted off her shoulders.

"You don't have to forgive Lincoln. What happened to you guys I probably wouldn't want to forgive him either." Lucy admitted with a sad smile. "But, give him a chance Luna. He's already lost so much. Please?"

Luna was hesitant. Who wouldn't. She didn't want to forgive Lincoln. After all she's been through. It was only natural. Still though, after hearing what Lincoln had been through. She wanted to talk to him, ask him questions. To help him out. But… she could try.

Lucy suddenly felt two arms wrap around her to bring her into a hug. She looked up to see Luna had stop crying, and was smiling. Tears of course were still present on her face. Her eyes were slightly red from all the crying. Yet she still smiled.

"Thanks Lucy." Luna softy said still smiling as she wiped away any stray tears. "I still hate him. But… I hate him a bit less now."

That was what Lucy wanted to hear, it only got better when Luna continued.

"And I… want to give him a chance." Luna stated with a bit of hesitation and fear. But she quickly brushed it off. And kept on smiling. "But just one, and if he messes that up. I'm gone. Alright?"

Lucy nodded, that's all she wanted.

Eventually they stopped hugging, then things got a bit awkward again. Both of them didn't know what to do next. So, Lucy did the only thing she could think of at that moment.

"You want to go watch some TV?"

Luna was surprised by her sisters random and odd question. She eventually shrugged and smiled.

"Sure."

At that moment. Lucy smiled once again, that made Luna happy. Even though she and Lucy were never that close at they should be. It was nice to see her smile. Being gloomy all the time wasn't always a good thing.

Lucy was the first to get off the bed to head towards the door. With Luna close behind. Finally both had reach the door and opened it. And they walked out, together.

While things weren't exactly back to normal, not like they were before. But, things were looking up. Luna was ready to give Lincoln a chance. Lucy of course was happy to help. Still though, the young goth girl had a feeling things were only going to get more complicated.

' _This family sometimes…'_ Lucy thought with a sigh, however instead of being gloomy like usual. Lucy was happy. ' _Still though, it's not that bad.'_

And she was right.

While Lucy and Luna were heading down to living room. One of the other Loud sisters was trying to find out more about her big brother's mysterious past. Lynn knew it was wrong, going through her Lincoln's things with out permission. But her stubborn and curious personality got the best out of her. She needed to know more about Lincoln.

"Come on!" Lynn whispered to herself, clearly very annoyed that she hasn't found anything as she rummaged through Lincoln's room. All she found was useless stuff that was there when he left all those years ago. "Man, this sucks!"

Lynn sighed heavily in frustration as she took a seat on Lincoln's bed. It felt strange to be in here, after all this time. She used to avoid this room like the plague. A lot of bad memories. With Lincoln gone, everything felt empty.

She may have only been four at the time. But she remembered how it was when Lincoln left. It was like he took everything with them.

Just thinking about that day made Lynn's heartache.

Lynn decided to lay down on Lincoln bed. It's been so long since she's felt this bed. The last time she was on this bed, was when Lincoln was still here. If she remembered correctly. It was the night before he ran away. When she was having a nightmare.

 _Flashback, The Night Before Lincoln Ran Away_

 _Lincoln was sleeping, or trying to anyways. It was a long day for him. He was busy preparing his plan. It was hard for him to sell all game system and collectable toys, Manga and comics. But it was for the greater good. Selling his toys, comics and other stuff was difficult considering not a lot of people want those kind of things. Thankfully he was able to sell his stuff to the local nerds and other kids at his school. He got a hefty amount of money._

 _Selling his video games and game system was easy. Though the pawn shop guy probably screwed him over. At least he has enough now._

 _He was worried and nervous. Probably more scared than anything. Who wouldn't be. Running away wasn't something anyone could do. And for him it was the most hardest thing he's ever had to do. Seeing Ronnie Anne leave though? That was probably the second thing that was hard for him to go through. It's not easy saying goodbye. For him anyways._

 _Lincoln's thoughts were suddenly interrupted when he heard knocking coming from his door. Which caught himself completely off guard. Because it was 12:00 in the morning and everyone should be off to bed._

 _Eventually the knocking stopped when the door opened. To reveal a small 4 year old Lynn, who was in her light red football and soccer pajamas. And she looked frighten._

" _Lynn? What are you doing up?" Lincoln asked in a worried and caring tone. He slowly sat up from his bed while shoving his cover aside. Revealing his orange night shirt and matching pants. "What's wrong? Why aren't you asleep?"_

" _I got a bad dream…" Lynn whimpered out with a sniffle._

 _Lincoln could only sigh. That was why she wasn't asleep. When most of his sisters had nightmares they would come to him and ask if they could sleep with him. Even Lori still did that. Only rarely though. Seeing no other way out this, Lincoln just sighed and tapped an open space on his bed._

" _Come here."_

 _Lynn happily did that and walked over to Lincoln and his bed. She had a bit of trouble at first trying to get on the bed. Considering her small stature. But eventually she did and snuggled up to Lincoln. Who only smiled. He slowly started to cover himself up along with Lynn._

" _You alright now?" Lincoln asked with a smile before yawning._

 _Seeing Lynn nod straight away, Lincoln turned the other way and began to try and go to sleep. But that would have to wait._

" _Big brother?"_

" _Yes?" Lincoln answered with a small sigh, not bothering to turn around. "What is it Lynn?"_

 _The little 4 year old was hesitant ant first. But when Lincoln decided to turn around to see what's wrong. Lynn finally spoke._

" _You… will always be my big brother. Right?"_

 _Lincoln was shocked. He wasn't expecting that._

" _Of course kid." Lincoln replied still reeling from Lynn shocking question. "Why would you ask that?"_

 _Lynn once again grew hesitant._

" _Come on Lynn, talk to me."_

 _Eventually Lynn gave it and finally answered._

" _I got a really bad dream that… you weren't there anymore." Lynn whimpered out with another sniffle as she began to hold onto Lincoln. Like he was going to disappear if she didn't. "You won't ever leave… right big brother?"_

 _Lincoln grew quiet, Lynn couldn't really get a good look at his expression because of the dark. Suddenly she felt an arm wrap over her and bring her closer to Lincoln._

" _I'm not going anywhere… and don't you ever think otherwise." Lincoln stated with a soft and caring tone. "Alright?"_

 _Lynn didn't say a word, she only smiled and nodded. All her worry and fear went away. She felt safe in her brother's arms. Her big brother who would always be there for her. Unfortunately… that wasn't true._

 _As time went by Lynn slowly closed her eyes and went to sleep. Blissfully unaware of the look on Lincoln's face._

 _A look of sorrow and regret._

" _I'm sorry." Lincoln whispered to the sleeping Lynn. He then held onto her tightly. Probably for the last time. He didn't want to leave his family, his sisters and Lynn. But he needed to… for them. "I'm so sorry._

 _Flashback End_

Lynn was silent and emotionless. She tightly held onto Lincoln's bed sheets.

Lincoln lied to her, and for a long time she hated him for that. He lied, he wasn't there for her when she needed him. He wasn't there for her first soccer game. Not there to congratulate her when her team won. He wasn't there for to comfort her when her team lost. Not there when she scraped her knee or when she took her training wheels off her bike. Lincoln was never there.

Lynn could hate him still, just like Luna and Lori. But she could bring herself to do it. She loved Lincoln… more than anything. When he left… she was never the same. She felt lost. Just like the rest of her sisters. Lincoln was always there for them. For her. And then one day he was gone.

And even though he didn't take much with him when he did. It felt like he took everything.

But he was backed now. And for Lynn, that's all that mattered.

"Well, guess I should probably leave before he gets back." Lynn said in a deflated and somber tone. But that quickly changed into a happy and devious smile. "Hopefully he gets home quick, so I can put my plan in action."

Lynn then started to get of Lincoln's bed. But as she was doing that, she noticed something she had completely overlooked. And that was Lincoln's backpack. Which was laying on his desk. Completely in the open.

The young tomboy had a choice to make. Should she leave like nothing ever happened? Or should she do what she came in here to do?

It was a tough call to make, but her curious nature got the best of her.

Lynn slowly got up from the bed and walked over to Lincoln's desk. She was hesitant of course. What if Lincoln found out she was rummaging through his room without permission. The last thing she wanted was to get Lincoln mad at her. Or worse, make him leave again.

"Come on, you can do this." Lynn harshly told herself with a frustrated frown. "You can do this!"

As time went by, Lynn finally grabbed the backpack. Before unzipping the pack. She took a deep breath to prepare herself. There was no telling what she was going to find in this back.

Just as Lynn was about to unzip the backpack. She stopped, completely frozen. She couldn't do this. Lincoln was her brother. And this was wrong.

Whatever Lincoln did before he came was home was his business. She didn't have the right to dig through his private stuff. Least of all his backpack. As much she wanted to find out more about Lincoln. This wasn't the right way.

Lynn sighed heavily. She was going to have to do the right thing. With out hesitation Lynn threw the backpack on the desk. Unfortunately Lynn had forgotten to completely zip up the backpack. And so something had fallen out of the pack when Lynn threw had it.

"Aw crap." Lynn groaned out as she walked over to get the thing that had fallen out. But as she bent down to try and pick it up. She was shocked to the core by what she saw. "What…?"

The tomboy was hesitant. But eventually she grew enough courage to pick the item up. As Lynn picked it up, she began to inspect the item very carefully. She didn't know what to make of it. She was confused.

The item was a photo, the photo of Lincoln and Suki.

Things in the Loud House were about to get a lot more difficult. For everyone.

 **To Be Continued**

 **AN: Sorry if this came out late. But good things come to those who wait. Treat this as a nice holiday gift. So, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne had an… "interesting" reunion. Turns out Luna was the one spying on Lucy and Lincoln. And Lynn has found more about her brother then she could ever dream. Will Lincoln tell Ronnie Anne everything? Including his family he lost? Can Luna finally forgive Lincoln? And what will Lynn do now that she has found an interesting item of Lincoln's past? Only time will tell. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Especially the cute flashback of little Lynn and Lincoln. Bet you all are wondering who's the father of Ronnie Anne's baby boy. You might find out in the next chapter, but who knows? And before you ask, no. This isn't a Ronniecoln story. I'm still trying to decide on pairings. So hold your horses. That was a little spur of the moment between them. Alright? Now, to remember to leave your suggestions for pairings in a review. Along with your feedback and what else you want to see in the story. Expect the next chapter whenever. Hope you all had a happy holiday! See ya!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: How We Met…**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Loud House or any form of media related to it, it is rightfully owned by its respective companies or owners.**

 **AN: I LIVE! Ah man its good to be back! Again sorry if I've been gone for too long. Guess all I needed was time to think. This story kind of really means a lot to me. I also guess I can somewhat relate to Lincoln. Both from my story and the show. I'm used to being everyone's punching bag and trying my best to be a big brother. Though not all the time. Anyways, we're going to be focusing on episode based chapters soon. For now this is mainly going to be a flashback chapter. About how Lincoln and Suki met. Also I want to thank you guys for checking out some of those stories I've recommended. Another thing I want to say is that someone asked me if they wanted to do one shots based around my AU. And I said it was ok. I'm flattered that people want to do such things. I'm cool with that kind of thing as long as you ask permission. It's called Loud House: A Family Together Oneshots by Lel0uch Vi Britannia. I highly recommend you check it out if you want to see other takes on what could have happened in my story. They're mostly going to be what if scenarios. Like if Lincoln came back during Christmas. Or if Suki and Liberty were still around or Lincoln didn't leave at all. Anyways check it out and give the writer some love. Alright with that all the way… ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Please enjoy!**

Just as Lynn was about to unzip the backpack. She stopped, completely frozen. She couldn't do this. Lincoln was her brother. And this was wrong.

Whatever Lincoln did before he came was home was his business. She didn't have the right to dig through his private stuff. Least of all his backpack. As much she wanted to find out more about Lincoln. This wasn't the right way.

Lynn sighed heavily. She was going to have to do the right thing. With out hesitation Lynn threw the backpack on the desk. Unfortunately Lynn had forgotten to completely zip up the backpack. And so something had fallen out of the pack when Lynn threw had it.

"Aw crap." Lynn groaned out as she walked over to get the thing that had fallen out. But as she bent down to try and pick it up. She was shocked to the core by what she saw. "What…?"

The tomboy was hesitant. But eventually she grew enough courage to pick the item up. As Lynn picked it up, she began to inspect the item very carefully. She didn't know what to make of it. She was confused.

The item was a photo, the photo of Lincoln and Suki.

Things in the Loud House were about to get a lot more difficult. For everyone.

 **Meanwhile At The Santiago Household**

While Lynn and the rest of Lincoln's family were dealing with their own stuff and problems. Lincoln was dealing with his own right. Alongside his old flame, Ronnie Anne. Right now he and Ronnie were sitting on the large couch. Lincoln had just got done explaining a bit of what's be going on with him. How and why he's back, and why he stopped himself and Ronnie from going too far. And honestly, it was a lot to handle.

"Geez Lincoln, a kid and fiancée?" Ronnie asked Lincoln in mild disbelief. He only nodded with a somber expression. "And… they're gone?"

Lincoln didn't say a word, he just sat there. Looking out in front of him. After a good minute he nodded again. Making Ronnie Anne slightly gasp.

She couldn't believe it. She knew that things may have been rough out there for Lincoln. But Ronnie wasn't expecting something like this. It just felt… wrong! The tomboy of a mother noticed that Lincoln was still looking out into space. He looked lost and a bit nervous. However he looked more heartbroken if anything. After telling her that Ronnie wasn't surprised.

Ronnie Anne eventually got Lincoln's attention by gently grabbing his hand and holding onto it. Lincoln looked over to see Ronnie giving him a soft and sympathetic look. A look he didn't deserve.

"Lincoln… I'm so sorry that happened to you." Ronnie softy said still reeling from everything. But she kept on holding onto Lincoln's hands. "I thought I've been through a lot, but you got me beat. If there's anything I can do. Just ask."

Lincoln wasn't surprised by this. Even though Ronnie Anne acted tough. She was still kind and caring. She just hid it well. That's one of things he liked about her. Lincoln then suddenly realized something. Maybe there was something Ronnie Anne could do for him. Something he's been meaning to get off his chest.

"If it's not too much trouble Ronnie, maybe you can do something for me." Lincoln murmured out softy. Making Ronnie look over at him a bit surprised. But soon smiled and nodded. "Is it alright if I tell you… how me and Suki met?"

Ronnie looked shocked for a brief moment, but soon nodded. She knew this probably wasn't easy for Lincoln. Still, talking about your problems is usually better than ignoring them. Or acting like they never existed in the first place.

Lincoln smiled briefly before looking up at the ceiling.

"We met… when I was working as a masked wrestler. Back when I just followed a few pro wrestling promotions here and there. Which led me to Japan of all places."

 _Flashback, A Year Or Two Ago_

 _Somewhere in Japan in The Kanto Region, in a local high school's gymnasium. A bunch of people of people were sitting on the bleachers and on folded up chairs that surrounded a large ring. Most would think this was a boxing ring but they'd be mistaken. This was a wrestling ring. A boxing ring mat was hard, while a wrestling one wasn't. This was so when a wrestler isn't seriously hurt during a match._

 _Metal bar dividers separated the ring from the crowd. So no one would get in the way or hurt during a match. The hard gymnasium floor was covered in some sort of soft mat. Though it would still hard if a guy fell hard and fast on it._

 _The crowd were still getting settled in. Many of them couldn't wait for the matches tonight. While this professional wrestling promotion wasn't as big or popular as NJPW, TNA, ROH or even WWE. Pro wrestling was still popular, especially in Japan. Local talent were going to wrestle tonight. But what had everyone excited was the fact that there were two foreign wrestlers wrestling tonight._

 _Ever since guys like AJ Styles, Kenny Omega, Prince Devitt, The Bullet Club and other wrestlers from all over were showing up. And making names for themselves in Japan, a lot of people wanted to see if these wrestlers were any different._

 _Meanwhile, in a locker room. A person was getting all their gear on._

 _Lincoln stood there looking at a mirror. Staring at his reflection._

 _He was wearing white and black wrestling leggings and tights. He had two knee pads, one white and one black. He had a mask, that he was holding in his hands. A black and white El generico type mask._

 _Lincoln sighed as he saw his sad reflection looking back at him._

" _Look at you… a sorry excuse of a wrestler." Lincoln murmured out with a frown. "A sorry excuse of a friend, student, boyfriend... son and brother."_

 _Lately Lincoln had been thinking about a lot of stuff. Emotional and heavy stuff. His friends, former love interests and of course his family. Mainly his sisters. He missed home. But what's been bothering him most of all is how he got here._

 _A year or two ago he had gotten in a argument with his teacher and friend, Eddie. A year or two back Lincoln found himself in El Paso. Where he eventually took Lincoln in and taught him about the ropes. As time went by he grew close to Eddie and the rest of his students. They even formally made Lincoln a Luchador mask. A real and hand made one._

 _Lincoln was happy to be accepted by Eddie and everyone. He even joined in on their matches and other promotions that took them. He wrestled under the name El Anciano. Which meant old man in Spanish, Lincoln didn't pick it but his friends sure liked to call him that. For his hair of all things. Still though, he liked it. He was happy wrestling and being around those guys._

 _Even though he barely made any money and got a few serious injuries here and there. It was fun. He was happy._

 _Unfortunately that all changed when Eddie confronted Lincoln about who he really was. And he was mad. Turns out Eddie dug up some stuff on Lincoln, like how he was a run away and former thief and pickpocket. While Eddie wasn't mad about Lincoln's past or what he did. He was pissed that he lied to him._

 _Everything Lincoln had told Eddie wasn't exactly a lie. But it still wasn't enough for Eddie. Eventually all this led up to a long and heated argument. Which ended badly. So badly that Lincoln packed everything and took off._

 _That left a lot of bad blood between him and Eddie. His wrestler buddies were the same. Lincoln wished none of that happened. But it did. Ever since then Lincoln's been moving from show to show. Which led him here. He was hoping this gig would help him get some word from NJPW or another big promotion._

 _But even then, what would he do after that?_

 _He was completely on his own. No friends… no family._

" _This… really sucks." Lincoln murmured out with another sigh._

 _He looked around the locker room and couldn't help but shake his head. Looks like most of the other talent had already gotten dress and were ready to go. Or maybe they didn't want to share a locker room with him. Either because he was the new guy or an outsider._

 _It wasn't like Lincoln hadn't dealt with it before. After all being a white Luchador didn't exactly win him much friends or respect. Either way it didn't bother him. He was used to being alone._

 _Lincoln looked up at his reflection again and nodded to himself. Time to stop being sorry for himself. He had a match to get ready for. Not wanting to waste time Lincoln put his mask. After tying his mask firmly on, Lincoln was ready to go._

 _Suddenly the locker room door opened and someone walked in. With a duffle bag strapped under their shoulder._

 _Lincoln looked over and was shocked to see who is was._

" _Hey man, do you mind if change in here? My match is about to start soon."_

 _The person talking was a man a bit older and taller than Lincoln. But was eerily dressed the same. Almost anyways. But what got Lincoln's eye is that he knew who this guy was. His name was El Generico, "The Generic Luchador"! While this guy wasn't as famous as the guys from WWE or TNA back at the states. He was still considered one of the best indie wrestlers out there. His matches with Kevin Steen were classics!_

" _Hey, you there man?" El Generico asked with a bit of a confused expression. Lincoln quickly snapped out of it and looked over to El Generico. "Yeah, is it cool if I dress here?"_

" _Oh, um. Sure no problem man." Lincoln said trying to act causal but failing._

 _El Generico smiled and nodded, he then took a seat on a bench and began to unzip his duffle bag. Which had all his gear, except for his mark. He already had that on. Speaking of which, it looked very similar to Lincoln's. Something El Generico noticed._

" _So, you from the states?" El Generico asked getting Lincoln's attention. "You sure don't look like a local."_

 _Lincoln laughed a little._

" _That obvious eh?" Lincoln joked with a smile. He then sighed as he lowered his eyes. "Yeah, I'm originally from Michigan. Though I haven't been there for awhile."_

 _El Generico nodded. Being away from home was always normal. Especially in this business. He missed Canada and his family. El Generico knew this kid was probably getting home sick._

" _You getting home sick?"_

 _Lincoln looked up at El Generico with a surprised expression. Which made the Luchador smile._

" _Don't got to say anything kid. I know how you feel. Being so far home is lonely." El Generico explained as he got just about done with his duffle bag. He then got up to face Lincoln. "I know it's not any of my business. But hope you don't mind a Luchador giving another fellow Luchador some advice. You don't mind do you?"_

 _Lincoln didn't say a word but shook his head. Making El Generico smile. The red bearded Luchador placed his hand on Lincoln's shoulder._

" _Well, if I were you I call home and talk to your family. No matter how bad you or them left things. Family is always important kid." El Generico stated while giving a kind smile. That made Lincoln blush a little, thankfully it was covered by his mask. "Another thing you should do is try to find some friends. If you plan on staying around here for awhile. Hell, go out and mingle. Who knows? You might find a reason to be happy here."_

 _Lincoln didn't know what to do or say. So he just nodded. Making El Generico smile again. With that all done, El Generico began to head out the door. Ready for whenever his match was about to begin._

" _Catch you later kid. Remember to have fun out there." El Generico said still smiling. But before he would open the door to leave. He decided to say one last thing. "Oh, nice mask by the way… El Anciano. Remember my advice."_

 _Lincoln stood there shocked with his eyes and mouth opened wide. Before he knew it El Generico was gone. Lincoln still couldn't believe it. He just met one of his idols and actually talked to him. He even knew who he was! Lincoln quickly took a seat on the nearest bench. Where he took a deep breath._

" _God… I think I'm in love." Lincoln stated with a loud sigh. While he didn't actually consider himself gay or bisexual, Lincoln really didn't care who he was with or having an eye for. Still he'd be a fool not to feel the least bit attracted to the guy. "Wonder if I should listen to his advice?"_

 _Our young hero just sat there. Deep in thought._

 _It's true that Lincoln missed his family and friends. Even the friends he's met on his journey. Chris and their old gang. Wendy, Dipper, Mabel and everyone else. He missed Eddie and his old friends. No matter how it looked. He was completely alone._

" _Maybe I should call them… at least someone." Lincoln said to himself with a sad smile. But that turned into a frown. "Though that probably be a bad idea. After the way I left things with everyone."_

 _Lincoln remember how he left Chris and his friends. Who saved him in and took him in. How Stan Pines gave him a job when most wouldn't. Where he had some crazy adventures with Dipper and Mable. And fell in love with Wendy. How he met Eddie who taught him everything about wrestling. Who treated him like a son. What he remembered that hurt the most was how all this began. When he left his family. His parents and little sisters._

" _Some advice." Lincoln groaned out as he got up from his seat. He then looked to the locker room door. "Better get ready for my match. Whoever I'm facing."_

 _The white haired luchador walked over to the door and was about to open it. But suddenly it opened and a short guy in a referee shirt came walking in. Lincoln stopped to look down at the guy who gave a short bow. He then presented something from his hand, which was a small note._

" _This for me?" Lincoln asked the referee. Who nodded. Lincoln took the note and began to read it. It was from the manager who ran the promotion. It was telling when his match was about to start, and the booking. Lincoln sighed and gave a short bow to the referee. "Um, arigatou."_

" _Hai!" The referee said before leaving._

 _When the door shut behind the referee as he left. Lincoln began to read the note. It read that his match was about to start. It was going to be a normal match. But what bothered him is that his opponent was still a mystery. And that he was supposed to lose outright against this guy._

 _Lincoln growled out as he ripped and crumpled the note._

 _He wasn't mad that he was supposed to lose. It happened a lot for him. But what pissed him off was that he was going to have to jobber himself to this mystery guy._

 _Jobbing meant that he was supposed to act like a fool and be a weakling and lose. Like all his training meant nothing._

" _I didn't travel half way around the world to jobber myself out to some hot shit rookie." Lincoln scowled in a harsh tone. "I don't care how I'm supposed to be booked. Or even if I lose this gig. I ain't going to lose!"_

 _And with that Lincoln threw the ripped and crumbled note on the ground. He soon walked out of the locker room with a scowl. He was going to win that match, no matter who he was facing._

 _A few minutes later Lincoln was waiting at the hallway where the entrance to the wrestling ring was. He stood there, trying to hold off his annoyance and anxiousness._

 _Lincoln looked around to see a few wrestlers here and there. Along with officials and medical staff. A few were looking at him and muttering. Nothing he wasn't used to. Lincoln kept his focus on his upcoming match. He could hear the faint cheers going on in the gymnasium. The crowd was getting anxious. He was beginning too as well._

 _He had no idea who he was going to face. But he knew one thing for sure. He wasn't going to lose. Going against his booking was a bad idea. Especially since he came all this way to wrestle. Doing this was career suicide. Not following his role and losing. He didn't want to do it. Eddie and the guys taught him everything about wrestling. Even the "fake and scripting" part. Going against that meant breaking the rules._

 _Lincoln clenched his hands into fists._

 _While he didn't want to do that. He's been through hell for the last year or two. And he wasn't going to be some mysterious guys punching bag. Not after all the trouble he went through to get here._

 _Suddenly Lincoln snapped out of his funk when a referee came walking up to him. Holding a note. With a light scowl Lincoln took the note off the ref's hands. Who bowed and went out the entrance that led down to the ring._

 _Soon the referee got in the ring and started to announce the match. In Japanese of course. Lincoln made a metal note that he should probably pick up the language soon. If he planned on staying here for awhile. He should really learn the language._

 _Before Lincoln knew it. He heard his name being called. He then heard his entrance music starting. It was_ _What I've Done By Linkin Park_ _. Ever since he heard that song, he's been using it as an entrance song. For some reason it kind of reminded him what he's done and been through. From leaving his family up till now._

 _With a deep breath Lincoln began to walk through the curtains out to the ring. Cheers along with slight boos could be heard. Lincoln looked among the crowd. He then nodded and began to run towards the ring. He slid under the ropes. When he was finally in the ring he threw a peace sign out. Normally he would climb on top of a turnbuckle and do a backflip. Just for the hell of it. But he wasn't in the mood for it_

 _After the noise from the crowd began to calm down. Lincoln walked over to a corner. Where he leaned over on, patiently waiting for his opponent. Whoever he was facing. He was ready to win._

 _The referee began to talk again after seeing Lincoln settled it. Who sighed as he still couldn't understand what the referee was saying. Lincoln really needed to pick up some Japanese. At least a few words._

 _Lincoln's attention went to the ref. Who finished talking. Suddenly music started to go off. Lincoln knew it was J-Rock or J-Pop, but he didn't know the artist or band. All he knew that it was entrance music. Which meant his opponent was coming._

 _A lot of things went through Lincoln's mind. But mainly who his opponent was and what he looked like. Was he big, small, fat or skinny? Was he a face or heel? Or in between? Either way Lincoln was about to get his answer. Because his opponent walked through the curtains and began to walk down the ramp._

 _And what Lincoln saw he couldn't believe it. His opponent was woman!?_

 _Not just any kind of woman. But probably one of the most beautiful women he's ever seen in his life. She wore a two piece yellow and black wrestling tights with a yellow skirt and yellow elbow pads along with some black knee pads. She was around his height, fairly fit with snowy pale skin. Long dark lavender hair and bright green eyes. She was clearly a local_

 _The crowd was going wild for this woman. Who smiled brightly and waved. Causing most of the men and some women to blush. Even Lincoln couldn't help but do it as well. Thankfully for him his mask hid it well._

 _Lincoln still couldn't believe his opponent was a woman. Not like he had a problem with that. It's just that he was expecting it. He's heard of intergender matches before. Most of them are usually on the independent circuit. He's also seen a few in person. But he's never been in one before._

 _As the woman finally made it to the ring. She slid under the ropes and onto the apron rather seductively. That caused some the crowd to go wild. While making Lincoln more nervous._

' _Really starting to have second thoughts here.' Lincoln thought as he really tired to shake off his blush. But couldn't. It only got worse as he saw the girl smirk at him as she got to her corner of the ring. 'Geez… I'm not on top of my game tonight.'_

 _Seeing both Lincoln and the girl at their respective corners. The referee walked to the center of the ring. And began to announce the match. Lincoln of course didn't understand a single word. Until his name came, his wrestler name anyways. After that the referee began to announce the woman's name now. He doubted it was her real name. But he still listened closely._

" _Suki…" Lincoln whispered to himself as he looked over at the girl. Who looked right back. For the longest time they stared at each other. Until Lincoln shook out of it and regained focus. "That's probably not even her real name."_

 _Eventually the referee stopped talking and then a bell was heard ringing. Signaling the match had begun._

 _Normally Lincoln would start with a running knee. Or get close and get a grapple on his opponent. But this time it was different._

 _Not because he was facing a woman. No, it was something else. Lincoln knew the woman felt the same. Just by looking at her eyes. Those bright green eyes. He didn't know why, but something was alluring about them. About her. Not just because she was easy on the eyes._

 _It was something else entirely._

 _Before Lincoln or the girl knew it. The crowd started to get restless. Which snapped both of them back to reality. Both wrestlers got their act together, and began to move closer to each other. In a defensive stance._

' _I'll try to end this real quick.' Lincoln thought._

 _He didn't want to act cocky or anything. But he was trained by the very best. He started when he was still considered a teenager. Now he was an adult. His head filled with the knowledge Eddie taught him. There was no way he was going to lose._

 _With a new found determination. Lincoln locked eyes with Suki. Who gave him a rather serious look. With a deep breath, Lincoln moved closer to Suki. Completely unaware what was going to happen and how it was going to change his life forever._

 _An Hour Later_

" _That really didn't go the way I thought it was going to go."_

 _Lincoln was sitting outside on a bench. Right outside the gymnasium he wrestled in. Where his match took place in an hour ago. The same match he lost. Something he still couldn't believe happened._

 _Our hero was still wearing his mask. Something he really didn't have to do but still did. For whatever reason. He was out of his wrestling gear and had on his normal clothes. He wore some baggy blue jeans along with an orange t-shirt and brown leather jacket. He also wore some black work boots._

 _The reason why he was sitting on a bench was because he was in a foul and disheartened mood. Because he lost outright in his match._

 _Lincoln didn't know how it happened. One second he was moving close to that Suki and about to grapple her. A second later he found himself in an arm lock! He tried his best to get out but he couldn't get out of it. Which left him no choice but to tap out. Giving Suki the win._

 _While it was booked for him to lose. That wasn't what Lincoln had planned. Not at all. He also didn't plan on losing so fast. Lincoln was devastated when he lost. But he more embarrassed if anything. So much that he stayed on the ground in shame as Suki celebrated her quick win. When that was over Lincoln left the ring. His head lowered while trying to block out some of the laughing he got as he went to the back._

 _When he got to the back he talked to the manager. Who was impressed with the match and thanked Lincoln. Even though he lost horribly. Still, at least he got paid and was even asked to return to wrestle again if he wanted._

 _Back to now, Lincoln was just sitting there on a bench. Wondering what to do next. Right now he felt really down. Not because he lost. Well, maybe. But what got him thinking is that he lost even when he planned not to. He should have been furious._

 _However he felt more disappointed than anything._

 _At least he got paid. And a chance to wrestle here again. If he wanted to. Now though? He wanted to get a bite and forget this ever happened._

" _You sure look down." A sweet and calming voice suddenly said._

 _Lincoln slowly looked up to where he heard the voice. And boy was he shocked. Standing over him just a little ways was that girl. The one who beat him. Only this time she was wearing normal clothes. While he was sure shocked to see her out in public like this. Especially after what happened. He was more shocked that she spoke English._

 _All Lincoln did was stare up at the girl, his eyes widened in shock. As time went by he shook off his shock and quickly answered the girl._

" _Um… yeah. Considering I got my ass handed to me." Lincoln said somewhat dryly. "I think anyone would be down too. Though to be fair… I think I had it coming."_

 _The girl suddenly laughed. Which caused Lincoln to raise an eyebrow. A brief second later the girl stopped._

" _Sorry, I wasn't laughing at you." The girl apologized still smiling. "It's just that not many would admit they got their ass kicked by a girl."_

 _Lincoln smiled and shook his head a little. It would be true that some people would think that. But not him. Because he knew some girls that could really kick his ass if they wanted._

" _Yeah, well I'm not like that. I know when I'm outmatched. Especially when my opponent is pretty as you." Lincoln quickly shut his mouth and looked over at the girl in surprise and regret. "I'm so sorry. I-I um… crap…"_

 _Lincoln expected something bad to happen. Like the girl slapping him or storming off. But all he got was a laugh from the girl. Who looked a bit flustered but was still smiling._

" _Thanks, you aren't so bad yourself." The girl commented with a sly smile. That made Lincoln blush, thankfully he still had his mask on. "So, is El Anciano your real name?"_

 _Lincoln smiled as he looked up at the girl with a soft chuckle._

" _I'll tell you, but only if you tell me your name first." Lincoln slyly asked with a smile._

 _Which the girl returned. She then walked over to Lincoln and offered him her hand._

" _My name is Suki, Suki Furukawa." Suki happily said still smiling._

 _Lincoln looked surprised. Guess that was her real first name after all. Well, if they were properly introducing themselves. It was only right he did even proper. Suddenly Lincoln stood up and began to unstrap his mask. Surprising and confusing Suki._

 _Eventually Lincoln took his mask off completely. And Suki was shocked by what she saw._

" _My name's Lincoln… it's nice to meet you."_

 _Flashback End_

"After that, we went out to get a bite and the rest is history." Lincoln finished with a sad smile. "I'd love to tell you the rest, but I think I only have a bit left in me. Sorry."

Ronnie Anne was speechless. But nevertheless she couldn't help but give Lincoln a comforting smile.

"it's alright Lincoln. Thanks for telling me at all." Ronnie Anne said still smiling. Which lightened up Lincoln's greatly. "I know this wasn't easy."

Lincoln just nodded as his smile turned into a light frown. It was rough to talk about his past. Especially his late fiancée. But it didn't help anyone of he kept quiet about such things.

Suddenly Lincoln snapped back to reality when he felt something unexpected. He looked down to see Ronnie Anne holding his hand. Her hands were soft to the touch. One wouldn't think so by first glance. But it felt rather nice. Lincoln then looked up to see Ronnie Anne smiling at him. He couldn't help but feel better.

He didn't know why. But all the women in his life just seemed to know how to brighten his mood. And it looked like Ronnie Anne was no different.

Both wished they could stay like this. No talking or anything. Just sitting there, enjoying each others company. Unfortunately it seemed like that would have to wait. Because suddenly crying could be heard in the next room.

Lincoln smiled with a light laugh. While Ronnie Anne sighed but smiled as well.

"Sorry, I'll be right back." Ronnie Anne apologized with a sheepish smile.

She quickly got up and began to walk away to get her son. Leaving Lincoln alone with his thoughts.

He was thinking about a lot of things. However his focus was mainly on Ronnie Anne and by some extent. Her son. Something of which Lincoln is still trying to come to terms with. It wasn't that he didn't approve. In fact he was happy for Ronnie. What was bothering is what he did earlier.

Not only did he kind of made out with his old flame and friend. But he almost took it to the next level. With her son sleeping in the next room for god sakes. Thank god it was just him and Ronnie. Which kind of got him thinking. Who was the kid's father?

"I'm back."

Lincoln turned over to where Ronnie Anne was. Just standing there while holding onto her son, who stopped crying. Ronnie Anne then made her way back to Lincoln. When she arrived she sat back down right next to him.

"Again sorry about that. He gets really scared when he wakes up alone." Ronnie Anne explained with a kind smile. Her son responded with a small and cute pout. Which caused his mom to giggle a little. "Oh look at him. Trying to act tough. He's so sweet."

Lincoln couldn't help but smile at the scene. Ronnie Anne sure acted like a good mother. Not that he had any doubt.

"I forgot, you both haven't really properly been introduced." Ronnie Anne suddenly said getting Lincoln's attention. With a bright smile Ronnie Anne got closer to Lincoln along with her son. Who looked up at Lincoln with a shy yet curious face. "Lincoln Loud I want you to meet my son… Lincoln Jr. Santiago."

Lincoln's eyes grew in pure shock. She named her son after him!?

"I hoped you wouldn't mind…" Ronnie Anne said rather sheepishly. "It was just that even though you weren't always there for me. I couldn't forget all the time we spent together. No matter how short it was. And when I saw my baby boy's smile. He just sort of reminded me of you."

Lincoln didn't know what to say. This was a first for him. He wasn't the boy's father so he didn't know if that suffix was appropriate. But it looked like Ronnie Anne didn't care. He gulped a little as he looked over at the baby. Who was looking straight back at him.

"You're not mad are you?" Ronnie Anne asked with a worried tone and expression. "If you want, I'm sure I change his name whenever I have-"

"No." Lincoln said cutting off Ronnie Anne. Who looked shocked. "It's fine Ronnie."

Lincoln gently placed his hand on Ronnie Anne's shoulder. His smile putting her into a comfortable ease.

"I'm honored that you named him after me." Lincoln stated as his smile turned into a regretful frown. " Though after all I've done. I don't think I deserve such honor."

Before Lincoln knew he felt Ronnie Anne grab hold of his hand again. While she held onto Lincoln Jr. in her other arm. Lincoln looked at Ronnie Anne who gave him a somewhat angry glare.

"Lincoln I'm not going to lie that you didn't hurt me when you left. But I know I hurt you the same way when I left too. Still, I miss my best friend." Ronnie Anne explained as her tone and expression soften. She then looked at Lincoln with pleading eyes. Which never usually happened. "Can't we just try to do this over again. I don't know if we'll have the same kind of "relationship" as before. But I still want to be a part of your life. If you'll let me."

Lincoln didn't know what to do. All of this was too much. His heart laid heavy as he couldn't bear to see Ronnie Anne looking at him like that. It felt terrible. It's not that he didn't want to reconcile with her. It was that he was afraid. Afraid to hurt her. That's the last thing he wanted

But he came back to make up for all of his mistakes. This being one of them. Lincoln knew that there wasn't much of a chance for him and Ronnie Anne to get back together. Not with Suki and his daughter's deaths looming over him. He wasn't ready to love again. Not yet.

He also didn't know if Ronnie Anne and her son's father were together. Either way it didn't feel right.

After some thinking. Lincoln came to a decision.

"Ronnie, I've made a lot of mistakes. Because of which I have a lot of regrets too." Lincoln admitted with a sad smile. "I never meant to hurt you or anyone. I just thought with me gone everything would be easier. But when I came back all I seemed to do was only make things worse. Are you sure you want someone like me to be a part of your life again?"

Things grew quiet from then on. It was a serious and heartfelt question. So, it needed a serious answer. Ronnie Anne lower her eyes as she stared down at her son. Who stared right back. Suddenly Lincoln Jr. reached out to his mom. While giving an innocent giggle. Which made her smile. Just like Lincoln, her son knew when to cheer her up.

Ronnie Anne finally decided what to say.

"We've both made mistakes and have regrets Lincoln. All we can do now is live with them and move on." Ronnie Anne wholeheartedly said with a small smile. She then turned to Lincoln still smiling. "I know it won't be easy, especially since you want to catch up with your family. Trust me. I know the feeling. But I'm not asking a whole lot. I just want to be friends again. That's all…"

All Lincoln could do was look at Ronnie Anne and her son. As much as he hated to admit. Ronnie Anne was right. He needed to own up to his mistakes and try to live with him. Though that pain still lingered. With a small sigh, Lincoln smiled.

"I don't know if I'll live up to your expectations Ronnie. You're a hard girl to please." Lincoln said with a sly smile and tone. Causing Ronnie Anne to send a mild glare at Lincoln, while being completely flustered. "But I'll try my best to earn back your trust and forgiveness. No… I promise. I owe you that much."

Ronnie Anne didn't know what to say. So she just smiled and did something unexpected. She gently leaned toward Lincoln and gave him a small peck on the cheek. Surprising the white haired young man. But he soon smiled with a mild blush.

"So… what now?" Lincoln asked innocently.

Ronnie Anne sat there holding onto her son. Who looked to be falling asleep again. Eventually she sighed. With her free hand she reached for the TV remote. When she got she turned the TV on. Slightly confusing Lincoln who didn't know what was going on.

"Let's just got sit down and watch something." Ronnie Anne stated with a smile as she scooted over closer to Lincoln. She then leaned her head onto his shoulder. Making him feel a bit nervous. "It'll be awhile until Bobby or my mom come home. Can you stick around for awhile? For old times sake."

Lincoln wanted to say no or at least something. But when he looked down at Ronnie Anne who rested her head on his shoulder. He couldn't say no. Not when she was giving him that face with those puppy dog eyes. A technique all girls seemed to know somehow. One of his greatest weaknesses.

"Why is it that all you girls in my life seem to know what makes me tick?" Lincoln asked with a sigh. But he still smiled. "Am I that easy."

Ronnie Anne giggled a little.

"Guess you'll have to figure that out for yourself… lame-o."

Lincoln looked surprised you hear that name again. Eventually he resumed smiling. It felt good to hear that again after all these years. It was a lot to take. Here he was sitting watching some TV with his old flame/best friend. Just like the old days. Except so much has changed.

Lincoln knew that things were never going to be the same again. What he had with Ronnie Anne. What he had with all his family and friends. He made a terrible mistake and he would have to live with it. All he could do was move on and try to make the best out of everything. It wasn't going to be easy. But at least he wouldn't be alone.

He knew he should probably head home. But this felt right. Besides, hanging out with his old friend seemed long overdue. So, both Lincoln and Ronnie Anne just sat there. Watching TV and enjoying each others company.

And that's all that mattered at the moment. A sincere and quiet moment. Between old friends… plus a baby.

 **To Be Continued**

 **AN: Man! This was long overdue! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. So, looks like Lincoln and Ronnie Anne kind of patched things up. Though they'll need some time. Looks like Ronnie's baby's name is revealed. You all now know how Lincoln and Suki met. If you want more flashback chapters just let me know. Also, I can't stress this enough. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne aren't together or are getting back together. I'm still considering pairings. Just chill. Another thing, who do you think is Lincoln Jr's dad? I'm curious to read all of your reviews. Remember to leave a review as always. I'm also sorry for any typos or mistakes. Now… expect the next chapter in a month or two at the latest. I'm so happy to be writing this story again. I missed you guys! Bye and hope you have a happy Easter! If you don't celebrate Easter than I hope you have an awesome Sunday! See ya… soon!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: Let You Down**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Loud House or any form of media related to it, it is rightfully owned by its respective companies or owners.**

 **AN: I'm glad you guys missed me and this story. Again this story wouldn't be anything without you guys. I want to keep this brief. But if this came out a bit overdue it's because my parents have been raising hell. One's in jail and one's wandering around drunk. So yeah. Trying to keep my crazy ass family together is nuts and a bit hard right now. That's why this might be overdue. I hope you understand. Before we start I'm going to answer some questions. For one, all of you are wondering who's the daddy. And let me tell you you'll find out. Soon hopefully. If you have any ideas let me know. A few of you really want Lincoln to hook back up with Ronnie. Like I said awhile back I want to get Lincoln to deal with his family problems before I think about pairings. Don't worry. There will be some moments here and there. Just hold on a little bit longer. Don't expect a lot to happen in this chapter. In fact this might be short. But we'll see. Anyways, remember to leave a review with your suggestions, questions and feedback. I love reading reviews. Alright… ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Enjoy!**

"Why is it that all you girls in my life seem to know what makes me tick?" Lincoln asked with a sigh. But he still smiled. "Am I that easy."

Ronnie Anne giggled a little.

"Guess you'll have to figure that out for yourself… lame-o."

Lincoln looked surprised you hear that name again. Eventually he resumed smiling. It felt good to hear that again after all these years. It was a lot to take. Here he was sitting watching some TV with his old flame/best friend. Just like the old days. Except so much has changed.

Lincoln knew that things were never going to be the same again. What he had with Ronnie Anne. What he had with all his family and friends. He made a terrible mistake and he would have to live with it. All he could do was move on and try to make the best out of everything. It wasn't going to be easy. But at least he wouldn't be alone.

He knew he should probably head home. But this felt right. Besides, hanging out with his old friend seemed long overdue. So, both Lincoln and Ronnie Anne just sat there. Watching TV and enjoying each others company.

And that's all that mattered at the moment. A sincere and quiet moment. Between old friends… plus a baby.

 **An Hour Or Two Later, With Lincoln**

Lincoln was walking along the sidewalk. Heading back home. After a rather strange yet heartfelt reunion with his old flame/best friend. Something he was still reeling from.

It was weird and kind of sad at first. Actually it was more violent if anything. Which how most of his reunions start out. As strange as it was. Lincoln was used to it. Truth be told he kind of deserved it. After everything he's done.

Lincoln sighed bitterly as he kept on walking. He took a look up at the sky to see it was getting late. Close to bedtime for most of his sisters. Which meant Lori and Bobby were already done with their date. At least that's what Lincoln hoped for anyways.

If those two were fooling around after dark. Lincoln knew he would have no choice but to look for them. Which would be such a joy. While he liked Bobby and trusted him with his little sister. He was still a teenager. And teenagers usually have one thing on their minds when it comes to dating.

Sex.

"I really hope that doesn't happen." Lincoln murmured out with a dark expression and tone. "Bobby is a nice kid and is Ronnie's kid brother. But if he's messing around with Lori… boy it won't be pretty."

While exaggerating, Lincoln would indeed mess up Bobby if he and Lori were up to no good. He couldn't help feeling that way. Lori was still his little sister. No matter how she felt about it.

He knew Lori wasn't stupid and could handle herself. It's just that Lincoln wanted what was best for her is all. The last thing he wanted for her is to make a huge mistake. Anything could happen. Even her ending up pregnant.

Lincoln's eye twitched a little as he clenched his hand into a tight fist.

God he hoped that wouldn't happen. At least not soon. Being a parent is wonderful and something magical. He knew that eventually his sisters will grow up and go out into the world and go what they want. It's just he didn't want them to go through the hardships he faced.

As Lincoln got closer and closer to home. His thoughts where about the upcoming trip now. A trip he was still debating if he should go. It's not that he didn't want to go… well okay that was a lie. He kind of wanted to stay and just chill. Truth be told he really needed a break. All of this drama was beginning affect him. But he promised his mom he'll try. And he wasn't one to break a promise. Not anymore at least.

Lincoln couldn't help but smile. Today was rough at first but in the end it was alright. Maybe even better.

His talk with his mom. Finally hanging out with Lola. It was something he wanted to get around. But the talk he had with Lucy, or rather a confrontation. Was troubling and unexpected at first. Though Lincoln was more pissed off if anything. Thankfully it all ended well in the end. He even grew closer with his young goth sister.

After that he finally met Bobby. Well, he actually already knew him. But that was a long time ago. When he was a little kid. A bit of cry baby but he was alright. He was Ronnie's brother after all. Still, he was going to find a way to get back at him for the lack of information. Would have been nice to know that Ronnie had a kid. A baby no less.

Lincoln sighed a little.

He tried to ask about the little guy. How old he was and other stuff. Though what he really wanted to know is who the daddy was. And if he was around.

The answer he got from his friend was silence. Eventually Ronnie Anne told him L.J's dad wasn't around. And she left it at that.

So Lincoln left it at that too.

He knew that Ronnie would tell him when she was ready. It's not easy talking about the past. He knew that better than anyone. Overall, Lincoln liked the little guy.

Lincoln. Jr Santiago. Or L.J. Santiago. Which cleared up some confusion when using his name and the little guy's. He liked it. He still didn't know why Ronnie named him after him? Not that he had a problem with it. He meant what he said earlier about feeling honored.

"It was nice catching up with Ronnie. Also meeting her kid." Lincoln said to himself with a small smile. "Cute little guy."

He was happy for Ronnie. She looked happy. From what he saw she was a good mother. Whoever was L.J's dad was a lucky guy. Though from what Ronnie didn't tell him it's probably safe to say he's not around. Man, what kind of idiot would do that to Ronnie.

Sure, he was the last person to think that. Considering he pretty much did the same thing. Even though they were kids at the time. That didn't make it any less right.

Speaking of what's right and wrong. Lincoln's smile dropped when he remembered the "encounter" he and Ronnie had before L.J. woke up. It wasn't that it didn't feel nice. Far from it. It took all his willpower to stop.

It was just that it kind of felt wrong.

The loss of Suki and Liberty still weighed heavy on his mind. And of course his heart.

Lincoln wasn't ready to love again. Not yet anyways. Maybe after some time has past and when he has things settled between him and his family. Though that moment he had with Ronnie was nice.

"She sure hasn't change much." Lincoln said with a mild blush and a content smile.

Finally after what seemed forever. Lincoln found himself home.

With a small smile Lincoln walked over and climbed up the steps to the front door.

"LINCOLN!"

Just as he entered his home. Lincoln was caught off guard by Lana and Lola launching themselves at him! He barely had enough time to catch them! When they were safety in his arms they hugged him.

"Whoa!" Lincoln yelped out. He smiled as he saw his two little sisters hugging him. "Didn't know you guys would miss me that much. What's up?"

As Lincoln set both twins down. Lola was about to say something but Lana beat her to it.

"Lincoln! Mom said you might be coming on the trip with us! Is that true?"

Lincoln was surprised to hear this. But before he could say a word. Lola spoke.

"LANA! I wanted to ask him!"

"Sorry, you snooze you lose sis."

Soon both twins began to bicker with one another. Like usual. Causing Lincoln to sigh as he shook his head. As time went on he decided to put a stop to his sisters bickering before it got worse.

"Alright enough you too." Lincoln spoke up with an assertive tone. Getting Lola and Lana's attention. "You both shouldn't be at each other's throats whenever you disagree. It's not right. No fighting. You hear me?"

"But Lincoln-" Both Lana and Lola tried to say but were stopped by their big brother.

Who gently placed his hands on top of their heads. Both twins looked up to see Lincoln smiling.

"Come on guys, at least for tonight." Lincoln said still smiling while giving his little sisters a pleading look. "For me."

If there was anything both Lola and Lana learned about their big brother recently. It's that they couldn't say no to him. Especially when he flashed that smile at them along with that soothing voice.

"F-fine." Lola grumbled out with a faint blush. Which she tried to hide.

Lana on the other hand gave a nod with a light blush that matched her sister's.

Our hero nodded and kept smiling.

He cared deeply for the twins. For all his little sisters. Even though one or two couldn't say the same. Lincoln's smile dropped a little when he thought about it. It hurt to see the looks Luna and Lori gave him. While rightfully deserved. It still hurt.

"Um Lincoln, are you okay?"

Snapping back into reality, Lincoln look down to see the concern looks of Lola and Lana.

"Don't you worry about me. Just thinking about some stuff." Lincoln said reassuring his twin sisters. "Now, to answer your question yeah. I'm thinking about coming along. It's just that a few people might not be uh… comfortable with me going."

Both girls were confused with his answer. Not surprising since they were still quite young. Not that they were stupid or a anything. It's just that there are some things a child can't understand.

"What do you mean Lincoln?" Lola asked

"Yeah?" Lana asked next. "Is it because of Luna and Lori?"

"Why don't they like you? You're a great big brother!" Lola stated with a pout. "Should tell mommy and daddy on them?"

Lincoln only smiled as he cringed in the inside. This was one conversation he really didn't want to have. Least of all cause more problems.

"That's a… complicated story. All I can tell you is that I let your sisters down a long time ago. Along with mom and dad. And it's hard for them to forgive me for that." Lincoln sadly explained as he tried his best to make Lola and Lana understand. "It's rough right now. But give it time girls. I'm sure things will get better soon."

Both Lola and Lana nodded. They were still curious about what Lincoln meant. But even they knew it was a sore subject for their big brother. Still, they were worried.

"Lincoln… if things don't get better, w-will you leave?" Lana timidly asked.

That caused Lincoln to slightly flinch. He wasn't expecting for Lana of all people to ask such a thing. He looked down to see both twins with worried expressions. He remembered a time ago where he saw that expression on his little sisters faces. Back when things were hard. One of the reasons why he left.

A terrible mistake he would never do again.

"Don't you worry. I'm not leaving anytime soon." Lincoln softy said with a caring smile. That laid the twins worries to rest. "I promise."

That's all both girls needed to hear. It wasn't long until Lola and Lana rushed to Lincoln to give him a hug. Which he gladly return.

When it came to end the hug. Lincoln took a look around the house and noticed it was quiet. Too quiet.

"Hey, where is everyone?"

"Oh, Mommy is still getting stuff ready for the road trip. Daddy went to the store with Luan for groceries. Lori is still out with her boyfriend. Leni, Luna, Lucy and Lana have been in their rooms all day." Lola explained. "Lily is asleep in her room. I don't know where Lynn is though."

Lincoln was surprised Lola knew all that. He nodded accepting the explanation. Though he was curious what everyone else was doing.

He knew Lucy was probably still making sense of his story. But what about Luna, Leni, Lynn and Lori? Lori should be home by now. It was worrying. While nothing major hopefully. It was only nature for him to worry.

The others though he would have to try and get a chance to talk to them. Luna too… is she was willing. Though that was probably not going to happen.

Wanting to take his mind off all this worrying. Lincoln looked over the nearest clock to see it was close to dinner time. He would like to cook something up for everyone. But he didn't want to impose on dad's turf. Cooking was his job. He got lucky to cook that breakfast awhile ago.

Wondering what to do Lincoln decided it was take a shower. Then make it up from there.

"Alright girls, I'm going to take a shower then hang out in my room. When Lori gets home can you please tell me?"

Both girls nodded. Lincoln smiled as he began to head up stairs. But was stopped when Lana called out to him.

"Oh Lincoln, when we have dinner you think you can eat with us this time?" Lana asked with hopeful eyes. "You always eat alone or when everyone is done."

Lincoln stopped walking up the stairs to think. Then with a sad smile he turned around looking at both Lola and Lana.

"We'll see." Lincoln called out softy before heading upstairs.

Leaving both girls hopeful. Soon both girls decided to watch some TV until Luan and Dad came home. Of course both started to bicker on what to watch.

As Lincoln got closer to his room he couldn't help but sigh. He could hear Lola and Lana from here. But he was too tired to do anything. All he wanted to do was take a shower then wait for dinner. After that take a good night's sleep.

Though he remembered he had to give mom his answer. If he wanted to go on the trip or not. If he was being honest he didn't want to go. The reasons being obvious.

But he didn't want to make his mom unhappy. He done enough of that already. The last thing he wanted to do was to let her down again.

' _I'll give it some more thought before I decide.'_ Lincoln thought as he reached his room. ' _First I'll grab some fresh clothes then take a shower.'_

Lincoln was about to open the door but was stopped when the door opened from the other side! To say the least Lincoln was surprised to see who it was.

"Lynn?"

Lynn immediately jumped back in surprise. She looked up to see Lincoln looking down at her with confusion. It wasn't long before she started to get really nervous.

"L-Lincoln!?" Lynn exclaimed with a stutter. "What are you doing back! I thought you were out!?"

"I was. I just got back." Lincoln explained as he slowly walked into his room. Causing Lynn to nervously back up back into the room. "Are you alright?"

The tomboy didn't say a word. She just nodded while looking like she did something wrong. Lincoln's seen it before. After all he practically raised her along with her sisters. So he knew if something was bothering them.

Or if they were hiding something.

A small frown appeared on Lincoln's face as he looked down at Lynn. Who tried her best to advert his gaze.

"Lynn… what were you doing in here?" Lincoln asked in a stern tone.

It looked like Lynn wasn't about to crack. But after catching a glance at her big brother's strict gaze. She sighed in defeat.

"I… wanted to try and convince you to come on the trip with us." Lynn explained rather timidly. "I know you don't like it when people come in your room without permission. And I'm sorry."

Lincoln was once again surprised. But he didn't show it. He knew Lynn wanted him to go along with them on this trip more than anybody. Yet he couldn't shake this feeling there was more than she was letting on.

"Are you sure that's all? You aren't lying to me are you Lynn?" Lincoln asked not letting up his serious demeanor. "I know when you're hiding something from me."

That's when Lynn's head dropped. She knew it was useless to lie. Somehow Lincoln always knew when something was up. Even if they tried their best. With an ashamed look Lynn pulled something out of her pockets. She then handed it to Lincoln.

Who grabbed the item and was shocked to see what it was.

It was the photo of him and Suki!

The air in the room grew tense as Lincoln kept on staring at the photo. Lynn didn't dare look up at her brother. She couldn't bare the shame she felt. Eventually Lincoln placed the photo in his pockets.

"Get out."

"But-" Lynn was about say but was stopped when Lincoln glared down right at her.

"Lynn… leave… now."

With a dejected and regretfully look. Lynn quickly rushed out of the room. But not before giving Lincoln a misty eyed glance. After seeing Lynn leave, Lincoln slammed the door shut with a huff.

His muscles grew tense as he clenched his hands into fists.

A lot of thoughts were going through his head. Lincoln felt angry and betrayed. He wanted yell and curse. Yet he didn't. Soon his expression softened as he sighed.

This wasn't Lynn's fault. It was his.

First Lucy now Lynn. He's been careless. He should have hid his stuff better. Lock the door when he left. But he didn't. A lot of things have been on his mind as of late. Family, his friends, his past and this upcoming trip.

It'd be hard for anyone. Still, it's not like he didn't had it coming.

Right now he felt like a grade A jerk. Lynn didn't deserved that. None of his sisters deserved that. If anyone has been more by his side during all this. It was Lynn.

"God… I'm an idiot." Lincoln muttered out as he took a seat on his bed. His hands were holding up his head as he tried to think of what to do next. "What am I going to do."

That's when Lincoln remembered something. A call he had with Pop-Pop awhile ago.

 _Flashback From Weeks Ago._

" _Pop-Pop… I don't know if I can do this."_

 _Lincoln was currently on the phone. Talking to his grandfather, Pop-Pop. Who was the one who told him to come back. To heal. But now Lincoln was having second thoughts._

" _All I seem to do is make things worse. Lori and Luna can't even look at me. Dad isn't going to let go what I did. Even after I told him everything. Now my family is more divided than when I left. I messed up!"_

 _Tears began to fall down Lincoln's face. His voice began to break a little. He was lost._

" _I'm a failure. I failed my family, friends, mentor, loved ones… my fiancée and my baby girl." Lincoln sobbed out softy into the phone. "I failed as a son, grandson, brother, friend, student. Most of all I failed being a father and future husband."_

 _On the other end of the phone. Pop-Pop felt heartache for his only grandson. He wished he was right there to comfort him. But he wasn't._

" _I let everyone down."_

" _Stop Lincoln."_

 _Lincoln rose his head in surprise. Before he could do or say anything. Pop-Pop started to speak again._

" _Don't you dare say you let anyone down son. You've made mistakes sure. That's what life is all about. And life sometimes takes more than it gives. But you don't lay down and take it. You're lost, I was too when I lost your grandmother. I was probably in worst shape than when I found you."_

 _It was hard for Pop-Pop to say all this. But Lincoln needed to hear this._

" _Running away was a stupid mistake. You hurt a lot of people. Your family and friends. You can't change that." Pop-Pop explained with a soft yet fatherly tone. "But remember what happened because of that. You traveled far and wide. Met many people, made friends and loved ones. Sure you've made mistakes. Your human, and that's normal."_

 _He didn't want to admit it. He didn't want to even listen. But Lincoln did. Deep down he knew he had to hear this._

 _No matter how hard it was._

" _I've made a lot of mistakes in my life Lincoln. Lost friends and loved ones because of them. I've loved and lost. You have too. Nothing will change that. But you can change what's happening right now."_

 _Brief memories of the past years entered Lincoln's mind._

 _His time with Chris and the gang. That night he and Chris shared before he left. How he found himself in Gravity Falls. Meeting Wendy, Dipper, Mabel and everyone. Especially Wendy._

 _After that he met his mentor Eddie and made even more friends. Then eventually he met her. Suki, the love of his life. His daughter Liberty soon followed._

 _Those were good times. Yet there were bad times too._

" _You have a chance to make up for some of the mistakes you've made. Your family needs you. Luna and Lori need their big brother. Your stubborn father might not look it, but he needs his son. Those little ones need to know their brother. But most of all you need them."_

 _Lincoln was speechless. He was of course still crying and felt terrible. But it felt a little better._

" _I wish I could have met your fiancée. Meet my great granddaughter. I also wish you and the girls could have met your grandma. Boy, was she something." Pop-Pop said with a bit of regret. "What I'm trying to say is that you're still young. A lot of time to make up for mistakes. Don't waste it son. Now quit crying and get to it. Or do you need to go another round with your Pop-Pop?"_

 _An unexpected laugh left Lincoln's mouth. He began to wipe away his tears and smiled._

" _No Pop-Pop. Last thing I want is to get my ass handed to me again." Lincoln said still smiling. "God I hate it when you're right. I'll keep trying Pop-Pop. I promise._

" _That's all I ask son. Keep your head up you hear."_

 _End Of Flashback_

"I will Pop-Pop…"

Lincoln wiped away a stray tear he had on his face. Leave it to him to get emotional over the past. Remembering that talk is what he needed.

He needed to apologize to Lynn. And explain some things. Then after that try to figure out how to keep his secret safe before the whole family knows.

"Alright, time to make up for some stupid mistakes."

With that Lincoln got up from his bed and made his way to the door. When he got there he opened the door and was surprised.

There standing in front of him was Luna. Who looked troubled and anxious. Standing next to her was Lucy. Looking her normal gloomy self. It took a brief second to realize that something was up.

"Lincoln we need to talk." Was all Lucy said.

You know it's time like these that Lincoln really thinks live just hates him.

"Come in and wait. I gotta get Lynn." Lincoln sighed. "Something tells me she'll need to hear this too."

At this point Lincoln kind of wished Pop-Pop was here. Because having a beat down sounded a whole lot easier.

 **To Be Continued**

 **AN: And boom! Stereotypical cliffhanger. Bit underwhelming and short. At least compared to most chapters I do. Sorry of you were expecting more but I promise I'll do better next time. At least the phone call from chapter 17 is finally revealed. You know from a long time ago. So Lincoln still has a lot on his plate. You know the drill. You have questions, theories, suggestions or other things. Leave them in a review. Expect the next chapter in two or three months. Or sooner if things are productive. Thanks for reading and see ya!**


	29. Very Important Update

**Very Important AN**

 **Hey guys, it's been awhile. I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating. It's just that I really haven't been in the loud house mood. It's not just that. Remember when I said I wasn't going to abandon this story. As of late it feels like all I've been is doing that. I really love this story even though it's slow pace and I suck at writing. I'm happy all of you still love this story even with all its faults.**

 **Lately I've been thinking about this story a lot. Reading back to all the chapters I've written I can't help but think I can do better.**

 **So that's what I want to do.**

 **I want to rewrite this whole story. Fix all the mistakes I've made. From typos to the pacing and everything. For me to do that I've got to delete all these chapters and make new ones. Maybe even make a few changes in the story. I want to do this because I want all of you to enjoy reading my story.**

 **It's not going to be easy and a lot of you might not want that.**

 **So, I'm gonna let all of you decide.**

 **Should I rewrite this whole story or keep going?**

 **Let me know in a review or PM me. This is really important. Tell me what you want.**

 **After a few days I'll take all your choices and see what most of you want. I hate to do this but I feel like it's something I need to do. Alright?**

 **Hopefully I'll see you all later.**

 **Leave your thoughts and choices in a review or PM me.**


End file.
